A travers le temps et l'espace
by cmwamisskika
Summary: Et si elle seule pouvait changer les choses? et si elle n'était pas infaillible? et si elle aussi se trompait parfois? C'est précisément ce qu'il va se passer... erreur de dosage, saut dans la mauvaise époque... mauvaise? ça dépend des points de vue HG/CW
1. Prologue

Bonjour bonjour!! Alors voila... étant donné le succès de ma Fiction Charlie/Hermione **"Un amour de Weasley"** dont il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue a poster, j'ai décidé sur le coup de l'inspiration, de commencer une autre fiction sur ce couple que j'apprécie énormément... elle s'intitule **"A travers le temps et l'espace."** et porte sur Charlie et Hermione, mais elle sera tout de même un peu plus générale que **Un amour de Weasley**, même si l'histoire parlera plus souvent d'eux... enfin bref lol en attendant l'épilogue de **"Un amour de Weasley" **et le chapitre 13 de **"Leave me a chance"** une autre de mes fictions en cours sur Drago et Hermione, je vous propose de lire ce prologue qui j'espère vous plaîra!

**Résumé:** Ils avaient l'endroit... ils y étaient... mais il a disparut... le diadème de Serdaigle! La guerre fait des ravages, l'école n'en est plus une, elle est devenue le QG de l'ordre, là où tout le monde se cache. Quelle échapattoire leurs reste-t-il encore pour s'en sortir? Une seule... une potion. Hermione, Ginny et un de leurs amis vont remonter le temps afin de retrouver l'Horcruxes restant, mais tout ne se passera pas comme prévu. Une erreur de dosage... une époque bien plus lointaine que celle qu'elles avaient prévus... Un rebondissement auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Où sont-elles tombées? Pourquoi Charlie Weasley est là? et pourquoi il a l'air si jeune et si sexy? Humour et aventure au rendez vous, amours? peut être... quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione Ginny et leur ami vont semer le trouble en cet époque de 1989 et pas qu'un peu...

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient a Mdame Rowling, rien n'est a moi et je ne gagne absolument rien avec cette fiction!

* * *

Prologue.

« Ça y est tu l'as trouvée ? »

« C'est là, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main… »

« Espérons qu'ils ne l'auront pas trouvé avant nous, c'est notre seule chance… »

« Je sais Ron ! »

« Hey pas la peine de t'énerver Harry ! »

« Désolé… »

« Les garçons, sans vouloir passer pour la rabat joie de service, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, on a un Horcruxes à trouver »

« Hermione ou la voix de la raison » se moqua Ron. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon comment on ouvre ce portail ? » s'exclama Harry en regardant la lourde porte de pierre devant lui. Ils se trouvaient tout les trois dans ce qui fut jadis un château d'après ce que l'on pouvait voir, mais qui n'était plus que ruines aujourd'hui. Ils regardaient tout les trois la porte, réfléchissant a un moyen de l'ouvrir. Hermione tenta tout les sortilèges possibles, mais rien n'y fit.

« Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! » pesta cette dernière.

« Du calme, on va trouver… » Tenta d'apaiser Ron.

« Je n'ai pas affronté une armée d'inféris, de détraqueurs et de loups mutants pour qu'au final on se retrouver coincé sans pouvoir atteindre ce diadème ! » pesta Hermione. Harry allait parler lorsqu'un hurlement déchirant retentit dans la nuit noire. Tout les trois se figèrent, un frisson parcourant tout le long de leur échine. Ils se regardèrent.

« Ron… dis moi qu'ils ont tous été tués » marmonna Hermione.

« Ils ont été tués » confirma Ron « enfin, je crois… » Ajouta-t-il incertain.

« Tu _crois_ » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Chut… écoutez » fit soudain Harry. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, enfin… plutôt un bruit de galop, se rapprochant encore et encore.

« Ils ne pourront pas nous trouver » assura Ron « ils sont aveugles » argumenta-t-il sur de lui. Hermione empoigna alors le bras du jeune homme, il était ensanglanté.

« Ils ne voient peut être pas, mais ils sentent !! » dit-elle avec effroi. Ron eu un visage horrifié.

« Bon sang ! » pesta Harry.

« Il faut partir ! TOUT DE SUITE ! » Hurla Hermione alors qu'une horde de créatures arrivait en leur direction. Ils se mirent à courir, jetant des sorts derrière eux. Tout n'était que ruines et ils devaient en plus de faire attention a ne pas se faire dévorer par cette espèce de loups rare, faire attention a ne pas se trébucher dans les énormes pierres jonchant le sol.

« Ma parole ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que tout a l'heure ! » pesta Harry qui se retournait régulièrement. Ils étaient une trentaine a vu d'œil et courrait avec une rapidité déconcertante.

« Il faut trouver une issue » cria Hermione toujours en courant.

« Non ! Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans ce diadème ! » S'obstina Harry.

« Mais on ne sait même pas où il est » s'exclama Hermione.

« Partez vous deux, sauvez votre peau… je me débrouillerais seul » fit Harry alors qu'ils bifurquaient vers la droite. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on va t'abandonner ? » railla Ron. Distrait, celui-ci ne vit pas la pierre et trébucha, tombant tête la première en avant. Il heurta violement une autre pierre juste devant.

« RON ! » hurla Hermione en rebroussant chemin pour l'aider. Trop tard, ils étaient trop rapide et elle n'eu pas le temps de repartir, un coup de patte gigantesque la fit valser contre la paroi humide du château. L'un d'eux s'apprêtait à bondir sur Ron, lorsqu'un mur de feu les arrêta. Hermione qui saignait maintenant de la tête, avait rejoint Harry et aida Ron à se relever.

« Vite, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps ! » la pressa Harry. Avec hésitation pourtant, la jeune fille s'éloigna le plus vite possible, aidant Ron qui vacillait, elle tourna a gauche et Harry du se remettre à courir, il tourna lui, a droite.

Il couru encore et encore, jusqu'à se retrouver dans un renfoncement. Il ne saignait pas lui, les créatures ne le sentiraient pas. Effectivement, elles passèrent toutes a coté de lui sans l'inquiéter et Harry rebroussa chemin pour rejoindre ses amis. Il savait que le répit serait de courte durée, mais il devait trouver cet Horcruxes coûte que coûte.

Hermione elle, avait du s'arrêter en chemin, ne supportant plus le poids du rouquin qui faiblissait a vue d'œil.

« Ron… allé s'il te plaît, fait un effort… » Dit-elle en lui donnant de petites tapes. Celui-ci gémit quelque peu, mais avait du mal à reprendre conscience…

« Hermione ? »

« Harry, on est là ! » dit-elle.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il est mal en point… Harry, je t'en prie, allons nous en, on n'en sortira pas vivant si nous continuons, Ron a perdu bien trop de sang, il faut le soigner » supplia-t-elle.

« D'accords… allons-y » approuva Harry pour qui la santé de son meilleur ami était plus importante…

« Si nous retournons par là, ils nous auront, allons plutôt de ce coté… » Fit-il. Il aida Hermione à porter Ron et se mirent en chemin.

« On est foutu ; c'est un cul de sac ! » soupira Hermione.

« Hermione, regarde, là ! » dit-il en montrant une ouverture.

« La voila, la vraie salle… mais… comment se fait-il qu'elle soit ouverte ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ils descendirent les quelques marches et pénétrèrent dans une petite salle. En son centre, trônait une colonne de pierre détruite. Il avait siégé là, durant toutes ces années… le diadème perdu de Serdaigle, dernier Horcruxes de Voldemort. Harry soupira de dépit.

« Ils sont passé avant nous… il n'y a plus rien à faire » souffla-t-il. Il avait l'air fatigué, épuisé même, tout comme ses amis.

« Harry… si ils sont passés avant nous, cela veut dire qu'il y a un espion parmi nos rang… sinon, comment Voldemort aurait été au courant ? » fit Hermione.

« Je sais… rentrons, nous éclaircirons ça une fois la bas. Laisse, je vais le porter, tu es blessée toi aussi » dit-il en hissant Ron qui était inconscient sur son épaule. Hermione se pinça la lèvre. Tous ces risques, tous ces combats, tout ça pour rien. Ils avaient échoués…

OoO

A Poudlard, tout paraissait calme, tranquille. La nuit était tombée et le parc était plongé dans l'obscurité. Seule une petite once de lumière était perçue, se balançant légèrement. Une lanterne… accrochée a une main. Un homme faisait la sentinelle devant les grilles de Poudlard et semblait attendre. On aurait dit que cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait. Il ne faisait pas spécialement froid, mais il ne faisait pas spécialement chaud pour ce mois d'avril bien entamé. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre, si ce n'était le vent qui souffle. Pourtant, quelque chose attira l'attention de cet homme qui resserra ses doigts sur sa baguette qu'il tenait. Il tendit l'oreille, prêt à se défendre en cas de besoin, lorsqu'un craquement de bois se fit entendre. Il se retourna baguette brandie, prêt à attaquer.

« Doucement, c'est moi… » Retentit une voix d'homme, mais douce. Le sorcier soupira et abaissa son bras.

« La prochaine fois, annonce toi » pesta-t-il.

« Je t'ai apporté une tasse de café bien chaud, cela te réchaufferas peut être… » Continua l'homme a la voix douce, en tendant une tasse fumante a son interlocuteur qui la prit sans un mot.

« J'imagine que je dois te dire merci » grogna-t-il. L'homme à la voix douce rit doucement.

« Rien ne t'y oblige, mais je pense que tu connais les bonnes manières… »

« Merci » grogna l'autre.

« Je suis venu prendre la relève, rentre ça fait des heures que tu es là »

« Je ne bougerais pas d'ici, tant qu'ils ne seront pas _tous_ rentrés ! »

« Severus… » Soupira l'autre sorcier.

« Est ce si dur de comprendre ce que je te dis Lupin ? J'ai dit que je ne partirais pas ! » S'obstina Severus en se renfrognant. Remus soupira, il ne servait à rien d'insister…

« Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que je te tienne compagnie ? » demanda-t-il.

« Si ça te chante » répondit Severus en haussant les épaules. Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux. Remus c'était assis sur une grosse pierre bordant les grilles et Severus avait toujours son visage tourné vers l'extérieur des grilles, quand des bruits de pas retentirent. Remus se leva d'un bond et Severus se retourna d'un coup.

« Professeur, Remus… » Fit une voix de fille cette fois.

« Ginny… qu'est ce que tu fais la ? » questionna Remus.

« On m'envoi aux nouvelles » répondit la jeune fille.

« Toujours rien » soupira Remus. Ginny tenta de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

« Personne ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Puisqu'on vous le dit ! » pesta Severus.

« Inutile de mordre professeur » rétorqua la rouquine le sourcil levé. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous devriez rentrer » dit-il.

« Non, je reste » défia-t-elle. Severus lui lança un regard noir.

« Severus à raison Ginny, tu devrais rentrer » intervint Remus d'une voix calme.

« S'il vous plaît… je suis aussi inquiète que vous, tout le monde l'est, voila des jours qu'ils sont tous partis » continua-t-elle d'une voix implorante.

« Quelle tête de mule » marmonna Severus. Ginny ouvrit la bouche, mais Remus lui fit signe de se taire. Elle obtempéra, tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'était attendre avec eux, sans qu'on ne lui pose de question. Après une vingtaine de minute, Ginny qui n'avait pas pensé à emporter une cape avec elle, commença à grelotter. Pourtant, ne voulant pas subir les railleries de l'un et les réprimandes de l'autre, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de faire comme les deux hommes : regarder au delà de la grille après un quelconque mouvement. Severus du coin de l'œil s'aperçut de son manège et leva les yeux au ciel. Ginny sentit quelque chose de doux et de chaud se poser sur ses épaules. Elle leva les yeux.

« La prochaine fois que vous voulez vous joindre a nous, pensez au moins a vous munir » lui dit Severus abruptement. Ginny regarda Remus et ils se sourirent l'air complice.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle. « Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien professeur » dit soudain Ginny avec sincérité. Étonné celui-ci ne su quoi répondre et Remus rit discrètement, avant de se figer. Sans crier gare, Severus plaça Ginny derrière lui et brandit sa baguette, tout comme son collègue. Ginny, bien que protégée, sortit elle aussi sa baguette, par prudence.

« Restez derrière moi » chuchota-t-il.

« Qui est là ? » demanda Remus. Aucune réponse…

« Montrez-vous ! » renchérit Severus.

« Remus… c'est nous » retentit une voix. Celui-ci abaissa sa baguette.

« Harry ? » dit-il en s'avançant vers la grille, mais Severus le retint. Harry apparut, tenant Ron sur son épaule, Hermione derrière lui.

« Ron ! » s'exclama Ginny en voulant avancer, mais Severus la retint elle aussi.

« Qu'avez-vous vu dans ma pensine, lors de notre dernier cours d'occlumencie ? » demanda Snape sans préambule. Seule cette question permettrait de savoir si c'était le vrai Potter…

Harry pâli un peu.

« Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je réponde à cette question ? » rétorqua-t-il mal a l'aise. Severus grimaça.

« Oui, j'y tiens »

« Vous avez été ridiculisé par les maraudeurs… en particulier mon père et mon parrain. Cela vous suffit-il ? On peut entrer maintenant ? Ron est en train de se vider de son sang ! » Pesta-t-il. Sans aucunes autres cérémonies, Snape ouvrit les grilles. Il scruta l'obscurité quelques secondes, comme si il s'attendait a voir quelqu'un d'autre, mais il n'y avait personne. Ginny l'avait imité, comme si elle aussi s'attendait à voir d'autres personnes, mais rien. Il referma les grilles et se tourna sur les nouveaux arrivants. Remus avait déjà prit Ron et l'amenait a l'infirmerie.

« Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda Severus.

« Quelqu'un nous a trahi, le diadème n'était déjà plus là quand on est arrivé » débita Harry.

« Harry ? » Ginny lui posa une question muette qu'il comprit, que tout le monde comprit d'ailleurs.

« Je suis désolé Ginny, nous l'avons perdu en chemin… nous devions nous retrouver au point de rendez vous il y'a deux jours de cela et il n'est jamais venu » dit-il d'un air désolé. Ginny tenta de retenir ses larmes et Harry l'attira à lui pour la consoler.

« Je suis sur qu'il s'en est sorti, tu oublies de qui on parle ? » murmura-t-il. Elle le regarda et essaya de sourire, en vain.

« Miss Granger ? » demanda Severus. Celle-ci le regarda, un peu confuse.

« Vous allez bien ? » continua-t-il.

« Je fais aller… » Répondit celle-ci, avant de sombrer. Snape la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la transporta, a l'infirmerie elle aussi. Ginny regarda une dernière fois la grille, accroché à la taille d'Harry, toujours emmitouflée dans la cape de Severus et suivit finalement le mouvement.

OoO

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, Hermione eu la désagréable et douloureuse impression qu'on lui martelait le crâne a coup de massue ! Elle tenta de se relever, mais une personne l'en empêcha.

« Une minute miss Granger, je n'en ai pas finit avec vous, vous permettez ? » fit une voix sévère.

« Mme Pomfresh… il faut que j'aille… » Commença-t-elle.

« Oh vous n'irez nulle part jeune fille ! Vous avez été blessée a la tête, je dois vous garder en observation » coupa l'infirmière.

« Tout vas bien, je vous assure… comment va Ron ? » demanda Hermione qui sentit un bandage très serré autour de son crâne.

« Il n'a pas encore reprit conscience, mais il s'en sortira, monsieur Weasley en a vu de pires… maintenant, allongez vous » ordonna l'infirmière. Hermione soupira et ne put réprimer un sourire.

« Non vraiment, il faut que je me rende à la grande salle… » Pomfresh ouvrit la bouche, mais Hermione la prit de court.

« On m'y attend, s'il vous plaît essayez de comprendre… nous devons trouver une solution, nous ne sommes plus de petits élèves insouciants Mme Pomfresh… nous sommes en guerre, il ne sert a rien de nous materner, je vais bien, alors laissez moi sortir, s'il vous plaît » demanda gentiment et patiemment Hermione. L'infirmière du reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Elle la regarda un instant les sourcils froncés et finit par abdiquer.

« Très bien, allez y… mais revenez me voir à la fin de la réunion, la potion ne fera pas effet assez longtemps » dit-elle alors qu'Hermione sortait déjà. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ces jeunes ! » marmonna-t-elle en retournant aux soins de Ron.

Hermione se rendit donc a la grande salle, elle du se cramponner aux murs des couloirs pour ne pas sombrer, car sa tête lui tournait. Elle poussa les lourdes portes et tout le monde se tut. Elle pénétra dans la salle, Harry se leva et alla a sa rencontre.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » murmura-t-il.

« Aussi bien que je peux aller… mieux que Ron en tout cas » répondit cette dernière en jetant un regard de coté à la famille Weasley, en particulier Molly qui avait l'air très a cran.

« Hermione ! Quel soulagement de vous revoir tout les trois en vie ! » Fit Tonks en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Nous n'attendions que toi pour commencer la réunion » renchérit Remus alors qu'Hermione avançait pour se mettre sur l'estrade avec Harry. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ça, attirer l'attention sur elle, mais depuis le début de cette guerre, depuis qu'elle était _réellement_ déclenchée et que la résistance était levée, elle n'avait plus le choix. Tout le monde comptait sur Harry, et Harry comptait sur elle et Ron. A eux trois, ils étaient la force. Elle le suivit donc jusqu'au bout de la salle.

« Salut Granger… contente de te revoir en vie » fit une voix de fille.

« Salut Evelyn » salua Hermione en souriant. Evelyn était une jeune fille de septième année, a Serpentard. Elle était brune, les cheveux longs, les yeux d'un bleu magnifique. A ses cotés, son frère jumeau, Elliot. Il fit un petit signe de tête envers Hermione, celle-ci sourit discrètement.

« S'il vous plaît ? » demanda Harry alors que les conversations avaient reprit. Le brouhaha baissa d'un ton, petit à petit.

« Merci… d'abords, je tenais à vous dire combien nous sommes désolé, nous ne voulions pas vous inquiéter, mais la mission a mis plus de temps que prévu » commença Harry.

« Que c'est-il passé Harry ? Pourquoi êtes vous revenus dans cet état ? Et où sont Blaise et Drago ? » Demanda alors Arthur. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent.

« Drago et Blaise avait des choses à faire de leur coté… des choses personnelles, en rapport avec leur famille. Nous nous étions fixé rendez vous, mais ils ne sont jamais venus » expliqua Hermione. Une vague de murmure s'éleva de l'assemblée.

« Écoutez… il y a une chose que vous devez savoir. Jamais, au court de ce périple nous n'avons renoncé, mais il se trouve que nous ne l'avons pas »

« Harry, tu n'es pas sérieux ? » s'exclama Tonks.

« Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux Dora… quelqu'un nous a trahi et Voldemort sait a présent que tout ses autres Horcruxes ont été détruit, quand nous sommes entrés dans la salle secrète du château, le diadème avait disparut » dit-il.

« Un traître dis tu ? Mais c'est impossible ! » S'exclama Arthur.

« C'est parfaitement possible monsieur Weasley » répliqua Hermione.

« Dans ce cas quoi ? Sommes-nous perdus ? Que doit-on faire ? » S'exclama-t-il.

« Commencez par rappeler tout vos fils… Charlie, Bill et les jumeaux doivent revenir, ici à Poudlard, c'est impératif. Maintenant que Tom a remit la main sur son dernier Horcruxes, il ne recula plus devant rien ! Inutile de prendre plus de risques, leur couverture est tombée et Poudlard reste le seul endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre » expliqua Harry.

« Mais qui ? Qui nous aurait trahis ? » S'exclama Tonks abasourdie.

« Ça, nous n'en avons aucunes idées… mais il est inutile de céder a la paranoïa, nous n'avons pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant » fit Hermione.

« Et qu'est ce qui vous a mis dans cet état ? » demanda calmement Severus.

« Une minute… Kingsley, Williamson ? Vous voulez bien vous charger de prévenir tout les frères Weasley ? » Demanda Harry. Les deux aurors acquiescèrent et sortirent de la salle. Harry se tourna alors vers l'assemblée et soupira.

« Il y a… une espèce très redoutable de loups qui gardent l'entrée de ce château… » Commença Harry. Remus pâlit.

« Dazzle-Wolf » murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. « Il n'a tout de même pas osé ? » demanda-t-il en levant un visage blême vers les jeunes gens.

« Si, il a osé et on l'a d'ailleurs échappé belle, ces bêtes sont… »

« Atroces… elles sont aveugles, mais extrêmement dangereuses. Elles entendent a 10 kilomètres a la ronde, comme si vous étiez a leurs cotés… l'odeur du sang les rends dingue, c'est un miracle que vous soyez de retour » s'exclama Remus d'une voix rauque.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes coincés » fit alors Molly qui parlait pour la première fois depuis le début de cette réunion.

« Non, il reste encore une solution… » Intervint Hermione qui vacilla. Elliot qui l'avait vue, la retint de justesse et l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Non Hermione c'est trop dangereux » refusa Harry.

« C'est notre seule chance Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Elle a raison » intervint Ginny qui les rejoignit sur l'estrade.

« Vous êtes inconscientes » dit-il d'un air buté.

« Mais tu sais aussi bien que nous que ça peut marcher, qu'a-t-on a perdre ? Si ça se trouve, dans les semaines qui suivent, Poudlard sera tombé ! Je veux saisir cette chance, Harry on ne s'est pas battu bec et ongles pour en arriver là. Evy et Elliot son d'accords avec nous ! » Fit Hermione au bord des larmes. Harry jeta un regard à la jeune Serpentard, qui en retour le défia du regard l'air fier.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Arthur ne comprenant pas. Personne dans la grande salle pleine de résistants, ne comprenait à vrai dire. Harry soupira.

« A vous les honneurs ! » railla Harry. Hermione, aidée d'Elliot se leva de sa chaise.

« Nous avons eu l'idée, Ginny et moi de remonter le temps… » Silence elle poursuivit « il existe une potion, qui a les même effets que le retourneur de temps, mais nous devons remonter trop loin pour utiliser ce dernier, c'est pourquoi cette potion existe. Nous remonterions il y'a quelque mois, en septembre avant que le ministère ne se fasse attaquer, avant que nous soyons tout réduit a se cacher comme des rats, avant que tout ça ne commence, pour dérober le dernier Horcruxes restant. Celui dont nous avons tant cherché la cachette… seulement, cette opération est risquée, car nous risquons toutes les deux d'être découvertes, et vous savez tous comme moi quelle en sont les conséquences. » Termina Hermione.

« Je refuse ! Je m'y oppose totalement ! » S'exclama Molly avec un visage horrifié.

« Mais… maman ! » s'indigna Ginny.

« Ta mère a raison Ginny, moi aussi je m'y oppose » retentit une voix a l'entrée de la grande salle. Malgré sa contrariété, Ginny sourit a pleine dent et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle descendit à toute vitesse de l'estrade et courut dans les bras du garçon qui venait de parler.

« J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! » s'exclamait-elle en pleurs, tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de son visage.

« Doucement Gin', je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme »

« Et c'est peu dire ! » s'exclama une autre voix masculine derrière lui.

« Blaise ! » s'exclama Ginny en lui sautant au cou. Hermione, Harry et les jumeaux les rejoignirent.

« Pour l'amour du ciel Malefoy, mais où étais tu donc passé ?! » s'exclama Harry. Ce dernier sourit en coin.

« Es tu en train de me dire que tu t'inquiétais pour moi Potter ? »

« Même pas en rêve ! » répliqua ce dernier. A l'unisson, Hermione, Ginny et Evelyn levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai entendu votre conversation, que c'est-t-il passé ? » demanda Drago devenu tout à coup sérieux.

« D'abords, tu vas te faire soigner ça, on te suit et on t'expliquera a l'infirmerie » fit Harry en désignant sa jambe en sang.

OoO

« Si je comprends bien, il ne reste que la solution d'Hermione ? » demandait Drago, allongé sur un des lits encore vide de l'infirmerie. Juste à coté de celui de Ron, qui lui n'avait toujours pas reprit conscience d'ailleurs.

« T'as tout compris » répondit Harry.

« Dans ce cas, faisons le » répondit nonchalamment Drago.

« Je savais que tu comprendrais ! » dit Fièrement Ginny en se lovant un peu plus contre lui.

« Je n'ai pas dit que vous iriez vous, nous pouvons très bien nous en charger » rétorqua Drago. Ginny se releva d'un coup et le regarda.

« Si nous proposons d'y aller, c'est justement pour que vous restiez ici ! Personne n'a besoin de nous ici, vous oui, vous serez bien plus utile en cas d'attaque que nous, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de vous faire partir, pas maintenant » fit Ginny avec force.

Le« Mais… »

« Elle a raison Drago » intervint Evelyn.

« Ben voyons, le contraire m'aurait étonné ! » railla celui-ci.

« Hey » répondit la concernée en souriant « solidarité féminine ! »

« Ouai… t'es ma meilleure amie, t'es sensée me soutenir » marmonna le blond.

« Si il le faut, je partirais avec les filles, ça vous tranquilliserait peut être » intervint Elliot.

Drago et Harry soupirèrent à l'unisson.

« Je vois… apparemment la décision est prise a ce que je vois » grogna Drago de mauvaise humeur.

« En parlant de meilleure amie, Dray… est ce que vous avez eu des nouvelles de Pansy ? » demanda Evelyn plus sérieuse. Les visages de Drago et Blaise s'assombrirent.

« Malheureusement non, elle est toujours prise au piège dans le manoir de ses parents, et lors de notre voyage, la cuisinière m'a dit qu'aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'allait pas très bien, nous n'en savons pas plus, Voldemort en dépit de mon manoir familial a fait de celui des Parkinson, son QG, il est impossible de la secourir la bas… » Répondit sombrement Drago. Hermione regarda le rideau qui entourait le lit de Ron.

« Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas entendre ça » dit-elle dans un murmure.

« Et ton père Drago ? Pas de nouvelles ? » Demanda Harry.

« Non, d'après ce que je sais, il n'est pas au manoir Parkinson, je crois qu'il est en fuite, du moins je l'espère… » Répondit le concerné.

« Bien, alors que fait-on ? » questionna Evelyn pour changer de sujet.

« Avons-nous vraiment le choix ? » soupira Harry.

« Cette idée ne me plaît pas » se buta Drago les bras croisés.

« Pas plus qu'a moi… mais nous n'avons pas le choix » rétorqua Harry.

« Vous semblez oublier une chose très importante… » Intervint Elliot. Tout le monde se tourna sur lui.

« Nous sommes tous majeures, mais Ginny elle, ne l'est pas… je doute que les autres membres de l'ordre la laisse faire… » Poursuivit-il.

« Il faudra trouver une parade » répondit Blaise.

« T'entend ça Mia ? Nous deux, on est la seule chance qu'il reste a ce monde » fit Ginny en redressant le buste.

« Parce qu'en plus tu trouve ça drôle ? » s'étrangla presque Harry.

« Relax Potter… tu vas nous faire une crise d'apoplexie » se moqua Evelyn.

« Ginny est comme ma sœur ! » s'indigna le survivant « mais évidemment, toi aussi ça te fais rire… solidarité féminine n'est ce pas ? » répondit-il.

« Je te signale que mon frère jumeaux va se joindre a eux, alors garde tes insinuations pour toi » répliqua-t-elle piquée a vif. Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« Et c'est repartit pour un tour » marmonna Blaise, suivit d'un sourire d'Hermione.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit pas vrai ? » sourit-elle.

« Oui, l'amour commence toujours par une dispute, mais la ça fait trois ans que ça dure leur petit jeu » soupira-t-il un brin amusé tout de même.

« Je vous avais dit que vous pouviez rester, si vous ne faisiez pas de bruit ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, il y a des blessés et des malades ici, c'est une infirmerie et non un salon de thé ! Tout le monde dehors ! » Pesta la voix sévère de l'infirmière.

« Bravo ! » pesta Drago en regardant Evelyn.

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas la seule » s'indigna-t-elle.

« J'ai dit dehors ! » gronda-t-elle à nouveau. Ginny embrassa furtivement Drago avant de s'éclipser avec les autres. Drago se recoucha sur ses oreillers et se perdit dans ses pensées…

Il lui sembla que cela faisait des heures que ses amis l'avaient quitté lorsqu'il fut tiré de ses pensées… un bord de son lit s'affaissa et il se redressa comme un fou, baguette brandie.

« Doucement, c'est moi »

« Gin' ! » souffla-t-il mi exaspéré, mi soulagé.

« Tu deviens parano ou quoi ? » pouffa-t-elle.

« Très drôle… montre toi ! » répliqua-t-il. Aussitôt dit, la rouquine apparut. Elle lui sourit.

« T'es folle, la vieille chouette pourrait t'entendre » dit-il a mi voix.

« Drago ! » s'insurgea-t-elle. Il l'attira à lui dans un geste vif, réflex d'attrapeur sans doute… et elle enroula ses bras à l'entour de son cou.

« Et on ne peut même pas profiter l'un de l'autre dans cette infirmerie, quel gâchis… » Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Drago… » Dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur « on est a l'infirmerie, je ne suis pas venue pour ça de toute façon, je voulais juste te faire un câlin » sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« Je vois… et si moi je voulais… » Dit-il en la dévorant du regard.

« Pitié Malefoy ! Que je doive supporter l'idée que tu sortes avec ma sœur, passe encore… mais de là a accepter de vous entendre… enfin bref, ne me force pas à me lever de mon lit tu veux ? » Pesta une voix derrière le rideau. Drago et Ginny se regardèrent et sourirent. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit.

« Alors Weasley ? Tu brise la coutume ? D'habitude c'est ton copain qui finit toujours à l'infirmerie » se moqua-t-il.

« Très drôle » ricana Ron.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Ginny en s'installant a ses cotés.

« Comme quelqu'un qui est tombé sur la tête » répondit son frère. Il mit les mains sur son cou et sembla chercher quelque chose.

« Mon pendentif ? Où est-il ? » Paniqua Ron.

« Doucement… tiens, Hermione l'a récupéré lorsque vous étiez au château, tu l'avais perdu » dit-elle en lui repassant.

« Merci » murmura-t-il. Il caressa le pendentif en forme de Lune.

« Ron ? Ça va ? »

« Oui… c'est juste que… je me demande comment elle va » dit-il. Les deux autres se regardèrent et se comprirent. Il ne devait pas savoir ce soir, il était encore bien trop faible… Ginny lui apprit qu'elle et Hermione avait mit leur dernier plan en action et il lui dit que bien qu'il n'approuvait pas spécialement, ils n'avaient plus d'autres option de toute façon.

« Je vais vous laisser les garçons, vous avez besoin de repos… » Elle embrassa Ron sur le front et embrassa doucement Drago. Ron fit la grimace.

« Oh pitié ! » dit-il l'air dégouté. Ginny remit la cape qu'Harry lui avait prêtée, sur ses épaules et s'en alla dans un rire cristallin, laissant les deux autres dans un silence lourd.

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle donnerait du fil à retordre a notre famille » dit Ron pensif. Drago s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais il n'en eu pas le temps.

« Majeur ou pas Mr Malefoy vous retournez dans votre lit où je vous y attache ! » pesta Mme Pomfresh. Les garçons se sourirent et Drago obéit. Les lampes s'éteignirent.

« Ces jeunes ! » marmonna l'infirmière…

OoO

« Allé, dépêchez vous nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps » pressa Harry le lendemain. Ils arrivèrent dans l'ancienne classe de potion, qui servait toujours à Severus. Le petit groupe entra, Drago avait pu quitter l'infirmerie, mais pas Ron malheureusement.

« Ron me fait dire qu'il vous embrasse les filles » dit Drago.

« Tu l'as ? » demanda Ginny. Hermione sortit trois fioles de sous sa cape.

« J'en avais préparé un chaudron au cas où » dit-elle.

« Un_ chaudron _? » s'exclama Blaise. Hermione rougit.

« Sait-on jamais » répliqua-t-elle.

« Hermione s'il te plaît, Luna et Evelyn ne retiendront pas Molly bien longtemps » grimaça Harry.

« D'accords, d'accords… bon et bien nous devrions normalement remonter de quelque mois seulement et… »

« _Normalement ?_ » s'étrangla Drago.

« Arrête de m'interrompre Drago s'il te plaît ! » pesta Hermione « donc, je disais… ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de 3 jours au maximum, donc d'ici trois jours, nous serons de retour » termina-t-elle en dé bouchonnant la fiole.

« Et si vous n'êtes pas revenues ? » demanda Drago. Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent.

« Nous serons revenues » affirma-t-elle comme si la possibilité qu'elles échouent n'en était pas une… voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air convaincu, Hermione s'approcha de lui.

« Drago… tu me fais confiance non ? »

« Là n'est pas la question Hermione, c'est dangereux c'est tout ! » répliqua celui-ci.

« On s'en sortira d'accords ? » il soupira.

« Très bien… » Il la prit dans ses bras un bref instant. Elle se détacha de lui, dit au revoir a Harry et se remit aux cotés d'Elliot qui attendait. Ginny elle embrassait Drago comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Soyez prudentes » murmura-t-il.

« C'est promit… pas de bêtises en mon absence » murmura-t-elle.

« C'est promit » sourit-il. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, la porte s'ouvrit a la volée.

« Allé dépêchez vous, Severus arrive ! » pressa Evelyn. Elle serra elle aussi son frère dans ses bras. Les trois voyageurs débouchèrent leurs fioles et la vidèrent d'une traite. Une fumée épaisse de couleur orange les enveloppa tout les trois. Quand elle se dissipa, ils avaient disparut.

« Allé, filons » dit alors Harry. Il fut le dernier à refermer la porte de la classe.

« Bonne chance mes amis… » Murmura-t-il avant de fermer.

A suivre…

* * *

Et voila! C'est repartit pour une nouvelle aventure! Pour les lecteurs de "Un amour de Weasley" l'épilogue est en court ne vous en faites pas :-)

Alors comment trouvez vous ce début? Je vous le dit d'avance, le début du premier chapitre commence en force xD j'ai hâte :-P

En attendant, Reviewez! Si, si...

Gros bisoux et Merci!

Jess


	2. Ch1 Gryffondor vs Poufssouffle

Ola :-) Me voici donc avec ce premier chapitre!! J'espère qu'il vous plaîra, il est très explicatif et j'espère que ça ne vous saoulera pas, mais cette fiction va se dérouler sur deux époques en même temps; il faut bien que je présente les persos et la situation, bref Bonne lecture!!!

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient a Mdame Rowling n'est ce pas! rien n'est a moi (bien dommage héhé) :-P

* * *

Chapitre 1. Gryffondor vs Poufssouffle.

**Poudlard, 1990**

Dans les vestiaires des rouges et or, toute l'équipe se prépare à l'avant dernier match de la saison contre l'équipe de Poufssouffle. Gérant leur stress à leur manière, chaque joueur est occupé à quelque chose…

Depuis le début de l'année, l'équipe de Gryffondor avait remonté en flèche. Elle qui depuis des années, perdait tout les matchs, était en bonne voie pour gagner la coupe cette fois. Et ce grâce a Charlie Weasley qui depuis ce début d'année, avait intégré l'équipe en tant qu'attrapeur. (1) Et c'était un attrapeur de premier ordre ! L'équipe n'avait plus jamais connu un tel succès et ce depuis des années !

« Hey Charlie ! Tu fais bande a part ? » Lança Romain, un des poursuiveurs alors que Charlie est assis sur un banc, attendant le début du match dans un silence olympien. Grand, plutôt mince les cheveux châtains clairs, aux yeux bruns il était en 5ème année. Charlie leva la tête.

« Ouai il a raison, vient te joindre a nous, nous devons être solidaire ! » lança ironiquement John, un autre poursuiveur. De taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains foncés, les yeux bruns également en 5ème année lui aussi. Les deux poursuiveurs se regardèrent et sourirent. Ils mirent la main sur leur cœur et scandèrent à l'unisson.

« _Solidaire et uni ! Notre force sera notre victoire !_ » Récitèrent-ils avant d'éclater de rire. Charlie sourit en coin. Heureusement que Sam n'était pas dans le coin… les deux comparses n'auraient jamais osé se moquer de lui et de sa phrase d'encouragement car on ne se moque pas impunément du capitaine. Sam était un batteur hors pair et aussi le capitaine de l'équipe. En septième année, comme Charlie son meilleur ami et meilleur attrapeur surtout. Blond aux yeux bleus, on aurait pu jurer qu'il appartenait a la famille des Malefoy tant la ressemblance était frappante !

« Oh allé quoi… le poids du monde ne pèse pas sur tes épaules, ce n'est qu'un match » argumenta Romain.

« Vous voulez pas le lâcher un peu » pesta une voix féminine. La seule fille de l'équipe, Emilie. Poursuiveuse elle aussi, c'était une jeune fille tout à fait ravissante. Quoi que légèrement garçon manqué, elle avait de long cheveux noir, toujours attachés et de magnifiques yeux bleus, elle était en 6ème année.

« Oh c'est bon, c'était juste pour rire » rétorqua Romain en haussant les épaules.

« Je crois que je sais ce qu'on va t'acheter pour ton anniversaire ma chère cousine » railla une autre voix de garçon. Emilie se tourna sur son cousin, Florent ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tout les deux. En septième année comme Sam et Charlie, ce dernier avait le même caractère que sa cousine, bien qu'un peu moins agressif tout de même, mais Emilie était issue d'une famille où il n'y avait que des garçons, aussi bien dans ses frères que dans ses cousins, elle était la seule fille. C'était le 2ème batteur de l'équipe et pas des moindres ! Très musclés et très grand, chaque équipe adverse le craignait, car quand il frappait le Cognard, c'était très impressionnant. Tout les frères d'Emilie étant partis de l'école, il ressentait le besoin de la protéger a sa manière et même si Emilie avait son caractère et sa fierté, elle et Florent étaient très proches l'un de l'autre…

« Ah oui ? Et quoi ? »

« Un os ! » rétorqua Florent.

« C'est très drôle… » Dit-elle. Seul un membre de l'équipe ne parlait pas. C'était le dernier venu. Un troisième année il était gardien. Olivier Dubois (2) Ce garçon venait tout juste d'intégrer l'équipe en début d'année, comme Charlie. Mais Charlie lui c'était différent. Même si il n'aimait pas ça, il était considéré comme l'un des plus _beau mec_ de l'école et donc, tout le monde connaissait Charlie, bien que celui-ci préférait la solitude. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire de son point de vue, pas beaucoup d'amis, en tout cas il les comptait sur les doigts d'une main.

« J'espère que vous êtes tous prêt ! » fit une voix en entrant dans le vestiaire.

« Lili, Flo', arrêtez de vous disputer, ce n'est pas le moment… Olivier, du cran je ne veux pas un seul Souaffle dans les buts ! Romain, John, ne vous pavanez pas cette fois ci, c'est un match de Quidditch et non un défilé de mode ! Charlie… donne toi à fond et attrape nous ce vif en un temps record. On doit gagner ce match ! Si on le gagne, on joue contre Serpentard en finale et il faut aller en finale ! Faisons honneur a notre directrice de maison voulez vous et surtout, faites bien attention a Tonks… c'est une Poursuiveuse hors pair, vous le savez bien… (3) vous êtes prêt ? » Demanda Sam. Les autres se levèrent et hochèrent la tête. Comme toujours, chacun mis la main au milieu du cercle et Sam récita cette phrase qui faisait qu'ils donnaient toujours le meilleur d'eux même.

« N'oubliez pas… Solidaire et uni, notre force… »

« Sera notre victoire ! » récitèrent les autres joueurs en souriant. Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'envolèrent sur le terrain. Au dehors, c'était la folie dans les gradins. Les supporters des deux équipes qui jouaient criaient a tues tête et huaient tout aussi fort. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour prouver son soutien. Tout en bas, les deux capitaines se serraient chaleureusement la main, de plus le capitaine de l'équipe adverse était une fille. Mme Bibine siffla le début du match et les balles furent lâchées…

* * *

**Poudlard, 1998**

« Elles ont fait quoi ?! » hurla Molly Weasley, se tenant devant les adolescents qui venaient de leur annoncer le départ de leurs amis.

« Êtes-vous complètement inconscients ? » beugla-t-elle. « Harry… je n'aurais pas cru »

« Je n'y suis pour rien Mme Weasley. Elles seraient parties avec ou sans notre aide » dit-il pour sa défense.

« Je me contre fiche de ça ! Ma fille qui n'a même pas encore atteint sa majorité est partie jouer les héroïnes ! Est ce que vous vous rendez comptes ?! Si jamais leurs autre _eux_ les voient ? Vous n'êtes que des irresponsables ! Quant à toi jeune homme, je te croyais digne de confiance ! » Molly se tourna vers Drago. Ils étaient tous là, Harry, Drago, Blaise, Luna et Evelyn. Ron lui était toujours a l'infirmerie.

« Quoi ? » rétorqua Drago qui se demandait pourquoi elle l'attaquait.

« Molly a raison ! Jamais nous n'aurions dû donner notre bénédiction… tu n'es pas un exemple en fin de compte » renchérit Arthur. Les deux parents étaient en colère et cherchait un coupable, et bien entendu, ça retombait sur Drago. Celui serra les poings.

« Je ne suis pas responsable des bêtises de votre fille je vous signale ! Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle a à faire » dit-il d'un ton sec.

« Tu aurais dû l'en empêcher » tonna Arthur qui n'aimait pas le ton qu'employait Drago pour leur parler.

« Et que croyez vous que j'ai fait ? _Vas-y ma chérie, je t'en prie va te faire tuer pour le bien de l'humanité…_ » Railla Drago « non mais vous me prenez pour qui ?! » S'emporta-t-il, irrité d'être constamment désigné comme fautif et coupable.

Depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'ordre du phénix, les autres membres avaient toujours eu du mal à l'accepter. Pourtant il avait bien prouvé qui il était et pourquoi il était là. D'accords, il était peut être arrogant et prétentieux encore par moment, mais il était loyal. Seulement voila, les Weasley ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil sa relation avec Ginny, et même si ses frère avaient finit par l'accepter, il n'en allait pas de même pour les parents.

« Je t'interdit de nous parler sur ce ton jeune homme ! N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresse ! » Fit Arthur l'air menaçant.

« Cela va de même pour vous ! » dit-il en avançant, n'ayant pas froid aux yeux.

« Comment oses-tu ? Je savais que nous n'aurions pas dû te faire confiance. Si tu aimais vraiment notre fille, tu l'aurais empêchée de partir… » Fit Arthur d'une voix si glacial, que personne ne le reconnu. Drago serra si fort les poings, que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches.

« Ma relation avec Ginny ne vous regarde en aucun cas ni les sentiments que nous nous portons, avec tout le respect que je vous dois _Monsieur_. Mais sachez une chose… si elle a décidé de partir, ni moi, ni vous, ni personne d'autre n'aurait pu la persuader du contraire… quant a votre confiance, je n'en ai que faire. J'ai déjà démontré plus d'une fois qui j'étais et pourquoi je me battais a vos cotés, peu m'importe ce que vous pensez, vous ou n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Alors cessez de m'attaquer sur ce sujet car je commence à en avoir vraiment assez de toujours me justifier auprès de vous _monsieur_ » termina Drago d'un calme olympien. Tout le monde se taisait dans la grande salle, c'était le calme plat.

Arthur continua un moment de fixer Drago droit dans les yeux, sans rien dire. Au fond, Arthur était quelqu'un de très gentil et compréhensif, bien plus que sa femme, mais il était tellement en colère… alors il ne dit rien.

« Veuillez m'excuser » fit alors Drago en tournant les talons pour sortir de la grande salle.

« Tu me déçois beaucoup Evelyn… je te croyais pourtant plus mature que ça, toi ainsi que ton frère » fit un homme se démarquant du lot.

C'était Henri MacPherson. Le père des jumeaux. Il dégageait une prestance inébranlable. Rien que par son imposante carrure et son air charismatique, il inspirait le respect. Très bel homme, il avait l'air froid et austère, pourtant, même si il le montrait, c'était en fait quelqu'un de très gentil quand on le connaissait. Issu d'une famille de sang pur, il ne montrait que très peu ses sentiments. Pourtant, ses enfants se savaient aimés, ils n'avaient jamais manqués de rien, mais ils redoutaient la colère de leur père. Jamais il n'avait porté la main sur eux mais c'était quelqu'un de très impressionnant et le simple fait qu'il soit déçu ou en colère contre l'un d'eux était un coup de poignard. Il savait toucher rien qu'avec ses mots.

« Père je… » Commença Evelyn.

« Non tais toi ! » tonna-t-il. Evelyn se tut. « Molly et Arthur ont raison. Comment avez-vous pu laisser faire une chose pareille ? Ton frère Evelyn ! » S'exclama-t-il. Elle baissa la tête.

« Je sais… » Dit-elle.

« Enfin ! Ta mère ne s'est pas sacrifiée pour que ton frère et toi profitiez de la première occasion pour risquer votre vie ! » Continua-t-il.

« Risquer notre vie ? Mais père, nous risquons notre vie tous les jours dans ce monde ! Cette potion est la seule solution pour nous assurer un avenir heureux et sans danger ! » Répliqua la jeune fille avec colère.

« Ne sois pas insolente ! »

« Pourquoi refusez vous de vous rendre à l'évidence ? » fit la jeune fille des larmes plein les yeux prêtes à couler. « Si Hermione, Ginny et Elliot réussissent, la guerre sera presque gagnée ! »

« Rien n'est certain » répliqua le père.

« Bien sur que si ! Ce garçon… » Dit-elle en pointant le doigt sur Harry « a le poids de la survie sur les épaules ! C'est lui et lui seul qui devra combattre Voldemort ! Alors, même si personne ne connaît l'issue du combat entre eux quand il aura lieu, même si personne ne sait si Potter s'en sortira, moi je préfère dire qu'il s'en sortira. Et je continuerais à y croire, jusqu'à la fin ! Tu crois peut être que lorsque la bataille sera aux portes de l'école, je vais rester ici bien sagement, avec Elliot, et les autres alors que tout le monde se battra dehors ? Cette paix est aussi la nôtre père ! » Dit-elle.

« Tu as finit ? » fit-il dédaigneusement. Elle serra les poings et les larmes se mirent à couler.

« Vous ne comprenez rien » ragea-t-elle en les regardant tous, avant de tourner les talons elle aussi.

Harry la regarda partir le cœur étrangement serré. Il n'avait jamais été spécialement ami avec les MacPherson. Encore moins avec Evelyn. Ils n'étaient pas ennemis non plus, mais les jumeaux étaient a Serpentard et lui a Gryffondor et bien que évidement dans le même camp, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se chercher des noises, rien de bien méchant bien entendu. Les MacPherson étaient une famille de sang pur, n'ayant jamais adhérés aux idéaux de Voldemort. Dés le début ils faisaient partie de l'ordre, du moins le père. Alors quand le pays était tombé en ce début d'année scolaire, la famille s'était directement ralliée et était venue s'installer a Poudlard, dernier endroit sur, car ils étaient considérés comme des traîtres pour les mangemorts. Seulement là, pour la première fois, Evelyn venait de lui témoigner son soutien, à sa manière certes, mais elle l'avait fait et il ne pouvait pas laisser les adultes douter plus longtemps.

« Écoutez… » Dit-il « Evelyn a raison… et Drago aussi. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants ! Mr et Mme Weasley, vous savez aussi bien que moi que Ginny est quelqu'un de très bornée, et croyez moi cela ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'a vous de la voir là bas. C'est ma petite sœur a moi aussi – Molly eu un hoquet a cette phrase – et j'ai aussi peur que vous. Et pour Hermione et Elliot aussi je m'inquiète, mais je sais qu'ils sont capables de se défendre et de se débrouiller… Mr MacPherson, je sais que je n'ai rien à vous dire, cela ne me regarde pas, mais faites confiance a vos enfants, ils ne font pas tout ça pour vous causer du tort vous savez… » L'homme sonda Harry du regard et ne répondit pas.

« S'il vous plaît… on en a tellement vécu tous déjà, vous savez bien que nous n'avons plus le choix… faites nous confiance, s'il vous plaît » fit Harry.

« Harry a raison. Maman, papa… Ginny n'est pas une petite fille fragile » intervint Ron. Il était a l'entrée, un bandage sur la tête.

« Ron ! » s'exclama Molly.

« Maman, Papa… je n'aurais jamais cru que je dirais ça un jour, mais… Ginny est avec Drago et c'est un type bien. Prétentieux et peut être pompeux, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien » dit-il. Arthur soupira.

« Je ne voulais pas m'emporter, j'irais le voir » dit-il.

« Bien, maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, pouvez vous me dire exactement où sont-ils partis ? A quelle époque ? » Intervint alors Snape.

« Ils sont remonté quelques mois en arrière, dans le courant du mois d'octobre, en début d'année scolaire, une semaine avant que le pays ne sombre » lui apprit Harry.

« Donc, ils ne devraient pas rester plus de trois jours » dit Severus.

« Oui… » Approuva Harry. Il regarda dans le vide, l'air songeur soudain « enfin je l'espère… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

**Poudlard, 1990**

« Olala, quel match intense en émotion mes chers supporters ! » clamait une voix amplifiée. C'était Adeline Mirelle. Jeune fille de sixième année, de Gryffondor également. Elle était la commentatrice de tous les matchs. Jeune fille pétillante, blonde cendrée, les yeux verts et malicieux, elle était la joie de vivre de la maison. Toujours souriante et de bonne humeur, elle était pourtant très amie avec Nymphadora Tonks, qui jouait elle aussi.

« Flintch refait la passe a ma très cher amie Tonks – celle-ci sourit et fit signe a son amie – qui elle fonce vers les buts adverses… attention les copains, elle est rusée alors prenez garde a vos fesses ! »

« Miss Mirelle !! » s'indigna Minerva MacGonagall a ses cotés. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire d'excuses.

« Je voulais dire, faites attention a vos arrières » se reprit-elle « Tonks fonce, elle vire, évite un Cognard envoyé par Malbla, elle file comme une flèche, tire et… le Souaffle est arrêté par notre nouvelle recrue Dubois, qui s'en sort comme un chef, bien joué Dora, mais les Gryffondor sont meilleur ! » rit Adeline. MacGonagall leva les yeux au ciel.

Voila prêt d'une heure et demi que le match avait commencé entre les deux équipes. Pour le moment, c'était très serré. C'était Poufssouffle qui menait le score de 40 points seulement. Charlie qui faisait des tours de terrains à la recherche de la petite balle en or, n'avait pour l'instant pas réussi à la trouver. L'attrapeur adverse, qui le cherchait également, n'en avait aucune trace non plus.

« Charlie baisse toi ! » s'exclama Sam qui accourut sur son balai. Charlie se baissa, de justesse alors que son meilleur ami frappait de toute ses forces dans le Cognard qu'il envoya sur le batteur adverse.

« Merci vieux » sourit Charlie.

« Pas de quoi ! » sourit à son tour Sam. Et il repartit. Charlie reparti lui aussi. C'était très spectaculaire, et parfois les supporters retenaient leur souffle. Une salve d'applaudissements retentit après l'exploit de Sam et le match reprit de plus belle. C'est alors qu'il le vit, bien plus haut dans le ciel, le vif d'or. Il jeta un regard en coin a l'attrapeur adverse, il fonçait droit devant, il l'avait vu lui aussi. Charlie poussa alors, ils se mirent tout les deux à courser la petite balle en or, tout le monde regardait a présent, la course effrénée entamée par les deux attrapeurs désormais presque côtes a côtes.

« Je te laisserais pas l'avoir Weasley » fit l'autre d'un ton moqueur.

« C'est ce qu'on verra Holson » répondit Charlie en lui rendant son sourire. Tout restait dans le fair play, il n'y avait aucunes rivalités entre ces deux maisons.

Ils poussèrent tout deux la vitesse. Charlie sourit en coin, il donna un coup vers le bas, son balai pointa vers le bas. Son comparse le suivit, regardant Charlie de plus en plus souvent, le sol se rapprochait encore et encore, plus prêt, ils allaient s'écraser pour finir. Charlie n'avait jamais expérimenté cette feinte, c'était la première fois mais il paraissait sur de lui… Holson le suivait, mais pour finir, il freina tandis que Charlie, lui, accélérait de nouveau. Le vif était devant lui, mais il dévia. Alors Charlie redressa son balai juste avant de s'écraser contre l'herbe. Tout le monde avait retenu son souffle, même Emilie qui s'était arrêtée en plein vol n'en croyais pas ses yeux. De nouveau, tout le monde applaudit quand Charlie revint à hauteur des gradins. Mais il n'y fit pour ainsi dire pas attention et continua à chercher le vif.

« T'es fou Weasley ! » s'exclama Holson d'un ton qu'il voulut rendre moqueur, mais sa voix tremblait légèrement. Le rouquin ne répondit pas et sourit.

« Magnifique prouesse de notre agile et très sexy attrapeur ! »

« Miss Mirelle !! »

« Pardon, mais c'est une vérité professeur, Charlie Weasley est magnifique » s'exclama Adeline. Charlie aurait éclaté de rire, s'il n'avait pas été sur le point d'attraper le vif. Seulement, Holson le dépassa de quelques mètres, il allait l'attraper, il était prêt du but, Charlie accéléra et le dépassa, tendant la main…

« Quelle course les garçons ! Qui attrapera la petite balle en or, donnant ainsi la victoire a son équipe ? Quel match mes amis ! Quelles… Bonté divine mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! » S'exclama soudain Adeline. Son ton avait changé, il n'était plus joyeux et taquin, mais très sérieux, surpris et paniqué aussi.

« Oh bon sang ! » cria-t-elle en se levant, regardant le ciel avec de grands yeux horrifiés, tout comme MacGonagall et tout le reste des supporters d'ailleurs. Effectivement, tous virent avec horreur un corps, qui tombait à une vitesse alarmante. Personne ne savait d'où ce corps débarquait, tout ce qu'ils s'avaient c'était qu'il tombait.

Charlie n'y fit pas attention, il était tellement concentré sur le vif qu'il n'entendit pas les exclamations horrifiées de la foule, il ne la vit pas tomber et il ne s'en aperçut que lorsqu'elle atterrit sur son balai ! Dans un premier temps, Charlie ne sut pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il la sentit, sous ses doigts la petite balle en or, mais son balai était comme possédé il allait en tout sens, il était devenu incontrôlable, il allait s'écraser…

Quelque chose lui cachait la vue, il n'y voyait plus rien, mais que ce passait-t-il ? Il entendit un hurlement. Il tenta d'y voir plus clair et s'aperçut avec effroi et stupeur qu'une jeune fille était sur son balai, et elle venait de perdre l'équilibre, autrement dit, elle ne s'y tenait plus que d'une main par le manche, le corps dans le vide.

« Au secours !! » hurla Hermione en regardant le sol. Charlie reprit ses esprits, le cœur battant a tout rompre, il tenta de maintenir son balai a flot en vain, la main d'Hermione glissa et elle recommença a tomber en hurlant. Charlie fonça droit vers le sol, l'adrénaline grimpant en flèche. Il réussit à la rattraper a temps, tenant toujours fermement le vif d'or dans sa main, Hermione tomba dans son bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui sans plus de cérémonie.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet. Elle qui était contre son torse leva les yeux sur lui.

« Charlie ?! » s'exclama-t-elle. Tout en volant, Charlie écarquilla les yeux.

« On se connais ? » demanda-t-il. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, sa tête lui tournait.

« Ça… ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça… » Murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer.

« Hey ? Mademoiselle ? » Fit Charlie en tentant de la réveiller. Il mit pied à terre, alors que les professeurs accouraient.

« Charlie tout vas bien ? » demanda MacGonagall d'un air paniqué.

« Moi je vais bien, mais elle moins… » Dit-il en la prenant convenablement dans ses bras. Il donna le vif à son capitaine. Gryffondor avait gagné, mais Charlie Weasley ne serait pas là pour les acclamations aujourd'hui. Il se mit en route pour le château, Hermione inconsciente dans ses bras, il avait des questions plein la tête…

OoO

Dans la salle de potion, Ginny atterrit quant à elle lourdement sur ses fesses avec un grand cri de douleur. Elle se releva péniblement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait pas bougé ?

« Elliot ? Hermione ? Rien de cassé ? » Demanda-t-elle. Pas de réponse…

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » murmura-t-elle. Elle avança prudemment dans la classe, jusqu'au bureau. Des copies y étaient posées en deux tas bien distincts, curieuse elle lut la première.

_Weasley Fred, 1__ère__ année, le 29 janvier 1990_. Lut-elle. Elle recula, écarquillant les yeux.

« Oh non… » Murmura-t-elle. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et sortit en trombe de la classe. Elle devait retrouver les autres, que c'était-il passé ? Elle courut dans les couloirs, tout semblait vide de toute vie !! Il n'y avait personne, pas un chat ! Alors elle décida de sortir.

Elle comprit bien sur pourquoi le château était vide lorsqu'elle vit le spectacle. Elle faillit hurler lorsqu'elle avait vu les silhouettes de ses deux amis tomber du ciel à une vitesse phénoménale ! Hermione sur le terrain et Elliot dans le lac ! Elle décida de secourir le plus prêt et courut vers le lac. Sans crier gare, elle plongea habillée dans le lac et se mit à nager vers le centre. La silhouette d'Elliot flottait, visage dans l'eau. Elle l'atteignit et le secourut, le ramenant vers la berge.

« Elliot ? » questionna-t-elle alors qu'il était inconscient sur le dos.

« ELLIOT !! » cria-t-elle, ses cheveux roux dégoulinants. Elle lui pinça le nez et lui ouvrit la bouche.

« Respire ! » dit-elle en lui insufflant de l'air. Elle lui fit du bouche a bouche pendant quelques secondes et finalement, il toussa et recracha l'eau, Ginny rit.

« Par pitié, ne me refait plus jamais ça !! Evelyn me tuerait » dit-elle haletante. Elliot se redressa quelque peu sur son coude dans l'herbe.

« Tu es trempée… » Constata-t-il. Elle leva un sourcil.

« C'est toi qui a failli te noyer et tu t'inquiètes pour moi » dit-elle perplexe. Elliot ne releva pas.

« Où est Hermione ? » demanda-t-il. Ginny se leva d'un bond, elle avait complètement oublié son amie.

« Quand tu es tombé dans le lac, elle tombait sur le terrain de Quidditch » dit-elle précipitamment. Elliot blêmit et se leva à la suite de la jolie rouquine. Mais avant qu'ils se mettent en route pour le stade de Quidditch, Ginny vit une silhouette avancer et elle reconnu Hermione inconsciente dans ses bras.

« Par Merlin, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave… » Murmura-t-elle inquiète.

« Allons-y » intima Elliot en suivant les pas de Charlie que Ginny n'avait pas encore reconnu. Ils s'aperçurent bien vite que toute l'école entière suivait le mouvement.

« Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voit » dit-elle.

« Trop tard… » Lui dit Elliot. En effet, Dumbledore se dirigeait vers eux ainsi que MacGonagall. Ginny ainsi qu'Elliot eurent un pincement au cœur en revoyant leur directeur.

« Bonjour jeunes gens… » Commença le vieil homme de sa voix sage.

« Professeur Dumbledore… » Sourit Ginny. Elliot lui donna un coup de coude. Dumbledore sourit.

« Je vois que vous me connaissez » sourit-il « Minerva, assurez vous que tout le monde rentre à l'intérieur, je dois discuter avec ces deux jeunes gens » dit-il gentiment « une petite ballade ? » proposa-t-il en souriant. Les deux autres n'eurent d'autres choix que d'accepter.

« Professeur notre amie… » Dit Ginny.

« Oh ne vous en faites pas pour elle, elle est entre de bonne main, Mme Pomfresh est une infirmière brillante » dit-il.

« Nous le savons professeur mais, qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Et bien votre amie a fait une impressionnante chute, mais elle a été rattrapée de justesse elle s'est juste évanouie, le choc certainement, elle va bien ne vous inquiétez pas miss Weasley » dit-il. Elliot grimaça.

« Comment savez-vous qui je suis ? » demanda Ginny estomaquée. Dumbledore eu un petit rire.

« Je n'ai aucunes difficultés à reconnaître un membre de la famille Weasley quand j'en vois un vous savez. Et puis vous ressemblez tellement a vos frères, ce n'est pas compliqué, par contre il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas… » Dit-il.

« Quoi donc professeur ? »

« Tous les Weasley sont envoyés à Gryffondor, vous devez certainement être l'exception qui confirme la règle si le choipeau vous a envoyé à Serpentard jeune fille… » Sourit-il.

« Mais je ne suis pas a Serpentard » s'offensa la jeune fille.

« Ah… pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que votre cravate nous révèle… » Dit-il. Ginny baissa le regard sur sa cravate et rougit jusque la pointe de ses racines de cheveux ! Elle s'était trompée. Elle avait passé une cravate à Drago en vitesse et ne s'en était pas aperçue. Elle releva la tête, les joues en feu.

« Ce n'est pas ma cravate… je suis a Gryffondor » marmonna-t-elle honteuse. Le directeur ne fit aucuns commentaires et regarda Elliot.

« Je m'appelle Elliot Monsieur, Elliot MacPherson et moi je suis bel et bien a Serpentard » dit-il. Ginny lui lança un regard noir, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Dumbledore sourit.

« Oui, bien entendu, je connais la famille Macpherson. Où est votre sœur ? » Demanda-t-il. Évidemment, Dumbledore les connaissait, sauf qu'à cette époque, ils n'avaient respectivement que 10 et 9 ans.

« Elle est restée dans notre temps monsieur » fit sombrement Elliot. Dumbledore fronça quelque peu les sourcils.

« Racontez moi chers petits… si vous venez du futur, ce n'est pas anodin » fit-il.

« Les temps sont durs professeur… » Commença Ginny avec une mine sombre.

OoO

« Elle va bien Mme Pomfresh ? » s'enquit Charlie qui attendait derrière le rideau quand l'infirmière en sortit.

« Il semblerait qu'elle ait prit récemment un coup sur la tête assez grave et la chute n'a pas arrangé les choses, elle est encore sans connaissance, mais elle va bien. Mais qui est ce ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, elle est tombée du ciel de nulle part en plein milieu du match » s'exclama Charlie.

« Seigneur… en tout cas, elle a eu de la chance. Elle a besoin de repos maintenant »

« Bien, je vous laisse alors » dit Charlie en jetant un dernier regard vers le rideau blanc derrière lequel se trouvait Hermione. Il sortit de l'infirmerie des questions plein la tête. Cette fille semblait bien le connaître… viendrait-elle du futur ? Où bien étais-ce une fille de l'école qu'il ne connaissait pas ? C'était probable… il ne regardait jamais personne, son cercle d'amis était restreint donc… il secoua la tête et se rendit dans sa salle commune, encore en tenue de Quidditch là où l'attendait tout les Gryffondor réunis au complet, prêt a fêter leur victoire comme il se devait.

« Bien joué Charlie ! » lui dit un élève de 4ème en lui tapant dans le dos.

« Merci » répondit celui-ci. Il cherchait ses amis du regard. Il les trouva dans le fond de la salle, prêt de la cheminée, assis dans les fauteuils, un verre chacun a la main.

« Salut » dit-il en s'asseyant avec la grâce d'un phacochère.

« Hey voila le champion ! Alors, comment va la damoiselle tombée du ciel ? » S'enquit Romain.

« Elle est toujours inconsciente, Mme Pomfresh s'occupe d'elle » répondit Charlie.

« Ca va vieux ? T'as l'air tout préoccupé » lui dit Sam.

« C'est curieux… » Dit Charlie « elle m'a appelé par mon prénom et je ne la connais même pas » dit-il.

« Ouai c'est bizarre… puis elle a eu vachement de la chance aussi ! Elle aurait pu très bien se faire très mal » renchérit John en faisant la grimace. Charlie frissonna rien qu'a l'idée de ce qu'il se serait passé si il ne l'avait pas rattrapée… il secoua la tête. Il reçut une tape sur la tête.

« Espèce d'inconscient ! T'es complètement dingue ma parole ! » S'exclama une voix féminine.

« Oh Lili lâche le… » Renchérit Adeline. Les deux filles venaient d'arriver.

« Un _bravo champion_ aurait suffit » railla Flo'.

« Champion… n'empêche, il faut être gravement atteint pour risquer sa vie comme ça pour une balle en or » continua Emilie de mauvaise humeur. Charlie sourit en coin, parce qu'il savait parfaitement bien pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça. Elle avait eu peur, mais elle ne l'avouerait pas, ça jamais.

« En tout cas, c'était très réussi bravo ! » s'exclama Adeline en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Charlie sans gêne aucune.

« Agile et sexy hein ? » fit Charlie en souriant. Adeline lui rendit son sourire.

« Quoi ? Je suis honnête, je dis toujours la vérité » dit-elle. Elle avait un paquet de sucrerie de chez Honeydukes dans les mains.

« C'est dingue ce que tu peux t'empiffrer de ces cochonneries et tu ne prends jamais un gramme ! » s'exclama John. Adeline lui fit un sourire narquois.

« Je suis ainsi faite » répliqua-t-elle nonchalante.

« À propos, comment va la miraculée du ciel ? » demanda Lili.

« Elle est a l'infirmerie, et apparemment elle connaît notre _attrapeur agile et sexy_ » répondit Romain. Adeline lui tira la langue et les autres pouffèrent.

« Elle a eu de la chance » fit dédaigneusement Lili.

« On en saura peut être plus au dîner » fit John.

« Hey ! » s'offusqua Romain qui avait voulut plonger sa main dans le paquet de sucrerie d'Adeline. Celle-ci lui avait tapé sur la main avec sa baguette qui l'avait légèrement brûlé.

« Te gêne pas je t'en prie » dit-elle.

« Égoïste » marmonna Romain vexé. Adeline se réinstalla sur Charlie. Et tout en plongeant la main dans son paquet, elle dit à Romain

« La charité bien ordonnée, commence d'abords par soi même… prends en de la graine » dit-elle. Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Romain croisait les bras sur son torse.

OoO

Au dîner ce soir là, personne ne vit la fille tombée du ciel, apparemment, elle n'était pas encore rétablie.

« Tu t'inquiète ? » demanda Sam a Charlie qui n'avait de cesse d'être plongé dans ses pensées depuis qu'Hermione avait débarqué de nulle part.

« Un peu » avoua le rouquin.

« Mais tu ne la connais même pas ! » s'exclama Sam.

« Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre toi ? Qu'elle tombe comme ça de nulle part, et qu'elle connaisse mon nom ? » Fit Charlie.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Elle vient peut être du futur… » Dit-il. Sam rigola.

« T'es sur de ne pas avoir prit un mauvais coup sur la tête toi ? »

« Je ne plaisante pas Sam ! C'est possible » continua Charlie.

« Si tu le dis… » répondit-il. Charlie se renfrogna et ne dit plus rien. Après le dîner, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il passa devant l'infirmerie et ce qu'il vit lui fit un choc ! Ginny et Elliot qui sortaient de l'infirmerie, n'avaient pas vu le jeune rouquin. En se retournant, le frère et la sœur se figèrent.

Face à face, ils se regardaient. Charlie n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Cette chevelure… ces tâches de rousseur… ces yeux…

« Ginny ? » s'exclama Charlie. Ginny se mordit la lèvre.

« Question discrétion, on ne peut pas faire mieux » ironisa Elliot a son oreille.

« Oh ca va tais toi toi ! » pesta la jeune fille.

« Est ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ? » demanda Charlie complètement perdu.

« Une idée ? » demande Elliot ironique. Ginny soupira.

« Je suis désolée… je ne peux pas, mon amie n'est pas encore réveillée et… »

« Vous êtes avec elle ? comment va-t-elle ?» demanda Charlie. Ginny grimaça, elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle disait.

« Elle se repose, je suis désolée, on doit y aller, a plus tard » fit Ginny en entraînant Elliot avec elle.

« Mais… attendez ! » s'exclama-t-il. Tandis que les deux autres s'en allaient en courant. Il soupira. Il n'y comprenait vraiment rien ! Il décida d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, voir la mystérieuse jeune fille. Il entra doucement, sans faire de bruit et passa le rideau derrière lequel la jeune fille se trouvait. Il resta là debout devant le lit à l'observer.

Elle avait le teint blanc, mais elle respirait normalement. Il remarqua un bleu sur sa tempe l'infirmière avait raison, elle s'était cogné la tête.

« Mais qui es tu ? » murmura-t-il tout en la regardant. Il n'y avait pas un bruit… doucement, il remit une mèche de cheveux brune en place, elle descendait sur ses yeux. Il sursauta quand il s'aperçut qu'elle les avait ouverts et qu'elle le regardait.

« Hey salut… » Dit-il. Hermione ne répondit pas, le fixant de ses yeux grands ouverts, très confuse.

« Tu m'a appelé par mon prénom… » Dit-il. Elle ne répondit toujours pas. Charlie légèrement embarrassé passa une main dans ses cheveux mi longs, attachés en catogan.

« Euh… comment tu t'appelle ? » demanda-t-il, elle ne répondit toujours pas. Elle regarda à l'entour d'elle, reconnaissant l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

« En quelle année sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« 1990 » répondit-il. Hermione se redressa d'un coup, mais sa tête lui tourna.

« Ola… doucement » dit-il en la retenant. Il l'aida à se recoucher. « Est-ce bien ma sœur que j'ai vu au dehors avec un type ? » finit-il par demander. Hermione le regarda craintive.

« Je… je ne peux rien dire avant d'avoir vu le professeur Dumbledore » dit-elle.

« Je vois » fit Charlie en souriant légèrement. Il avait tout de même une idée de ce qu'il se passait, il avait déjà entendu parler de voyage dans le temps de toute façon et puis si sa sœur qui avait 9 ans, se trouvait devant lui âgée de 16 ans, ce n'était pas par hasard. Il décida de la laisser tranquille, elle semblait épuisée elle avait besoin de repos.

« Très bien… je te laisse te reposer alors, je vais demander que l'on prévienne le directeur »

« Merci » murmura-t-elle. Il lui sourit et s'apprêta à passer le rideau.

« Hermione » dit-elle. Il se retourna, le regard interrogateur.

« Je m'appelle Hermione » termina-t-elle. Il lui sourit et hocha la tête avant de sortir.

A suivre…

* * *

Voila j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop endormi xD n'empêche, quelle entrée! lol enfin bref

Review! si si...

Merci a tous et a bientôt!!

Bisoux

Jess

(1) Je peux sans détour affirmer que Charlie était attrapeur et que c'est quand il était dans l'équipe que Gryffondor a gagné la coupe mais je ne sais pas quand exactement il a intégré l'équipe…

(2) Je ne sais absolument pas quand il a intégré l'équipe non plus, mais je sais qu'a cette année la, il était en troisième…

(3) Tonks n'a jamais fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch et elle n'a jamais eu aucunes responsabilités, comme préfète par exemple, mais moi je change la donne :-)


	3. Ch2 Adaptation

Ola! Voici le chapitre deux! Il s'est fait attendre, je sais... pardonnez moi please! xD il est un rien plus court que les autres, c'est pas fait exprès lol je le jure! j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même!! Bonne lecture a tous!

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient évidemment a Mdame Rowling hein! sinon, je serais riche voyons ;-)

* * *

Ch.2. Adaptation.

**Poudlard 1990**

Hermione réfléchissait. Comment avait-elle pu se tromper ? C'était affligeant. Vraiment affligeant. Et dire qu'elle les avait tous les trois mis dans cette situation ! Tout le monde comptait sur elle et elle avait tout foutu par terre. Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ? Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ? C'est alors qu'Hermione réalisa. Ce qu'elle avait oublié, dans son empressement. Elle releva la tête apeurée.

« Par Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-elle à haute voix.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas miss Granger ? » Hermione sursauta. Cette voix… elle tourna la tête vers les portes de l'infirmerie et le vit. Lui avec sa longue barbe blanche, son nez aquilin et ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! » sourit-elle de toute sa splendeur en le voyant avancer. Il lui rendit son sourire. Un sourire bienveillant.

« Votre amie a eu la même réaction que vous » dit-il d'un ton badin. Le visage d'Hermione perdit un peu de sa gaieté.

« Alors vous êtes sûrement au courant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Effectivement, vos amis m'ont parlé de ce qu'il se passe dans votre temps » répondit-il un peu plus sérieux lui aussi.

« Nous avons échoués avec le diadème… et voila que je fais tout capoter en ratant cette potion » ragea-t-elle en détourna le regard « je n'étais pas digne de… »

« Oh bien sur que si vous l'étiez » la coupa-t-il. Elle ne répondit pas, il s'approcha.

« Hermione… » dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule « je ne crois pas que je vous aurais – enfin, mon moi futur – enseigné personnellement la fabrication de cette potion, si je ne vous en croyais pas capable » dit-il. Elle le regarda hésitante.

« Comment savez vous que votre _vous_ futur m'a enseigné cette potion ? » demanda-t-elle intriguée. Dumbledore rit doucement.

« Parce que Severus est certes un maître des potions hors pair, mais celle là, elle est de moi. Personne d'autre ne la connais… a part peut être Severus dans votre temps » répondit-il.

« Toujours est-il que j'ai oublié quelque chose et quelque chose de grave ! » dit-elle le visage rageur et déçu. Dumbledore la regarda, l'incitant à poursuivre.

« Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre de la potion pour le retour ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ? Le plus important !! Je suis nulle vraiment ! » Pesta-t-elle. Le directeur eu le visage un peu plus sérieux tout à coup.

« C'est un problème de taille en effet, quand on sait que cela prend 2 mois pour la fabrication de cette potion » grimaça-t-il. Hermione soupira de dépit.

« Et j'ai entraîné Ginny et Elliot avec moi, franchement mais qu'est ce que j'avais en tête ? » dit-elle.

« Ne soyez pas trop dure avec vous Hermione, tout le monde fais des erreurs » fit-il.

« Mais vous ne comprenez donc pas ? » s'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux « Poudlard est devenu le seul lieu sûr de toute l'Angleterre, Voldemort contrôle tout ! Il nous restait le diadème à détruire, mais quelqu'un nous a trahi, il l'a récupéré avant nous, on ne peut plus le détruire… et le connaissant, il va essayer de faire tomber Poudlard dans les jours prochains, et il y arrivera ! Nous étions censés remonter quelque mois avant notre époque, et pas aussi loin ! Pour récupérer le diadème et le ramener a notre époque afin de le détruire mais comment on va faire ? » Dumbledore la regarda. Cette jeune fille, comme ses amis, semblait a son triste avis, porter le poids de la survie du monde sur ses épaules. Ce n'était pas normal… comment se faisait-il que de si jeunes gens, doivent se battre pour leur liberté ? Hermione en était une preuve. Elle avait du se battre beaucoup a en juger par les cicatrices sur ses bras, ses épaules ainsi que sa joue droite qui montrait une petite balafre…

« Vous pouvez toujours le récupérer de cette époque » fit Dumbledore. Hermione soupira.

« C'est vrai… mais nous ne repartirons que dans 2 mois ! Ils ne tiendront jamais aussi longtemps » grimaça-t-elle. Dumbledore sourit.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Vous avez bien réussi jusqu'à présent… faites confiance a vos amis Hermione » dit-il sagement.

« Oh je leur fait entièrement confiance professeur, ce n'est pas en eux que je n'ai pas confiance. Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas m'emporter » sourit-elle.

« Il n'y a pas de problème Hermione. Si je résume, vous savez pour les Horcruxes ? »

« En effet oui, Harry nous a tout expliqué »

« Ça alors… » Fit Dumbledore en se lissant sa longue barbe « c'est étrange… de me dire que vous en savez plus que moi, alors que je n'en suis qu'au début de ma quête de souvenirs… » Dit-il d'un air distrait. Hermione eu une mine de circonstance.

« Je suis désolée professeur, je ne peux vous dire de quoi il en retourne, combien il y'en a, quels objets ils sont ni où ils se trouvent, cela compromettrait le futur » fit Hermione d'un air désolé.

« Oh ! bien sûr, bien sûr… et donc, vous les avez tous détruits ? »

« Tous, excepté le diadème et Voldemort lui-même… » Répondit-elle.

« Par Merlin… » Murmura Dumbledore atterré.

« Qu'y a-t-il professeur ? » s'inquiéta Hermione.

« Je me demande comment j'ai… enfin, comment je vais pouvoir laisser faire ça ? »

« Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous-même professeur – Dumbledore sourit d'un air contrit – ce n'est pas votre faute »

« Mais vous êtes si jeune ! »

« Oui c'est vrai, mais personne ne veut plus que nous la liberté croyez moi » dit-elle.

« Bien, voila ce qu'il y a lieu de faire. D'abords, vous prenez quelque jours pour vous remettre, pas de mais ! Vous avez récemment prit un coup sur la tête, plus le choc d'aujourd'hui, il n'est pas question que vous risquiez a nouveau votre vie tant que vous ne serez pas complètement d'attaque… je vais me mettre dés aujourd'hui a la préparation de la potion de retour, quant a vous, vous irez chercher le diadème, dés que vous serez revenue et on avisera de ce qu'il y a lieu de faire dés que vous l'aurez » lui dit Dumbledore.

« Bien… en attendant ? »

« En attendant, vous poursuivez les cours normalement » sourit-il.

« Poursuivre les cours ? » elle sourit « rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir ! » dit-elle. Dumbledore sourit. « Il y a un autre problème professeur… je ne retournerais pas dans ce château sans mettre un plan sur pied »

« Je vous fais confiance » dit-il.

« Hermione !! » Ginny venait d'entrer suivie d'Elliot, dans l'infirmerie. « Par Merlin j'ai eu si peur, tu vas bien ? »

« Ça pourrait aller mieux, mais c'est plus cher » sourit-elle.

« Je vais vous laisser, reposez vous Hermione je repasserais plus tard »

« Au revoir professeur » les trois jeunes regardèrent le vieux directeur quitter l'infirmerie.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Elliot.

« Je me suis trompée dans le dosage… » Leur apprit Hermione.

« Si ce n'est que ça, ca va, dés que tu te sentiras mieux, on prendra la potion pour le retour » fit Ginny en haussant les épaules. Hermione grimaça.

« Oh seigneur… » Fit Elliot qui avait tout de suite comprit en voyant la tête de la jeune fille.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit Ginny.

« Et bien… il n'y a pas de potion de retour Gin' je l'ai oubliée » dit-elle d'un air coupable. Ginny devint livide.

« C'est une blague ? » dit-elle.

« Oui ça en a tout l'air Weasley, tu vois pas ? Ah ah qu'est ce qu'on se marre ! » Pesta Elliot.

« Oh je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire du sarcasme MacPherson ! Si tu ne voulais pas venir, il ne fallait pas le faire ! » Pesta Ginny.

« Dois-je te rappeler que si je ne m'étais pas proposé, tes frères et ton petit ami ne t'aurais jamais laissé partir ? » répliqua celui-ci avec humeur !

« Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre seule ! Peu importe ce que Harry, Ron et Drago en pense, je n'ai pas besoin de Baby Sitter ! » Dit-elle le rouge lui montant aux joues, de colère.

« Arrêtez tout les deux !! » intervint Hermione. « Inutile de vous disputer, cela n'arrangera rien »

« Et tu proposes quoi ? » fit Elliot en la regardant, l'air impassible.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Elliot, tu ne m'intimide pas ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir, la potion prend deux mois de préparation »

« _Deux mois _?!? » s'étrangla Ginny « m'enfin on n'a pas deux mois ! »

« Je sais !! » répliqua Hermione les nerfs a vifs en se redressant, trop violement. Sa tête lui tourna, tout devint noir. Elliot se précipita pour la retenir.

« Hey, ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-il le ton soudain radoucis. Hermione ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup.

« Il faut rester unis, on trouvera le moyen » finit-elle par souffler, en se cramponnant au bras d'Elliot.

« Vas-y mollo » dit-il en l'aidant à se remettre contre ses coussins. Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda, un petit sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Il la regarda de ses yeux bleus magnifiques, avec une petite lueur qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle. Elle rougit légèrement, contrairement a lui qui n'avait pas d'émotion particulière, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

« S'il vous plaît ? Je suis là, si vous pouviez éviter les regards langoureux, ça m'arrangerais, surtout si je dois passer deux moi sans Drago » Hermione lâcha le bras d'Elliot, légèrement embarrassée.

« Euh… Charlie est venu me voir tout à l'heure » dit Hermione pour dissiper le malaise. Ginny grimaça.

« Hum… nous l'avons également rencontré » dit-elle. Elliot eu une moue dédaigneuse.

« Je sais, il m'a demandé si c'était sa petite sœur qu'il avait vue » dit Hermione.

« Oui, il m'a reconnue » soupira Ginny.

« Oui… » Répondit Hermione. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées… depuis son 'arrivée' elle se repassait la scène du balai en boucle. Là où elle avait vu le visage de Charlie… elle s'était pourtant sentie à l' abri, protégée, mais c'était _Charlie_. Il sentait drôlement bon, elle avait encore l'odeur de son after-shave ancrée dans ses narines. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour plonger sa tête dans son cou, juste pour humer le parfum qu'il dégageait. Involontairement, elle se sourie à elle-même. _C'est totalement absurde !_ se dit-elle.

« Hermione ?! » celle-ci refit surface.

« Hein ? »

« À quoi tu pensais ? » interrogea la rouquine.

« Ah rien Gin', à rien. Tu disais ? »

« Je disais que Charlie est loin d'être bête, alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Hermione soupira.

« Si nous sommes obligés de rester ici deux moi entiers, il faudra lui dire la vérité. Ou tout du moins, une partie, il ne faut pas oublier que trop en dire sur le futur, pourrait changer les choses, or nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, enfin… pas vraiment » termina-t-elle.

« De toute façon, il a déjà comprit une partie » fit Elliot en haussant les épaules.

« Il n'empêche, Charlie est mon frère dois je te le rappeler ? Et… oh non ! » Fit soudain Ginny.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit Hermione en changeant de visage elle aussi en voyant son amie pâlir.

« Hermione… Charlie n'est pas le seul à être scolarisé, j'ai vu une copie sur le bureau de Snape tout a l'heure… les jumeaux, ils sont en première année ! »

« Et Percy aussi est là! » renchérit tout de suite Hermione.

« Et bien ça promet… » Ricana Elliot, ce qui eu pour conséquence un regard noir de la part de Ginny.

« Qu'est ce qui promet ? » retentit une voix a l'entrée. Tous se retournèrent.

« Charlie… » Fit Ginny en un sourire crispé.

**

* * *

Pré-au-Lard, 1998.**

Dans la presque obscurité due a la nuit tombante, dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard, une silhouette avance a vive allure. Elle semble pressée, anxieuse et ne cesse de jeter des regards par-dessus son épaule. Emmitouflée dans une cape de voyage noire, un capuchon sur la tête, elle finit par s'engouffrer dans un pub devenu malfamé depuis la prise de pouvoir par Voldemort : la tête de sanglier. La porte s'ouvre, laissant retentir une clochette qui fait lever la tête du barman essuyant ses verres sales et gras, ainsi qu'un autre homme assis dans le fond de la salle. Le nouveau venu avance a grandes enjambées vers l'homme au fond de la salle, tire la chaise et s'installe.

« J'espère que tu ne m'a pas fait venir ici pour rien gamin, ou ça pourrait aller très mal » commença l'homme d'une voix abrupte et menaçante.

« Cesse donc d'essayer de m'intimider, il y a longtemps que ça ne marche plus Dolohov ! » lui répondit une voix masculine certes, mais très jeune. « Je ne t'ai jamais fait venir pour rien et tu le sais parfaitement, la dernière fois que tu es venus, cela vous a permis de récupérer le diadème après grâce a mes informations, alors tais toi et écoute » dit le jeune. L'autre homme le toisa d'un œil mauvais.

« Bien… je t'écoute » fit Dolohov en redressant le buste.

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas d'excellentes nouvelles… le trio est rentré du château bredouille… » Commença le jeune. Dolohov eu un rictus.

« Évidemment, le maître a récupéré le diadème et je ne vois pas en quoi ce n'est pas une excellente nouvelle ! » dit-il l'air fier et a la fois dédaigneux.

« Je sais, mais on a un autre problème maintenant » fit le jeune.

« Lequel ? » le jeune soupira.

« Hermione Granger… elle a fabriqué une potion pour remonter le temps, personne n'en connaît la fabrication il semblerait que le vieux fou en soit l'instigateur, je ne suis même pas sûr que Snape lui-même en connaisse la technique » dit-il.

« Le maître ne va pas être ravi d'apprendre ça » fit Dolohov.

« Je sais… mais une délégation est partie a l'aide de cette potion, je ne sais absolument pas où ils sont tombés, mais je suis venu aussi vite que possible, ils sont partis tout à l'heure je n'allais pas prendre de risques inutiles » s'énerva le jeune.

« Il faut trouver une solution » dit Dolohov.

« Il y en a une… Granger a préparé tout un chaudron, il me suffit d'accéder à sa chambre et je pourrais voler la potion »

« Brillant… tu t'améliore petit » fit le mangemort. Le jeune le toisa d'un œil mauvais.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta considération Dolohov, et puis je n'ai jamais dit que ça allait être facile »

« Mais tu viens de dire… » Commença Dolohov ne comprenant pas.

« J'ai dit qu'il fallait voler de la potion ! Mais tu oublie à qui on a affaire… Granger, ce n'est pas n'importe qui elle a sûrement protégé ses appartements, et je m'attends a tout venant de sa part… »

« Bien, alors que fais-t-on ? » demanda Dolohov. Le jeune le regarda d'un regard pénétrant et mauvais.

« Toi, tu ne fais rien et tu attends mon signal, quand j'aurais la potion, je te contacterais pour te la donner » dit-il.

« Tu ne parts pas toi ? » s'étonna le mangemort. Le jeune homme ricana.

« Je suis sensé être de leur coté je te rappelle. Il serait mal venu que je fasse ça, arrange toi pour que le maître désigne quelqu'un pour aller les retrouver » dit-il.

« Attend un minute… comment être sûr qu'on tombera là où ils sont arrivés ? » demanda Dolohov en retenant le jeune par le bras, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever.

« Rien n'est certain… mais si on n'essaye pas, on ne le saura pas. Je te contact dés que j'ai du nouveau » dit-il en se dégageant de son emprise. Dolohov le suivit du regard sortir et refermer la porte. Le jeune homme disparut dans la nuit qui venait de tomber, en direction de Poudlard.

OoO

Personne ne revit ni Drago, ni Evelyn au dîner. Harry s'inquiétait, même si il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Pourtant, il enfila sa veste et sortit dans le parc. Son instinct le dirigea vers le stade de Quidditch. Les mains dans les poches, il arriva sur le terrain. Il avait visé juste. Là haut dans le ciel, une silhouette volait sur un balai, c'était Evelyn. Harry eu un mini sourire. A l'époque, avant que Voldemort ne prenne le pouvoir, elle était une poursuiveuse hors pair de son équipe. Harry grimpa dans les gradins jusqu'à arriver tout en haut, où il retrouva Drago qui regardait son amie faire des pirouettes acrobatiques avec son balai. Sans un mot, il s'assit à ses cotés et regarda en direction de la jolie jeune fille. Ils restèrent tout deux un moment dans le silence, sans rien dire, regardant Evy voler pour se défouler. A un moment, elle frôla tellement l'un des buts, que Harry crut bien qu'elle allait se le prendre, aussi il eu un hoquet d'appréhension à peine audible, mais que Drago entendit tout de même. Le jeune blond regarda en coin. Harry le remarqua et fit semblant de rien.

« J'ai rien à prouver Potter » fit alors Drago.

« Je sais » répondit celui-ci sans le regarder.

« Elle serait partie de toute façon » continua le blond. Harry eu un rictus.

« C'est vrai » dit-il.

« Elle n'en fait jamais qu'à sa tête » marmonna Drago. Harry sourit franchement cette fois.

« Tu l'as choisie » répliqua-t-il un brin amusé. Le blond eu un sourire imperceptible.

« Oui… tu sais Potter, y'a pas l'air mais on est bien tout les deux » fit-il comme un aveu. Harry parut étonné.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier, pas avec moi Drago, je sais que tu l'aime, et Ginny est dingue de toi, il n'y a pas besoin de lunettes pour le remarquer » répondit Harry.

« J'en connais d'autre par contre qui aurait bien besoin de changer leurs verres ! » dit Drago en se levant. Harry qui avait le regard braqué sur Evelyn ne comprit pas cette allusion ou du moins, fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« De quoi tu parles ? » s'exclama-t-il alors que Drago descendait déjà les gradins.

« Regarde autour de toi Potter, il y a des choses qui t'échappent parfois » dit-il, et il disparut du champ de vision de Harry. Celui-ci reporta son regard sur la jeune fille qui évoluait parfois gracieusement, parfois rageusement dans le ciel et secoua la tête.

« C'est absurde » murmura-t-il. Une bourrasque de vent le fit frissonner, il remonta le col de sa veste et commença lui aussi à descendre les gradins, en voyant qu'Evelyn amorçait sa descente vers le sol. Il arriva sur le terrain, au moment où elle touchait terre et se dirigea vers elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ? » mordit-elle en le voyant arriver. Harry ne se formalisa pas, après autant d'année, il était habitué.

« Rien, juste te dire merci » répondit-il calmement en suivant son pas pour rentrer au château. Elle lui jeta un œil en coin.

« Ne me remercie pas, si je l'ai dit, c'est parce que je le pensais » répondit-elle sèchement. Harry sourit malgré lui, elle n'était pas la meilleur amie de Drago Malefoy pour rien.

« C'est la première fois que tu tiens tête a ton père devant tout le monde » constata-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les portes.

« Oui, tout ça pour toi, c'est fou ça ! » railla-t-elle. Harry troqua son sourire contre un soupir.

« Evelyn… » Soupira-t-il las, sans s'arrêter de marcher.

« Tu rouille Potter, je préfère quand tu m'appelle par mon nom de famille » dit-elle ironique. Ils étaient rentrés et s'approchaient des escaliers.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de jouer au dure tu sais, parfois il faut savoir montrer ses sentiments et se lâcher un peu, tu devrais essayer ça te ferais du bien » dit-il sérieusement. Elle parut étonnée, mais se reprit bien vite.

« Je te remercie de te soucier de ma petite personne Potter, mais je me sens parfaitement bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu essayes de jouer au psychologue avec moi, je n'en ai pas besoin, sur ce je te laisse mon père m'attend, bonsoir ! » dit-elle en tournant les talons, prêtes à monter les escaliers, mais Harry la retint par le poignet. Elle ne put continuer d'avancer, surprise elle le regarda. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus.

« Merci » murmura Harry en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle ne sut répondre, troublée. Harry la lâcha et ils tournèrent les talons tout les deux en même temps se dirigeant dans des directions opposées.

**

* * *

Poudlard, 1990**

Voila une heure que Charlie était assis là, à écouter le récit des trois futuristes. Ils lui avait tout dit, ou presque a quelques détails prêts. Charlie avait la mine affligée.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que votre monde est ravagé a cause de ce fou furieux qui est sensé être mort grâce a Harry Potter et que vous avez traversé le temps pour venir chercher quelque chose qui doit le détruire que vous n'avez pas pu avoir dans votre temps mais que vous vous êtes trompé dans le dosage de la potion et avez remonté le temps jusqu'à aujourd'hui… » Disait Charlie.

« Il n'est pas mort Charlie, il a été réduit à rien, mais il est encore en vie quelque part » intervint Hermione.

« Et c'est Hermione qui s'est gourée dans le dosage de la potion, pas nous » rectifia Ginny s'attirant un regard peu amène de la jeune convalescente.

« Je suis désolée Charlie, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons te dire, le passé ne dois pas être changé, ça risquerait de modifier le futur » dit Hermione.

« Je comprends » murmura Charlie. Il regarda Ginny de haut en bas.

« Tu es magnifique » sourit-il « tu dois avoir du succès ! » Ginny sourit et rougit en même temps.

« Je suis avec quelqu'un Charlie, et crois moi succès ou pas, je n'aurais pas l'occasion d'expérimenter et je n'en ai pas envie » Charlie eu un sourire.

« Si vous vous aimez… » Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Seul Elliot ne parlait pas. Il regardait l'échange, silencieusement.

« Oui, on s'aime… » Dit distraitement Ginny l'air songeuse tout à coup. Hermione et Elliot froncèrent les sourcils discrètement.

« Bonsoir jeune gens, veuillez m'excuser d'interrompre cette petite réunion, mais il commence a se faire tard, miss Granger a besoin de repos. Quand à vous jeune gens, vous allez être conduits à vos dortoirs » dit-il a l'adresse d'Elliot et Ginny. Charlie s'attarda sur la cravate de sa petite sœur et eu un sourire.

« Ca alors ! Dis donc, tu es sûr de bien être une Weasley ? » Rigola-t-il. Ginny rougit et enleva sa cravate de Serpentard en maugréant.

« Je me suis trompée d'accords ? Je suis à Gryffondor » marmonna-t-elle. Charlie perdit son sourie, tandis que Elliot lui, avait un rictus.

« Une minute… _trompée ?cravate de Serpentard ?_ Ginny, tu… »

« Je ? »

« Pas un Serpentard ?! » demanda-t-il l'air désespéré.

« Tout les Serpentard ne sont pas des futurs mangemorts Charlie ! Plus à notre époque ! Elliot est avec nous lui ! » S'exclama-t-elle furieuse tout a coup.

« Oui mais quand même… et maman et papa… »

« N'ont rien à me dire, cela fait partie de ma vie privée ! Drago est quelqu'un de bien il a son caractère, mais il a changé »

« _Drago ?_ Le fils des Malefoy ?? » S'exclama Charlie horrifié. Ginny se tapa la main sur le front, tandis qu'Hermione et Elliot souriaient franchement. Dumbledore semblait amusé lui aussi.

« Pardonnez moi d'insister les jeunes, mais il est temps maintenant, je suppose qu'Hermione vous a mis au courant, vous allez rester quelques temps ici… » Ils hochèrent la tête. « Charlie, vous raccompagnez votre sœur dans la tour de Gryffondor… Mr MacPherson… »

« Ca ira professeur, je saurais me débrouiller je connais le chemin » dit-il.

« Bien, j'ai prévenus le préfet en chef de Serpentard de votre nouvelle venue, il vous attend dans votre salle commune, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, miss Granger, reposez vous deux coup sur la tête suffises, je compte sur vous »

« Promis » sourit-elle, et le directeur quitta l'infirmerie.

« Bon et bien, on va te laisser alors, repose toi bien, je viens demain a la première heure » promit la rouquine en embrassant son amie.

« Et bien repose toi, je viendrais moi aussi demain, bonne nuit » lui souhaita Charlie en lui faisant signe. Les deux Weasley quittèrent l'infirmerie, laissant Elliot et Hermione seuls.

« Bon et bien je vais y aller moi aussi… » Dit-il. Il avait l'air d'être un autre garçon avec elle, totalement différent, le visage moins fermé, beaucoup plus détendu. « Ça ira ? »

« Oui, tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles… » Lui sourit-elle. Il lui sourit.

« Bien, bonne nuit alors, je repasse demain moi aussi, dors bien petite fille… » Elle lui sourit le regard espiègle.

« Toi aussi, bonne nuit » et il quitta l'infirmerie.

OoO

Charlie et Ginny passèrent le portrait de la grosse dame. A l'intérieur, la salle commune était toujours pleine de monde, Charlie repéra ses amis au loin prêts du feu et se dirigea vers eux.

« On leur dit la vérité alors ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas toute… » Grimaça Ginny.

« Ginny ! Je ne peux tout de même pas nier que tu es ma sœur ! » Dit-il. Elle soupira.

« Je sais… »

« Charlie ! » sourit Adeline.

« Et bah alors… t'es allé voir la miraculée ? » rigola Flo'. Charlie sourit.

« Elle s'appelle Hermione et j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter… » Dit-il. Il se décala et laissa passer sa petite sœur.

« Salut » dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Tout le monde la regarda.

« Charlie c'est… » Commença John.

« Je suis sa petite sœur oui je viens du futur, mais je ne pourrais pas vous en dire plus, ma meilleure amie Hermione, Elliot mon ami et moi-même sommes là pour changer notre présent, ça s'arrête là, je suis désolé je ne peux pas trop en dire car… »

« Cela changerais totalement notre futur » intervint Sam. Ginny fronça les sourcils. Charlie commença alors à faire les présentations.

« Ginny, je te présente Sam, mon meilleur ami » Ginny le regarda fixement.

« Enchanté » sourit le jeune homme. Elle finit par lui sourire.

« Voici Romain et John, ils sont un peu bêbête, mais ils sont très gentils au fond » sourit Charlie devant l'indignation des deux concernés. Ginny leur fit un grand sourire.

« Voici Florent, mais tout le monde l'appelle Flo' »

« Enchantée charmante demoiselle » fit Flo' d'un air charmeur.

« Hey ! Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit de ma sœur ! Et en plus elle est déjà casée » s'exclama Charlie. Ginny rit.

« Okay, okay » fit Flo' en levant les mains.

« Je te présent Adeline, elle commente tout nos match de Quidditch, elle est très gentille et elle aime faire rire » fit Charlie. La jeune fille fit un grand sourire à Ginny, qui le lui rendit bien.

« Et enfin, Emilie mais tout le monde l'appelle Lili, c'est la cousine de Flo' » fit Charlie. La jeune fille fit un simple signe de tête auquel Ginny répondit sans plus de cérémonie. Cette fille n'avait pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup dirait-on.

« Et tu es a Gryffondor dans ton temps ? » questionna Adeline.

« Oui »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas de cravate ? »

« Parce que j'avais enfilé celle de mon petit ami par erreur et il y avait comme une… confusion » grimaça Ginny en regardant Charlie.

« Confusion ? » demanda Adeline.

« Oui » elle rougit, autant jouer carte sur table pour qu'on la laisse tranquille et puis elle voulait voir la réaction de Sam…

« Mon petit ami est à Serpentard, il s'appelle Drago Malefoy… » Elle avait vu juste, il avait blanchi. Personne ne semblait se rendre compte du malaise, sauf Charlie.

« Vient Gin' – tu permets que je t'appelle Gin' ? – je vais te montrer ton lit » Fit Adeline. La rouquine suivit Adeline, sans quitter Sam du regard qui lui, la fixait aussi.

OoO

De son coté, Elliot avait fait la rencontre du préfet en chef de sa maison. C'était un type grand, banal mais qui avait l'air assez sympa. A la différence de Ginny, lui tout le monde l'avait regardé comme une bête curieuse. En particulier un petit groupe dans le fond de la salle. Le préfet lui avait dit de se méfier de cette bande. Ils étaient crapuleux et sans scrupules. En règles général, les Gryffondor et Serpentard ne s'entendaient pas, mais dans l'ensemble cela se passait relativement bien, mais cette bande sortait du lot. Son leader, un garçon de septième année, le regardait comme un déchet, avec le regard mauvais et méfiant. Elliot le lui rendit et ne baissa pas le regard une seule fois jusqu'à arriver aux escaliers menant aux dortoirs, suivant toujours le préfet en chef.

« Méfie toi de Baptiste, il est foncièrement mauvais » prévint le préfet en entrant dans le dortoir. Elliot le regarda et hocha la tête.

« Personne ne te posera de question ici et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, vient me voir, bonne nuit » dit-il en refermant la porte. Elliot soupira et se jeta sur son lit baldaquin, les mains derrière la tête, regardant le plafond. Cette aventure commençait fort bien et ce n'était que le début ! Dans quelle galère étaient-ils tous embarqués ?

A suivre…

* * *

Et voila!! Alors? qu'en pensez vous? dites moi je suis toute ouïe! lol Qui est l'espion d'après vous? pronostics? ou est-il encore trop top pour vous prononcer peut être... quel est votre perso préféré jusqu'a présent? moi j'avoue être très fière de mes jumeaux! (Evy et Elliot) et j'aime bcp Adeline aussi... enfin bref, vous? Désolé pour le titre du chapitre il n'est pas très recherché xD Ca bouge pas énormément pour l'instant, mais ca va venir vous en faites pas lol

Puis je espérer des reviews, malgré le manque de mise a jour? (wi hein? vous ne serez pas si cruels n'est ce pas? *-*)

Merki a tous de me lire! j'vous embrasse tous bien fort sur les deux joues!

a bientôt

Jess


	4. Ch3 Se découvrir

Bonsoir, bonsoir tout le monde!! Je ne perd pas de temps avec le Blabla, le blabla est a la fin lol

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient a la déesse JK Rowling bien entendu! Sauf les personnage monté de toute pièce par mes soins :-D

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Ch.3. Se découvrir

**Poudlard, 1990.**

Le lendemain, lorsque Ginny se leva, le soleil se levait à peine. Elle s'étira dans son lit et regarda autour d'elle, les autres filles dormaient encore. Elle se leva en douceur, enfilant un peignoir emprunté à Adeline. Ginny sourit en y repensant. La veille, la jeune fille lui avait fait presque tout son inventaire de garde robe, cette fille avait des vêtements à revendre ! Elle pourrait même habiller Hermione lorsqu'elle serait là qu'elle n'en verrait même pas la différence ! Elle rit discrètement, elle appréciait déjà fort bien Adeline. C'était une jeune fille drôle et simple à la fois. Elle mit ses pantoufles et descendit discrètement dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait personne, pas âme qui vive. Ginny soupira et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit en grand. Il ne faisait pas spécialement chaud en cette période de début avril, mais la rouquine aimait sentir la brise fraîche matinale sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et s'accouda a l'appuie de fenêtre un moment. Elle regardait le parc, il y avait une légère brume sur le lac, l'herbe était fraîche, l'air était un peu froid mais supportable. Ginny soupira, Drago lui manquait… _déjà_.

« Dis donc tu va finir par attraper la mort ! » s'exclama une voix masculine derrière elle. Elle sursauta et se retourna d'un coup.

« J'ai l'habitude, je fais ça tout les matins, je peux fermer si tu as froid ? » répondit-elle. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et se posa a ses cotés.

« Non, je le fais moi aussi… » Dit-il.

« Sam c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça » sourit-il. « Et toi Ginny »

« C'est ça » sourit-elle à son tour. Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes qui appréciaient l'air matinal.

« Tu es toujours levée si tôt ? » demanda-t-il en brisant le silence.

« En général oui, c'est une habitude que j'ai dû prendre, dans notre monde nous n'avons pas trop le choix… » Dit-elle un peu plus sombre.

« Je ne vais pas te dire que je comprends, car je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est, mais j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile… » Dit-il.

« Non, c'est vrai, mais on s'habitue à tout » sourit-elle. Sam la regarda et ses yeux furent attirés vers un objet brillant au doigt de la jeune rouquine.

« Et bien dis donc, Drago a l'air vachement accro » sourit-il. Elle regarda son doigt et le regarda lui ensuite. Il avait prononcé le prénom de Drago d'un ton tellement naturel, comme si il le connaissait. Cela lui brûlait les lèvres, il fallait qu'elle sache…

« Tu… »

« Et bah alors ! Déjà levés ? » S'exclama une voix à nouveau. Ginny pesta intérieurement, son frère avait raison Romain et John étaient bêtes ! Romain se tenait debout au milieu de la salle commune, les cheveux en bataille et baillait a s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Sam se retourna et sourit en avançant.

« Et ben dis donc, t'as fait pipi dans ton lit que tu te lèves si tôt » rigola-t-il. Puis il se tourna sur Ginny qui fermait déjà les fenêtres « à moins que ce ne soit la présence d'une certaine jeune fille dans les parages qui te change… » Dit-il avec sous entendus. Ginny sourit, elle n'en voulait pas pour ainsi dire a Romain, il n'en pouvait rien, mais elle voulait savoir. Sam avait quelque chose en lui qui l'intriguait et elle avait des soupçons. Elle se dit pour finir qu'elle saurait bien de quoi il en retournerait, elle saurait…

« Je vous rappelle que je suis prise… » Dit-elle.

« Ça peut toujours s'arranger, je ne suis pas jaloux ! » s'exclama Sam sous les yeux ahuris de Romain. Ginny ouvrit la bouche.

« Non, mais lui oui ! »

« Mais il est a des années de nous ! » s'exclama Sam. Ginny secoua la tête.

« Je préfère ignorer ça et monter me préparer » dit-elle.

« Tu fuis miss Weasley » dit-il en riant. Elle fit signe avec sa main de laisser tomber et Sam rigola.

« Je rêve où tu lui fais du rentre dedans ? » s'exclama Romain. Sam sourit.

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, combien de fois vais-je devoir te l'expliquer ? » dit-il en tapant sur son épaule.

« Mais et Lili' ? » s'exclama Romain. Sam perdit son sourire, si il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle Romain était doué a part le Quidditch, c'était bien de mettre les pieds dans le plat !

« Ça aussi je te l'ai dit plus d'une fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute si _miss-toujours-de-mauvais-poil_, ne se décide pas ! _Elle_ a choisi ce qu'elle voulait, pas moi ! » Pesta le beau blond avant de monter à l'étage, plantant là Romain qui se grattait l'arrière du crâne, semblant ne pas comprendre. Il finit par hausser les épaules et monta a la suite se Sam pour se préparer.

OoO

La porte grinça, Hermione qui s'attachait les cheveux tourna la tête et sourit en voyant Ginny entrer suivie de Charlie.

« Salut vous deux » dit-elle.

« Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Madame Pomfresh me laisse sortir » annonça Hermione.

« Non c'est faux Miss Granger ! J'ai dit que vous alliez mieux, pas que vous pouviez sortir, nuance ! C'est vous qui n'en faites qu'a votre tête ! » Retentit la voix de l'infirmière de son bureau. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Sous les yeux moralisateurs des deux Weasley. Ginny cependant ne dit rien, connaissant son amie et Charlie lui ne dit rien non plus, parce que justement il ne la connaissait pas ! Elle sauta a bas de son lit et leur sourit.

« On va au petit déj' ? » dit-elle. La porte pivota de nouveau, laissant entrer Elliot. Celui-ci se raidit en voyant Charlie.

« Bonjour Elliot » sourit Hermione.

« Salut… je vois que tu es déjà bien accompagnée, tu n'as pas besoin de moi alors j'y vais on se voit plus tard » dit-il en sortant. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione soupira.

« J'ai comme l'impression que ce garçon ne m'aime pas » fit Charlie la mine perplexe.

« Elliot n'aime personne de toute façon » pesta Ginny de mauvaise humeur.

« Ginny ! » s'indigna Hermione.

« Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Vous ne sortez pas ensemble que je sache ! » Pesta cette dernière. Hermione ne répondit pas, préférant avancer.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle, Hermione reconnu bien la le brouhaha habituel des repas. Tout le monde discutait avec son voisin, se racontant les derniers potins. Mais là en l'occurrence, c'était Hermione le sujet de conversation. Dans toutes les bouches on pouvait entendre que l'on parlait de la _miraculée tombée du ciel._ La jeune fille se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, car a mesure qu'elle avançait, les regards se détournaient sur elle et elle n'avait jamais aimé être l'attention de tout le monde. Aussi, elle se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir a la table des rouge et or, là où les amis de Charlie était installés. Ginny déjà familiarisé avec tout le monde, les salua tous, même Lili'. Hermione quant a elle, se retrouva assise a coté de Charlie.

« Tient, la miraculée » railla Lili'. Hermione rougit et releva la tête furibonde.

« J'ai un prénom ! Je m'appelle Hermione » répondit-elle automatiquement. Lili' se raidit.

« Moi c'est Adeline, ne fait pas attention, Emilie est ronchonne, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, n'a jamais mordu personne » rigola la jeune fille.

« Je te présente les deux sots de la bande, John et Romain… » Continua Adeline.

« Enchantés » répondirent les deux garçons d'une même voix, la bouche encore pleine. Hermione rit.

« Voici Flo', le cousin de Lili' »

« Enchanté Hermione, rassure toi on n'est pas tous comme elle dans la famille » sourit le jeune homme en regardant sa cousine qui lui jeta un regard orageux.

« Je te présente Sam, le capitaine de notre renommée équipe de Quidditch » Sam lui fit un clin d'œil et Hermione eu exactement la même impression que son amie. D'ailleurs, elle regarda Ginny qui lui fit un petit signe de tête.

« Et enfin notre charmant attrapeur, Charlie mais vous vous connaissez déjà » sourit Adeline avec un clin d'œil. Hermione regarda Charlie et rougit. Celui-ci eu un rire nerveux.

« Tient, ce n'est plus agile et sexy ? » taquina-t-il. Adeline sourit.

« Ça change tout les jours de toute façon tu sais que t'es un beau gosse pas besoin de te le rappeler » dit-elle. Charlie secoua la tête.

« Tu es incorrigible » dit-il. Adeline leva les épaules.

« Hey ! C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime » dit-elle en enfournant une sucette dans sa bouche. Tout le monde commença à manger. Hermione ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Emilie la regardait étrangement, comme si elle et Ginny étaient des bêtes curieuses venant troubler leur petit cercle d'amitié.

« Et votre ami alors ? Il n'est pas là ? » Demanda soudain Adeline.

« Si, il est à la table des Serpentard » répondit Ginny.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, c'est le garçon assis a part des autres là bas » renchérit Ginny. Adeline scruta la table des vert et argent. Elle tomba sur Elliot et fondit littéralement lorsque justement celui-ci levait les yeux en sa direction.

« Wouah…. » Souffla-t-elle « qu'est ce qu'il est mignon » dit-elle. Ginny rit. Adeline qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et qui n'était gênée pour rien, mit sa tête dans ses mains et le fixa.

« Dites les filles, vous croyez qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air rêveur. Tout le monde sourit, à part Hermione.

« Disons… oui et non » répondit celle-ci. Adeline fut étonnée.

« Comment ça oui et non ? »

« C'est compliqué »

« N'importe quoi, toute jeune fille sensée n'attendrait pas une minute pour sauter sur l'occasion ! Franchement, si cette fille est trop bête pour ouvrir les yeux, tant pis pour elle » fit Adeline fermement, avant de remettre sa tête dans ses mains et de continuer à fixer Elliot, tout au long du petit déjeuner. Hermione ne dit plus rien, se contentant de manger tandis que Ginny elle, discutait avec un peu tout le monde.

OoO

Leur premier cours après le petit déjeuner, fut au grand damne de touts les septièmes années le cours de potion, avec Snape. Deux heures avec les Serpentard. Ils attendaient devant les portes l'arrivée du ténébreux professeur, en silence. Dans ce monde, la rivalité Serpentard/Gryffondor était toujours d'actualité alors par principe, personne ne parlait avec personne. Hermione tentait vainement de parler a Elliot, mais celui-ci ne faisait pas attention a elle, et fit semblant de ne pas la voir quand elle lui fit signe de venir. Dans les rangs, une bande lançait des regards peu amènes aux Gryffondor, surtout aux nouvelles. Ce que ne manqua pas Charlie qui remarqua le regard qu'il lançait a Hermione.

« Un problème Larain ? » pesta Charlie en se plaçant aux cotés de la jeune fille. Baptiste, le Serpentard en question eu un rictus.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Weasley, chasse gardée ? Ne pas toucher c'est ça ? » Railla-t-il. Hermione qui avait arrêté ses signes vers Elliot voulut s'indigner, tout comme Charlie voulut répondre, mais Snape arriva pile à ce moment là, donc tout deux ravalèrent leurs paroles. Les élèves entrèrent dans la classe, toujours en silence. Pris dans le mouvement, Hermione se retrouva avec Charlie, Ginny avec Sam et Elliot avec… Adeline ! Ils s'installèrent et attendirent patiemment les instructions. Snape marcha jusqu'à son bureau, se saisi de sa baguette et envoya des copies sur son bureau, voler a travers la pièce, qui vinrent se poser sur les pupitres des élèves.

« Il est bien entendu inutile de faire quelque commentaire que ce soit… comme d'habitude et je regrette à le dire, la seule à avoir réussi cette potion est miss Reilly, c'est vraiment décevant… » Continua-t-il d'une manière dédaigneuse. Tout le monde se tourna sur Emilie qui rangeait sa copie sans prêter attention aux sarcasmes de son professeur, elle ne faisait que son travail point barre. Elle n'aimait de toute façon pas les éloges, alors ça l'arrangeait. Hermione était impressionnée. Ainsi donc, Emilie Reilly était la meilleure en potion ?

« Je vois que même dans son passé, Snape continue à faire de la vie des Gryffondor un véritable enfer » pouffa Ginny a voix basse en regardant la copie de Sam. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« Il sait que je sais m'y prendre, seulement il n'y a jamais eu que Lili' qui a eu droit a la considération du grand professeur Snape ! » scanda Sam toujours a voix basse. Ginny se mordit les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Monsieur Malbla… quelque chose à dire ? » demanda Snape.

« Non monsieur, rien du tout »

« Bien, quand vous aurez finit de bavarder avec notre nouvelle recrue, peut être pourrons nous commencer le cours ? » fit-il. Sam se retint de rire.

« Mais bien entendu… monsieur » Snape leva les yeux au ciel avant de lever sa baguette face au tableau pour y écrire les instructions. Sam quand a lui rangea sa copie où trônait un petit A en haut a gauche.

« Oh non… » Marmonna Ginny en regardant le tableau qui se remplissait peu à peu de l'écriture de Snape.

« Quoi ? » interrogea Sam.

« C'est une potion de niveau ASPIC » grimaça-t-elle.

« Oui et alors ? Nous sommes en septième que je sache » répliqua ce dernier. Ginny soupira.

« Non, moi je suis sensée être en sixième, pas en septième » se lamenta-t-elle.

« Ah… » Fit-il. « Ce n'est pas grave, je ferais et quand j'aurais besoin je te dirais quoi faire, a deux on a moyen de s'en sortir » lui dit-il en souriant. Elle lui sourit en retour. Deux bancs plus haut, Lili' regardait les deux jeunes gens sans émotions particulières.

« Lili', arrête de la fixer comme ça ! Tu n'as rien a craindre de cette fille, tu l'as entendu comme moi elle est avec quelqu'un »

« Je sais Flo' » répliqua-t-elle.

« Alors arrête de les fixer comme ça ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux arrête de me prendre la tête okay ? » pesta cette dernière. Flo' serra les poings et n'ajouta rien de plus, depuis _sa_ mort, elle avait changé. En tout les points !

« Pourquoi tu sourie comme ça ? » demanda Charlie à une Hermione souriant à pleine dent.

« J'ai cru comprendre avec ta copie que tu avais quelques difficultés en potions ? » dit-elle.

« En effet oui » grimaça Charlie un peu mal à l'aise.

« Dans ce cas réjouis toi, cette potion là tu la rateras pas ! »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'en ai fabriqué avec mes amis en deuxième année… » Répondit Hermione en recopiant bien toutes les instructions de la potion du polynectar sur son parchemin. Charlie garda la bouche ouverte en la regardant faire. Décidément, à peine un jour qu'elle était là et elle l'étonnait déjà !

Non loin d'eux, Elliot ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin à son amie qui semblait bien s'entendre avec le rouquin.

« Excuse-moi » l'appela Adeline.

« Quoi ? » répondit le jeune homme sèchement.

« Rien, je voulais juste te ramener parmi nous » sourit-elle. Elliot ne répondit pas et se mit à l'ouvrage. Adeline se débrouillait aussi fort bien, elle n'avait pas a se plaindre, aussi ils commencèrent le travail dans le plus royal des silences. La jeune fille ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin à son partenaire qui lui était totalement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus et le pli que formait son front du a la concentration lui donnait une allure charismatique. Adeline s'attelait à la tâche elle aussi.

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup » fit-elle remarquer tout en continuant ce qu'elle faisait.

« Parce que je n'ai peut être rien à dire » répondit-il. Elle sourit brièvement.

« On a toujours quelque chose a dire »

« Oui ben pas moi, je peux travailler s'il te plaît ? » dit-il.

« Mais je t'en prie »

« Merci »

« De rien » le silence se ré installa.

« Je ne comprends pas comment on peut rester muet durant des heures, je ne pourrais pas moi » dit-elle. Elliot leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu devrais peut être apprendre » répondit-il abruptement. Adeline tourna lentement sa tête vers lui.

« Je comprends pourquoi c'est compliqué maintenant » dit-elle en repensant a ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit ce matin.

« Quoi ? » dit-il.

« Rien laisse tomber, finissons en » répliqua Adeline aussi sèchement que lui. Elliot fronçait les sourcils. Il y a cinq minute elle était aussi gaie qu'un pinçon… en même temps peut être venait-elle de comprendre qu'il voulait la paix. Il n'ajouta rien et ils terminèrent le cours dans le silence.

Charlie et Hermione eux s'appliquaient, le rouquin suivait consciencieusement tout ce que la jeune fille lui disait, il buvait littéralement ses paroles et se rendit compte à temps heureusement, qu'il fixait ses lèvres d'un air gourmand. Il se reprit bien vite et regarda ailleurs tout en l'écoutant et vit avec stupeur, Ginny et son meilleur ami en train de rire comme des enfants devant leurs chaudrons. Apparemment, ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser tout les deux.

Finalement le cours se termina sans embûches, et les potions furent mises de coté puisqu'il fallait un mois de préparation en tout. Juste avant de partir, Adeline se tourna vers Elliot.

« Tu sais, j'en ai peut être l'air comme ça, mais je suis loin d'être stupide et ignorante, alors à l' avenir tâche de ne pas me prendre pour une fille dénuée de toute intelligence, c'est très vexant ! » lui dit-elle avant de prendre son sac, sa sucette dans sa bouche et de quitter la classe. Elliot l'avait regardé partir, surpris sans le montrer. Peut être avait-il été un peu trop sec finalement, elle n'avait pas l'air si bête que ça… il haussa les épaules et sortit de la classe, Hermione l'attendait.

« Elliot ! » dit-elle en prenant le pas.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle. Il s'arrêta et lui fit face.

« Rien du tout Mia, rien du tout, j'ai cours ailleurs maintenant, on se voit au déjeuner » dit-il en lui embrassant le front avant de poursuivre son chemin. La jeune fille resta quelques secondes au milieu du couloir. Elle le regardait s'éloigner, encore ahurie, puis elle se reprit et secoua la tête en soupirant. C'était Elliot MacPherson après tout, elle devait en avoir l'habitude… elle aussi prit le chemin de son prochain cours en se pressant, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était dans un autre temps, qu'elle devait arriver en retards !

OoO

Au dîner ce soir là, Hermione semblait radieuse ! Elle s'assit avec ses nouveaux amis, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est ce qui te met d'aussi bonne humeur ? » demanda Adeline.

« Quand tu connaîtras Hermione, tu comprendras que seul un livre est capable de lui remonter le moral » pouffa Ginny. Hermione sourit.

« Oui j'aime l'école, j'adore apprendre tout est bon pour moi du moment que c'est instructif il y avait des lustres que je n'avais plus été a l'école, donc j'ai l'impression de revivre » sourit-elle. Elle se rendit compte que tout le monde la regardait d'un drôle d'air.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est si pénible que ça dans votre époque ? » s'exclama John en baissant la voix. Hermione se raidit et soupira.

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, je ne peux rien dire je suis vraiment désolée, oubliez ça » répondit-elle. Personne ne fit de commentaire, mais de toute façon, la cicatrice d'Hermione sur sa joue parlait pour elle, même si elle n'était pas choquante. La conversation dévia sur autre chose, au grand soulagement de nos deux amies, quand un – où plutôt deux – élément perturbateur fit son apparition a la table de nos amis.

« Charlie ! » fit une voix d'enfant.

« Ont doit te parler » fit une deuxième voix d'enfant. Charlie ferma les yeux et les rouvrit.

« Fred… George… qu'est ce qu'il y a ? De quoi voulez vous me parler ? »

« De elle ! » firent-ils en pointant leurs index sur Ginny. Celle-ci s'indigna.

« Non mais dites ! C'est impoli de faire ça ! Baissez moi tout de suite ce doigt, autant me mettre une étiquette sur le dos ça sera plus simple ! » Pesta la rouquine.

« Waw… t'as vu comment elle ressemble a maman ? » s'exclama Fred.

« Alors c'est donc vrai ? » demanda George sur le ton de la confidence.

« Oui c'est vrai maintenant déguerpissez ! » pesta Ginny sous les yeux amusés d'Hermione.

« Et vous êtes arrivés comment ? »

« Vous restez longtemps ? » renchérit Fred.

« On ne peux rien vous dire ! Maintenant oust ! » S'exclama Ginny.

« Quel caractère hein George ! »

« Je te le fais pas dire Fred ! Allons nous en, puisqu'apparemment on dérange mademoiselle la futuriste ! » S'exclama George. Et les deux frère Weasley s'en allèrent la tête haute. Ginny soupira d'exaspération.

« Tu aurais pu me donner un coup de main » reprocha-t-elle à Charlie.

« Tu rigole ? C'était trop tentant, il faillait que je vois ça » rit celui-ci. Ginny marmonna.

« Aller petite Weasley, te laisse pas faire ! » fit Sam en rigolant. Ginny sourit.

« J'imagine que je vais subir le même sort avec Percy, en moins pire » dit-elle. Charlie secoua la tête.

« Non, je lui en ai parlé, tu sais si dans votre époque il n'a pas changé, tu dois connaître Percy il a prit ça avec banalité, il s'en fiche un peu, je le trouve de plus en plus prétentieux » fit Charlie en regardant Percy a l'autre bout de la table qui mangeait avec ses amis. Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent et en un regard se comprirent, elles sourirent.

« Dites les gars, j'ai des nouvelles fraîche de chez les Serdaigle » leur apprit Romain sur le ton de la confidence. Tout le monde sembla intéressé d'un coup, Hermione et Ginny ne comprirent pas immédiatement.

« Quand ? » demanda Sam.

« Ce vendredi, rendez vous après le couvre feu dans la tour des Serdaigle » répondit Romain. Tout le monde hocha la tête et se remit à manger. Les deux filles froncèrent les sourcils.

« Est ce que nous pourrions savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Où est-ce un secret d'état ? » Rigola Ginny. Les autres se regardèrent.

« Oh allé ça va, elles sont là et font partie de notre groupe pour un moment, autant les mettre au courant » argumenta Charlie.

« Il y a une fois toutes les deux semaines, une fête qui est organisée par chaque maison différente… on change d'endroit a chaque fois, car Rusard pourrait nous repérer ce gardien est une vraie plaie ! » s'exclama Sam. Hermione se mit à rire.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! » rit-elle.

« Donc, ce vendredi, ça se passe chez les Serdaigle, mais il se peut que dans 15 jours ce soit dans une salle de classe du château… vous êtes au courant, vous êtes donc invités ! » sourit-il.

« Chouette » se réjouit Ginny.

Hermione ne dit rien, mais avait un petit sourire accroché a ses lèvres. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de s'amuser comme une fille de son âge. En a peine une journée, Hermione s'était sentie comme revivre. Ici, elle vivait une vie d'adolescente normale et cela ne lui déplaisait pas, elle soufflait et elle voyait bien que Ginny aussi avait une autre figure depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées. Elle promena son regard sur la salle et tomba nez à nez avec les yeux bleus d'Elliot. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et elle lui répondit d'un petit sourire. La réalité la frappa. Elle se sentait bien, oui… mais ce n'était pas son temps, ni ses amis, ni sa _vie_… elle ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif, à savoir récupérer le diadème coûte que coûte. Hermione soupira… pour une fois, elle aurait voulut mettre sa raison de coté, pour une fois…

* * *

**Poudlard, 1998**

_Flash Back_

_Deux jeunes gens discutaient en se baladant dans le parc de Poudlard. Il ne faisait pas encore extrêmement froid en ce mois d'octobre. C'était une jeune fille et un jeune homme, ils riaient._

_« Dit moi, comment tu te vois dans l'avenir ? » demanda la jeune fille. Le jeune homme réfléchit un moment avant de lui répondre._

_« Mmmhh… marié a une femme que j'aimerais a la folie… une petite maison a la campagne, un peu a la moldu… plein d'enfants… et toi ? » Dit-il, elle lui sourit._

_« Moi c'est un peu pareil. J'aimerais vivre dans une petite maison, en bord de mer ou a la campagne, au choix, je ne veux plus de gros manoir et toutes ces frivolités qui fait que j'ai de l'argent, enfin ma famille, pas moi… je veux que mes enfants évoluent dans un environnement sain et aimant, je ne serais pas comme mes parents ont étés avec moi, mes enfants auront tout l'amour dont ils auront besoin » dit-elle._

_« C'est une belle promesse d'avenir » répondit-il. Ils étaient arrivés devant le lac._

_« Oui, tout dépendra de la fin de la guerre, c'est plutôt mal partit » dit-elle. Elle resserra les pans de sa veste et renifla discrètement._

_« Pansy ? » le jeune homme s'arrêta, l'arrêtant elle aussi._

_« Je… je suis désolée… j'ai tellement peur Ron si tu savais » pleura-t-elle._

_« Hey… on finira par s'en sortir tu verras »_

_« C'est facile pour toi, tu es du bon coté, moi je suis de l'autre coté, dans mon camp ou tu marche ou tu crève c'est aussi simple que ça. Je n'ai pas le droit a l'erreur, si je me rebelle j'en subirais les conséquences » dit-elle les larmes coulant._

_« Je te protègerais, il ne t'arrivera rien je t'en fais la promesse… » Dit-il en l'attirant a lui pour la réconforter. Elle se laissa faire un instant, avant de se retirer. Elle le regarda et porta les mains derrière son cou, décrochant une chaîne en or avec dessus un pendentif en forme de lune. Elle le lui passa autour du coup._

_« Garde le toujours prêt de toi, même si la guerre nous fais perdre de vue, tu penseras a moi en le regardant » dit-elle alors qu'elle pleurait toujours, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur ses lèvres. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle se sépara._

_« Excuse-moi… » Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de finir que Ron s'était emparé de ses lèvres dans un baiser remplis de tendresse. Et ils s'embrassaient, devant le lac comme deux amoureux qui se découvrent. Ils savaient que la guerre était imminente, mais ils n'imaginaient pas qu'elle les aurait séparés si vite…_

_Fin du flash back_

« Ron ? » debout devant la fenêtre, serrant son pendentif dans sa main, Ron regardait au dehors le parc et le lac de Poudlard. Il sortit de ses pensées et se tourna sur Harry qui l'attendait à la porte.

« Oui ? »

« On à un problème… il faut trouver Drago »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'alarma Ron.

« Lucius est revenu, il est a l'infirmerie et il n'est pas dans un très bel état » grimaça Harry. Ron lui rendit se grimace et le suivit.

« Ça va toi ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Ça va » répondit Ron. Harry savait que ça n'allait pas, mais il n'ajouta rien. Ron avait bien changé depuis Pansy, et c'était pire depuis qu'elle était séquestrée et torturée au manoir de sa famille… les deux amis trouvèrent Drago dehors, en compagnie d'Evelyn et Blaise.

« Drago ! » s'exclama Harry essoufflé. Ce dernier se leva, il su au ton de la voix du survivant que quelque chose clochait.

« Ton père… » Souffla Harry « il est a l'infirmerie » il n'eu pas le temps d'en dire plus, que Drago fila comme une flèche a l'infirmerie.

Il entra avec fracas.

« Monsieur Malefoy ! » s'indigna l'infirmière.

« Où est-il ? »

« S'il vous plaît, il a besoin de repos »

« Où est-il ? » répéta Drago.

« Il est là bas, mais il est dans le coma » lui apprit-elle. Drago se précipita au chevet de son père. Il était couché, un bandage entourait sa tête, il avait semblait-il de nombreux coup et coupures sur le visage et il avait maigri également. Drago passa une main sur son visage, s'empêchant toute émotion. Il avait beau être du bon coté maintenant, Lucius ne supporterait pas ça. Drago remarqua alors un morceau de parchemin dans sa main, il le prit et le lut.

Les portes de l'infirmerie pivotèrent laissant passer Harry, Ron, Evy et Blaise.

« Il est dans le coma » annonça sombrement Drago « il avait ça dans sa main » dit-il en tendant le morceau a Ron. Celui-ci le prit et le parcourut rapidement. Il releva la tête et laissa tomber le parchemin avant de sortir précipitamment de l'infirmerie. Harry le prit et le lut.

_Transfert de prisonnier demain dés l'aube, Pansy en fait partie, elle est sur le point de mourir… _ était marqué. Harry sortit à la suite de son ami et les autres suivirent le mouvement.

Il arriva et entra en trombe dans la salle commune, et monta quatre a quatre les escaliers, Drago, Blaise et Evy l'avait suivit et attendait dans la salle commune. Il ouvrit la porte du dortoir avec fracas, Ron préparait son sac.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vais la chercher »

« Ron, voyons c'est de la folie tu ne peux pas partir sur un coup de tête »

« Si je peux » dit-il.

« Je t'en prie, réfléchit une minute, c'est du suicide, il faut mettre un plan sur pied, on partira avec toi n'y va pas tout seul, tu cours tout droit a ta mort » mais Ron ne l'écoutait pas et fermait son sac.

« Je ne vais pas rester ici à me creuser la tête, alors qu'elle est en train de mourir Harry ! » et il descendit.

« Ron ! » cria-t-il une fois en bas « s'il te plaît, prenons le temps d'y réfléchir et allons y ensemble » pria Harry.

« Écoute Ron… je sais que tu as peur, on tremble tous pour elle, c'est notre amie et une amie précieuse, Potter a raison il faut y aller tous ensemble » fit Drago. Ron soupira. Il laissa tomber son sac à terre et se retourna.

« Très bien, alors faisons vite » dit-il. Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient a mettre sur pied un plan, le portrait de la grosse dame pivota laissant entrer Tonks.

« Harry… Bill et sa famille ont accepté la proposition et sont ici, mais je dois te dire… j'ai contacté Charlie, il refuse de quitter la Roumanie… » Dit-elle. Harry soupira.

« Merci Tonks… je me débrouillerais pour le convaincre, on a besoin de main d'œuvre, Lucius est revenu, nous allons aller récupérer Pansy » lui apprit-il. Tonks hocha la tête et entra complètement se joignant à eux.

OoO

Lorsque le soleil se coucha se soir là, on pu voir un petit groupe avec son paquetage, dire au revoir aux autres.

« Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps si tout vas bien, nous serons de retour d'ici la fin de la semaine. Les filles et Elliot doivent être de retour dans deux jours, surtout dites leur de ne pas s'inquiéter » dit Harry sans savoir que les filles ne reviendraient pas. Tout le monde se dit au revoir et Ron, Blaise, Harry, Drago, Remus, Tonks, Bill et les jumeaux Weasley se mirent en route vers les grilles.

« Hey Potter ?! » appela Evelyn. Celui-ci se retourna pour la regarder « essaye de ne pas revenir en charpie » sourit-elle. Harry sourit et leva les deux pouces. Et le petit groupe partit, dans le ciel orangé de ce soleil couchant pour le manoir Parkinson…

* * *

**Poudlard, 1990**

Alors que notre groupe d'amis retournaient à leur salle commune le soir, Adeline se stoppa d'un coup.

« Oh ! J'ai oublié mon manuel de potion dans les cachots, allez y je vous rattrape » dit-elle.

« Tu es sur ? » s'inquiéta Charlie.

« Je viens avec toi si tu veux ? » proposa Hermione.

« Ok, allez y on vous rejoint » dit-elle. Et les deux filles se mirent en route pour les cachots.

« Dit moi, ton ami Elliot, il est toujours comme ça ? » demanda Adeline sur le chemin. Hermione sourit un peu.

« Non, pas toujours… enfin, disons que ça dépend avec qui » répondit-elle.

« J'ai vraiment sentit de la rancœur ce matin en cours de potion » poursuivit Adeline.

« Il n'a pas eu une vie facile… » Défendit Hermione.

« Oui, comme vous tous si j'ai bien compris, toi et Ginny n'êtes pas si renfermées pourtant » argumenta Adeline. Hermione fit la moue, elle avait raison, mais Elliot resterait Elliot, c'était lui tout simplement. Hermione ne répondit pas, elles étaient arrivées à destination, la jeune fille récupéra son livre et elles ressortirent.

« Et toi dit moi Hermione, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie là bas ? » questionna-t-elle. Hermione bafouilla.

« C'est que… c'est compliqué » soupira-t-elle.

« Ma parole, votre vie doit vraiment pas être facile » s'exclama Adeline les sourcils froncés. Hermione rit.

« Ça non. En fait pour te dire en quelques mots, je pense qu'un garçon est amoureux de moi, tout le laisse à penser… »

« Mais ? » fit Adeline.

« Mais je ne crois pas que je l'aime moi… j'en sais rien à vrai dire » avoua Hermione un peu confuse.

« Tiens tiens… » Retentit une voix au devant. Elles n'étaient pas sorties des cachots encore. Par instinct, Hermione sortit immédiatement sa baguette et la brandit devant elle.

« Oh, oh… voyez-vous ça ! À peine là d'un jour et elle veut déjà se battre » s'exclama une voix de garçon, faisant ricaner ses acolytes.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Baptiste ? » cracha Adeline qui elle aussi pointait sa baguette vers lui.

« Mais toi mon ange, tu le sais depuis le temps que je te le répète… » Railla l'autre. Adeline sourit.

« C'est très drôle… vraiment, demande a ta pouf si elle est d'accords » répondit-elle en retour.

« C'est moi que tu traite de pouf ? » s'égosilla une rousse gothique sortant du lot.

« Parfaitement, ça te pose un problème. » demanda Adeline. Hermione regardait l'échange avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Elles n'étaient que deux, ils étaient presque une dizaine, elle grimaça, elle qui pensait être tranquille. La rousse s'avança en rageant, mais son petit copain l'arrêta.

« Laisse moi faire bébé, n'oublie pas la dernière fois que tu as eu affaire a elle… » Dit-il en regardant Adeline, son éternelle sucette a la bouche.

« Hey ! C'est ça d'avoir un grand père moldu, savoir bloqué le Chi de ses adversaires n'est pas sorcier, c'est bien ça le problème, si tu veux je t'apprendrais, mon chou ! » Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Hermione vit la lèvre du garçon trembler ainsi que les poings de la fille se serrer.

« Allé viens Adeline, allons nous en » lui murmura Hermione.

« T'as raison, on s'en va a plus les minus ! » rigola-t-elle en tournant le dos. Un éclair jaillit sur Hermione, mais son amie la poussa de coté.

« Où vous comptez aller comme ça ? » fit Baptiste hors de lui.

« T'as pas honte de t'en prendre à deux filles espèce de lâche ? »

« Elliot… » Murmura Hermione apeurée, le connaissant que trop bien. Elle se releva et aida Adeline qui avait prit le mur. Celle-ci grimaça.

« Laisse tomber, viens » dit-elle en lui agrippant le bras, mais il ne bougea pas.

« Elliot, s'il te plaît ça n'en vaut pas la peine, ce n'est qu'un gamin, on n'est pas chez nous ici, vient… » Il la regarda et Adeline remarqua ce changement que le jeune garçon ne réservait qu'a elle. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, au fond après ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit, elle s'en doutait un peu.

« Je vous raccompagne » dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas terminé, on ne te sauvera pas toujours la mise Mirelle ! » s'exclama la rousse. Adeline grinça des dents et voulu y retourner, mais Elliot la retint fermement par le poignet.

« Tu vaux mieux que ça je crois… n'est ce pas toi qui me l'as dit ? » elle le regarda étonnée et finit par sourire en se dégageant. Cependant, en prenant la marche, elle ne pût s'empêcher un petit mouvement avec sa baguette et le visage de la rousse se couvrit de pustule. Hermione regarda Adeline et les deux filles éclatèrent de rire.

Elles riaient encore en arrivant devant la grosse dame.

« Vas y j'arrive » lui dit Hermione.

« Très bien… et merci beau ténébreux » elle fit un clin d'œil à Elliot et rentra sans plus de cérémonie. Hermione rit.

« Je crois que tu as un ticket » Elliot passa une main embarrassée sur sa nuque.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé Hermione, d'autant plus qu'une idylle ici est vouée a l'échec dés le départ, n'oublie pas pourquoi nous sommes ici » dit-il sérieusement. Hermione se renfrogna.

« Oui je sais, nous sommes ici parce que je me suis trompée, merci de me le rappeler » grommela-t-elle.

« Mais non, je ne voulais pas dire ça je veux dire, notre mission, nous ne devons pas perdre ça de vue » se reprit-il.

« Je sais » soupira-t-elle. Il lui sourit tendrement.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te peiner, mais c'est la réalité nous ne sommes pas à notre place ici » argumenta-t-il.

« Je sais » répéta-t-elle « il faut que je te laisse » dit-elle « pourquoi tu n'entres pas ? »

« Non merci, on va me regarder comme une bête curieuse »

« Oh mais arrête, Adeline ne te regarde pas comme une bête curieuse elle » le taquina-t-elle.

« Hermione… »

« Oui je sais, pas notre époque, il n'empêche Elliot, il va te falloir apprendre à vivre un petit peu et arrêter de t'enfermer dans ton mutisme perpétuel, tu t'étonne de ne pas avoir d'amis après » s'énerva-t-elle regrettant immédiatement ses paroles.

« Rentre, il n'est pas prudent de rester dans les couloirs » dit-il en tournant les talons.

« Oh Elliot ! Elliot attend ! » Elle courut pour le rattraper et le retint par le bras pour l'enlacer.

« Pardon… » Murmura-t-elle a son oreille, il soupira.

« Non c'est moi, tu as raison au fond… il fallait bien que quelqu'un d'autre que ma sœur me remonte les bretelles un jour » dit-il d'un air triste.

« Je suis désolée Elliot, je… »

« Chut… » Il posa un index sur ses lèvres et lui embrassa le front. « À demain… » Et il tourna les talons. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être maladroite ! Elle entra et trouva le petit groupe d'ami discutant au bord de la cheminée. Adeline était sur les genoux de Charlie – comme toujours – Ginny discutait stratégie de Quidditch avec Romain, John, Sam et Flo' et Lili' elle, était a la fenêtre. Hermione se dirigea vers elle.

« Bonsoir… »

« Salut »

« Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin, je n'aurais pas du te répondre comme ça »

« Non, c'est moi je n'avais pas a te chercher » répondit Lili'.

« Mauvaise journée ? » grimaça Hermione en voyant la tête qu'elle tirait.

« Oh tu sais… elles le sont toutes depuis quelques temps. Tu m'excuses, je vais me coucher a demain » Emilie tourna les talons en jetant un bref regard a Sam qui ne sembla pas lui prêter attention, il riait avec Ginny. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait, et elle monta. Hermione soupira et s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre.

« Adeline m'a raconté tu n'as rien ? » Hermione tourna la tête et sourit.

« Charlie… non, tout vas bien » dit-elle.

« Bien… alors ça va, je peux ? » demanda-t-il en désignant une petite place a ses cotés.

« Mais je t'en prie » répondit-elle en se reculant. Il s'installa face à elle, leurs genoux se touchaient.

« J'aime bien regarder la lune » lui apprit-il.

« Moi aussi, du moins j'aimais ça » dit-elle tristement.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de savoir mais… il doit s'en passer des choses pour que tu n'aimes plus regarder la lune » dit-il.

« Je… oublie ça » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Très bien, mais si un jour l'envie te prend, n'hésite pas »

« C'est noté » sourit-t-elle « et toi dit moi, pas de petite amie en vue ? » demanda-t-elle surprise elle-même de sa propre audace. Charlie sourit, assez surpris.

« Et bien non, pas en ce moment »

« Excuse moi, je suis très curieuse de nature, il faut me le dire si je vais trop loin » rougit-elle légèrement.

« Il n'y a pas de problème, tant que tu ne demande pas les détails… mais je te retourne la question » rigola-t-il.

« Oh moi tu sais… c'est marrant, tout le monde me voyait finir avec ton petit frère, moi y comprit » rit-elle.

« Ron ? » s'exclama-t-il. Elle sourit et agita la tête.

« Je l'aime tu sais… je l'aime très fort, mais comme un frère, Harry et moi faisons un peu partie de votre famille et je tiens à te dire Charlie que tu as une maman exceptionnelle » sourit-elle.

« Harry Potter sera donc un habitué de la famille… » Conclut Charlie. Hermione sourit.

« Ça reste entre nous hein » murmura-t-elle « et si tu veux, si ta sœur t'embête, j'ai des petites choses dont je pourrais te parler qui feront devenir ses joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux » Charlie sourit de toute sa splendeur en regardant sa sœur qui riait aux éclats.

« Vrai ? Très bien c'est noté ! » Rit-il.

Hermione lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit et elle lui parla a l'oreille, lui révélant qu'étant plus jeune, Ginny ne savait pas aligner une parole cohérente l'une a la suite de l'autre en présence de Harry tellement elle en était bleue. Elle lui expliqua la première fois où elle l'avait vu chez elle et là Charlie éclata littéralement de rire. Hermione se ra dossa au mur avec un grand sourire.

« Hey les amoureux ! » les interpella Adeline. Instinctivement, les deux jeunes gens tournèrent leurs têtes avant de se rendre compte et rougirent autant l'un que l'autre.

« Venez vous joindre a nous, ne terminez pas la soirée dans votre coin » leur dit-elle. Ils se levèrent a allèrent rejoindre le petit groupe pour terminer la soirée avant d'aller se coucher.

Demain était un autre jour, demain était un jour de plus passé en paix… pourtant, nos trois futuristes savaient que tôt ou tard viendrait le moment où ils allaient devoir se réunir et établir un plan d'attaque pour récupérer le diadème. Oui tôt où tard, mais en attendant, Hermione devait se reposer, deux coups sur la tête en trois jour à peine, elle devait faire attention. Ne pas remettre a demain ce que l'on peut faire le jour même n'était pas un proverbe à appliquer pour cette fois, ces enfants avaient bien mérités ce repos pourtant pas intentionnel et ils avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter, du moins c'était ce qu'ils se disaient sans savoir ce qui allait advenir dans les jours et semaines qui allaient suivre car le répit serait de courte durée…

A suivre…

* * *

Voili voilou ! Bon je sais je suis impardonnable, tout ce temps sans poster aie, quelle honte ! lol m'enfin la suite est la, donc chui a moitié pardonnée ? *-*

Alors ? vous avez aimé ? pas aimé ? dites moi, je suis toute ouïe ! et n'hésitez pas a laisser une review hein :-P pcq y'a bcp de favoris mais pas bcp qui laissent des review (ouin ouin) donc voila

Je sais qu'il n'y pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre non plus, ne vous en faites pas ça finira par venir, il faut que je démarre lol mais il y a beaucoup de secret ! héhé… a commencer par Emilie. Que cache-t-elle ? pourquoi est-elle si froide avec les autres ? et Sam ? qu'a-t-il eu avec Emilie ? qui est-il réellement ? pourquoi Ginny et Hermione se posent des questions a son sujet ? est ce qu'Elliot succombera au charme d'Adeline ? est ce qu'Hermione se décidera sur ses sentiments ? a découvrir au fil des chapitres… Drago et les autres réussiront-ils a ramener Pansy saine et sauf ? Lucius va-t-il s'en sortir ? qu'est donc devenue Narcissa ? Evy et Harry finiront-ils par s'entendre ?

Ces question suffisent a vous allècher pour la suite ? ou je vais me planquer dans un placard et j'arrête le massacre ? xD en plus tout ce temps pour poster pfff lol

Merci a ceux qui me lisent, vous êtes des amours ! Merki et gros bisoux a tous !

Jess


	5. Ch4 Le manoir de l'enfer

Ola!! Voici le quatrième chapitre je ne vous oublie pas :-P le blabla est a la fin, comme toujours :-)

Disclaimer: Tout appartient a Dame Rowling, j'ai bien essayé de marchander mais elle est dure en affaires! xD

* * *

Ch.4. Le manoir de l'enfer.

Le manoir Parkinson était comme toutes les autres bâtisses de cette envergure : gigantesque ! Entouré d'une propriété entretenue au centimètre carré prêt, ce manoir dégageait une prestance sans pareille. Autour de la propriété même, il y avait une petite forêt. Pas bien dense certes, mais suffisante pour dissimuler le bâtiment à la vue des moldus en particulier. Il dégageait prestance… oui, mais depuis l'avènement du seigneur des ténèbres au pouvoir, le manoir Parkinson était devenu le QG du Lord au profit de celui des Malefoy qui avait été entièrement calciné par les bons soins de quelques mangemorts. Les Malefoy, considérés comme des traîtres étaient en fuite. Drago protégé a Poudlard et désormais Lucius qui venait d'y revenir…

C'est dans cette forêt que notre groupe venu sauver Pansy et par la même occasion, le plus d'esclave qu'ils pourraient emmener avec eux, transplanna. Chacun se cachant derrière un arbre, commença d'abords par observer les lieux, sans un seul bruit.

Au premier abord, tout semblait parfaitement calme. Il faisait nuit et le manoir semblait endormi. Deux gardes cependant, siégeaient devant les grilles de l'entrée. Deux autres devant les portes.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » chuchota Tonks.

« On doit agir vite et efficacement… » Ajouta Bill.

« Oui… le hic, c'est que nous ne savons pas à quelle heure aura lieu le transfert » fit remarquer Harry.

« Il est trois heures du matin » annonça Blaise.

« Il faut entrer » dit Remus.

« Je veux bien… mais il va nous être un peu dur d'entrer sans se faire remarquer si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » Fit Fred avec évidence en montrant les gardes.

« Dans ce cas une diversion » proposa George.

« Il y a une entrée par les cuisines » intervint alors Drago.

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? » s'exclama Tonks.

« Parce que Pansy est ma meilleur amie, et je suis venu quelques fois ici » expliqua-t-il.

« Comment on entre ? » demanda Ron. Il était sérieux, anxieux mais déterminé aussi.

« Il faut contourner le manoir derrière, il y a une petite porte pour le personnel, en entrant tu tombe directement dans les cuisines » expliqua brièvement Drago.

« Ça en revient à ce que je disais, comment on va faire avec ces quatre lascars ? » demanda Fred.

« Si on arrive à les neutraliser, pourquoi ne pas entrer par devant dans ce cas ? » demanda Bill.

« Parce qu'il y a sûrement un tas de mangemorts a l'intérieur… tandis qu'aux cuisines… » Fit Blaise.

« Bien, je crois qu'on est d'accords, on s'occupe d'eux… et ensuite on entre, reste à savoir comment on s'en occupe ? » demanda Harry.

« Pour ça… laissez moi faire, tenez vous juste prêt derrière les arbres » fit Tonks. Personne ne comprit lorsqu'elle déchira son pantalon pour en faire un mini short, ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle usa de son pouvoir de métamorphomage que les autres comprirent. Remus la regarda de haut en bas.

« Tu es complètement folle ! » rugit-il « revient ici tout de suite ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je t'en prie, je sais ce que je fais ! Fais-moi un peu confiance » murmura-t-elle et elle sortit de sa cachette.

« Dora non… » Chuchota-t-il en sortant, mais Bill le retint par la veste.

Devant la grille, les deux mangemorts en faction gardaient le silence. Ils entendirent un craquement de branches et sortirent leurs baguettes.

« Qui est là ? » s'exclama l'un d'eux. Grand, maigre, le nez crochu, les cheveux gris. Un autre craquement.

« Montrez-vous ! » s'exclama le deuxième, grand également, un peu moins maigre et un peu plus élancé, les cheveux noirs. Ils pointèrent tout les deux leurs baguettes lorsqu'une silhouette sortit des buissons. Les deux hommes en restèrent la bouche pendante.

Une femme, avec de long cheveux noir et de magnifiques yeux bleus, habillée d'un short lui collant aux fesses et d'un petit haut laissant entrevoir une abondante – exagérée même – poitrine, marchait dans leur direction et s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt. Elle s'appuya sur un arbre de manière aguicheuse et leur fit un sourire charmeur.

« Alors les gars… besoin d'un peu de bon temps ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle en souriant exagérément. Celui aux cheveux noirs la regardait de manière peu commune et sourit lui aussi, dévoilant une rangée de dents aussi noires que ses cheveux.

« Un peu que je veux ! » s'exclama-t-il. Elle leur fit signe avec son doigt de la suivre et ils tombèrent dans le panneau, s'enfonçant tout les deux dans la multitude d'arbres. Il faisait noir, et ils n'eurent pas le temps d'allumer leurs baguettes, que Bill et Remus leurs tombèrent dessus. Ils furent ligotés, un sac sur la tête et dépouillés de leurs habits de mangemorts que Bill et Remus s'empressèrent d'enfiler. Remus détailla Tonks et rougit. Elle lui sourit.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu a exagéré sur la poitrine » marmonna-t-il. Elle aurait éclaté de rire si elle l'avait pu, mais se retint. Elle l'embrassa furtivement et sortit des bois. Remus ne dit plus rien, même si au fond de lui il aurait mieux aimé qu'elle ne vienne pas. Tonks, toujours déguisée s'approcha de la grille. Quelques mètres plus loin, devant les portes les deux mangemorts semblaient en pleine conversation.

« Ouh ouh ! » appela-t-elle. Ils se stoppèrent, et brandirent leurs baguettes en arrivant devant elle.

« Excusez moi de vous embêter messieurs, mais… je viens d'avoir un léger accident de balai, je viens de m'écraser… j'aurais besoin d'aide, mon balai est là bas et je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville » grimaça-t-elle.

« Désolé ma jolie, ici on ne sauve pas les demoiselles en détresse, il faut aller voir ailleurs » dit le premier. Blond, les yeux bleus.

« Oh s'il vous plaît… je suis vraiment embêtée et puis si vous m'aider… » Le deuxième, blond également, aux yeux vert avança.

« Si on vous aides ? » demanda-t-il. Elle leur fit signe d'approcher, ils s'approchèrent de la grille.

« Si vous m'aider je pourrais vous offrir la nuit la plus folle et la plus chaude de toute votre vie » susurra-t-elle. Ils se sourirent – au moins ils étaient mignons eux – et ouvrirent les grilles. Elle les mena dans le bois, faisant mine de boiter, et le même manège opéra. Cette fois ce fut Drago et Ron qui enfilèrent les habits de mangemorts.

« Très bien… il nous faut quelqu'un dehors, en cas de problème vous savez que votre patronus fera l'affaire pour prévenir les autres… » Commença Harry.

« Bill, Remus, Drago et Ron, vous entrez puisque vous êtes habillés. Les jumeaux, devant la porte d'entrée… Tonks, tu surveille les bois et les 4 abrutis, on les amènera à Poudlard dans les cachots avec les autres… Blaise et moi couvriront vos arrières aux cuisines, on vous attendra la bas. Nous ne pourrons sauver que Pansy ce soir… » Les autres hochèrent la tête, ils auraient voulus en sauver plus, mais c'était presque impossible. Déjà là, ils prenaient de gros risques ! Ils se séparèrent et entrèrent dans la propriété à pas de loups…

Les jumeaux se postèrent à l'entrée comme prévus et firent signe aux autres que c'était ok. Le groupe restant contourna le manoir, rasant les murs car ils s'étaient aperçut que dans une des pièces, il y avait de la lumière.

« C'est le salon » chuchota Drago.

« Allons-y » ils continuèrent, regardant partout. La voie était libre. Harry sortit sa baguette et déverrouilla la porte. Lentement, sans grincement aucun, la porte s'ouvrit. Il faisait noir à l'intérieur. C'était une cuisine gigantesque ! À la lueur de leurs baguettes et laissant la porte ouverte, Remus, Bill, Drago, Ron et Harry entrèrent. Blaise resta dehors, Harry restant prêt de la porte.

« Soyez prudent » murmura-t-il.

Soudain, du bruit se fit entendre. 6 baguettes convergèrent vers un coin de la cuisine. Une jeune fille, vêtue de haillons, blonde, de taille moyenne tenait entre ses mains un plat en inox contenant du pain et du fromage. Elle fut surprise d'être découverte et se retourna. Face à elle se tenait quatre mangemorts ! La peur au ventre et la terreur dans les yeux, elle tremblait tellement qu'elle en lâcha le plat qui en tombant fit un boucan de tout les diables !! Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte, il fallait être sourd pour ne pas entendre ça. Sans réfléchir, Drago vira le pain et le fromage de la cuisine, mais laissa le plat par terre. Il agrippa la jeune fille par la taille, plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'elle hurle, les autres étaient sortit, mais Drago n'en eu pas le temps, il du se faufiler sous une armoire assez haute pour les retenir tout les deux.

Des pas se firent entendre et bientôt, la lumière s'alluma. Drago, toujours sous l'armoire avec la jeune esclave, regarda les pieds des mangemorts avancer.

« Regarde ça ! »

« Sûrement un chat, ça grouille par ici » dit une deuxième voix.

« Je serais d'avis d'aller voir si les esclaves sont toujours dans leurs cellules » fit la première voix pas convaincue. Drago sentit la jeune fille trembler comme une feuille.

« Chut… » Fit Drago.

« Fais le si ça te chante, mais moi je prends ma pause je te dis que c'est un chat, pas de quoi s'alarmer ! » s'exclama le deuxième. La lumière s'éteignit et les pas s'en allèrent. Drago toujours sous l'armoire, respira enfin, ils l'avaient échappé belle ! Il gardait toujours la jeune fille emprisonnée.

« Très bien… » Chuchota-t-il. Je vais vous libérer la bouche, mais seulement si vous me promettez de ne pas crier, on est d'accords ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle agita la tête. « Bien » il retira doucement sa main.

« Qui… qui êtes vous ? Vous n'allez pas me faire de mal ? »

« Rassurez vous… je m'appelle Drago »

« Drago Malefoy ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Chut !!! » fit frénétiquement Drago tandis qu'ils sortaient de sous l'armoire et que les autres rentraient.

« Par tout les saints, vous ne devez pas rester ici toi et tes amis ! Ta famille a été bannie, s'ils vous retrouvent vous serez mis à mors ! » Paniqua-t-elle.

« Inutile de t'en faire pour nous euh… »

« Marion »

« Bien Marion… voilà ce qu'il va se passer. Nous sommes venus chercher notre amie, tu peux nous aider ? – elle hocha la tête à l'affirmative – bien… où sont les cellules ? »

« Quand vous sortez des cuisines… à gauche… encore à gauche. Ensuite, vous arriverez à un escalier. Vous l'emprunter puis c'est tout de suite a droite. Dans les cachots »

« Bien… est ce que Pansy Parkinson est parmi les prisonniers ? » demanda-t-il.

« Miss Parkinson… » Fit-t-elle tristement « elle a la dernière cellule. Celle des condamnés, avec mon petit ami »

« Des condamnés ? »

« Oui, miss Parkinson a été condamnée a la torture entraînant pour finir la mort, parce qu'elle s'est dressée contre son père, elle a voulu0t le tuer… Emeric, mon fiancé a mené une rébellion parmi les esclaves, il a été condamné a la torture entraînant la mort lui aussi, ils sont dans le même cachot. Ils ont tenus bon, cela fait maintenant 4 mois qu'ils endurent ça, pour Emeric seulement 2, mais miss Parkinson ne bouge plus depuis ce matin… » Le sang de Ron ne fit qu'un tour. Il releva vivement la tête.

« Très bien, merci beaucoup Marion. Je te demande maintenant de suivre mes amis, ils te garderont prêt d'eux et on te ramènera avec nous, tu n'as plus rien à craindre » dit-il. « Venez » ils avancèrent tout les quatre, à pas lents et surtout sans bruit ! Il n'y avait aucune trace de mangemort dans les couloirs… ils empruntèrent le chemin comme le leur avait indiqué Marion et arrivèrent bientôt dans le couloir des cachots. Là, ils durent se stopper, car un mangemort faisait des allées venues dans le couloir. La cellule où se trouvaient Pansy et Emeric, était celle du fond.

« Stupéfix ! » chuchota Ron. Le mangemort tomba à même le sol. Les autres le ligotèrent et Ron prit les clés. Il s'approcha de la porte, son cœur cognant contre sa poitrine. A l'intérieur, un bruit de chaînes se fit entendre.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Laissez la tranquille ! » Cria une voix d'homme. En entrant, nos amis découvrirent un spectacle terrifiant et désolant. Accrochée au mur, les bras levés au dessus de sa tête par de lourdes chaînes, les pieds écartés et attachés au sol par de lourdes chaînes également, Pansy avait la tête ballante. Elle était sale et ne portait qu'une petite chemise de nuit lui couvrant à peine le corps. Elle portait de nombreuses marques de coups et de coupures.

Devant elle, un jeune homme a la carrure robuste, assez grand, les cheveux auburn, les yeux bleus. Vêtus comme Pansy, c'est-à-dire très peu, à peine un tee shirt et un short, il était lié par de grosses chaîne aux pieds, mais capable de se déplacer. Il faisait rempart devant la jeune fille inconsciente, les bras ouvert. L'arcade ouverte, les bras et le visage en sang, il faisait front courageusement.

« Allez vous en ! Laissez là »

« Chuut ! » fit Drago affolé. Ils enlevèrent tous leur masque.

« Qui… qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Emeric je t'en prie… arrête de crier, ou ils vont rappliquer… nous sommes là pour t'aider… nous avons vu Marion aux cuisines, on veut juste vous aider » fit Drago. Le jeune homme se calma instantanément.

« Marion ? Est ce qu'elle va bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, elle va bien, elle est avec nos amis » Drago se baissa pour défaire les chaînes à l'aide des clés, tandis que Ron se précipitait sur Pansy.

« Pansy ?! Pansy mon ange c'est moi, tu m'entends ? » Lui dit-il en prenant sa tête dans ses main pour la redresser. Elle avait le visage martelé de coup, ses cheveux lui collaient au visage. Il le lui dégagea.

« Oh mon dieu… » Dit-il. Drago s'empressa de délier ses mains et ses pieds, tandis que Ron la soutenait. Elle était inconsciente et respirait à peine. Elle était complètement gelée aussi. Quand il eu enfin délié ses pieds, Ron enleva sa cape tant bien que mal et la recouvrit avec en la soulevant.

« Pansy… » Murmura Ron.

« R… Ro…n » marmonna-t-elle les yeux toujours clos.

« Je suis là… je vais te sortir de là » murmura-t-il. Ce fut pourtant le seul son qu'elle prononça. Ils ressortirent de la cellule à pas de loups. Quand ils atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée, ils se figèrent. Se collant contre le mur de l'escalier pour ne pas se faire voir, ils entendirent malgré eux la conversation animée qui avait lieue dans le petit salon. N'en comprenant pour commencer pas grand-chose, un bruit retentit. Un bruit de main qui s'abat sur une joue. Ils tendirent l'oreille.

« Ne sois pas insolente Narcissa ! Tu n'es pas en position de jouer aux autoritaire je crois » railla la voix de Voldemort en colère. Drago leva la tête. Sa mère… depuis prêt de 4 mois, depuis le début de la guerre en fait, il n'avait plus revu ses parents. Ni père, ni mère.

« Ta famille et toi, vous n'êtes que des traitres ! Comment avez-vous osez ? » Tonna le mage.

« On a enfin ouvert les yeux ! » rétorqua Cissy avec insolence. Une deuxième claque. Drago voulut intervenir, mais Remus le retint par le poignet.

« Non » murmura-t-il.

« Si tu crois que je vais laisser ma mère là » dit-il.

« Pas maintenant Drago, c'est trop risqué » chuchota Remus. Drago serra les poings. Finalement, ils regagnèrent la cuisine sans embûche, Blaise et Harry les attendaient toujours dehors et Blaise avait amené Marion auprès de Tonks. Si cela tournait mal, elle pourrait au moins l'emmener tout de suite. Ron sortit le premier, Pansy dans ses bras qui respirait à peine. Tout le monde sortit sauf Drago.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama Harry.

« Ma mère est ici… et je ne vais pas la laisser »

« Drago c'est de la folie » s'exclama Remus.

« C'est ma mère Remus ! Il est hors de question que je m'en aille sans elle ! Allez y, je vous rejoindrais plus tard » dit-il.

« Mais… »

« Laisse le Remus, Drago sait ce qu'il fait » intervint Harry. Il serra la main de son ami avec force. « Sois prudent » intima-t-il. Drago hocha la tête, et remit le masque de mangemort qu'il avait emprunté sur sa tête et referma la porte sur lui tandis que les autres regagnaient la grille pour transplanner à Poudlard.

**

* * *

Poudlard, 1990**

Voilà deux jours que Ginny, Elliot et Hermione avaient atterrit dans cette époque. Et ils s'en accommodaient bien. Même si chacun savaient parfaitement bien que ça ne durerait pas. Après le repas de midi, les septièmes avaient une heure de libre avant de reprendre les cours de l'après midi, ainsi notre trio se rejoignit sur la rive du lac. En ce début de printemps, l'air frais de l'hiver était encore un peu présent, mais quelques rayons de soleil perçaient le ciel pour le plus grand bien de tout le monde. Ginny s'installa dans l'herbe, s'appuyant de ses mains en arrière et ferma les yeux un beau sourire accroché a ses lèvres.

« J'aime le soleil » commenta-t-elle. Hermione et Elliot l'imitèrent et s'assirent sur l'herbe.

« Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour faire bronzette si tu veux mon avis » railla Elliot. Ginny ouvrit un œil pour le regarder.

« Non je ne le veux pas » dit-elle « ton avis » ajouta-t-elle.

« Je me demande encore comment Drago fait » s'exclama-t-il. Hermione soupira discrètement. Ces deux là ne pouvaient jamais s'en empêcher !

« Comment il fait quoi ? » s'exclama Ginny les yeux toujours fermés.

« Pour te supporter ! »

« T'es vraiment trop con » pesta-t-elle en se redressant.

« Oh je vous en prie ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter 5 minutes ? » S'exclama Hermione « on est censé se serrer les coudes » rappela-t-elle.

« Mais c'est ce qu'on fait ! » sourit Ginny. D'un sourire hypocrite qu'il lui rendit bien d'ailleurs. Hermione secoua la tête, dépitée. Elle sourit malgré elle.

« Alors, vous êtes prêts pour ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle pour essayer de changer de sujet. Ginny lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

« Et comment ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Vous parlez de cette soirée chez les Serdaigle ? » demanda Elliot.

« Oui. Tu viendras ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Non, je ne crois pas » Hermione se redressa elle aussi.

« Elliot » soupira-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si les Serpentard ne sont pas invité à ces fêtes ! » s'indigna le jeune homme.

« Les excuses sont faites pour s'en servir » scanda Ginny.

« Toi la ferme » pesta-t-il.

« Je suis sûr qu'il feront une exception pour toi » continua Hermione sans prêter attention à ce que Ginny avait dit.

« Tu crois que parce que je m'appelle Elliot MacPherson il vont me laisser entrer ? »

« Bien sur que oui ! Je règlerais ça avec Charlie tout à l'heure » dit fermement Hermione.

« Vous vous entendez bien tout les deux » fit remarquer Ginny, Elliot se renfrogna et Hermione rougit un peu.

« On s'est toujours bien entendu Ginny » fit-elle remarquer.

« Moui… fais quand même attention Hermione, n'oublie pas où nous sommes » lui dit-elle un peu plus sérieusement. Hermione soupira en triturant l'herbe.

« J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… » Marmonna-t-elle en faisant allusion à Elliot.

« Tu peux bien parler toi avec ton Sam » s'exclama Elliot.

« Quoi Sam ? » s'énerva la rouquine « Sam n'est qu'un ami ! J'aime Drago, quoi qu'on puisse en penser et il m'aime aussi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est loin l'un de l'autre que je vais courir dans les bras du premier venu ! Pour qui tu me prends ? » S'exclama-t-elle. Elle avait l'air si sérieuse qu'il su que répondre. Bien sur qu'elle l'aimait il le savait. Même si ils se disputaient assez souvent tout les deux, Ginny était son amie aussi, il n'insista pas.

« Ça va t'énerve pas Weasley, tu le reverras ton petit blondinet » dit-il avec un petit sourire. Elle se détendit. « En parlant d'autre chose… il faudrait peut être penser à s'y mettre pour récupérer ce diadème » amorça-t-il. Hermione se redressa en soupirant.

« Je sais… » Dit-elle. « Mais c'est risqué » continua-t-elle.

« Vous avez bien été à vous trois, on devrait y arriver à nous trois » argumenta Elliot.

« Oui et regarde dans quel état on en est revenu ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Là je suis d'accords avec elle » intervint Ginny.

« Il faudra pourtant bien que l'on fasse quelque chose » continua-t-il.

« Tu n'as aucune idée des créatures qui gardent ce château » souffla-t-elle.

« Qui parle de créature et de château ? » s'enquit une voix gaie. Adeline, Charlie, Flo' et Sam les avaient rejoins et s'assirent avec eux.

« Salut beau brun » rit-elle en regardant Elliot.

« Tient ça change de jour en jour » railla celui-ci.

« Tu t'y feras très vite, Adeline est une experte pour trouver des surnoms » sourit Charlie qui prenait place. Ils formaient maintenant un cercle. Elliot ne releva pas.

« Alors vous parliez de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en fourrant sa sucette dans sa bouche.

« De rien qui t'intéresse » répondit Elliot. Hermione lui jeta un regard courroucé.

« Je vois… classé secret défense » rit-elle.

« Non ce n'est pas ça, ça concerne… »

« Hermione tais toi ! » l'intima Elliot.

« Oh je t'en prie ! Ils savent qui nous sommes, autant qu'ils sachent pourquoi on est là non ? » Pesta à son tour Ginny.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée des répercussions que ça peut avoir sur notre futur si on leur parle » se buta-t-il.

« On ne va pas tout leur dire non plus, je sais ce que je fais s'il te plaît » s'énerva Hermione. Elliot ne répondit pas et croisa les bras l'air renfrogné. Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers tout le petit monde.

« En fait… pour ne pas en dire trop, nous avons… quelque chose à récupérer » dit-elle en prenant soin de ne pas trop en dire.

« Quelque chose ? » s'étonna Flo'.

« Oui, quelque chose d'assez important pour que nous remontions le temps. Et cette chose est cachée dans un château, enfin ruines serait plus exact, et nous devons nous y rendre. Le seul hic c'est que c'est très dangereux »

« Pourquoi ? Vous risquez de vous cassez la jambe ou un truc comme ça ? » Demanda Sam par curiosité. Hermione sourit.

« Si ce n'était que ça… » Marmonna-t-elle. « Non, des créatures gardent ce château. Mes deux meilleurs amis et moi en avons fait les frais la dernière fois, et croyez moi elles sont tout sauf tendre… » Grimaça-t-elle.

« A ce point là ? » grimaça Adeline. Hermione la regarda en coin et regarda ses amis. Ginny ne disait rien, lui laissant prendre les rênes, et Elliot montrait qu'il n'était pas d'accords, mais il ne lui dit rien non plus.

« Ce sont des Dazzle-Wolf » dit-elle. Il y eu des hoquets de surprise.

« Ces créatures n'existent pas Hermione » intervint une voix. Tout le monde se retourna sur Emilie qui venait d'arriver. Elle avait entendu presque toute la discussion et s'assit avec eux.

« Oh je t'assure que si » répliqua Hermione.

« Arrête s'il te plaît. Tu essayes de faire quoi au juste ? Ce ne sont que des légendes » persista-t-elle.

« Je les aies vus ! Ces bêtes féroces ont presque tué mon meilleur ami, le frère de Ginny ! »

« Hermione !! » s'exclama Elliot. Hermione se tut confuse et ferma les yeux afin de respirer un bon coup.

« Elles existent… et si tu veux une preuve, en voilà une ! » déclara-t-elle en relevant la manche de son pull pour lui montrer la cicatrice toute fraîche d'un de ces redoutable loups qui lui avait donné un coup de patte alors qu'elle tentait de sauver Ron.

« Tu es donc un loup garou ? » demanda Sam éberlué. Hermione rit malgré elle et secoua la tête.

« Non, il faut être mordu pour être transformé et crois moi ces bestioles sont pire que des loups garou » dit-elle.

« Excusez moi, au risque de passer pour un idiot… c'est quoi un _Dazzle-Wolf _? » intervint enfin Charlie qui n'avait rien dit jusque là. Ce fut Emilie qui lui répondit.

« Un Dazzle-Wolf, est en quelque sorte un loup garou amélioré. A quelques différences prêt » souligna-t-elle.

« Telles que ? » demanda Charlie n'étant pas très sûr de vouloir savoir.

« Telle que pour commencer la vue. Ils ne voient pas. Aveugles dés la naissance, cette espèce se voit attribuée un odorat encore plus développée qu'un loup normal. Ils ne sentent qu'une seule chose : le sang. Si vous ne les attaquez pas et si vous ne faites aucun bruit, ils ne vous ennuieront pas. Si par contre une malheureuse goutte de sang viendrais a tomber de votre nez, votre doigt, ou n'importe quelle autre partie de votre corps, alors vous êtes fichu… » Continua Emilie.

« Et vous avez intérêt à courir vite » renchérit Hermione. « Les Dazzle-Wolf reste comme ils sont. Pleine lune, plein soleil, peu importe. Évidemment la pleine lune renforce leur énergie, mais ils ne sont pas _humains._ » Termina Hermione.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ce ne sont que des légendes » se borna Emilie.

« Puisqu'elle te dit qu'elle en a affronté » s'énerva Sam. Emilie le regarda interdite et tourna son regard vers Hermione.

« Très bien… dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas nous emmener avec vous lors de votre _mission_ pour récupérer cette _chose _? » proposa-t-elle. Hermione secoua la tête.

« Il n'en est pas question » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? De quoi as-tu peur ? » Continua-t-elle.

« De rien du tout, mais tu n'imagine pas dans quoi tu veux te lancer » fit Hermione. Emilie se leva.

« Parce qu'il n'y a pas de Dazzle-Wolf, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre » dit-elle.

« Tu insinues que nous sommes des menteurs ? » s'insurgea Ginny en se levant a son tour.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, c'est toi qui l'as dit » fit Emilie avec dédain « mais je trouve tout de même bizarre votre histoire, ça n'a aucuns sens c'est tout »

« Parce que tu crois que tout ça va comme ça ? Tu crois que la vie est rose ? Il n'en est rien Emilie, alors arrête de nous prendre de haut, parce que tu ne connais rien de notre vie ! Si toi tu te plais dans ton petit conte de fée alors tant mieux, mais un jour il faudra te réveiller ma vieille, ce n'est pas ça la vie ! Il faut se battre pour arriver a quelque chose, tout ne nous arrive pas sur un claquement de doigts ni sur un plateau d'argent ! » S'énerva Ginny. Emilie, le visage impassible s'avança vers la rouquine.

« Qui parle de jugement ? Tu ne connais absolument rien de moi non plus et je t'interdis de dire que je vis dans un conte de fées d'entend ? Il y a longtemps que je suis réveillée et que je suis en plein cauchemar même, c'est à vous de vous réveiller, ce n'est pas en racontant des histoires rocambolesques que tu arriveras à quelque chose ! » Tonna-t-elle. Les deux jeunes filles étaient face à face, prêtes à se sauter dessus.

« S'il vous plaît les filles… » Fit Hermione en se plaçant aux cotés de Ginny. Ginny la lâcha du regard et Emilie tourna les talons. Ginny se rassit furibonde.

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir » la défendit Flo' « elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça » dit-il en la regardant s'éloigner.

« Oui et bien la prochaine fois, qu'elle s'abstienne de venir si c'est pour créer des histoires ! » pesta Sam. Flo' soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Sam la regarda aussi s'éloigner un moment puis reporta son attention sur le groupe.

« Au fond… peut-être devrions nous y aller, pour lui prouver qu'elle ne peut pas toujours avoir raison » proposa-t-il.

« Non » fit Hermione catégorique « je refuse de prendre des risques inutiles juste pour prouver que nous ne mentons pas ! Je préfère encore la savoir prétentieuse et en sécurité » ajouta-t-elle.

« Mais vous n'êtes que trois ! Prenez notre proposition comme une aide » argumenta le blond.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est bien d'en parler mais quand vous êtes devant ces bêtes, c'est autre chose crois moi »

« Sam a raison Hermione. Vous avez besoin d'aide » intervint Charlie. Hermione le regarda incrédule.

« Allé… on veut juste vous aider » renchérit Adeline. Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

« Quand comptez vous y aller ? » demanda Flo'.

« Nous n'en savons rien encore… » Répondit Hermione.

« Et bien quand vous irez, pensez a nous » fit gentiment Charlie. Hermione lui sourit sans trop savoir quoi ajouter.

« Ouais c'est ça. Allô ? Ça vous dit de venir vous faire tuer ? » Railla Elliot « vous ne comprenez donc pas qu'on ne parle pas d'un jeu, mais de la réalité ? » S'exclama-t-il a bout de nerfs.

« Et toi tu ne comprends pas qu'on veut simplement vous aider ? D'accords vous n'êtes là que depuis deux jours seulement, mais vous faites partie de notre groupe maintenant ! Est ce que le sens du mot amitié et le sens du mot solidarité te dit quelque chose ? » S'énerva à son tour Adeline en se levant. « Parce qu'il va bien falloir t'y faire mon vieux, vous ne pourrez pas régler tout, tout seul ! Excusez moi, mais j'ai cours » dit-elle en tournant les talons. Sam se retourna sur Elliot en souriant.

« Dis donc, t'es le premier à la mettre en pétard deux jours de suite ! » rigola-t-il. Elliot la regardait s'éloigner et soupira. Il ne répondit pas.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller. Prenez le temps de réfléchir à notre proposition » dit doucement Charlie en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Celle-ci hocha la tête et les autre quittèrent la rive, il ne restait plus que notre trio.

« Bravo » commenta Elliot.

« Bravo quoi ? » attaqua Ginny.

« On avait parlé de discrétion ! Et nous voilà maintenant entiché d'une bande d'adolescents voulant jouer les héros ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Et d'après quoi, nous sommes quoi nous ? » Railla Ginny.

« Ce n'est pas pareil » réfuta Elliot.

« Ce n'est pas pareil parce que nous n'avons pas eu le choix Elliot ! Mais nous ne sommes que des ados ! Si on n'y avait pas été forcés, jamais on se serrait battu à notre âge ! On ne se retrouverait pas là tout les trois si on n'y avait pas été obligés par la force des choses ! S'il n'y aurait pas eu Voldemort et la guerre, nous serions comme eux à l'heure qu'il est. Tout ce qui nous différencie d'eux, c'est la guerre ni plus ni moins ! Nous on a la guerre alors que eux on l'insouciance et c'est ça que nous devrions vivre au lieu de constamment avoir peur ! Alors si nous, à 16 et 17 ans sommes capables d'aller affronter un tas de bêtes féroces, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi eux n'en seraient pas capables. Il faut que tu arrêtes de jouer les moralisateur, car toute l'aide qui peu nous être apportée, on doit la prendre. Moi je vote pour qu'ils nous accompagnent » dit-elle une lueur de défit dans les yeux en le regardant. Elle regarda Hermione. Elle paraissait hésitante.

« C'est dangereux… » Dit-elle.

« Ils l'ont choisi ! Ils veulent venir, on ne leur a rien demandé. On a essayé de les en dissuader mais ils ont choisi de venir quand même, ils savent ce qu'ils encourent » argumenta Ginny d'un ton sans réplique. Hermione se mordit la lèvre en regardant Elliot.

« Elle à raison… ils sont maîtres de leurs propres choix… » Elliot soupira résigné et se leva l'air vraiment contrarié. « Elliot… » Supplia Hermione.

« Votre choix est fait de toute façon que pourrais-je y changer ? Je me demande bien pourquoi je suis venu avec vous finalement » dit-il avant de s'en aller.

« Elliot !! » Hermione ne le suivit pas, ça ne servirais à rien. Ce garçon était vraiment difficile à cerner. Ses sautes d'humeur étaient très difficiles à gérer, mais Hermione en avait l'habitude a force.

« Laisse le, ça lui passera… » Fit Ginny.

« On doit aller en cours c'est l'heure » soupira Hermione en se levant prête à rentrer pour ses cours de l'après midi.

OoO

Le soir même, dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, la fête battait son plein. Ces fêtes concernaient principalement les 6 ème et 7ème années, sauf autorisation spéciale, certains 5ème comme John et Romain pouvaient y participer. La musique était entraînante, il y avait un peu d'alcool et tout était bien entendu insonorisé. Dans un coin, pas loin de la cheminée, notre groupe d'amis discutait. Hermione, habillée d'un jean et d'un petit haut montrant à peine son ventre, avait un verre à la main et semblait… embêtée.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Charlie ! Si, si tout vas bien » assura-t-elle.

« Elle se demande si son beau brun va venir » ricana Ginny habillée à peu prêt comme Hermione un poil plus sexy.

« Très drôle » pesta Hermione.

« Ton ami a l'air d'avoir un sal caractère » constata Charlie.

« A qui le dis tu ! » s'exclama Ginny qui se mettait à bouger au rythme de la musique. Sam le remarqua et aussitôt attrapa son poignet pour l'entraîner sur la piste.

« Allé ma belle, montre moi comment tu bouge ! » s'exclama-t-il. Ginny partit dans un éclat de rire et ils s'éloignèrent sur la piste. Charlie souriait.

« Elle est toujours comme ça ? » demanda-t-il amusé. Hermione sourit en regardant son amie se déhancher avec Sam, tout en lui faisant des signes.

« Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne l'était plus » avoua-t-elle « et ça me fait plaisir »

« J'espère sincèrement que vous allez arriver à vos fin » dit-il sincèrement.

« Merci » dit-elle.

« Allez viens ! » il l'entraîna à son tour sur la piste où ils rejoignirent Ginny et Sam. Au cours de la soirée, Hermione se détendit et s'amusa tout comme Ginny. Elliot n'était pas venu. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione alla se chercher à boire. Elle regarda tout le monde sur la piste en pensant qu'il était injuste qu'elle et ses amis ne puissent vivre la même chose dans leur monde. Tout se résumait à bataille, peur et survie en quelque sorte. Elle soupira d'aise. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Adeline.

« Ah Hermione ! Alors ? Tu t'amuse bien ? »

« Beaucoup merci » sourit-elle.

« Je te présente mon amie, Dora » Hermione sourit en voyant s'avancer vers elle Tonks, adolescente. Elle avait les cheveux roses et son éternel sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

« Enchantée, Hermione » sourit-elle.

« Ton ami au sale caractère n'est pas venu ? » s'amusa Adeline.

« Non… je suppose qu'il avait autre chose en tête » répondit Hermione.

« Sans doute… tu viens Dora ? À plus tard Hermione »

« À plus tard » et les deux jeunes filles repartirent dans la foulée tandis qu'Hermione sirotait son verre. Elle resta seule un moment, avant que la musique ne s'adoucisse, laissant place à la séquence slow. Elle vit alors Sam faire la révérence devant une Ginny hilare, puis ils s'enlacèrent pour danser, tout en parlant. Elle avait l'air heureuse, même si elle savait très bien que Drago lui manquait. Néanmoins, la relation qui s'installait entre elle et Sam lui faisait un peu peur.

« On pense encore ? » fit une voix rieuse a son oreille. Elle sourit. « Tu danses ? »

« Avec plaisir » sourit-elle. Charlie l'emmena sur la piste au milieu des autres couples qui tournaient au rythme lent de la musique. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et lui sur sa taille et ils se mirent à tourner doucement.

« Elliot n'est pas venu finalement » constata Charlie.

« Non » soupira Hermione « il n'aime pas beaucoup ce genre de chose » avoua-t-elle.

« C'est dommage ça ne lui ferais pas de mal de se détendre un peu » dit-il.

« Je sais. Il n'est pas méchant tu sais, il veut simplement qu'on s'en sorte » se crut-elle obligée de dire.

« Je comprends… » Hermione se serra un peu plus.

« Mais je me dit que si on doit passer deux mois ici, autant rendre notre séjour agréable. Lui est un peu plus… casanier je vais dire. Mais c'est quelqu'un de très gentil au fond, il ne le montre pas, mais moi je le connais » dit-elle.

« Oui… » Instinctivement, Hermione posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils continuèrent de danser ainsi enlacés. Charlie se sentait embarrassé d'une telle proximité. La seule fille à être aussi proche de lui était Adeline. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas non plus. Hermione ferma les yeux un moment. Elle huma le parfum qu'elle avait tant aimé en arrivant et sourit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Charlie alors qu'elle relevait la tête sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu sens bon » répondit-elle. Il la regarda et arqua un sourcil.

« Je te remercie » dit-il un peu déconcerté « toi aussi ! » sourit-il. Elle eu un petit rire et la danse se termina.

« Merci pour cette danse Charlie, c'était très agréable »

« Je t'en prie… » Répondit-il.

De leur coté, Sam et Ginny ne se lâchaient plus. Un deuxième slow débuta et ils continuèrent de tourner lentement.

« Vous êtes très en beauté ce soir miss Weasley » complimenta-t-il. Ginny sourit.

« Je vous retourne le compliment » dit-elle en feignant une voix snobe. Ils rirent.

« Sérieusement, Drago a de la chance de t'avoir » elle sourit un peu l'air triste.

« Et j'ai de la chance de l'avoir » compléta-t-elle.

« J'ai du mal à croire que l'on parle du même » dit-il « il n'a que dix ans et c'est une vraie petite crapule » dit-il. Ginny rit en se souvenant. Elle avait rencontré Drago Malefoy pour la première fois, à la librairie du chemin de traverse. Elle avait défendu Harry et Sam avait raison, c'était une vraie crapule a l'époque.

« Il a changé » dit-elle « et puis d'ailleurs, d'où tu le connais ? » demanda-t-elle suspicieuse. Ginny voulait savoir, elle savait qu'il cachait quelque chose mais quoi ? Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, de peur de le braquer. Il lui sourit en la regardant, remettant une mèche de cheveux roux en place, sa main descendit vers son menton qu'il prit entre son index et son pouce quelque seconde comme on fait aux enfants trop curieux.

« Tu as tes secrets… et moi j'ai les miens » rit-il. Elle le regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux et finit par sourire en coin. Elle le saurait. Tôt ou tard, elle saurait quel lien Samuel Malbla avait avec la famille Malefoy, foi de Weasley ! Ils quittèrent finalement la piste, rejoignant Hermione et Charlie qui discutaient d'animaux. Charlie se passionnait pour les animaux et Hermione ainsi que Ginny se gardèrent bien de lui dire ce qu'elles savaient a propos de lui.

Dans son coin, Emilie sirotait son verre l'air morose et en colère. Sam lui jeta un œil en coin et soupira. Il détourna pourtant ses yeux et sourit aux autres en continuant de discuter.

Ils terminèrent la soirée tous ensemble et rentrèrent aux petites heures à la tour Gryffondor. Les deux jeunes filles avaient le cœur étrangement plus léger et c'est le sourire aux lèvres et la tête pleine de bons souvenirs qu'elles se couchèrent au petit matin alors que le soleil commençait déjà à se lever.

**

* * *

Poudlard, 1998.**

Dans l'infirmerie, tout était calme et silencieux. Mme Pomfresh attendait, assise sur un tabouret regardant distraitement dehors, une tisane à la main. Elle attendait le retour de la délégation de sauvetage. Pensive, elle souffla sur sa tisane brûlante et en but une gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, elle était habituée. Après toutes ces années, Poppy en avait vu de dures… mais cette guerre était la plus dure des épreuves qu'elle avait eu à vivre jusqu'à présent. Elle avait songé à s'arrêter. Et plus d'une fois. Mais un argument, un seul l'avait toujours fait renoncer a sa retraite. _Ces enfants !_

Qui mieux qu'elle connaissait ces lieux ? Cette école ? Qui mieux qu'elle pouvait les aider, les soigner ? Elle se refusait à les abandonner, encore moins en ces temps. Alors elle restait et resterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus y arriver et que quelqu'un d'autre prenne le relai. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par les portes de l'infirmerie qui claquèrent. Elle se retourna et accourut auprès du groupe.

« Dieu du ciel ! » murmura-t-elle quand elle vit l'état de Pansy dans les bras de Ron. Celui-ci s'approcha du lit le plus proche et la déposa délicatement dessus. Pom-Pom s'empressa de l'ausculter. Ron resta à ses cotés.

Evelyn, Luna et Molly qui avaient entendu le bruit accoururent à l'infirmerie.

« Elle va s'en sortir ? » demanda Emeric qui lui ne lâchait plus Marion.

« Je ne sais pas, attendons ce que Mme Pomfresh va nous dire » répondit Harry qui refusait de penser que son amie ne s'en sortirais pas.

« Vous êtes déjà de retour ! » s'exclama Evelyn.

« Oui, ça été plus vite que prévu » répondit Remus qui enleva sa tenue de mangemort, tout comme Bill. Evelyn les scruta du regard.

« Où est Drago ? »

« Il vous faudra des vêtements propres et chauds, Blaise tu peux te charger d'Emeric ? » celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Où est-il ? » redemanda-t-elle.

« Dora, Marion à plus ou moins la même taille que toi » continua Harry qui refusait de regarder Evelyn dans les yeux et de lui dire que son meilleur ami était encore là bas.

« Potter ! » le retint-elle par le poignet, il la regarda « pourquoi Drago n'est pas avec vous ? Que c'est-il passé ? » Son ton était sans réplique. Il soupira.

« Sa mère est retenue prisonnière là bas, il n'a pas voulu rentrer avec nous » avoua-t-il « il nous a dit qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il nous rejoindrait plus tard » continua-t-il. Elle le fixa, ne lâchant pas son bras.

« Il est complètement cinglé » finit-elle par marmonner en le lâchant. « comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant Pansy.

« Mal… on en saura plus dans un moment je pense » dit-il. Ils attendirent tous devant le rideau fermé ou Pom-Pom continuait de soigner Pansy. Marion et Emeric avaient revêtu des vêtements plus chauds et attendaient eux aussi.

« Que va-t-il se passer pour les autres esclaves ? » demanda Marion.

« Nous irons les chercher plus tard, on ne pouvait pas faire mieux pour aujourd'hui » répondit Bill.

« Si je comprends bien, nous sommes dans la résistance maintenant ? » demanda Emeric.

« C'est ça, bienvenue dans la famille ! » sourit Fred. Les deux amoureux lui sourirent en retour. Pom-Pom sortit de derrière le rideau, Ron se leva tel un ressort en la regardant, elle soupira.

« J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Elle est dans le coma » annonça-t-elle. Toutes les épaules s'affaissèrent et Ron passa le rideau. Personne ne l'y accompagna, comprenant bien qu'il avait besoin de la retrouver, même si elle n'était pas consciente. Il s'assit à coté du lit, le teint livide, les yeux cernés. Il lui prit la main et la porta à sa bouche. Il l'embrassa et la reposa sur le lit. Doucement, il caressa ses cheveux que l'infirmière avait lavés et une larme roula sur son nez, pour s'écraser sur le drap.

« Tu vas t'en sortir… » Murmura-t-il « je sais que tu vas y arriver, tu es forte… je t'aime » chuchota-t-il.

« Quel gâchis » murmura Luna dans les bras de Blaise. Evelyn grimaça.

« Demain, Hermione, Ginny et Elliot seront là. Avec le diadème. On a presque gagné, ce pourri va payer pour tout le mal qu'il nous a fait ! » Pesta Evy.

« Oui… » Murmura Harry en regardant le soleil se lever. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas tourner rond, il en était persuadé sans savoir pourquoi. Il ne savait pas à quel point son intuition allait le mener dans le vrai !

A suivre…

* * *

Et voila !! je saiiis pardon, mille pardons pour le temps que je mets a poster :-( je viens d'emménager et je n'ai pas encore internet a la maison alors ça complique beaucoup de chose. Je vais aussi reprendre les cours, il va vous falloir être très patients je le crains lol mais je continue ! lol j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :-) je fais de mon mieux c'est promis.

Vous voila donc avisé de ce qu'il va se passer un peu par la suite, Pansy va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Drago réussira-t-il à sauver sa mère ? Nos voyageurs réussiront-ils à récupérer le diadème ? Réponse plus tard… en attendant, Review !

Allé ? *-* lol

Bisoux bisoux et merci a tous !

Jess


	6. Ch5 Chacun ses doutes

Voici le cinquième chapitre :-) Comme d'habitude, le blabla est à la fin! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture...

**disclaimer:** les persos et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent a JK Rowling sauf ceux de mon invention :-)

* * *

Ch.5. Chacun ses doutes.

**Manoir Parkinson, 1998.**

Drago s'empressa de revenir aux escaliers qu'ils avaient empruntés avec ses amis un peu plus tôt. Il entendit très clairement les éclats de voix. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire, mais une chose était sûre, il ne laisserait pas tomber sa mère quoi que cela lui en coûte.

« Où est-il !? » rugit Voldemort.

« Même si je le savais, je ne vous le dirais pas ! Plutôt mourir ! » Cracha Narcissa.

« Endoloris ! » un hurlement déchirant retentit. Narcissa se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Drago voulut entrer, mais le sort cessa et il entendit à nouveau la voix horrible du mage noir.

« Oh que non je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir Narcissa… je vais te faire souffrir et tu auras tellement mal que tu me supplieras de t'achever… tu n'as pas idée des tortures que je peux t'infliger… » Entendit Drago qui en frissonna malgré lui. Cela voulait donc dire qu'ils allaient la retenir prisonnière… il tourna les talons et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, le trousseau de clé dans sa poche.

Il entra avec fracas dans les cachots et s'approcha du mangemort inerte à cause du stupéfix, qui était toujours à terre. Il attrapa ses pieds et le traina rapidement vers la cellule où se trouvaient Pansy et Emeric auparavant. Des bruits se firent entendre à l'étage, signe que la discussion était sûrement close. À la hâte, il déshabilla le mangemort, le laissant presque nu sur le sol froid. Il se dépêcha de verrouiller la cellule et ressortit dans le couloir, au moment même où la porte s'ouvrait a la volée.

« Lâchez-moi espèce de crétin ! » la voix de Narcissa retentit comme un écho dans le dédale de cellule. Le silence sombre et creux venait d'être perturbé. Drago resta immobile, attendant que son pseudo-collègue lui amène sa mère. Il la traitait sans aucun respect. Elle avait les mains liées derrière le dos, des marques de coups sur le visage et ses habituels traits doux et tendres étaient métamorphosés, Narcissa avait la rage au ventre et au cœur et elle le portait sur son visage.

Le mangemort ne portait pas son masque. Drago le regarda avancer, sans le reconnaître vraiment. Voldemort avait beaucoup d'adeptes et en y réfléchissant, il l'avait probablement déjà vu quelque part, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs, la quarantaine, des yeux ternes et cruels et un sourire absolument sadique collé aux lèvres, dévoilant d'horribles dents pourries. Derrière son masque, personne ne le verrait Drago grimaça de dégout.

« Tiens, je t'amène un déchet » fit-il en arrivant devant lui. Drago ne dit rien. Parler le compromettrait et il ne voulait pas gâcher sa dernière chance de sauver sa mère.

« Et c'est moi que t'insulte de déchet ? » se moqua Narcissa dans sa colère « non mais regarde toi mon gars ! » dit-elle. L'homme ricana. Il l'attrapa par la taille et rapprocha son visage du sien. Il lui parla de si près, qu'elle put sentir son haleine fétide et infectieuse et elle en eu un haut le cœur.

« Tu dis ça… mais quand tu auras gouté à mon incontournable tour de rein, tu deviendras tellement accro que même ton mari en pleurera… » Murmura-t-il. Cette affirmation sonnait comme une menace, Drago l'avait bien comprit lui aussi. Les mangemorts ne se gênaient en rien sur les prisonnières et il le savait. Narcissa ne baissa pas ses yeux, mais on pouvait lire l'appréhension dans son regard et la terreur dans les tremblements de son corps. Elle savait aussi ce qui l'attendait si elle restait retenue ici. Le mangemort élargit son sourire.

« Je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes tout les deux… tu pourrais très bien éviter ces _petits désagréments_, en nous révélant où se trouve ton cher mari et ton cher fils » susurra-t-il toujours à quelques centimètres de son visage « le seigneur des ténèbres sait se montrer clément tu sais… » Continua-t-il. La bouche de Narcissa se tordit en une grimace de haine et de profond dégoût et elle lui cracha au visage. L'homme fou de rage, l'attrapa par les cheveux si violement, qu'elle hurla de douleur. Drago se retint de justesse de se jeter sur lui.

« Tu n'es qu'une sale petite trainée Narcissa… et crois moi, quand nous en aurons finit avec toi, tu prieras ce foutu Merlin de venir te chercher. Lucius et Drago ne resterons pas longtemps dans l'ombre en sachant que tu es ici. À moins qu'ils ne soient si lâche comme on le sait tous » sourit-il. Narcissa tenta de se dégager, mais il tenait sa chevelure blonde d'une poigne de fer et elle ne réussit qu'à se faire encore plus mal.

« Vas te faire voire ! » cracha-t-elle. Il la jeta sans ménagement dans les bras de Drago qui lui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il la réceptionna et l'attrapa ensuite par le bras, plus sauvagement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut, mais il devait le faire.

« Je t'en prie mon vieux, à toi les honneurs… il faut que cette garce comprenne à qui elle a affaire… amuse toi bien ! » scanda l'autre en repartant à l'opposé. Drago emmena sa mère au cachot de force.

« Non ! » cria-t-elle. Mais il ne lâchait pas. L'autre mangemort avait atteint la porte. Elle se débattait, criait… Drago la força à entrer dans la cellule, l'autre avait refermé la porte et Drago celle de la cellule. Il jeta sa mère contre le mur, l'autre pouvait toujours être derrière la porte à les écouter, il devait jouer la comédie. Il plaqua son corps contre le sien, tandis que Narcissa continuait de se débattre, la peur au ventre. « Laissez-moi ! » cria-t-elle les sanglots s'entendant dans sa voix.

Drago pencha sa tête juste à coté de son oreille.

« Calme toi maman… c'est moi » chuchota-t-il. Narcissa, les larmes aux yeux cessa de bouger, les yeux écarquillés. Une joie sans pareille s'empara d'elle et les larmes coulèrent malgré elle, mais de soulagement cette fois. « Continue de crier, il faut donner le change encore quelques secondes… » Dit-il. Elle hocha la tête frénétiquement et se remit à crier.

« Non… non je vous en prie… arrêtez… pitié » Drago sourit derrière son masque. Elle pouvait être une excellente comédienne quand elle le voulait. Il resta collé à elle, déliant ses mains qui retrouvèrent leur liberté et ils entendirent très clairement les pas dans les escaliers s'éloigner. Il se détacha d'elle et enleva son masque. Narcissa, en larmes se jeta au cou de son fils.

« J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais » gémit-elle. Drago referma ses bras sur sa mère et laissa le soulagement l'envahir, savourant la douceur et l'émotion de cette étreinte qu'il avait tant attendue depuis prêt de 4 mois.

« Je suis là maintenant, je vais te sortir de là » dit-il. Elle se détacha de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains, le visage ravagé de larmes.

« Ton père est parti Drago… il m'a dit de rester cachée, mais je m'inquiétais tellement de ne pas le voir revenir… je… »

« Père est à Poudlard » lui apprit-il. Elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Est ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Pas trop non… mais on en parlera plus tard, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, tiens enfile ça » dit-il. Narcissa n'objecta pas et fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle enfila la robe de mangemort un peu trop grande pour elle et suivit Drago dehors. Il ouvrit la porte des cachots et sur la première marche de l'escalier s'arrêta.

« Ait l'air le plus naturel possible maman d'accords ? Et ne parle surtout pas » Narcissa hocha la tête et suivit son fils. Ils repassèrent par les cuisines, traversèrent le jardin à toute vitesse quand on hurla dans le manoir.

« EVASION DE PRISONNIERS !!! » la mère et le fils se mirent à courir et atteignirent sans peine les grilles. Une fois dans les bois, ils transplannèrent…

**

* * *

Poudlard, 1990.**

Ginny s'affala dans le divan de la salle commune, un joli sourire aux lèvres en soupirant d'aise. Hermione qui elle lisait un livre, leva les yeux vers elle.

« Qu'est ce qui te met d'aussi bonne humeur ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi il faudrait une raison pour être de bonne humeur ? » rétorqua la rouquine. Hermione sourit à son tour. Elles étaient seules, la plupart des Gryffondor étaient sortis et les restants étaient très certainement ceux qui avaient participés à la soirée la veille et ils dormaient encore sûrement.

« Tu as bien dormit donc » fit Hermione.

« Comme un bébé. A vrai dire, depuis qu'on est ici, je passe mes nuits sans me réveiller une seule fois » lui avoua Ginny ne quittant pas son sourire.

« Je sais, moi aussi » avoua à son tour Hermione. Et c'était vrai. Ici, elles se sentaient en sécurité, elles n'avaient plus peur d'être attaquées à toutes heures. L'angoisse qui avait prit place au creux de leurs ventres au fil de ces 4 derniers mois avait disparue. Elles se sentaient enfin _libres_. Hermione soupira. Elle ne devait pas s'habituer à cette vie. Elle avait beau se le répéter, elle savait pourtant dors et déjà que repartir d'ici serait dur.

« Cesse donc un peu de penser à demain Hermione » dit alors Ginny. Hermione la regarda un peu interloquée. « Je vois bien que tu te sens bien ici toi aussi. Laisse toi aller... »

« Gin'… tu sais qu'on doit repartir » soupira-t-elle.

« Mais justement ! Pourquoi tu ne profite pas de l'instant présent ? Tu sais qu'en retournant là bas, tu te replongeras à nouveau dans la guerre, l'angoisse et la tristesse. Alors prends le peu de bonheur que ce voyage peut t'apporter » Hermione lui sourit.

« Tu as raison » dit-elle. Elles se sourirent et s'enlacèrent.

« Je sais qu'on doit accomplir des choses ici et on le fera aussi bien que d'habitude, mais rien ne t'empêche entre temps de prendre un peu de bon temps » elles se détachèrent. « On y arrivera Hermione… on s'en est toujours sortis tous ensemble » Hermione eu un petit sourire et hocha la tête.

« Heureusement que tu es là Ginny… » Dit-elle. Ginny sourit doucement.

« Et pour moi, heureusement que toi tu es là » répondit-elle.

« Dis moi… je sais qu'il n'y a rien, mais tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser hier avec Sam » dit Hermione malicieusement.

« Hey ! Qui parle ! Il me semble mademoiselle, que vous aussi vous êtes bien amusée » rétorqua Ginny.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles » Hermione feignit l'ignorance en reportant son attention sur son livre et en partie pour cacher la légère rougeur de ses joues.

« Quelle mauvaise foi ! » s'indigna Ginny « toi et Charlie avez passé presque toute la soirée ensemble » poursuivit-elle.

« Et alors ? » rétorqua Hermione l'air désinvolte. Ginny pointa son index sur elle, prête à répondre, mais elle fut interrompue par une voix rieuse.

« Dites donc mesdemoiselles, vous savez qu'il y en a qui dorment encore » s'exclama Sam. Il était habillé, mais visiblement il avait oublié comment on se servait d'un peigne. Ginny se retourna, tout sourire.

« Je t'apprendrais qu'il est 14h00 mon cher »

« Et ? »

« Et ce n'est plus l'heure de dormir » fit la rouquine.

« Quelle hypocrite » pouffa Hermione « ça fait à peine 20 minutes que t'es debout » dit-elle. Sam pouffa et Ginny se retourna sur son amie, sa bouche formant un 'O', ses yeux plissés.

« Très joli miss Weasley » commenta Sam.

« Traitresse » dit-elle. Hermione éclata de rire, suivit bien vite des deux autres.

« Wouah, que nous vaut l'honneur d'une telle joie à peine levés ? »

« Salut Adeline, un simple débordement » répondit Hermione dans son fou rire. Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle riait. Elle en avait envie. Juste envie. Et cela lui procurait un bien fou. D'ailleurs le fou rire était contagieux, parce qu'Adeline se mit elle aussi à rire sans aucunes raisons.

OoO

« Hey, n'oubliez pas qu'il y a la sortie à Pré-au-Lard demain » rappela John au dîner ce soir là.

« On est quand demain ? » questionna Hermione.

« Dimanche » Hermione se retint de grimacer. Elle, Ginny et Elliot étaient sensés rentrer ce soir dans leur époque pour les autres. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser car ils allaient s'inquiéter.

« Ça ne va pas Hermione ? » demanda Charlie. Hermione sortit de ses pensées.

« Hein ? Euh si, si. Ca va » répondit-elle.

« Alors les filles, vous venez avec nous ? » demanda Romain enjoué.

« Moi je suis partante » répondit Ginny.

« Hermione ? Tu passes la journée avec nous demain ? » S'enquit Romain.

« Je… » Dit-elle hésitante. Elle regarda à la table des Serpentard. Elliot mangeait silencieusement. Il avait apparemment fait quelques connaissances dans sa maison, puisqu'il n'était pas seul, mais il ne parlait pas et semblait ailleurs. Elle soupira. Elle ne supportait pas d'être en froid avec lui. Depuis la veille, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Adeline avait suivit son regard.

« Tu peux inviter Elliot tu sais, on ne va pas le manger » rit-elle. Hermione sourit. Elle se sentait ridicule.

« Bien sur je sais. Comptez sur moi, je viendrais » leur assura-t-elle.

« Super ! » se réjouit Romain tout sourire.

« On va se marrer vous verrez. Vous connaissez Pré-au-Lard j'imagine ? » Demanda Flo'.

« Elles viennent du futur Flo', bien sûr qu'elles connaissent » rétorqua Emilie avec évidence.

« Oui nous connaissons, mais… » Ginny hésita en regardant Hermione. La peur d'en dire de trop les prenait tout le temps.

« … mais il y a longtemps que nous n'y avons plus mit les pieds » compléta Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas grave, on fera tout les magasins si vous le voulez » argumenta Sam. Les filles sourirent. Ils terminèrent de manger en discutant de ce qu'ils feraient le lendemain avec enthousiasme, tandis qu'Hermione ne cessait de regarder Elliot à l'autre bout de la salle. Celui-ci leva brièvement les yeux vers elle, mais les détourna aussitôt, elle soupira.

**

* * *

Poudlard, 1998.**

Lorsque Drago et Narcissa franchirent les grilles de Poudlard, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée. Ils remontèrent vers le château à la hâte et entrèrent. Ils enlevèrent leurs masques avant que quelqu'un ne les voient pour éviter tout malentendus et Narcissa se rua de nouveau sur son fils et le serra dans ses bras.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui » murmura-t-elle. Drago soupira en serrant sa mère dans ses bras.

« Drago ? » ils se séparèrent et il tourna la tête vers les portes de la grande salle qui devait être remplie à l'heure qu'il était. Evelyn courut vers lui et lui sauta au cou. Surpris, il chancela légèrement en la réceptionnant.

« J'ai eu tellement peur de ne pas te voir revenir » dit-elle soulagée. Drago sourit en la reposant à terre, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Où est passé Evy ma meilleure amie ? » la taquina-t-il. Elle rit.

« Imbécile ! ne me fait plus jamais ça ! » Pesta-t-elle en ne quittant pas son sourire. Elle se retourna.

« Madame Malefoy… » Dit-elle en l'enlaçant à son tour. Narcissa sourit.

« Bonjour Evelyn »

« Bienvenue parmi nous » dit-elle. Ils furent rejoints par quelques autres qui souhaitèrent la bienvenue à Narcissa.

« Je ne croyais pas moi-même te dire ça un jour mais… je suis content de te revoir Drago »

« C'est trop d'honneur Potter… » Railla Drago. Harry sourit. « Ron n'est pas là ? »

« Il est au chevet de Pansy depuis hier » répondit Harry. Drago grimaça.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Aucun signe de réveil » répondit Evelyn.

« Narcissa Malefoy… » Narcissa qui parlait avec Remus et Tonks se stoppa. Elle regarda droit devant elle et vit s'avancer vers elle Henri MacPherson en personne. Il arriva à sa hauteur et lui baisa la main.

« Je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes saine et sauf Narcissa » celle-ci sourit doucement.

« Merci Henri. Comment va Lucius ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Votre mari est encore à l'infirmerie, il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé mais vous pouvez le voir, je vous y accompagne si vous voulez ? » proposa-t-il.

« Volontiers » dit-elle en prenant son bras qu'il lui tendait. Ils s'éloignèrent tout deux vers l'infirmerie.

« Tu n'y vas pas ? » s'enquit Blaise à Drago. Celui-ci secoua la tête.

« Non… plus tard, pour le moment tout ce que je voudrais c'est prendre un bon bain et pouvoir enfin me débarrasser de ces vêtements » dit-il en grimaçant.

« Très bien, on se voit tout à l'heure dans la classe de potion » lui dit Harry. Drago se souvint du retour des trois futuristes. Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna lui aussi. Son cœur s'était regonflé à la minute même où il s'était souvenu qu'aujourd'hui, Ginny revenait. Il pourrait la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, sentir son odeur qu'il adorait tant, lui dire combien elle lui avait manqué ces trois derniers jours, la présenter à ses parents. Drago s'arrêta dans le couloir une minute, puis reprit son chemin vers la salle de bain des préfets.

C'était une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu ça. Ses parents. Ils n'étaient pas là quand elle était partie, maintenant c'était une tout autre histoire. Il entra dans la salle de bain, fit couler l'eau et se dévêtit avant de faire apparaître une serviette et des vêtements propres importés tout droit du dortoir des Serpentard. Quand la baignoire – piscine serait plus exact – fut remplie, il se glissa dedans et soupira de bien être en sentant tout son corps se réchauffer au contact de l'eau chaude – bouillante même.

Il n'avait pas peur de la réaction de sa mère. Narcissa était en vérité de nature aimable, douce, très gentille et très tolérante. Elle accepterait Ginny sans problème, il en était convaincu. Mais son père en revanche risquait de ne pas très bien prendre la chose. Bien sûr, Lucius travaillait désormais pour l'ordre et siégeait maintenant dans le même camp, le bon. Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il gardait tout de même une certaine _mentalité_. Il pourrait toujours argumenter que Ginny était une jeune fille de sang pure, comme lui. Mais il doutait que ce fusse un argument de poids. Lucius avait toujours méprisé les Weasley et cela depuis toujours. D'un coté les _pauvres_ et de l'autre les _riches_. Ridicule bien entendu, mais c'était un fait ! Bien que l'animosité entre les deux patriarches des deux familles se soit amoindrie avec l'arrivée de Lucius dans l'ordre, il restait tout de même une tension, une froideur qui ne s'atténuerait qu'avec de la bonne foi de l'un ou de l'autre. Drago savait qu'avec Arthur, cela serait moins difficile, Lucius par contre était loin d'être un exemple en matière de bonne foi. Drago soupira, cette fois d'appréhension. Cela ne serait pas facile d'annoncer ça à son père. Mais il le ferait. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Et il se fichait royalement de son jugement c'était _sa_ vie et non la sienne. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il finirait de toute façon bien par l'accepter. Il ne tenait pas à cacher sa relation avec la rouquine, certainement pas et encore moins pour des raisons aussi stupides ! Elle était sa petite amie et il était chanceux de l'avoir, chanceux qu'elle ait bien voulut de lui alors qu'à l'époque, il suivait les traces et les jugements de son père. Oui il l'aimait et il en mourrait s'il lui arrivait malheur.

Drago se laissa glisser, immergeant même sa tête sous l'eau, il en avait besoin.

OoO

Dans l'infirmerie calme et silencieuse, Narcissa avançait à pas lents. Henri l'avait laissé seule aux portes de l'infirmerie et elle l'avait remercié chaleureusement avant qu'il ne prenne congé d'elle.

Elle voyait son mari, allongé sur un des lits du fond et avançait lentement évitant de faire du bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres malades et blessés qui s'y trouvaient. Il y avait un lit entouré d'un rideau blanc et elle se demanda qui pouvait bien y être se trouvant pour le coup assez curieuse. Elle n'y fit plus attention et continua d'avancer quand elle sursauta. Quelqu'un avait surgit de derrière le rideau blanc et elle s'était retenue de hurler.

« Madame Malefoy ! » Narcissa leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Elle le reconnut par la couleur de ses cheveux, mais ne savait dire son prénom. « Ron Weasley madame je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer » se présenta Ron en remarquant l'air avec lequel elle le regardait. Narcissa sourit.

« Bonjour » murmura-t-elle. Le rideau était un peu entre-ouvert et ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille reposant sur le lit. « Par Morgane… » murmura-t-elle « comment va-t-elle ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Elle reste inconsciente, mais son état est stationnaire » soupira-t-il.

« Elle ne méritait pas ça » dit Narcissa les yeux tristes.

« Non… » Murmura Ron. Narcissa fronça les sourcils. En le voyant la couver du regard comme il le faisait, elle comprit bien vite ce qu'il éprouvait envers elle. Son regard s'attendri encore.

« Elle va s'en sortir Ron… Pansy est forte de caractère, elle finira par se réveiller » Ron la regarda surpris et lui fit un mince sourire.

« Je l'espère » répondit-il.

« Au moins du garde l'espoir. L'espoir c'est la vie Ron, n'oublie jamais ça. Et tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. C'est ce qui fait que ce monde même ravagé par la guerre, tient encore debout » il la regarda, de la reconnaissance plein les yeux.

« Merci madame Malefoy » elle lui sourit et posa une main sur son bras.

« Appelle-moi Narcissa » il lui rendit son sourire et tout deux continuèrent leurs chemins.

Quand elle arriva au lit de son mari et qu'elle le vit, toujours endormi, le visage calme et détendu, elle sentit son cœur chavirer une seconde. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu ce visage là. Il lui semblait même que les souvenirs revenant du temps où Lucius la courtisait et essayait de gagner son cœur avec ses paroles tendres et ses sourirent charmeurs, appartenaient à une autre personne qu'elle, tant le masque de Lucius avait prit de l'importance au fil des années. Elle effleura sa main de ses doigts et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Il ne servait à rien de rester là, à le regarder dormir alors qu'elle pouvait se rendre utile. Quand il serait réveillé, ce serait différent mais pour l'heure, il ne l'était pas. Alors elle quitta l'infirmerie, en se disant qu'elle reviendrait le voir le lendemain.

OoO

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche » dit Harry.

« Il y a des heures qu'ils devraient être rentrés » renchérit Molly d'une petite voix. Ils étaient tout là, du moins en majorité ; à attendre le retour d'Elliot, Ginny et Hermione. Il était tard le soir et aucuns des trois n'était en vue.

« Il faut se rendre à l'évidence ! Ils ne rentrerons pas » intervint Blaise.

« C'est impossible ! Ils _doivent_ rentrer, il ne peut en être autrement » se borna Harry. Il se mettait en colère pour masquer son inquiétude. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Hermione ne pouvait pas s'être trompée dans la potion, car Hermione ne se trompait jamais ! Même si une petite voix disait qu'Hermione était un être humain, comme tout le monde et que l'erreur est humaine. Il serra les poings, se sentant coupable. C'était de sa faute s'ils étaient partis. Pour lui, pour l'aider à vaincre Voldemort. Où étaient-ils ? Que leur était-il arrivé ? Et s'ils ne revenaient jamais ?

« Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre, ils ne reviendront pas » fit la voix douloureuse de Remus. Les adultes sortirent un à un, laissant là les jeunes désemparés et coupables. Henri MacPherson s'arrêta au niveau de sa fille avant de sortir, le visage dur et impassible. Evelyn décela la déception et la colère dans ses yeux, son cœur se serra.

« La seule solution pour nous assurer un avenir heureux et sans danger hein ? » dit-il d'une voix glaciale, en reprenant ses propres mots. Evelyn baissa les yeux, consciente qu'elle était en partie responsable elle aussi. Henri n'ajouta rien et sortit, laissant le silence envahir la classe. Harry restait planté là, à regarder l'endroit où trois jours plus tôt ses amis avaient disparus, en espérant peut-être les voir réapparaître…

« Harry… vient » l'incita Ron. Mais Harry se dégagea de l'emprise de sa main sur son épaule et Ron n'insista pas. Il sortit, suivit de Blaise, Luna et Drago qui ne réalisait toujours pas que peut-être, il ne reverrait jamais Ginny. Evelyn resta un moment là elle aussi. Elle leva soudain les yeux sur le dos d'Harry et la culpabilité l'assaillit encore plus.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute tu sais… » Dit-elle de sa voix la plus douce. Harry en fut surpris qu'elle s'adresse à lui de cette manière. Mais avant même qu'il ne le réalise et se retourne, elle était déjà partie…

**

* * *

Poudlard, 1990.**

« Elliot ! Attend » Hermione rattrapa le jeune homme qui sortait. Le couvre feu était a 22h00 en week-end et ils avaient le droit d'aller dans le parc. Il ne s'arrêta pas et elle le rattrapa en courant et lui emboita le pas. Elle n'avait pas emporté de veste avec elle, ni de cape et les soirées étaient encore très, très fraîches.

Ils marchèrent d'abords en silence. Hermione savait qu'il ne parlerait pas le premier, elle cherchait donc comment engager la conversation, sans le fâcher car elle le sentait, il en faudrait peu.

« Je suis désolée Elliot » finit-elle par dire. Il ne broncha pas. Elle soupira.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux de leur avoir parlé de tout ça, mais toute l'aide qui peut nous être apportée est bonne à prendre tu ne crois pas ? » il ne répondait toujours pas.

« Elliot… » Soupira-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Hermione ? » dit-il enfin.

« Que tu nous soutiens » rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac. Il s'arrêta pour la regarder, ils étaient au bord du lac.

« Pour vous soutenir, il faudrait peut-être que vous pensiez que je suis là moi aussi, dans la même galère que vous, or vous prenez constamment des décisions sans m'en parler, comment veux-tu que je vous aide moi si je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser ? As-tu pensé une minute aux conséquences que ça pourrait entraîner pour notre futur s'ils venaient à en savoir trop ? Nous ne sommes pas ici pour changer les choses » dit-il tout en la regardant. Elle pouvait sentir sa colère.

« Je sais tout ça, j'en suis consciente. Nous ne leur avons rien dévoilé. Ils sont prêts à nous aider, sans même savoir de quoi il en retourne exactement. Pourquoi est ce que tu refuse l'amitié des autres Elliot ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi » dit-il après un court moment de silence.

« Bien sur que non, et tu le sais ! Ginny m'a fait comprendre ce matin la chance que nous avions d'être ici »

« Parce que tu appelles ça de la chance ? » s'égosilla-t-il « voyager dans le temps, afin de retrouver une chose qui pourrait causer notre perte est pour toi une _chance _? Dans quel monde est ce que tu vis ? Il faut que tu gardes les pieds sur terre Hermione, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça c'est vrai. Mais puisque l'on doit rester un moment, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Je pense être bien placée pour dire qu'on en bave assez et toi aussi non ? Alors pour une fois qu'on a un peu de répit avant de se replonger dans l'horreur, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le repousserais » dit-elle.

« Tu ne comprends pas… »

« Non c'est _toi_ qui ne comprends pas ! » s'énerva-t-elle. À ce moment, Elliot se figea. Il la regarda mieux et s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. « Pourquoi est ce que tu refuse toujours le bonheur ? »

« Ce n'est pas le bonheur… »

« Bien sur que si ! Il n'est pas à nous je te l'accorde, mais le destin a fait que nous avons la chance de pouvoir en profiter un tout petit peu, pourquoi n'accepte-tu pas ? C'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Hermione s'il te plait… »

« J'ai_ besoin_ de souffler Elliot. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Toi aussi tu en as besoin, je t'en prie arrête de faire l'autruche. J'aimerais tant que tu partage mon sentiment. Ce sentiment de plénitude que je ressens, que Ginny ressent depuis qu'on est arrivés ici. Ne gâche pas tout » termina-t-elle presque dans un murmure.

Elliot était bouleversé. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état, cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Encore plus de savoir que c'était à cause de lui.

« Tu sais qu'on doit repartir » souffla-t-il.

« Oui je le sais, justement. Ne perdons pas de vue ce qui nous a conduit ici, je sais qu'on doit récupérer ce diadème. Mais ne perdons pas de vue non plus qui nous sommes. Des jeunes de 17 ans, je te demande juste de profiter de l'instant présent, en sachant qu'il n'y aura peut être pas de demain » dit-elle. Ils se regardaient intensément tout les deux. C'était un moment fort en émotions et tout deux le ressentaient. Le vent s'engouffra soudain dans les cheveux d'Hermione, les faisant virevolter. Elle frissonna et il le remarqua. Il tira sa cape et s'approcha d'elle pour la lui poser sur les épaules et finit par l'enlacer.

« D'accords… » Murmura-t-il. Elle soupira de soulagement et laissa sortir la tension de son corps. Ses yeux se mouillèrent d'avantage et elle resserra sa prise sur lui, le serrant très fort contre elle. Il était plus grand qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, il la regarda encore profondément dans les yeux. Ses yeux à lui reflétaient la crainte et la douleur. La tristesse aussi, mais une infinie tendresse.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il avança son visage vers le sien. Que devait-elle faire ? Le repousser ? Après les émotions qu'ils venaient tout deux de ressentir ? Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui… tendrement, Elliot embrassa Hermione. Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'embrassaient au bord du lac, dans le silence de la nuit fraîche. C'était doux… sublime… velouté. Hermione prit conscience de ce qu'elle faisait et mit fin au baiser. Elle ouvrit les yeux, appréhendant de le regarder en face après ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il la regardait, de la même façon qu'il l'avait regardée avant de l'embrasser. Elle se sentait vraiment… bizarre. Elle ne savait définir ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, tout ce qu'elle savait dire c'est qu'elle était perdue.

« Elliot je… »

« Chut » dit-il en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres « je sais » dit-il simplement. Elle le regarda plus intensément encore si c'était possible et fronça les sourcils « je sais que tes sentiments pour moi ne sont pas les même que les miens… »

« Non ce n'est pas ça… » Mais elle ne put terminer.

« Si Hermione, ne t'en fais pas je le savais depuis longtemps »

« Elliot… »

« Non ! Ne dis rien. Je ne t'en veux pas »

« Si… si tu savais, alors pourquoi tu as fais ça ? » demanda-t-elle. Il sourit tristement. Lui dire ? _Moi_ je t'aime ?

« Ne viens-tu pas de dire de profiter de l'instant présent sans penser à demain ? » elle ne savait dire ce qui la bouleversait tant. Le fait qu'il l'ait embrassé ou le fait qu'il se soit lui-même rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui alors qu'elle-même n'en savait rien…

« Je suis désolée… »

« Ne le soit pas. Considère ce baiser comme un cadeau. Comme un souvenir… » Murmura-t-il. Elle hocha la tête et il l'attira à lui pour l'enlacer à nouveau.

« Aller viens, rentrons c'est bientôt le couvre feu » dit-il. Ils rentrèrent tout les deux au château, enlacés.

Derrière l'arbre du lac, Charlie les suivit du regard. Il n'avait pas voulut jouer les voyeurs, ni entendre et assister à la scène qui s'était déroulée. Mais Elliot et Hermione étaient arrivés alors qu'il revenait de chez Hagrid, il n'avait pas voulut les déranger, alors il avait attendu derrière l'arbre qu'ils s'éloignent. Malheureusement, il avait tout entendu. Avec un soupir, il se remit en marche lui aussi pour le château. Il avait bien besoin de dormir, la soirée de la veille se faisait sentir…

**

* * *

Poudlard, 1998.**

Harry avait besoin d'air, besoin de réfléchir… aussi, il sortit de la salle de potion prêt à prendre un bon bol d'air frais. En passant devant la grande salle, il entendit très clairement les sanglots de Molly Weasley et Arthur qui tentait de la rassurer. Son cœur se serra. Il n'aurait jamais du permettre qu'ils prennent cette potion, ce n'était pas à eux de prendre ces risques là. La quête aux Horcruxes, c'était _son_ combat, pas le leur.

Il sortit finalement dans le parc et s'assit dans l'herbe rendue fraîche. Comment avait-il pu les laisser faire ? En son fort intérieur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils allaient revenir. Ils étaient perdus dans le temps très certainement, mais ils reviendraient, il en avait l'intime conviction. Il le lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : espérer. Continuer à se battre pour leur liberté, ne pas baisser les bras. Il leva sa tête vers le ciel et les étoiles et se dit que parfois il souhaiterait être parmi elles. Si seulement ses parents étaient là ! Et Sirius. Comment était-il sensé agir ? Comment pouvait-il éviter de commettre des erreurs ? Sirius le conseillerait lui. James lui dirait qu'il était très fier de lui et Lily elle, lui dirait qu'il faisait tout son possible. Même sans les avoir connus, Harry avait l'impression de connaître ses parents, mieux que quiconque et cela lui arracha une larme, puis deux et les autres suivirent, sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

Car il savait que c'était faux, que jamais ils ne seraient à ses cotés. Pourquoi la vie avait été si injuste envers lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter d'être privé de tout les gens à qui il tenait ? Harry Potter ne s'apitoyait jamais sur son sort, mais il était un être humain pourvu de sentiments comme les autres et il pouvait bien se permettre de se laisser aller. Il se sentait pour le coup, seul au monde. Terriblement seul. Il resta un moment, assis sur l'herbe, incapable de se calmer. Il pleurait, comme si le fait de verser des larmes l'apaisait. Il avait l'horrible impression qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Que le fait d'être le seul à pouvoir détruire le seigneur des ténèbres, l'obligeait à rester fort. Mais il n'était qu'un garçon. Comme les autres. Avec des envies de liberté et d'insouciance, comme les autres. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas ça ? Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule et tourna vivement la tête vers son interlocuteur, pour voir le visage bienveillant et sage de Remus Lupin.

Le seul homme qui le rattachait encore à sa famille. Il essuya ses yeux, sans pour autant arrêter les larmes de descendre.

« Tu as le droit de craquer Harry » lui dit-il sagement. Il s'assit à ses coté et regarda lui aussi les étoiles. « Ils sont là tu sais. Ils t'accompagnent où que tu ailles et quoi que tu fasses » continua-t-il. Harry sourit amèrement.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne me montrent-ils pas la marche à suivre ? Pourquoi est ce que je me sens si seul Remus ? » Demanda-t-il. Les yeux de Remus devinrent si tristes…

« Mais parce que tu dois faire tes propres choix » répondit-il.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'être comme tous les autres ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas droit à l'erreur ? »

« Tu y as droit Harry »

« Non je n'y ai pas droit… » répondit-il « tout le monde croit que parce que je suis _l'élu_, je suis fort et que je supporte tout… mais c'est faux ! Totalement faux ! Moi aussi j'ai peur ! Moi aussi je me demande si un jour tout ça va finir ! Je ne suis pas infaillible » termina-t-il. Remus posa une main sur son bras.

« Je sais Harry… Tu as parfaitement le droit d'avoir peur et de douter, mais tu trompe sur une chose… tu n'es pas seul » dit-il « j'aimerais te dire que tout se passera bien, mais j'en suis incapable. Personne ne saurait le dire et personne ne te tiendra rigueur d'avoir peur. On t'en demande énormément pour un garçon de ton âge et je ne te considère pas comme un héro ou encore une arme de guerre, mais comme un garçon de 17 ans à qui la vie n'a fait aucun cadeau, avec ses doutes et ses interrogations… je suis là Harry et je le serais toujours, comme tous les autres ne l'oublie jamais. Hermione est rusée et intelligente, ils reviendront » assura Remus. Harry pleurait toujours. Mais cette discussion l'avait apaisé. Il était vrai que depuis la mort de Sirius, il s'était d'avantage rapproché du lycanthrope, le dernier restant des maraudeurs.

« Merci Remus… » Dit-il sincèrement. Remus lui sourit et remonta vers le château, heureux de lui avoir remonté un peu le moral. Harry resta encore un moment là, à la belle étoile à penser. Il ne pleurait plus, mais ses yeux lui piquaient encore. Il fut surpris cependant, de voir Evelyn s'asseoir à ses cotés, les genoux ramenés sur sa poitrine. Visiblement, elle s'était accordée son moment de faiblesse elle aussi, au vu de ses yeux bleus, gonflés et rouges. Il la regarda, le cœur serré.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute non plus » dit-il. Elle tourna son regard à nouveau rempli de larmes vers lui.

« Je sais » dit-elle la voix tremblante « mais j'ai tellement peur » dit-elle.

« C'est normal d'avoir peur Evelyn » dit-il. Il était bouleversé. Jamais encore elle n'était venue de son propre gré pour lui parler et encore moins pleurer.

« Tu as peur toi ? » demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait que trop bien sous ses airs dédaigneux et froids.

« Bien sur que j'ai peur. Toujours, tout le temps » répondit-il.

« Alors comment tu fais pour supporter tout ça ? Je crois que je suis trop faible là en ce moment pour te dire ce que je m'apprête à te dire, mais je le pense sincèrement. J'admire ton courage _Harry_ et j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'un jour, tu trouveras le bonheur » dit-elle. Harry était agréablement surpris. Non seulement parce que pour la première fois, elle l'appelait par son prénom, mais aussi par sa franchise. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça venant d'elle.

« Wouah » rit-il. Elle lui rendit son rire.

« Quoi ? » renifla-t-elle en souriant.

« Rien c'est juste que cet aveux venant de ta part est tellement… »

« Choquant ? »

« _Attentionné_. J'allais dire, attentionné » dit-il en plantant son regard vert dans le sien. A nouveau, il se sentit défaillir à la vue de cette jeune fille si désemparée.

« Je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Tu es juste agaçant » dit-elle ne pouvant pourtant pas empêcher ses larmes de couler.

« Moi non plus je ne te déteste pas Evelyn. Et je te trouve tout aussi admirable, peut être même bien plus que moi ! Elliot a de la chance de t'avoir comme sœur » dit-il. Elle redoubla de pleurs, toujours silencieusement. Elle n'était pas du genre à sangloter, mais là c'était plus fort qu'elle.

« Je vendrais mon âme pour qu'il revienne » dit-elle.

« Hey… » Harry l'attira à lui et elle se laissa faire. « Ils vont revenir. Tu oublies de qui on parle là » dit-il pour la détendre, tandis qu'elle pleurait tout son saoul. Ça paraissait tellement irréel. Evelyn MacPherson qui pleurait sur son épaule… il la serra dans ses bras, espérant pouvoir apaiser sa souffrance et sa crainte dans cette étreinte. Elle finit par se calmer, ses pleurs s'estompèrent et bientôt elle s'arrêta totalement.

« Merci Potter… » Dit-elle doucement. Harry grimaça, le rêve était finit.

« Pourquoi tu me trouve agaçant ? » demanda-t-il dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle un une moue malicieuse, malgré ses joues encore mouillées.

« Un jour peut être je te le dirais… » Sourit-elle. Il lui sourit en retour. « Raconte moi… raconte moi comment ça s'est passé » dit-elle soudain. Il la regarda, incertain puis se laissa aller. Après tout…

Et les deux jeunes gens restèrent là des heures durant, discutant d'eux, de leur vie, leur enfance, comme deux personnes s'apprivoisant, se découvrant, avec pour seuls témoins, la lune et les étoiles…

* * *

**Poudlard, 1990.**

Elliot raccompagna Hermione devant le tableau de la grosse dame et retourna ensuite a son dortoir. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut surprise de voir que la salle était vide, mis à part Sam et Emilie qui semblaient en pleine dispute. Elle s'arrêta, confuse de tomber à un si mauvais moment, mais ils l'avaient entendues et c'étaient retournés sur elle. Hermione se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas vous déranger, ne faites pas attention à moi je ne fais que passer » joignant le geste à la parole, elle se dirigea vers la porte des dortoirs filles.

« Tu ne nous dérange pas Hermione, on avait finit » dit Sam. Hermione perçut dans le ton de sa voix, la rancœur et la colère. Elle n'osa pas les regarder. Et Emilie passa comme une flèche devant elle, claquant la porte des dortoirs, sans rien ajouter d'autre. Hermione se pinça la lèvre et se retourna. Sam soupira et s'assis dans le fauteuil. Il avait l'air vraiment contrarié. Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ou quoi dire. Elle hésita. Devait-elle aller lui parler ? Au risque de passer pour une mêle tout ? Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires, ils n'étaient amis que depuis trois jours… d'un autre coté, elle n'avait aucune envie de monter se coucher maintenant, Emilie devait être d'humeur massacrante et même si elle n'avait rien avoir avec ça, elle se sentait embarrassée d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle tant qu'elle ne se serait pas calmée. Elle choisit donc la première option et prit place aux cotés de Sam.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire. Elle ne voulait pas paraître impolie et curieuse. Il leva les yeux vers elle et leva un sourcil l'air de dire _est ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ?_ Elle se sentit ridicule.

« Désolée… c'est juste que, je ne veux pas paraître indiscrète, c'est tout » se justifia-t-elle. Il rit doucement.

« Non, toi excuse moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu assistes à ce genre de conversation » dit-il.

« Oh je n'y ai pas vraiment assisté, je pense même que je suis arrivée avant que ça n'éclate je me trompe ? »

« Non » avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« C'est fréquent ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Assez oui. Emilie n'est pas une fille méchante, c'est même tout le contraire… » Souffla-t-il en regardant le feu crépitant de la cheminée « seulement depuis quelques temps, il semblerait qu'elle ait oublié elle-même qui elle était » dit-il dans un aveu douloureux et triste. Hermione perçut la nostalgie sur son visage. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'avait jamais été fort douée pour réconforter les gens, elle fut sauvée par l'arrivée impromptue de Charlie, qui passait le portrait.

« Bonsoir » dit-il.

« Salut » répondit Sam « vous m'excuserez, mais je vais me coucher. A demain… et Hermione ? Merci » Hermione rosit quelque peu, elle n'avait rien fait pourtant ! Elle n'eu pas le temps de répondre, que Sam montait déjà.

Charlie se dirigea vers le divan où se trouvait Hermione, tout en regardant Sam. Il tourna ses yeux interrogateurs vers elle et finit par s'asseoir.

« J'ai du louper un épisode » finit-il par dire intrigué. Hermione sourit un peu désarçonnée.

« Je suis arrivée à un mauvais moment… Emilie et Sam se disputaient je crois et ça avait l'air sérieux » grimaça-t-elle. Charlie soupira.

« _Encore _!? » s'exclama-t-il. Hermione était vraiment très intriguée, que c'était-il donc passé entre ses deux là ?

« Je ne voudrais pas paraître curieuse, mais… que leur est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle. Charlie la regarda, il semblait hésiter.

« Je ne crois pas être la bonne personne pour répondre à cette question » avoua-t-il sur un ton d'excuse. Hermione sourit, comprenant bien qu'il ne dirait rien. Charlie était un ami fidèle et il ne trahirait pas ses deux amis. Elle haussa les épaules, après tout cela ne la regardait pas !

« Et toi, ça va ? » demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Oui très bien, pourquoi cette question ? » demanda-t-elle suspicieuse. Charlie rougit un peu et se sentit soudain très gêné. Il se passa une main dans la nuque, signe qu'il était nerveux.

« Et bien… c'est-à-dire que… je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure, prêt du lac » dit-il craignant la réaction de la jeune fille.

« Oh… » Murmura-t-elle un peu plus triste « J'ai du lui faire du mal, sans aucuns doutes mais… c'est mieux comme ça. Je ne veux surtout pas lui donner de faux espoirs et au moins il sait à quoi s'en tenir » dit-elle.

« Tu ne veux pas d'une relation sérieuse à ton âge, c'est tout à fait normal » dit Charlie tel un sage. Hermione rit.

« Non ce n'est pas ça Charlie, tu te trompe. Une relation sérieuse, c'est justement ce que je cherche. Mais pas avec Elliot. Il est mon ami, au même titre que les autres et je viens de m'en rendre compte à présent. Je n'étais pas sûre de moi concernant mes sentiments à son égard, mais maintenant si. J'ai compris et je préfère qu'il le sache plutôt que de lui mentir, perdre son amitié serait insupportable. Elliot a tout pour plaire, il est séduisant, gentil, très intelligent… mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. J'espère seulement qu'il tournera la page rapidement et qu'il oubliera son amour pour moi, je ne veux pas être responsable de son mal être, je n'aime pas voir les gens malheureux, encore moins ceux qui comptent pour moi » termina-t-elle.

Elle venait de se vider un peu le cœur et cela lui faisait un bien fou ! De son coté, Charlie l'avait écouté se décharger de ce poids sans broncher. Il était plutôt soulagé qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas à vrai dire. Il l'avait surtout observé parler et se surprenait à aimer le son de sa voix. Il l'avait un peu détaillée, son visage fin et bien dessiné… ses lèvres, petites et jolies à croquer selon lui… ses yeux qui brillaient d'une manière indéfinissable, ses pommettes… Hermione était belle à sa manière. Sans artifices aucuns, elle dégageait un charme dont elle n'avait certainement pas idée ! Charlie se reprit bien vite, se morigénant mentalement. Il la connaissait à peine !

« Je suis sur qu'il comprend et qu'il s'en remettra » dit-il alors avec un sourire bienveillant. Hermione lui sourit en retour. Mais son sourire sonnait l'interrogation et la perplexité. Quand elle avait tourné son visage vers le sien, elle avait décelé – ou cru déceler – une lueur au fond de ses yeux bleus quand il la regardait. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde ou deux et elle se dit finalement qu'elle avait du rêver. Peut être était-ce le fruit de son imagination, ou peut-être même était-ce un reflet de flammes qui dansaient en harmonie dans la cheminée…

Elle regarda l'heure à sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà tard. Elle mit donc ça sur l'effet de la fatigue, oui c'était sûrement ça… _sûrement_.

« Excuse moi Charlie, mais il est tard je vais aller me coucher » dit-elle.

« Tu as raison, je vais faire pareille » dit-il alors qu'ils se levaient tout les deux.

« Bonne nuit » dit-elle.

« À demain » répondit-il. Et ils refermèrent tout deux leurs portes de dortoir respectives en même temps, la même sensation au creux de l'estomac. Une sensation de légèreté, sans en comprendre vraiment la raison. Ou plutôt, sans _vouloir_ comprendre…

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !!! Mille pardon du temps d'attente, mais je n'ai toujours pas récupéré internet chez moi (AU SECOURS !!!) et puis la reprise des cours tout ça… en parlant de ça, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée, pour ma part elle l'était ! Enfin bref…

Voilà donc Narcissa saine et sauf… Pansy toujours dans le coma ainsi que Lucius… Harry qui craque, ce n'est pas courant et encore moins Evelyn mais tout le monde en a besoin n'est ce pas ? Que dire ? A oui, je tenais à mettre les choses à plat entre Elliot et Hermione. Je sais que c'est tôt, mais mon histoire ne se basera pas sur un trio amoureux Elliot/Hermione/Charlie, non ce n'est pas ce que je vise, désolée :-( sinon, nos deux héros commencent à se poser des questions hé hé, bon il n'y a absolument rien de concret bien sur, pas après 3 jours voyons ! Mais ça va venir, je veux avancer a mon rythme, sans les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre précipitamment… quand à Sam et Emilie, je suis sur que vous avez des ébauches de réponses n'est ce pas ? Je les attends avec impatience :-P quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant, même si elle ne semble pas faire l'unanimité des lecteurs j'en ai bien peur :-S mais je l'aime bien moi et tant qu'il y aura des lecteurs, je continuerais ! j'espère aussi que cette alternance entre les époques ne vous gêne pas trop, je ne saurais pas faire sans :-S Je vous laisse là et espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

A bientôt pour la suite et merci pour tout (L)

Bisoux

Jess


	7. Ch6 Anarkia

Chalu à tous ^^

Voici donc le sixième chapitre, il a mit du temps à venir, mais il y a une raison à cela maintenant (non non je ne cherche pas d'excuse xD) c'est que je me suis rendue compte que mes chapitres grouillaient de fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe et surtout d'inattention ! Ce qui veut dire que j'ai dorénavant pour toutes mes fictions en cours, une bêta !! Si, si lol

**Sang de Licorne**, a gentiment accepté de m'aider à corriger mes chapitres ! J'en profite également pour faire la promo de sa fiction qui est jusqu'à présent superbe et qui s'intitule _**Harry Potter et le pacte d'amour**_ C'est une Dray/Mione et elle vaut le coup croyez moi !

http: / / sangdelicorne . skynetblogs . be / (sans les espaces bien sûr !) Un ptit coup d'œil ne coûte rien et puis vous ne serez pas déçus du voyages je vous assure.

Sinon, le blabla est à la fin, comme toujours ^^ Bonne lecture…

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartiens à Mme JK Rowling, elle ne veut toujours pas me les vendre (gros soupir xD)

* * *

Ch.6. Anarkia. (1)

**Poudlard, 1990.**

Ce dimanche matin là, le hall était bondé d'élèves prêts à partir pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

« Hermione ? » appela Ginny. Celle-ci se retourna. « On va à Pré-au-Lard !! » s'exclama Ginny limite hystérique, ce qui arracha un rire à la jolie brune.

« Ah vous êtes là ! Vous ne comptiez pas partir sans nous mesdemoiselles ? » S'enquit Sam accompagné de Charlie. Les autres suivaient le mouvement et Hermione remarqua que Tonks était de la partie.

« Salut Hermione » Hermione lui sourit. A vrai dire, la Tonks d'ici n'était pas très différente de celle qu'elle connaissait. Elle était jeune certes, mais à son époque aussi elle l'était encore.

« Salut » répondit-elle en retour. Emilie était en arrière et ne pipait mot. Comme si le fait de sortir lui déplaisait. Cette fille ne souriait donc jamais ? Hermione se posait la question depuis le début d'ailleurs.

« Prêtes pour une super journée shopping les filles ? » demanda Adeline avec entrain. Ginny sourit de toute sa splendeur. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus fait les magasins ! Seulement, son sourire s'évanouit bien vite, ce qui inquiéta notre beau Sam et Hermione par la même occasion.

« Ben alors belle rousse, il est passé où ton enthousiasme ? » Ginny grimaça l'air vraiment dépité.

« Je viens tout juste de me rendre compte que nous n'avons pas d'argent avec nous ! Quel est l'intérêt de faire les magasins si on n'a pas d'argent à dépenser ? » Demanda-t-elle. Hermione grimaça, elle n'avait pas pensé à ça non plus… Adeline sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai ce qu'il faut » dit-elle. Ce fut Hermione qui réfuta avant même que Ginny ne prononce une syllabe.

« Adeline c'est très gentil et généreux de ta part, mais on ne peut pas accepter ça » dit-elle. Ginny approuva de la tête, bien que déçue. La jeune fille sourit d'un air malicieux.

« Taratata, je ne vous demande pas votre avis et puis vous n'aurez qu'à me rembourser quand vous rentrerez à votre époque » rit-elle. Hermione sourit de reconnaissance. Elle commençait à comprendre déjà, qu'avec Adeline Mirelle, il n'y avait pas lieu de discuter quand elle avait décidé quelque chose. Hermione reporta son attention sur le couloir. Elle se hissa sur ses pieds, essayant d'apercevoir Elliot, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Elle soupira.

Elle s'en voulait un peu pour ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il ne viendrait pas. Pourtant il semblait bien mieux disposé à en profiter, il le lui avait confirmé. Elle retomba sur ses pieds et se retourna, prête à partir avec les autres, quand un souffle chaud vint caresser son oreille.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser partir toute seule ? » chuchota une voix. Elle sourit et se retourna, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Elliot. Il lui sourit lui aussi. Elle était contente.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là » dit-elle en souriant.

« Il y a une éternité que je ne suis plus allé à Pré-au-Lard, je ne voulais pas manquer l'occasion » dit-il. Elle enroula son bras autour du sien et ils se mirent tous en route pour le petit village.

OoO

Les rues de Pré-au-Lard étaient bondées de monde. En cette période de début de printemps, le temps n'était pas encore aux grosses chaleurs, le vent était par moment même assez mordant. Une grosse cape était donc la bienvenue, même si tout le monde avait abandonné écharpes et gants. Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, essayant de percer les gros nuages dans le ciel, laissant passer par moment des rayons qui tapaient dans les vitrines des magasins et sur les visages de nos amis.

« Hermione regarde ! » Ginny courait d'un coin à l'autre de la rue principale du village. Observant chaque magasin avec la même avidité, entraînant son amie partout où elle allait. Cela amusait d'ailleurs tout le monde qui les regardait faire en souriant, commentant de temps à autre le comportement de la plus jeune rouquine du groupe. Hermione se laissa contaminer par l'enthousiasme de son amie et c'est ensemble et avec un grand sourire qu'elles entrèrent chez Honeydukes, le magasin de confiseries. Les autres les suivirent volontiers dans le dédale d'étalages de confiseries en tout genre.

« Oh seigneur ! Y a une éternité que je n'ai plus touché ni gouté ces trucs là ! » S'extasia Ginny avec une grosse sucette difforme toute violette dans la main. Hermione pouffa. « Ce magasin c'est le paradis ! » commenta Ginny d'un air gourmand.

« Ginny… c'est juste _Honeydukes_ » fit Hermione. Ginny qui s'apprêtait à lécher sa sucette s'interrompit en fronçant les sourcils, tout en regardant son amie.

« T'es qu'une rabat joie ! » dit-elle en faisant la moue en fourrant la sucette dans sa bouche. Hermione éclata de rire.

« J'ai l'impression de voir Ron sous mes yeux » dit-elle hilare. Ginny lui tira la langue. Elle rétrécit ses yeux puis sourit en coin en ne quittant pas Hermione du regard « là par contre j'ai l'impression de voir Drago » rit-elle de plus belle.

« Mouais c'est ça. Fiche toi de moi ! En attendant, moi je profite ! J'aime les confiseries et je me fiche des calories, en revanche toi miss Granger, tu as peur d'élargir encore tes grosses fesses ! » Claqua-t-elle. Hermione s'interrompit dans son fou rire, les yeux éberlués en regardant la rouquine. Elle ouvrit la bouche, pour le coup surprise.

« Et toc ! » fit Ginny en s'éloignant, rejoignant Sam et Flo' un peu plus loin dans le magasin. Hermione elle, n'avait pas quitté sa position, son visage figé dans une expression d'indignation très comique. Puis elle se tortilla, tentant de regarder son postérieur pour vérifier les dires de son amies.

« Elles sont très bien comme ça mes fesses » marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi ! » fit une voix rieuse derrière elle. Hermione se retourna surprise, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Charlie, une barbe à papa à la main. Il souriait. Elle prit soudain conscience de la portée de sa phrase et rougit violemment. Charlie sourit et se pencha à son oreille.

« N'aie pas honte Hermione, c'est sincère tu sais »

« Oh ! Je… tu… merci » balbutia-t-elle. Elle regarda au loin, Ginny qui riait de bon cœur avec Sam et Flo', elle se renfrogna. Elle se tourna vers Charlie et prit un petit morceau de sa barbe à papa.

« Ta sœur est une vraie peste quand elle s'y met » grommela-t-elle. Charlie rit en regardant sa sœur et son meilleur ami.

« À qui le dis tu ! » elle leva les yeux sur lui, picorant encore un peu de sucrerie à Charlie et se figea, se rendant compte qu'il la regardait très amusé.

« Je suis ridicule hein ouais ? » demanda-t-elle. Charlie éclata de rire.

« Mais non, tu es surtout très mignonne » dit-il ne croyant pas lui-même l'audace de ses propos. Elle sourit, un peu gênée.

« Merci »

Un peu plus loin, Hermione remarqua Elliot, qui regardait en tout sens, n'arrivant apparemment pas à se décider sur son choix. Elle allait le rejoindre, quand elle s'aperçut qu'Adeline, les bras chargés l'avait fait à sa place. Elle sourit et se détourna, disparaissant dans les rayons avec Charlie.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? » fit Adeline d'une voix joyeuse. Elliot leva lentement les yeux vers elle et tomba sur ses bras chargés de confiseries en tout genre.

« Comment est ce que tu peux manger autant de sucre, sans avoir aucun problème ? » s'exclama-t-il ahuri. Elle lui sourit.

« Si on te le demande, tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu ne sais pas » dit-elle en souriant « alors ? » il reporta son attention sur le rayon.

« C'est très honorable de ta part, mais je connais les confiseries, dans mon monde tu sais avant, elles y étaient aussi » railla-t-il.

« Certes… mais je suis une connaisseuse. Tiens regarde par exemple… les cerises glacées au chocolat sont absolument exquises… » Dit-elle en en prenant une, tout en la fourrant dans sa bouche. Elliot la regarda faire, curieux. Il s'aperçut alors d'une chose très étrange. Adeline avait une façon de manger son fruit qui lui procura des frissons dans tout le corps !

Elle l'avait prise entre ses doigts fins et délicats, le portant à ses lèvres sans gourmandise aucune, bien au contraire. Elle se délectait et prenait un malin plaisir à prendre tout son temps. Emprisonnant d'abord la cerise entre ses lèvres finement dessinées… retenant la queue de cerise entre son index et son pouce, elle l'engloutit complètement, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres récoltant le chocolat qui avait coulé dessus. Elliot déglutit. Cette fille avait une façon de manger tellement érotique ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte !!

« Ben alors beau brun, tu as vu un Sombral ou quoi ? » rigola Adeline, devant un Elliot absorbé par la contemplation de ses lèvres. Elle claqua des doigts devant ses yeux et il reprit ses esprits fixant son regard au sien. Elle avait vraiment l'air inquiète.

« Elliot ? » s'exclama-t-elle la mine sérieuse cette fois. L'entendre l'appeler pour la première fois par son prénom au lieu du surnom qu'elle lui avait attribué, finit de reconnecter Elliot à la réalité, il secoua la tête.

« Excuse moi, tu disais ? » Il fut surpris de la voir si sérieuse, elle qui d'habitude souriait tout le temps.

« Est ce que tu vas bien ? J'ai cru que tu avais un malaise »

« Je vais bien » répondit-il. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Très bien… » Dit-elle perplexe. Il retrouva un intérêt soudain pour les confiseries face à lui. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Rester à coté d'elle n'arrangerait pas son état, il fallait qu'il se calme et très vite.

« Tu es sûr que… »

« Je vais suivre tes conseils, je vais prendre les cerises. Je vais payer, on se retrouve dehors » coupa-t-il précipitamment. Il empoigna un sac où il fourra plusieurs cerises au chocolat, avant de détaler et de la planter là au milieu du magasin, très surprise. Elle haussa les épaules et finit par sortir. Elle sourit en voyant ses amis dehors.

Charlie et Hermione discutaient en souriant, et Ginny pendue au bras de Sam ne cessait de rire. John et Romain avaient eux déserté pour rester avec des élèves de leur année et elle remarqua Flo' plus loin, en pleine discussion avec Emilie. Elle soupira. Emilie avait l'air renfrognée et elle finit par quitter le groupe et s'éloigna dans le sens opposé, d'un pas rageur. Flo' revint vers Sam et Ginny et Adeline remarqua le coup d'œil de Sam vers Emilie qui s'en allait. Elle soupira. Son amie sombrait de plus en plus et ne laissait plus personne entrer dans sa vie. Même elle-même qui était sa meilleure amie la sentait s'éloigner d'elle, jour après jour. La clochette retentit et bientôt, Tonks et Elliot sortirent. Adeline sourit quand ils la rejoignirent. Elliot lui tendit un petit paquet. Elle le regarda et leva un sourcil.

« C'est pour m'excuser de t'avoir planté au milieu du magasin » elle sourit et lui enlaça le bras.

« C'est déjà oublié. Viens Dora » dit-elle en avançant. Elliot ne broncha pas, passant devant Hermione, Charlie et les autres, Adeline pendue à son bras. Il se permit un petit sourire. Hermione avait raison finalement. La liberté, ça fait du bien !

« Si on allait aux trois balais ? » proposa Ginny qui n'avait pas quitté sa bonne humeur. Les autres approuvèrent et notre petite troupe se retrouva attablée autour d'une bièreaubeurre, riant aux éclats et discutant de ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire l'après midi.

**

* * *

Poudlard, 1998.**

Il faisait plein soleil dans l'infirmerie. Tout était calme, aucun bruit à l'horizon si ce n'était la respiration des deux convalescents toujours dans un profond coma.

Ron avança lentement vers le lit de Pansy, un petit bouquet de fleur à la main. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il fit disparaître les vieilles fleurs d'un coup de baguette et les remplaça par les nouvelles. Ensuite, il déposa un léger baiser sur son front et s'assit à coté d'elle sur une chaise en lui prenant la main. C'était son rituel tous les matins. Il restait assis là un moment, parfois même pendant des heures à la regarder. La seule chose qui l'aidait encore à tenir était l'espoir. Il gardait en lui l'espoir qu'un jour, elle ouvrirait ses yeux et le regarderait. C'était tout ce qui lui importait, qu'elle se réveille. Le dicton disait _tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir _; or Pansy vivait toujours.

Il soupira en portant sa main à sa bouche, la collant après contre sa joue. Il s'était interdit de pleurer, il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, un garçon qui pleure. Mais chaque matin qu'il venait la voir, une boule immense se faisait dans sa gorge, bloquant presque sa respiration. C'était très dur de se retenir.

« Bonjour Ron » Ron leva la tête. Narcissa se dressait devant lui, l'air fatigué. Son visage marqué par les cernes en témoignait.

« Bonjour Narcissa » répondit-il de façon polie.

« Comment va-t-elle ce matin ? »

« Comme tout les autres matins, aucun signe. Ni d'amélioration, ni de dégradation, elle est stable » répondit-il en reposant la main de Pansy sur le drap « et vous, comment va votre mari ? »

« Je suppose que c'est pareil. Je viens justement le voir » répondit-elle.

« Je croise les doigts pour vous, si il y a bien une famille qui mérite une deuxième chance c'est bien la votre » lui dit-il. Narcissa en fut très surprise.

« Je te remercie Ron, ça me touche »

« C'est sincère »

« Je le sais. Mais toi ne perds pas espoir, votre amour mérite aussi de revivre » dit-elle en posant une main sur sa joue, comme une mère le ferais à son fils. Il ferma les yeux, s'autorisant une petite larme en se laissant aller contre cette marque d'affection.

« Il n'a jamais été mort croyez moi » murmura-t-il. Elle sourit tendrement et retira sa main, se dirigeant vers le lit où Lucius reposait encore à point fermé. Il n'était pas tard dans la matinée, 8h30 tout au plus. Le soleil luisait sur les long cheveux blonds de l'ex mangemort, sa peau était blanche comme le lait et ses traits toujours aussi détendus, elle soupira. Quand allait-il enfin ouvrir les yeux ?

Elle s'assit au bord du lit, il n'y avait pas de chaise à proximité et lui prit la main. Comme Ron un peu plus tôt, elle la porta à ses lèvres et la frotta contre sa joue. Elle gardait un peu plus de self contrôle que Ron tout de même. Etant femme d'un ex mangemort, elle savait comment faire bonne figure sans laisser paraitre la moindre émotion. Même si elle avait peur du pire, elle n'en montrait rien et se contentait d'attendre. Anxieusement certes, mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, attendre.

« Tu as toujours été têtu n'est ce pas ? » murmura-t-elle les yeux fixés sur son visage endormi « j'aimerais que tu te serves de cet entêtement une fois dans ta vie à bon escient Lucius ! Réveil toi ! » Ordonna-t-elle, se trouvant ridicule. Elle secoua la tête, refoulant un sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge et se baissa pour lui donner un baiser sur le front. Quand elle se redressa, elle sursauta si fort qu'elle faillit en tomber à la renverse !

Les yeux gris/bleu de son mari, grands ouverts, la fixaient d'une manière indéfinissable. Et Narcissa s'autorisa un écart dans son parfait comportement face à lui, elle lui sourit ! De toute sa splendeur, de tout son éclat elle sourit !

« Oh Lucius ! » souffla-t-elle. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage, lui la regardait toujours les yeux ronds, sans expression particulière. Elle l'embrassa doucement, il ne disait toujours rien. Trop heureuse, elle mit ça sur le compte de la surprise et se leva pour aller chercher madame Pomfresh. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec l'infirmière, qui s'empressa de contrôler toutes les fonctions vitales.

« Comment vous sentez vous ? » demanda-t-elle. Il ne répondit pas, la toisant d'un œil observateur tandis qu'elle contrôlait son cœur.

« Pourquoi ne parle-t-il pas ? » demanda Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça arrive parfois, après un gros choc. Il faut lui laisser le temps de se rendre compte, de se 'reconnecter' à la réalité en quelque sorte » expliqua l'infirmière. Narcissa retrouva son sourire.

« Je vais chercher Drago, ne bouge pas ! » dit-elle. Il releva un sourcil signifiant bien qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas aller bien loin, ce qui la fit rire.

« Et bien monsieur Malefoy, on peut dire que vous savez vous faire désirer ! » s'exclama l'infirmière joyeuse. « Buvez » dit-elle en lui tendant une fiole. Il la regarda d'un œil méfiant. Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh je vous en prie ! Qui croyez vous que je sois ? Je ne vais pas vous empoisonner voyons ! » Dit-elle les mains sur les hanches. Il se résigna et bu la potion que lui donnait l'infirmière.

« Bien, je vous laisse vous allez avoir besoin de vous retrouver avec votre famille » dit-elle. Mais alors qu'elle tournait les talons, il la retint fermement par le poignet.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle surprise. Lucius la regarda essayant de lui dire quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas « si vous ne parlez pas, je ne saurais pas savoir ce que vous voulez » dit-elle agacée. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Un parchemin et une plume lui parvinrent alors. Lucius détourna son regard qui s'agrandit de surprise.

« Je crois qu'il a besoin de vous dire quelque chose » dit Ron qui se tenait debout devant le lit. Lucius les prit sans quitter Ron du regard et écrivit.

_Comment va la jeune Parkinson ?_

« Elle est dans le coma monsieur Malefoy, mais elle en vie » répondit Ron. Il le regarda.

« Avez-vous mal quelque part ? » demanda alors l'infirmière.

_Juste à la tête. Sinon je vais bien, mais ça ne durera pas_. écrivit-il. Les deux autres froncèrent les sourcils. Pour toutes explications, Lucius poursuivit.

_Les mangemorts m'ont attrapé et j'ai subi un interrogatoire assez corsé… ils m'ont fait boire une potion de force_

Il hésita avant d'inspirer.

_Vocaliserium._

Mme Pomfresh eu un hoquet de surprise. Ron fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'était cette potion.

« Mr Weasley, allez chercher le professeur Snape, on va avoir besoin de lui » dit-elle d'un air grave.

**

* * *

Pré-au-Lard, 1990.**

« Alors les filles ? Comment vous me trouvez ? » Demanda Ginny en tournant sur elle-même. Elle sortait d'une cabine d'essayage et portait une magnifique robe de bal toute blanche. Avec un bustier uniquement en dentelle et le bas de la robe en soie et en voile. Elle avait des allures de princesse !

« Tu es magnifique ! » s'exclama Adeline en la détaillant de haut en bas. Effectivement, après les trois balais il avait été décidé pour les filles d'aller faire les magasins afin de leur trouver une robe pour le bal de fin d'année. Ginny et Hermione seraient là jusqu'à cette période et n'avaient rien à se mettre. Les garçons quant à eux, avaient décidé d'explorer la boutique de Quidditch. Ils s'étaient tous donné rendez vous sur la place pour repartir ensemble à Poudlard.

« Hermione ! Sort de là ! » Cria Ginny.

« Une minute » répondit la voix d'Hermione derrière le rideau.

« Merci infiniment Adeline, de faire tout ça pour nous » remercia Chaleureusement Ginny. Adeline lui sourit.

« C'est rien voyons, entre amis il faut s'entraider »

« Adeline a toujours été de nature généreuse » renchérit Tonks qui était là elle aussi.

« Sans vouloir être indiscrète, où vas-tu chercher tout cet argent ? » s'exclama Ginny. La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« Mes parents ont un bon travail… Ma mère est avocate et mon père est médecin »

« Tes parents sont moldus ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Et oui ! Ça t'en bouche un coin hein ? » Sourit-elle. Ginny sourit.

« Non pas du tout, je ne pars pas de ces principes là tu sais, Hermione est née moldu elle aussi et pourtant elle est ma meilleure amie » argumenta Ginny.

« Était ! » fit Hermione en ouvrant le rideau de la cabine. Ginny se retourna et resta bouche bée faisant jusqu'à rougir Hermione.

« Tu es splendide Hermione ! » s'exclama Tonks. Elle sourit.

« Merci » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Avec ça aucun doute, Charlie en tombera la mâchoire ! » se réjouit Adeline en se levant.

« Quoi ? Mais… qu'est ce que Charlie vient faire là dedans ? » S'exclama-t-elle. Adeline et Ginny eurent un regard complice. Hermione portait une robe couleur bleu ciel, lui tombant jusqu'aux chevilles, avec des voiles accrochés à ses doigts, elle était magnifique.

« On les prends ! » s'exclama-t-elle à la vendeuse.

« Et pourquoi tu as dit _était _? » percuta Ginny.

« Parce que tu as dit que j'avais de grosses fesses ! » s'exclama Hermione en retournant dans la cabine pour se changer. Ginny éclata de rire, suivie des deux autres. Quand elles sortirent changées, Ginny encercla le bras de son amie.

« Allons, ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux pour ça, je plaisantais » dit Ginny.

« Je sais. Et puis de toute façon je m'en fiche, Charlie lui il les aime bien mes fesses » fit Hermione d'un air suffisant. Ginny la regarda souriant largement, la bouche grande ouverte. Hermione se retourna, son paquet à la main avant de sortir et lui ferma la bouche de son doigt.

« Ferme ta bouche, t'attire les mouches ! » dit-elle dans un éclat de rire, avant de sortir, suivie de ses amies. Tout le long du chemin, Ginny harcela Hermione de question au sujet de ce qui se passait avec son frère. Bientôt, même Adeline et Tonks s'y mirent.

« Mais il ne se passe rien je vous dis ! » s'exclama Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel « Charlie est un très bon ami, point » dit-elle essayant de clore la discussion, mais c'était peine perdue avec deux filles telles que Ginny Weasley et Adeline Mirelle !

« Point à la ligne tu veux dire ! » s'exclama Adeline.

« C'est juste un ami » répéta Hermione agacée.

« Un ami qui aime bien tes fesses… » Ajouta Adeline en levant ses sourcils simultanément d'un air évocateur.

« Allé, avoue qu'il est mignon mon grand frère » taquina Ginny.

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire » s'en défendit Hermione « simplement… »

« Simplement ? » interrogea Adeline les yeux rieurs. Hermione les regarda toutes les trois.

« Rah vous m'énervez ! » dit-elle en accélérant le pas. Elles étaient arrivées sur la place et Hermione rejoignit directement Charlie, sous les éclats de rire de ses trois agaçantes amies.

« Ah les filles ! Qu'est-ce qui vous met d'aussi bonne humeur ? » Demanda Sam à une Ginny hilare.

« Oh pas grand-chose, on discutait de la libido d'Hermione » rigola-t-elle.

« Mais c'est faux ! » s'insurgea Hermione furibonde.

« Si tu le dis, on y va ? » proposa Adeline. Et c'est dans une ambiance de bonne humeur générale que notre troupe s'en alla direction le château, des souvenirs merveilleux de cette journée plein la tête. Il manquait pourtant quelqu'un à l'appel, ce qui inquiéta Sam qui n'avait pas revu Emilie de toute la journée.

OoO

Emilie marchait, les mains dans les poches. Elle remontait vers le château, seule. Elle avait passé la journée à marcher et réfléchir. Depuis l'arrivée des deux futuristes dans le château, elle se posait énormément de questions. Non pas sur elles deux, mais sur elle-même. Elle avait voulu se détacher de lui, c'est elle qui avait voulu. Et pourtant, chaque regard complice, chaque geste, chaque sourire adressés à la rouquine, lui donnait comme un coup de poignard au cœur. Elle était jalouse. Et elle se sentait désespérément seule.

Elle s'éloignait de ses amis jours après jour et elle le savait. Parce qu'elle ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. C'était mieux ainsi, elle avait trop souffert. Même si elle souffrait encore en restant seule, ça passerait elle le savait.

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'Emilie marchait, pressée de rentrer. Sauf que ça n'allait pas se passer exactement comme ça.

« Tiens tiens, voyez vous ça. Emilie Reilly » Emilie se figea et par instinct sortit sa baguette. Quand elle regarda devant elle, se dressait sur sa route la bande de Serpentard, Baptiste en tête comme toujours. Elle était seule et ils étaient au moins dix.

« Fiche le camp de là, je n'ai ni l'envie, ni le temps de t'écouter m'insulter » dit-elle. Il sourit.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Emilie » Emilie s'avança, ne se démontant pas et tenta de forcer le passage, mais Baptiste la repoussa violemment de ses mains.

« Laisse-moi passer ! » se fâcha-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas envie » dit-il nonchalamment.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » attaqua-t-elle.

« Oh mais c'est qu'elle mordrait en plus » se moqua-t-il, arrachant des ricanements dans son groupe. « Ce que je veux ? Oh mais rien de bien précis, juste te pourrir la vie, comme je le fais avec tous les Gryffondor » sourit-il.

« C'est très charmant, ta présence seule suffit à me pourrir la vie Baptiste, maintenant laisse moi passer » dit-elle en voulant forcer le passage, mais deux mains féroces l'empoignèrent par les bras, la plaquant contre un arbre en bordure de route. C'était deux élèves colosses, elle n'avait pas assez de forces pour se défaire de l'étreinte. Baptiste se plaça face à elle, pointant sa baguette sur sa joue. Là elle commença à avoir peur.

« Mais que vois-je ? La grande et terrifiante Emilie a peur ? C'est drôle, on se sent tout de suite moins forte et un peu plus impuissante sans amis derrière soi. Ils sont où tes potes hein ? Ils te laissent tous tomber pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ça ne te regarde pas et puis qui parle ? Tu te sens grand et fort avec tes copains pour t'épauler pas vrai ? Mais nous savons tout les deux que toi et moi, seuls sur ce chemin, je t'écraserais comme le vulgaire cafard que tu es ! » Dit-elle accompagnant ses paroles, elle cracha en plein dans son visage. La riposte ne se fit pas attendre, il lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans le visage, faisant tourner sa tête de côté. Les larmes vinrent d'elles mêmes sous la douleur. Il lui empoigna alors le menton, la forçant à le regarder.

« Que les choses soient bien claires. Tu es toute seule maintenant, tes amis ne sont plus là pour te protéger et si nous te témoignions un tant soi peu de respect à une époque, c'était simplement parce que David était là. Mais il n'est plus là maintenant, et rien ne nous empêche de faire ou dire ce que l'on pense. Alors je serais toi, je surveillerais mes faits et gestes et mes paroles, parce que je pourrais très bien te faire regretter d'être née ! » Termina-t-il en la lâchant.

« On s'en va ! » ordonna-t-il aux autres. Ils s'éloignèrent en ricanant, tandis qu'Emilie se laissait tomber le long de l'arbre en pleurant.

OoO

Nos amis s'engagèrent sur le sentier menant à Poudlard. Ils discutaient joyeusement. C'était le week end et ils avaient bien l'intention de faire tout pour changer les idées de leurs nouveaux amis futuristes. Ils aperçurent au loin une silhouette assise à terre, contre l'arbre.

« Emilie ! » s'exclama Flo' qui courut en sa direction, suivit des autres. Elle pleurait, ses genoux repliés contre elle et tremblait. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et posa une main sur son bras. Elle réagit violement, en se dégageant et reculant, apeurée. Et son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il remarqua son œil bleui.

« Oh Lili'… qui t'a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il atterré, alors que les autres étaient arrivés à leur hauteur. Elle le regarda, pleurant de plus belle. Il l'attira à lui et cette fois, elle se laissa faire.

« Chut… je suis là » dit-il. Les autres avaient le teint blême. Il la souleva et ils rentrèrent au château.

OoO

Ils attendaient des nouvelles devant l'infirmerie, quand Flo' sortit.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » s'empressa de demander Adeline.

« Mieux. Elle s'est calmée, vous pouvez entrer » dit-il. Adeline n'attendit pas et entra, suivit des autres filles et de Charlie. Sam ne bougea pas.

« Qui l'a mise dans cet état ? » demanda-t-il durement. Flo' soupira.

« Écoute je ne sais pas si… »

« Qui Flo' ? » répéta-t-il. Flo' leva les yeux vers lui. Son ton était sans réplique. Il savait ce qui arriverait s'il le lui disait, il soupira.

« C'est Baptiste… mais Sam ! » il jura, Sam avait déjà tourné les talons et il le suivit.

Baptiste se trouvait dans la grande salle, assis à sa table le dîner allait être servit. A grandes enjambées, il se retrouva à la table des Serpentard devant Baptiste et lui colla une droite magistrale. Baptiste qui était assis, se retrouva propulsé au sol et Sam se ruait sur lui. Flo' tenta de l'arrêter, sans succès. Les amis de Baptiste s'étaient levés, baguettes pointées sur les deux Gryffondor, ça virait au drame. Il l'avait relevé et plaqué au mur d'une force sans pareil.

« Si tu touches encore à un de ses cheveux, je jure devant Merlin que je te tuerais » menaça-t-il fou de colère.

« Tu ferais bien de dire à ton copain de se calmer, où vous risquez d'avoir un problème » nargua Baptiste, à moitié étranglé par les mains de Sam.

« Sam… viens, laisse tomber » dit Flo' qui avait dégainé sa baguette.

« Tu m'as entendu espèce d'ordure ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait à ta copine, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » dit Baptiste. Les autres étaient arrivés à la grande salle et voyant le spectacle, ils avaient dégainés leurs baguettes eux aussi. Les deux camps s'affrontaient, se défiant l'un ou l'autre de faire un geste. Ça allait tourner au duel magique si quelqu'un n'intervenait pas rapidement.

« Je ne te conseille pas de te foutre de moi, on sait ce que tu lui as fait et si tu repose encore tes sales pattes sur elle tu auras affaire à moi et crois moi, même ta mère ne pourrait pas te reconnaître » murmura Sam d'une voix glaciale. Baptiste sourit.

« Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances… » Dit-il. Sam resserra sa prise, si bien que Baptiste en devenait tout rouge.

« Sam… » Implora Flo'. Si un professeur voyait jamais ça, il serait durement sanctionné.

« Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs » siffla-t-il « tu vas aller te dénoncer au directeur » dit-il. Mais Baptiste ne pouvait plus parler, Sam serrait beaucoup trop fort. Une petite main se posa sur son bras.

« Sam, s'il te plaît… » La voix de Ginny le fit redescendre sur terre. Il la regarda, elle le suppliait avec ses yeux et il remarqua ce qu'il se passait derrière lui. Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se tenant en joue. Il ne voulait impliquer personne dans cette histoire et il fallait calmer le jeu avant qu'un professeur ne débarque. Aussi, il le lâcha et Baptiste pu à nouveau respirer.

« T'es complètement cinglé » marmonna ce dernier en se massant la gorge. Sam approcha son visage de celui de son ennemi.

« Tu payeras pour ce que tu as fait, crois moi »

« Tu ne peux rien prouver. J'étais avec mes amis en train de remonter tranquillement à Poudlard et je n'ai touché personne » dit-il avec suffisance « tu pourras demander à qui tu veux, on te confirmera mes dires » termina-t-il en se donnant une contenance.

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça »

« Sam… allez, viens » Ginny lui tira le bras et il se laissa faire. Les autres après un dernier regard meurtrier le suivirent. Il se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte de son amie et sortit d'un pas rageur de la grande salle, sous les regards peinés de ses amis.

**

* * *

Poudlard, 1998**

Tout le monde était réuni autour du lit de Lucius. Presque tout l'ordre du Phénix à vrai dire. Ils avaient tous la mine accablée. Pour certains en colère, pour d'autres peinées.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » s'exclama soudain Narcissa ne comprenant pas. Ou ne voulant pas comprendre plutôt « Severus ? » demanda-t-elle au bord des larmes.

« Je suis désolé Narcissa, je ne peux rien faire » répondit Severus la voix blanche.

« Tu es _désolé _? C'est toi le maître des potions ! Il y a forcément un moyen ? » Demanda-t-elle. Severus secoua la tête.

« La potion Vocaliserium est irréversible. Il n'y a aucun remède. Ton mari ne parle déjà plus et ça va aller de pire en pire… »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » s'exclama alors Drago qui n'avait encore rien dit jusque maintenant. Severus soupira.

« Ton père va mourir Drago » Harry écarquilla les yeux. Severus Snape avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre en matière de tact. Drago serra les poings.

« Inutile de me le rappeler, je l'avais bien compris. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Comment va évoluer la potion dans son sang ? Qu'est ce qua ça aura pour conséquences ? » Demanda-t-il. Severus regarda Lucius, celui-ci regarda son ami de longue date, frustré de ne pouvoir rien dire. Il fit comprendre à Severus qu'il pouvait parler, ils étaient en droit de savoir.

« C'est comme un cancer, mais en accéléré. Il a déjà perdu la voix. Ses cordes vocales vont se désintégrer. Le mal va alors se propager à chacun de ses organes et cela en très peu de temps. Il finira par atteindre le cœur quand il aura tout dévasté dans son corps, ce n'est pas très beau à voir » expliqua-t-il sans jamais quitter Lucius du regard.

« En gros, il pourrit de l'intérieur c'est ça ? » demanda le blond. Severus tourna ses yeux vers lui.

« C'est ça » approuva-t-il.

« Je refuse d'assister à ce spectacle ! » réfuta Narcissa.

« Je sais que c'est une situation difficile à accepter, mais je suis impuissant »

« Il a forcément quelque chose à faire ! » explosa-t-elle. Lucius la regarda, la douleur bien présente dans les yeux. Il agrippait son drap blanc de colère.

« Écoute… »

« Non _toi_ écoute… tu vas trouver un moyen t'entends ? Il est hors de question que je regarde mon mari mourir jour après jour, c'est hors de question ! » Dit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui. Et il ne broncha pas. La tête basse comme un gamin qu'on engueule. Il leva ses yeux vers elle finalement et sentit son cœur se serrer de la voir dans cet état. Elle qui habituellement ne laissait paraitre aucune émotion, en toutes situations…

« Je suis désolé » répéta-t-il ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Elle le fixa encore un moment, les larmes coulant doucement, le visage colérique, avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de l'infirmerie en claquant la porte.

Drago regardait son père, qui lui regardait dans le vide. Personne n'osait dire un mot et l'ambiance dans l'infirmerie était devenue vraiment morbide.

« Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ? » demanda alors Harry.

« Une semaine, peut être moins » répondit-t-il. Drago le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Je… on va vous laisser » dit alors Arthur, ne sachant comment réagir « venez » dit-il. Tout le monde partit, laissant le père et le fils seuls.

« Drago… tu vas trouver ça déplacé, que je suis sans cœur et je te comprendrais mais, nous devons absolument parler avec ton père dés demain, avant… avant qu'il ne soit trop tard » dit-il. Drago ne fit que hocher la tête et Harry serra sa main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort, puis quitta à son tour l'infirmerie.

Le silence était pesant, lourd et très désagréable. Drago regardait son père, qui lui regardait droit devant lui. Avec son air fier et hautain, même en sachant qu'il allait mourir il gardait sa dignité. Aucun des deux n'étaient à l'aise, leur relation n'avait jamais vraiment été au beau fixe, mais Lucius restait son père et qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils étaient liés à tout jamais par les liens du sang. Drago finit par briser le silence.

« Je t'ai toujours admiré tu sais » commença-t-il. Lucius garda son regard rivé face à lui, comme s'il était tout seul.

« Pourtant tu n'as jamais fait attention à moi. Tout ce qui t'intéressait, c'était mon avenir. Tu te fichais de mes désirs, des mes ambitions. Je n'ai jamais eu les mêmes rêves que toi, Père. Pourtant, j'ai toujours tout fait pour te plaire. J'ai toujours suivi à la lettre tout ce que tu m'as toujours dit de faire. Mais ce n'était jamais assez » Drago secoua la tête « non jamais. Je gardais espoir qu'un jour, oui un jour tu serais fier de moi. Je n'ai jamais obtenu que des reproches sortant de ta bouche ! _Ce n'est jamais assez Drago. Tu peux faire mieux mon fils. Tu te dois d'être à la hauteur. Ne sois pas ingrat, tu as une vie superbe, ne te plains pas._ Je n'ai jamais aimé cette vie et pourtant, j'ai supporté et tu sais pourquoi ? » Drago avait les larmes aux yeux maintenant, mais Lucius refusait obstinément de le regarder.

« Parce qu'au fond, je croyais dur comme fer que tu m'aimais. J'étais un petit garçon qui faisait tout pour que son père lui témoigne un peu d'affection. Quand je faisais quelque chose, j'attendais toujours ton avis avec appréhension. Mais ce n'était jamais assez bien. Tu as toujours régenté ma vie jusqu'à il y a peu. Mais aujourd'hui c'est fini. Même si la guerre fait rage, je suis heureux et je suis apprécié à ma juste valeur ici. Même il n'y a encore pas si longtemps que ça, avec ta venue dans l'ordre, je croyais que tu avais changé. Que nos relations allaient s'améliorer, mais au lieu de ça, je n'ai eu droit qu'a ton silence et ton mépris » dit-il avec colère.

« Regarde-moi ! » se fâcha-t-il. Lucius tourna son visage vers le sien, le teint blême.

« Après cette guerre, je vais me marier. Et j'ai encore gardé l'espoir de voir la fierté dans tes yeux. Tu me devais au moins ça ! J'ai réussi ma vie » à mesure qu'il parlait, les larmes de rages déferlaient sur son visage et Drago accompagnait chaque mot par des gestes « t'as pas le droit de débarquer ici et de dire que tu vas mourir ! » dit-il. Lucius avait une énorme boule dans la gorge. Et bientôt ses yeux brillèrent.

« Ginny Weasley… c'est elle ma fiancée. Je suppose que ça te déçoit _encore _? Mais c'est mon choix, je l'aime et elle aussi. Elle est partie dans le temps, mais je sais qu'elle reviendra et on se mariera. On aura des enfants et je peux te dire une chose, ils seront heureux mes enfants. Tout ce que moi je n'ai pas eu, ils l'auront crois moi. Je ferais tout pour ne pas être comme toi ! Pourtant à une époque, j'aurais tout fait pour te ressembler, mais plus aujourd'hui » termina-t-il. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, quand son père le retint par le poignet. Drago le regarda surpris et Lucius saisi sa plume et son parchemin. Cinq petits mots. Cinq mots qui soulagèrent Drago et l'aidaient enfin à accepter la fatalité.

_Je suis fier de toi._

**

* * *

Poudlard, 1990.**

Après le dîner ce soir là, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe dans le groupe de Gryffondor. Emilie avait pu sortir de l'infirmerie, elle garderait l'œil bleu jusqu'à ce que la potion de l'infirmière fasse effet mais tout disparaitrait normalement le lendemain. Ils étaient tous dans les fauteuils faces à la cheminée et discutaient. Sam n'était pas encore rentré et cela les inquiétaient un peu.

« Tu crois qu'il ferait une bêtise ? » demanda Hermione en regardant Charlie.

« Le connaissant, oui il en serait capable » répondit celui-ci.

« Il ne va plus tarder j'en suis certaine » intervint Adeline avec conviction.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il aille le frapper aussi ?! Ce n'était vraiment pas une idée judicieuse » pesta alors Emilie, pelotonnée dans un des petits fauteuils.

« Il a fait ça pour te défendre ! » s'insurgea immédiatement Ginny.

« C'était trop tard, je te signale que le mal était déjà fait » rétorqua la jeune fille. Ginny devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Il voulait juste t'aider ! »

« M'aider ? En tabassant le mec qui m'avait tabassé lui-même une heure plus tôt ? Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que ce cinglé pourrait se venger sur moi ? Alors excuse-moi, mais c'était un acte complètement stupide et infondé ! » Répondit Emilie avec force.

« _Infondé _? » Ginny rit, mais d'un rire jaune et amer « alors ça j'y crois pas ! Il a voulu bien faire pour défendre ton honneur et te protéger et toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux que le déblatérer ? Et derrière son dos en plus ! »

« S'il avait été devant moi je lui aurais dit de la même manière Ginny ! Tu ne me connais pas ni moi, ni mon histoire, alors arrête une bonne fois pour toute de me juger » s'emporta-t-elle en se levant.

« Peut être que je ne te connais pas. Mais moi tout ce que je vois pour l'instant devant mes yeux, c'est une fille ingrate qui ne pense qu'à elle et sa petite personne. Et puis de toute façon c'est ta faute si tu t'es fait agresser ! »

« GINNY ! » s'indigna Hermione.

« Répète un peu ça ! » s'énerva Emilie rouge de colère.

« Parfaitement ! Si tu étais restée avec nous au lieu de t'isoler comme tu le fais toujours, ça ne serait pas arrivé, c'est toi qui l'as cherché ! » Cracha Ginny, tel le serpent crache son venin.

Emilie sauta au dessus de la table pour empoigner la rouquine par le collet et lui coller une gifle en pleine face ! Ginny riposta bien entendu et elles tombèrent à la renverse sur le tapis. Tout s'était passé si vite, que personne n'avait eu le temps de réagir. Aussi, Hermione et Charlie empoignèrent Ginny pour la tirer de force et Flo' et Adeline se chargèrent d'Emilie.

« Mais enfin les filles arrêtez !! » s'exclama Adeline. Les deux autres, rouges de colère et les cheveux en bataille se regardaient la respiration saccadée. Ginny avait la lèvre fendue, du sang s'en écoulait, tandis qu'Emilie elle, rattrapait une belle couleur bleue à son œil qui pourtant, guérissait petit à petit avec la potion.

« Pauvre TAREE ! » hurla Ginny en se débattant.

« Tu perds rien pour attendre, grosse dinde ! » hurla à son tour Emilie.

« Quoi ?? Viens me le dire en face ! Aller, viens espèce de dégonflée ! Tu… MAIS LÂCHEZ-MOI !! »

« Mais enfin, arrêtez qu'est ce qui vous prend ?! » Fit Hermione en retenant avec Charlie, Ginny qui était comme possédée par une force surhumaine. D'ailleurs, Emilie était dans le même état de colère. Toute deux hurlant comme des hystériques !

« Je t'assure que tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis espèce de garce ! » siffla Emilie « t'es qui toi ? Débarquée d'à peine trois jours et tu crois que tu vas faire ta loi ?! »

« Ça suffit Emilie ! » s'exclama Flo' autoritaire.

« Oh ! Sale… » Mais Ginny fut interrompue dans ce qu'elle allait dire, par le grincement du portait de la grosse dame. Sam apparut alors, la mine encore colérique. Mais son visage changea vite de couleur en levant les yeux. Il passa de la colère à la stupeur en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, autrement dit, les deux jeunes filles qui visiblement venaient de se battre et qui étaient retenues chacune par deux personnes ; à l'interrogation. Il s'avança au milieu de la salle commune, heureusement déserte à cette heure là (le couvre feu n'étant pas passé).

« Quelqu'un peu me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il vraiment très surpris. Ginny et Emilie se jetèrent un regard orageux et détournèrent la tête en même temps.

« Rien d'important » dit la rouquine « ça va, vous pouvez me lâcher » pesta-t-elle. Charlie et Hermione se concertèrent du regard et d'un commun accord, délivrèrent la jeune fille, mais ils restèrent prêts à bondir au moindre mouvement de sa part. Ginny réajusta ses vêtements, leva la tête se donnant l'air digne et sortit de la salle commune, sans ajouter un mot. Flo' et Adeline lâchèrent à leur tour Emilie qui remit ses habits en place elle aussi. Sam s'approcha d'elle, l'air inquiet.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il en faisant allusion à son agression. Elle planta ses yeux fulminant encore de colère dans les siens et parla sans réfléchir.

« Ça ira mieux quand tu arrêteras continuellement de te mêler de mes affaires ! » siffla-t-elle. Les yeux de Sam se rétrécirent.

« Si tu le prends comme ça… la prochaine fois on te laissera même au bord de la route si c'est ce que tu désires » répondit-il très amer. Emilie écarquilla les yeux, le regardant sortir.

« Il a raison, tu exagères toujours Emilie, tu devrais réfléchir avant de parler, parce que tu vas finir par perdre toutes les personnes que tu aimes » renchérit Flo'. Emilie le regarda. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle tourna les talons pour monter dans le dortoir des filles. Puisque personne n'était avec elle, à quoi bon rester avec eux ? Elle pleura tout son saoul, ignorant la petite voix qui lui disait pourtant _ne t'éloigne pas d'eux, tu sais qu'ils t'aiment et veulent juste t'aider._

**

* * *

Poudlard, 1998.**

Dehors, Narcissa ne pouvait cesser de pleurer. Savoir que son mari allait mourir bientôt était une chose tellement difficile ! Pourtant, dieu sait combien elle détestait sa vie ! Enfin, c'était avant, et même si elle détestait sa vie, elle aimait son mari. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Surprise, elle essuya vite ses larmes avant de se retourner pour voir Henri MacPherson en personne.

« Il n y a pas de honte à être triste et pleurer Narcissa » lui dit-il avec une infinie compassion. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait la comprendre, c'était bien lui.

« Je sais » dit-elle en sortant un mouchoir « les habitudes ont la vie dure » dit-elle avant de se moucher.

« Je voulais vous dire que si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler ou une épaule pour pleurer, je serais là » dit-il sincèrement. Elle leva ses jolis yeux baignés de larmes vers lui.

« Je vous remercie Henri. Je dois faire peine à voir » dit-elle.

« Vous êtes une jeune femme sur le point de perdre son mari Narcissa, votre chagrin est normal »

« Je sais » dit-elle les larmes revenant à ses yeux. Il l'attira à lui pour une étreinte réconfortante et elle ne broncha pas, le serrant même dans ses bras « notre famille a vécu tellement de moments douloureux. Est-ce la punition que l'on mérite pour tous les actes que Lucius a commis dans le passé ? » Murmura-t-elle contre son épaule. Il resserra son étreinte. Au bout d'un moment, elle se détacha de lui.

« Merci Henri »

« Je n'ai rien fait que vous consoler »

« C'est déjà beaucoup » dit-elle en prenant ses mains.

« Allez voir votre mari, même si connaissant Lucius, il ne le montre pas ; il a besoin de vous » elle hocha la tête et s'approcha de lui pour lui donner un baiser (nda : amical !) sur la joue et tourna les talons, remontant vers le château.

Quand elle arriva à l'infirmerie, elle s'arrêta devant la porte, remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue et ses cheveux, essayant de se donner une allure et une contenance et finit par entrer. Tout doucement, elle s'approcha de lui. Il la regardait avancer, et lorsqu'il vit son visage triste et ses yeux encore gonflés par les larmes qu'elle venait de verser, il eut une vague de remords.

Narcissa en le voyant, ne put se contenir et les larmes revinrent d'elles même, roulant et s'écrasant contre le drap blanc.

« Je voudrais tellement que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar… » Dit-elle en le regardant. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, son cœur et ses entrailles se serrant à chaque larme versée par sa femme « je voudrais qu'on se réveille, qu'on soit enfin libre » elle lui prit la main.

« Je t'aime Lucius, si tu savais à quel point » dit-elle en éclatant littéralement en sanglots. Lucius porta sa main à sa joue, la regardant l'air triste et grave. Ils restèrent là un moment, à se regarder, tentant de s'accrocher à une image. Etait ce le moment des adieux ? Elle voyait là son mari mis à nu, ses sentiments enfin remontés à la surface et elle vit dans ses yeux l'amour qu'il lui portait, qu'il ne lui avait presque jamais témoigné. Il avait perdu ce masque qui l'empêchait autrefois de dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait gâché la vie de son fils et la leur aussi. Il regrettait. Mais il était trop tard pour regretter. Les regrets sont faits pour faire souffrir et non pour aider à avancer, ça ne servait à rien. Comme si elle avait pu lire dans un livre ouvert, elle lui dit :

« Tu n'as pas à regretter Lucius. Rien du tout. Je sais que la vie n'a pas toujours été facile pour nous et tu es responsable c'est vrai, mais… je te pardonne » termina-t-elle dans un son aigu à cause des sanglots qui la terrassait. Alors il lui sourit doucement, d'un sourire tellement sincère qu'il n'avait jamais donné qu'à elle au début de leur mariage où tout était encore à peu près normal entre eux. Elle lui sourit en retour et il ouvrit son drap. Narcissa comprit le message et s'installa à ses cotés, se blottissant contre son torse alors qu'il l'enserrait de ses bras.

Elle releva son visage et il l'embrassa avec une infinie douceur. Elle soupira d'aise, mais aussi de désespoir. Ce qui allait suivre elle le savait, n'arriverait plus jamais. Et elle voulait profiter de sa dernière nuit, à fond. Sans en perdre aucunes miettes !

« Je t'ai toujours aimé, sache le. Jamais mon cœur n'a cessé de battre pour toi, je voulais que tu le saches » pour toute réponse, ne pouvant parler, il la ré-embrassa passionnément. Voulant lui faire comprendre à quel point il l'aimait lui aussi. Et de fil en aiguille, avec des gestes tremblant et empreint d'angoisse comme une première fois, ils firent l'amour pour la dernière fois à la lueur de la seule bougie présente sur la table de chevet. Et c'est le cœur meurtri mais rempli d'amour qu'ils s'endormirent ce soir là, avec la crainte du lendemain comme chaque nuit depuis cette guerre…

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Le grec Anarkia veut dire Fatalité

Et voilà ! Alors ? oui je sais, je sais… il n'y a pas encore d'action. Mais ça va venir ! ils partirons bientôt récupérer le diadème… promis ! lol

Sinon, pour faire le point… Nos amis ont passé une excellente journée à Pré-au-Lard, Charlie aime bien les fesses d'Hermione lol et Elliot trouve la façon de manger D'Adeline érotique xD Lucius… Il va bel et bien mourir oui :-( pauvre Narcissa et pauvre Drago ! qui comme on le sait, souffre mais n'en montre rien. Je sais que c'est cruel, mais c'est comme ça ! J'ai d'autre projet pour Narcissa. Ah ! la guerre est déclarée entre Ginny et Emilie (j'ai bien aimé écrire leur dispute xD) Emilie est une tête de mule et Sam un impulsif ! Questions ? L'éternel, à savoir que c'est-il passé entre Sam et Lili' ? Ginny va-t-elle se brûler les ailes à force de jouer avec le feu avec Sam ? Hermione et Charlie vont-ils entrer dans le jeu du chat et de la souris ? Comment se passera l'expédition au château ?

Réponses dans les chapitres à venir !

Voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu ! Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire… *-* (s'il vous plaît =D)

Gros bisoux et merci ! à Bientôt

Jess


	8. Ch7 Quand désolation et souffrances

Bijour tout mes tis lecteurs ! :-)

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année pour commencer, qu'elle vous apporte santé, argent et surtout beaucoup de bonheur !

Voici donc le chapitre 7 de cette aventure… il a mit du temps à venir mais il est là, tout frais tout beau :D

Merci a **Sang De Licorne**, pour la correction et ses gentils commentaires ^^

**Disclaimer : **Les lieux et personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf quelques uns et l'intrigue qui sont à moi (j'ai au moins ça lol)

Bonne lecture…

* * *

**draymione333 : pa daction ? **_Bin non… (se tasse sur sa chaise)_** et c qoi la baf de lotre con de serpentard, **_Euh…_** le cou de poin de sam **_hum…_** et la crepage de chignon des deux fille si ce nes de laction ?**_Vu sous cet angle… lol_** ^^ tjs aussi bien écrit jadore **_Chui contente !^^_** et oui el (ginny) va se bruler els aile **_Vraiment ?_** ms finira par retourner vers drago en lui avouant tt, sam va retourner ver emilie ap avoir u une relation avec ginny **_Es tu réellement sûre que Ginny et Sam vont entamer une relation ? Ginny n'est-elle pas assez amoureuse de Drago ? selon toi ?_**, charlie va continuer a se raprocher dhermione et  
elliot de adeline ^^ **_Pour Charlie et Hermione c'est indéniable, parce que c'est le pairing de la fic xD mais Elliot ? avec Adeline ? pas si sûr…_** voila commen je voi la suite a joubliai narcisia : elle finira avec henri ^^ **_Muhahahahaha ! Bin voyons… xD_** di di di jai bon ? jai bon ? di oui t eplai ^^ lol **_Certaines choses wi ! mais pas tout !_** gro bisous et bonne continuation **_Merki ! Bisoux_

**Hermy-Drago-Love2 : Salut :) **_Hey ! :)_** Très très très très bon chapitre Jess =D ! **_Merki ^^_** Non, Lucius n'a pas le droit de mourir :( ! C'est injuste ! **_Wi je sais… :(_** Il a fait des  
trucs horrible, je l'accord, mais il avait décidé au fond de changer un peu.. Mais je suis sûre qu'il mourra même si personnes ne le veut =/ :P ! **_malheureusement, wi_** Hermione à des grosses fesses :P ! **_xD très charmante comme amie Ginny n'est-ce pas ?xD_** J'ai aimé le passage entre Elliot & Adeline, héhé ! **_lol_** Par contre, je n'aime pas Emilie .. Je sais pas ce qui c'est passé pour elle dans sa vie mais je ne l'aime pas . **_je crains qu'il n'y ai pas que toi ! Pourtant quand on regarde, elle agit un peu comme Drago quand on y réfléchit. En moins pire, mais bon… au fond elle est très gentille tu verras :-)_** Oui, très bonne dispute :) **_lol wi !_** C'était un super chapitre ^^ ! Vivement la suite:) Bisous **_Merki je fais au plus vite promis ! ^^ Bisoux_

**luffynette**** : Magnifique vivement la suite **_Je te remercie ! la voici ^^_

**lesenfantsdugondor**** : **_tu n'es pas une anonyme, mais je te répond ici parce que je n'ai plus ta review dans ma boîte mail et je ne sais plus si je t'avais répondu ou pas :-S c'est pareil pour luffynette ^^_** LUCIUS! NON! POURQUOI LE MONDE EST-IL SI CRUEL! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux! Oh grande sensible que je suis... Snif! **_Lol je sais :-(_** Mdr! J'adore la réaction d'Eliott avec la façon de manger d'Adeline xD Il va devenir fou le pauvre! xD **_lol il n'est pas fait de bois comme tout nos hommes qu'on aimes tant ! :-P_** Ginny et Emilie, quand 2 têtes de mules se rencontrent, ça fait des étincelles! **_Je ne te le fais pas dire ! et ce n'est pas finit xD_** J'ai hate d'avoir la suite! Même si... Oh... LUCIUS! Rogue peut rien faire? T'es sur? **_Prépare la boîte de Kleenex (a)_

**Lisa : stp sa fai longtem ke jatten la suite g tp envi de sav si il va se pac kelke chose entre charlie et hermy **_ah ça c'est indéniable ! mais pas ti suite il faudra patienter… ^^_** stp grouille pr le prochain chapitre **_je fais de mon mieux ! lol_** merci dav é surtou continu com sa c super a+ **_Merki a toi ! bisoux

* * *

_

Ch.7. Quand désolation et souffrance se mêlent.

**Poudlard, 1990**

Une semaine avait passé depuis l'altercation entre Ginny et Emilie. Une semaine de tension. Une semaine de joutes verbales continuelles. Une semaine que le groupe pâtissait des sautes d'humeur des deux jeunes filles au caractère bien trempé.

Hermione et Charlie avaient beau essayer de raisonner Ginny, il n'y avait rien à faire elle restait butée et les remballaient en leur disant que s'ils n'étaient pas avec elle, qu'ils aient au moins l'amabilité de rester neutres et de ne pas donner leur avis !

De son coté il en allait de même pour Emilie qui refusait tout contact, ou tout conseil apporté par Flo' et Adeline.

Sam qui était en quelque sorte la cause de leur mésentente quant à lui ne disait rien. Ni en faveur de l'une, ni en faveur de l'autre…

Elles ne loupaient jamais une occasion de se disputer. Il suffisait d'un bête mot de travers et la discussion dérapait entre les deux, c'était devenu impossible pour tout le monde… Emilie de nature froide et dédaigneuse était une fille avec un mauvais caractère de nature. C'était pour elle une façon d'être, même si elle n'avait pas toujours été comme cela.

Pour Ginny, s'était une autre histoire. Elle de nature si joyeuse et guillerette, elle qui était toujours de bonne humeur et prête à tout pour remonter le moral de ses troupes, était devenue aujourd'hui beaucoup moins souriante, constamment de mauvaise humeur surtout lorsqu'Emilie était dans les parages et hostile, voire parfois même méchante. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, ce qu'Hermione et Elliot s'étaient bien gardés de lui faire remarquer jusqu'à présent.

La semaine s'était donc déroulée entre les cours, les repas, les moments libres et les incessantes disputes. Mais nos trois futuristes avaient également commencé à élaborer un plan pour aller chercher le diadème de Serdaigle au château, Hermione s'était renseignée à la bibliothèque pour se documenter sur cet endroit, car c'était Harry qui l'avait découvert et c'était aussi lui qui les avait fait Ron et elle, transplanner là bas. Elle ne connaissait pas le nom de ce château et elle ne se souvenait que des galeries qu'ils avaient empruntées beaucoup trop vite à cause des bestioles qui faisaient le guet là bas. Cette fois, ils devaient se préparer, se renseigner sur les différentes entrées et passages secrets. La dernière fois, ils ne connaissaient rien de l'endroit ! Ils étaient pressés, le temps leur était compté et ils devaient en finir au plus vite. Ils n'avaient donc pas élaboré de stratégie pour y entrer et s'étaient retrouvés devant d'énormes bêtes qui protégeaient le château. Et comme cette fois ils partaient à plusieurs, il leur fallait être très prudents…

Ce matin là, notre petite bande descendit comme chaque matin prendre son petit déjeuner à la table des Gryffondor. Emilie était déjà installée, en train de déjeuner. Ils s'assirent, Ginny l'ignorant superbement et surtout s'asseyant très loin d'elle. Hermione et Charlie se regardèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel discrètement en voyant le même manège s'effectuer tous les matins, tous les midis et tous les soirs !

« Salut Lili' » sourit Flo' à sa cousine qui lui sourit maigrement en retour.

« Salut toi » Adeline ne se priva pas pour embrasser son amie sur la joue et prendre place à ses cotés. Il était hors de question de l'exclure de la bande pour Ginny ! Et vice-versa d'ailleurs, elles devraient bien finir par s'expliquer toutes les deux. C'est du moins ce qu'espérait Adeline qui vivait comme si rien ne s'était passé entre elles.

« Par quel cours on commence ? » demanda Sam avec entrain.

« Histoire de la magie » annonça Hermione.

« Nous on avait sortilège » répondit Emilie qui était en Sixième, tout comme Ginny. Le silence se fit à table et Charlie compta sur les doigts de sa main les secondes que mettrait sa petite sœur à démarrer ! L'une comme l'autre ne ratait jamais un coup bas et tout le monde grimaça. La rouquine tourna lentement son visage impassible vers elle.

« Pourquoi tu dis _avait _? » demanda-t-elle.

Emilie prit un air serein et hypocrite en prenant son toast qu'elle beurra…

« Parce que les trois premières heures de cours on été annulées » répondit-elle nonchalamment.

« _Quoi _?! Et évidemment tu ne pouvais pas me le dire ? » Pesta Ginny qui aurait bien pu se reposer au moins deux heures de plus et faire la grasse matinée.

« Oups » gloussa la jeune fille « j'ai oublié désolée » dit-elle tout en continuant de beurrer son toast. Les autres suivaient l'échange en redoutant la prochaine dispute qui se profilait à l'horizon.

« Bien sûr… » Ironisa Ginny « peux-tu me dire dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ton lit en train de récupérer tes heures de sommeil passées à _hurler _? » Siffla perfidement Ginny. Les visages de Charlie, Flo', Adeline et Sam blêmirent. Elle ne pouvait pas aller si loin. Elle n'était pas au courant, eux ils le savaient pourquoi elle criait. Celui d'Emilie se durcit un moment sous l'air faussement innocent de Ginny, puis ses traits se détendirent et un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Parce que déjà de un, je ne suis pas une grosse fainéante qui à besoin de ses douze heures de sommeil – sans viser personne bien entendu – et de deux je jubilais d'avance de voir ta tête en l'imaginant, mais le voir devant mes yeux… ça, ça vaut bien une ou deux heures de sommeil grattées poil de carotte ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle avant de mordre dans son toast beurré.

Hormis le bruit des couverts et des conversations matinales, c'était comme si une bulle de silence venait de s'abattre sur le fond de la table des Gryffondor. Personne ne pipait mot, trop abasourdi de tant de méchanceté aussi bien d'une part, que de l'autre. Ginny regardait Emilie les yeux lançant des éclairs, la respiration saccadée. Elle était comme une cocotte minute prête à exploser. Emilie la narguait volontairement et cherchait à la faire craquer.

Ce fut Sam qui calma le jeu en plaçant une main sur le bras de la jeune fille. Celle-ci dégoûtée, repoussa son assiette, se leva et sortit de la grande salle. Sam soupira fortement et jeta un regard de reproche à Emilie.

« Non Sam ! Ginny l'a cherché aussi, Lili' n'est pas la seule à blâmer cette fois, il faut que tu laisses l'église au milieu du village ! » S'exclama alors Charlie qui n'appréciait le comportement ni de l'une, ni de l'autre.

Emilie regarda Sam d'un air de défi et de fierté non dissimulée. Celui-ci préféra lui aussi sortir, avant de dire des choses qu'il regretterait. Ce fut au tour de Charlie de soupirer. Hermione le regarda compatissante.

« Tu as raison Charlie, il est temps que cela cesse » dit-elle. Il la regarda, les yeux remplis de lassitude et tourna son regard vers le visage souriant d'Emilie.

« Je serais toi j'arrêterais de sourire bêtement Lili' ! Tu es tout aussi fautive que ma sœur à ce que je sache ! »

« C'est elle qui a commencé je te signale Charlie »

« C'est faux et tu le sais »

« C'est vrai ! De quel droit m'insulte-t-elle et me vole-t-elle tous mes amis ? » Tonna-t-elle en se levant prête à exploser.

« Crois ce que tu veux, mais tes amis ne t'ont pas été volés, c'est toi qui les éloignes » finit Charlie en partant lui aussi, suivi d'Hermione.

« Vous pensez comme lui j'imagine ? » s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers les deux qui restaient, Adeline et Flo'. Trop abasourdis par ce qui venait de se passer en quelque minute à peine, ils ne répondirent pas immédiatement et elle le prit pour elle.

« Je vois… » Dit-elle en tournant les talons. Adeline sortit de sa torpeur.

« Non… Lili' ! » S'exclama-t-elle en s'engageant à sa suite suivie de Flo'.

A bien y regarder, tous les bols, toasts et autres mets préparé n'avaient pas bougé, autrement dit aucun n'avait déjeuné ! Tout ça pour une bêtise, juste trois heures de cours annulées…

De loin, Elliot avait suivit les échanges ne comprenant pas très bien ce qui se passait. Il haussa les épaules. On lui demandait de vivre et d'être heureux et là ils se disputaient tous entre eux, c'était le monde à l'envers !

OoO

Peu avant le repas de midi, Hermione et Charlie avançaient en direction de la grande salle, quand ils furent rejoints en chemin par Elliot.

« Salut toi » sourit Hermione.

« Charlie… » Elliot hocha la tête et Charlie lui sourit poliment en retour.

« Ça a été la matinée ? » questionna Hermione.

« Je devrais te retourner la question » répondit-il « j'ai vu votre altercation et je vous ai vu partir les uns après les autres, que s'est-t-il passé ? » Hermione et Charlie se regardèrent et grimacèrent.

« C'est encore à cause de Ginny et Emilie » répondit-elle.

« Elles se sont encore disputées ? »

« Oui, elles n'en ratent pas une pour se tirer dans les pattes et cette fois je m'en suis mêlé, je crois que je n'aurais pas dû » fit Charlie.

« Je crois au contraire que quelqu'un doit leur faire comprendre qu'elles ne sont pas seules et que nous formons un groupe » réfuta Elliot surprenant Hermione qui en sourit discrètement. Un changement opérait chez son ami, même s'il restait lui-même, il s'ouvrait un peu plus.

« Tu as sans doute raison… »

« Elles finiront bien par se calmer » rassura Hermione.

« Ce qui leur faut, c'est une bonne discussion. Je ne reconnais pas Ginny, elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude » fit Elliot en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh c'est mal connaître Ginny alors. Elle est très rancunière ! Drago lui manque en plus » grimaça Hermione.

« Tu parles ! »

« Elliot ! » s'insurgea Hermione.

« Mais quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne vois pas son petit jeu avec Sam ! » Rétorqua celui-ci sur la défensive.

« Ginny sait ce qu'elle fait, ne t'inquiète dont pas pour ça ! Elle aime Drago, d'un amour profond et sincère et je ne te permettrais pas d'en douter Elliot » trancha Hermione un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elliot en fut d'ailleurs vexé.

« Mais je n'en doute pas. Simplement, je trouve qu'elle s'en rapproche beaucoup trop, tu sais Hermione, l'âme et le cœur humain ne sont pas infaillibles et rien n'empêche d'avoir des sentiments pour deux personnes à la fois, Ginny ferait bien de faire attention avant de se brûler les ailes » dit-il en se gardant bien d'ajouter _comme moi_. Il les dépassa et se dirigea vers les portes de la grande salle à présent visibles. Hermione sembla se dégonfler comme un ballon.

« Il est toujours comme ça ? » interrogea-t-il. Hermione secoua la tête.

« C'est Elliot et j'ai appris à vivre avec » dit-elle en s'engouffrant elle aussi dans la grande salle.

« Salut ! » ils avaient tous eu des cours différents et venaient de se retrouver. Ginny était attablée comme ce matin et semblait d'humeur massacrante. Ne parlant à personne, le visage fermé, quand elle vit Charlie s'installer, elle le dévisagea de manière hautaine et tourna la tête. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, mais se ravisa. Hermione plissa les yeux de mécontentement envers son amie et secoua la tête. Comme à l'habitude, elle fit le service et versa à boire pour tout le monde. Les conversations allaient bon train et tout le monde discutait de choses et d'autres, sauf Ginny.

« Au fait, avec Elliot et Ginny nous avons des choses à vous dire à propos de l'expédition. Rendez vous ce soir dans la salle commune, quand tout le monde sera couché. Il faudra prévenir Emilie » dit Hermione en se servant à manger.

« Pourquoi faire ? » mordit Ginny.

« Parce que si ses amis viennent avec nous, j'imagine qu'elle viendra aussi » rétorqua Hermione sur un ton la mettant en garde sur ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Tu rigoles Hermione ?! » s'étrangla Ginny « tu ne comptes pas l'emmener avec nous ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » intervint alors Elliot qui était venu juste derrière Hermione.

« Parce que je ne veux pas de cette fille dans l'expédition ! Elle ne croit pas au Dazzle-Wolf, elle ne croit pas au fait que le diadè… »

« Ginny ! Il suffit, tais toi maintenant ! » Tonna Hermione. Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle s'apprêtait à dévoiler devant toute la table des Gryffondor au complet, l'objet de leur venue dans ce monde et elle reprit mais plus bas.

« Elle ne croit rien de ce que l'on a dit Hermione, elle nous mettrait tous en danger » argumenta Ginny.

« C'est complètement faux Ginny. Ton animosité pour elle ne doit pas entraver ton esprit stratégique. Tu es aveuglée par la colère » réfuta Elliot. Ginny retourna à son assiette et préféra ne rien ajouter. De toute façon quoi qu'elle dise, elle aurait tort.

« À ce propos, quelqu'un l'a vue ? » demanda soudain Flo'.

« Non, pas depuis ce matin » répondit Adeline « j'ai essayé de lui parler, mais elle ne veut rien entendre. Elle était trop en colère » Charlie vit sa petite sœur lever les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant ajouter quelque chose.

« Elle doit être isolée quelque part » dit Charlie.

« Je la connais, elle va se calmer et je lui parlerais, j'ai toujours su faire entendre raison à cette tête de mule » rigola Adeline tout en mangeant.

« Ça m'inquiète quand même, elle n'est pas revenue de toute la matinée en cours » dit Flo' inquiet.

« Oh par pitié ! Elle n'a plus cinq ans » pesta Ginny. Hermione la fusilla du regard et Adeline regarda à la table des Serpentard.

« Baptiste n'est pas là » annonça-t-elle d'un air grave.

« Je vais voir après elle » trancha Sam qui n'avait encore rien dit.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez qui lui arrive ? » rétorqua Ginny avec mauvaise foi.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi ce gars est capable Ginny » fit Sam. Celle-ci ricana.

« Tu veux rire ou quoi ? Viens passer une semaine dans mon monde mon grand, tu comprendras »

« Maintenant ça suffit Ginny ! » ordonna Hermione furieuse tandis que Sam s'éloignait de la grande salle à grands pas suivit de Flo'. La rouquine se leva en colère elle aussi, mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Laisse-moi tranquille Hermione, inutile de jouer les moralisatrices » pesta-t-elle en s'éloignant elle aussi. Hermione se rassit a côté de Charlie, l'air dépité. Celui-ci la regardait avec insistance et

Elliot aussi. Elle était contrariée et ne parla plus de l'après midi, la réunion promettait d'être explosive…

* * *

**Poudlard, 1998**

Harry était dans un couloir à une fenêtre. En silence regardant au loin, le parc de Poudlard qui s'étendait avec son lac. Poudlard qui lui paraissait bien morne et bien terne aujourd'hui. Une tasse à la main qui fumait, il ressassait.

Deux semaines qu'ils étaient partis. Deux semaines de flou total. Où étaient-ils ? Allaient-ils bien ? Reviendraient-ils un jour ? Étaient-ils encore en vie ?? Il soupira. Aujourd'hui, le survivant avait peur. Peur de l'avenir encore plus que d'habitude. Quel était l'intérêt de vaincre Voldemort si Hermione, Elliot et Ginny n'étaient plus là ? L'avenir du monde le préoccupait, mais la vie de ses amis bien plus encore. Il essayait pourtant de relativiser, de se dire que tout se passait bien et qu'ils allaient revenir bientôt.

Celle qui souffrait le plus dans cette histoire c'était Evelyn. Non seulement de l'absence de son frère mais aussi de l'ignorance de son père. Depuis le présumé jour du retour des trois futuristes, il ne lui adressait plus la parole. Que s'il le fallait et encore, lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle c'était d'un ton froid, distant. Elle devait se sentir désespérément seule en ce moment.

Evelyn avec qui il avait apprit à parler. La première personne hormis Ron et Hermione à qui il s'était confié. Elle s'était confiée à lui en retour et il était presque sûr qu'il était le premier à qui elle s'ouvrait tellement. Elle avait pleuré sur son épaule et il l'avait consolée. Même si leurs rapports étaient souvent tendus et enclins à la chamaillerie et la raillerie, Harry gardait à l'esprit qu'elle n'était et n'avait jamais été son ennemie. En ces temps de guerre, ils devaient tous garder en tête l'espoir et surtout la solidarité. Elle était son amie, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas aussi bien qu'avec Hermione et Ron, elle l'était et finalement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise fille. Il la maudissait moins et la regardait même d'un tout autre œil de temps à autre… il ne la voyait plus en tant que cette jeune fille belle à damner un saint, mais arrogante et perfide, non. Désormais, elle était cette jeune fille toujours belle à damner un saint, qui cachait comme son meilleur ami, ses sentiments à la perfection et qui au fond avait une très belle âme.

En repensant à Drago, Harry baissa les yeux et but une gorgée de son thé brûlant. Son ami traversait une sale épreuve en ce moment. Lucius alité depuis une semaine avait vu son état se dégrader de jour en jour. Personne ne le reconnaissait plus. Le deuxième jour qui avait suivi son réveil, un conseil avait été tenu dans l'infirmerie. Il était grand temps, car ils n'auraient pas pu en tirer meilleur que le lendemain car sa maladie avait progressé à une vitesse fulgurante de jour en jour et aujourd'hui il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Harry avait mal au cœur. Drago aussi souffrait énormément. Son meilleur ami, sa petite amie et Hermione qui était devenue une grande sœur pour le blond, lui manquaient cruellement. Surtout Ginny. Même s'il ne le disait pas, Drago ne se plaignait jamais de toute façon ; Harry le voyait. Il traversait cette épreuve tout seul. Il voyait son père mourir et restait fort pour soutenir sa mère qui flanchait plus facilement que son fils.

Harry sourit en pensant au visage constellé de tâche de rousseur et aux cheveux roux flamboyant de son amie. Avec son sourire espiègle, ses petites fossettes, ses yeux noisettes qui pétillaient, sa joie de vivre, son rire…

Ginny… sa première fan. Celle à qui il avait fait chavirer le cœur depuis son plus jeune âge. Plus d'une fois il s'était maudit de ne pas avoir répondu à ses attentes. Plus d'une fois il avait ragé contre lui-même de lui imposer le fait de ne pas l'aimer. Il la savait malheureuse à l'époque, à cause de lui et ça il ne l'avait jamais supporté. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Jamais il ne lui avait laissé croire qu'elle devait espérer plus que de l'amitié fraternelle de sa part. Et pourtant, qu'est ce qu'Hermione avait pu lui reprocher les larmes de Ginny !

Et puis il y avait eu Drago. Il était arrivé comme l'expression dirait _comme un cheveu dans la soupe_, au début de l'année. Et en grand conquérant qu'il était, il avait su conquérir le cœur de la jolie rousse. Il avait pu lui redonner le sourire et elle lui apprit à aimer l'amour comme elle l'aimait lui. Drago avait réussi là où lui avait échoué et s'il avait eu peur au départ, s'il avait été jaloux qu'il la fasse sourire alors que lui ne savait que la faire pleurer, il n'en était plus rien aujourd'hui. Elle était heureuse et c'est ça qui lui importait le plus. De plus, Drago et lui avaient noué des liens et étaient devenus sans contestes très amis.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par des bruits de pas. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit avancer vers lui, une silhouette de petite taille. Il reconnu tout de suite Evelyn. Il se retira de la fenêtre et l'observa s'approcher lentement de lui. Elle avait le visage grave et quand elle fut enfin arrivée à sa hauteur, il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux rouges.

« Lucius est mort » annonça-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Le visage d'Harry devint aussi grave que celui de son amie.

« Drago ? » demanda Harry.

« Blaise le cherche » Harry soupira. Même s'ils s'y attendaient tous, ce n'était jamais agréable d'apprendre ce genre de nouvelle. Harry ne portait certainement pas Lucius dans son cœur, mais il était le père de son ami et il s'était repenti, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Personne ne mérite de mourir pour purifier ses péchés, sauf peut être Voldemort. Parce que le lord noir était incapable de se repentir et d'aimer. Lucius si. En silence, il se mit en marche pour l'infirmerie avec Evy à ses côtés.

OoO

A l'infirmerie, c'était la consternation. Le silence qui y régnait déjà en temps normal était toujours très lourd, mais là, il était morose et rempli de chagrin. Lucius était toujours étendu sur le lit, son corps et sa tête recouvert d'un drap blanc sur lequel Narcissa pleurait. Son torse étendu sur son mari, son corps entier était secoué de soubresauts et de sanglots non contenus. Ron qui était présent lui aussi, ne savait que faire à part la regarder pleurer. Il ne pouvait même pas partager sa douleur, car comme Harry il n'aimait pas beaucoup Lucius. Il avait du cœur bien sûr et comprenait le chagrin de Narcissa. Il compatissait et il ne dirait rien. Mais il ne partageait pas sa peine, ça non.

Henri était présent lui aussi et il ne comprenait que trop bien ce que ressentait Narcissa en cet instant. Il connaissait l'ultimatum de la maladie. Il connaissait l'attente dans l'angoisse que la respiration cesse, que le cœur s'arrête de battre à tout jamais. Et il savait par-dessus tout que même si on s'y attend, il est très difficile de se faire à l'idée que l'être aimé n'est plus. Aussi, il ne disait rien, pas pour l'instant. Le moment des pleurs, du deuil et de la douleur était à l'honneur. Le réconfort venait après, il devait la laisser pleurer. Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas et quand Henri et Ron tournèrent leur tête vers les portes, ce fut pour voir Drago suivit de Blaise qui semblait essoufflé.

Le jeune Malefoy s'approcha du lit, osant à peine croire la nouvelle. Le visage marqué par la douleur, il arriva enfin à hauteur du lit. Ce fut ce moment que choisirent Evy et Harry pour entrer. Ils eurent la décence de rester à l'écart, mais purent voir la scène.

Drago se posta aux côtés de sa mère qui pleurait toujours étendue sur le lit à moitié et regarda le drap blanc d'un œil blessé. Il le fixait d'un regard vide, douloureux. Il effleura la jambe de Lucius sur le drap et serra les poings. Ses yeux rougirent, sa lèvre trembla et une larme tomba. Personne ne savait où se mettre. Tout le monde avait été averti et ils se trouvaient tous à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, le visage compatissant et peiné. Le plus dur était les pleurs de Narcissa. Elle qui était si forte, si droite, si à cheval sur les principes de sang pur en ce qui concernait le maintien et l'apparence en publique, elle était méconnaissable.

Qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? Qui pourrait lui jeter la pierre parce qu'elle pleurait son mari ?

« Ne me laisse pas… » Ne cessait-elle de chuchoter en pleurant.

« Lucius… je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas maintenant » Drago sentit son cœur faire des loopings dans sa poitrine. Il approcha doucement la main de la chevelure de sa mère et la caressa doucement contenant difficilement ses propres émotions qui le submergeaient tel un raz de marée s'abattant et anéantissant tout sur son passage. Il resta un moment à caresser les cheveux blonds de sa mère, l'écoutant déverser sa peine, entendant ses plaintes déchirantes. Evelyn glissa sa main dans celle d'Harry. Il la sentit trembler et la serra pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

Drago leva les yeux vers le plafond, remplis de larmes. Comme s'il priait. Comme s'il faisait une demande muette à Merlin en personne. Il se pinça la lèvre inférieur de ses dents et inspira un bon coup pour reprendre un peu de contenance et baissa la tête.

« Maman… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque de ne pas parler et de se retenir. Celle-ci sanglotait toujours.

« Maman, viens… » Dit-il en se penchant sur elle. Mais Narcissa était incapable de marcher, avec la meilleur volonté du monde, elle en était incapable. Drago passa ses mains sous les jambes et le dos de sa mère et la souleva sans aucun problème. Narcissa nicha sa tête dans le cou de son fils et Drago sentit les gouttes chaudes tomber sur sa peau blanche, il eut envie de hurler.

Au lieu de ça, il resserra sa prise sur sa mère.

« Drago… » Supplia-t-elle.

« Chut… ça va aller maman, tu verras on va s'en sortir… » Murmura-t-il. Et il avança, portant celle qui lui avait donné la vie et qui perdait une partie de la sienne aujourd'hui. Il avança dans le couloir principal de l'infirmerie et ne cessait de murmurer des paroles réconfortantes à sa mère alors que lui-même laissait libre cours à ses larmes. Tout le monde présent à l'entrée, le regarda passer la gorge serrée et l'estomac noué par tant de force de caractère et tant de tristesse. Ils s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer et il s'engouffra dans le couloir menant aux appartements de ses parents, le cœur lourd.

* * *

**Poudlard, 1990.**

Sam qui s'était séparé de Flo' pour rechercher Emilie, la trouva à la lisière de la forêt interdite, assise sur une bûche. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle allait bien et la rejoignit.

« Tu pourrais éviter de faire ça ? » demanda-t-il sans aucune animosité dans la voix. La jeune fille sursauta et se leva.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? » demanda-t-elle furibonde. Sam soupira.

« Tout le monde s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir revenir à la table à midi. Baptiste n'y était pas non plus, on croyait qu'il avait recommencé » expliqua-t-il.

« _Tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi _? » rétorqua-t-elle « permets moi d'en douter »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je sais que c'est faux ! »

« Tu te trompes et tu le sais, cesse dont de faire l'enfant Emilie, personne ne te déteste » rétorqua Sam. Pourquoi diantre fallait-il toujours qu'ils se disputent au bout de la troisième phrase prononcée ? La jeune fille planta ses yeux colériques dans les siens, il soupira.

« S'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi » dit-il. Elle détourna le regard et le porta sur l'entrée de la forêt. « Écoute » reprit-il « je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi en ce moment, mais ne nous rejette pas »

« Je ne vous rejette pas Sam. C'est vous qui m'écartez depuis que cette fille est arrivée »

« Ginny n'est qu'une goûte qui fait déborder le vase et tu le sais Emilie »

« Elle a _osé_ me parler de _lui _! » s'insurgea-t-elle au bord des larmes.

« Arrête… elle n'est pas au courant, elle ne peut pas savoir » dit-il.

« Mais bien sûr, défend là »

« Je ne fais que dire la vérité ! » le ton montait entre les deux et des larmes de rages déferlaient sur le visage d'Emilie.

« Tu es amoureux d'elle avoue ! » cracha-t-elle. Sam resta tellement pantois qu'il ne sut quoi répondre. Emilie sembla se rendre elle-même compte de ses paroles et elle blêmit.

« Attend… tu es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie, c'est bien ça ? » demanda-t-il abasourdi.

« Non ! »

« Dois-je te rappeler qui de nous deux a rompu ? » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, la dominant de son imposante carrure. D'instinct, elle recula. Il avait quelque chose au fond des yeux qui lui faisait étrangement peur.

« Laisse tomber, oublie ce que j'ai dit » dit-elle en trouvant le courage de le contourner.

Mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et il la retint par le poignet, la rapprochant de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle était troublée, gênée et se sentait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il ne faisait que la fixer dans les yeux, mais d'une telle intensité qu'elle se perdait dans son regard bleu.

Il se souvenait du jour où elle avait rompu. Les mots qu'elle lui avait jeté au visage sans explications aucunes. Ces même mots qui l'avaient hanté jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ces mêmes mots dont il doutait à présent. _Mes sentiments pour toi ne sont pas assez fort Sam, je suis désolée je croyais t'aimer._

Alors avec son regard pénétrant, presque menaçant et son visage à une proximité trop déraisonnable du sien pour pouvoir penser clairement sans perdre ses moyens, il lui dit :

« Dis le » elle l'interrogea de façon muette.

« Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas » ses yeux déjà rempli de larmes se détournèrent.

« Ne fuie pas Emilie et dis moi. Regarde-moi dans les yeux ! Et redit moi ce que tu m'as dit ce jour là » dit-il en maintenant son menton de sa main libre. Elle pleurait et voulut lui dire. Lui crier qu'elle le détestait au plus haut point. Mais elle en était incapable.

« S'il te plaît, Sam… laisse moi partir » murmura-t-elle. C'est comme ça qu'il l'aimait. Fragile et sensible. Son vrai visage ressortait enfin après des mois d'absences. Il ne la lâcha pas et bien au contraire, il lâcha son poignet, prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont il pouvait faire preuve. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle prolongea le baiser. Encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque. Ils se séparèrent et elle ouvrit les yeux, toujours mouillés de larmes.

« Je… je suis désolée Sam, mais je ne peux pas » dit-elle avant de le planter là et de remonter en courant. De rage, le jeune homme balança son poing dans un arbre en criant.

OoO

Elliot et Hermione cherchait Ginny dans tout le château. Depuis la fin du dîner, elle n'était plus réapparue et ils avaient besoin d'elle pour la réunion du soir même.

« Mais où est-elle ? » pesta Hermione.

« Je commence à m'inquiéter » lui avoua Elliot.

« Tu crois que Baptiste s'en prendrait aussi à elle ? » demanda-t-elle incertaine. Elliot hocha la tête et elle se mordit la lèvre d'inquiétude aussi. Quand soudain, son visage s'illumina.

« La salle sur demande ! » s'exclama-t-elle en l'entraînant par la main. Evidemment ! comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Personne ici ne connaissait encore la salle sur demande c'est principalement pour cette raison qu'ils donnaient leur petite réunion improvisée dans la salle commune. Ils arrivèrent devant le mur face au portrait de Barnabas le Follet et Hermione passa trois fois devant en pensant très fort à Ginny. La porte apparut et ils entrèrent.

Il y avait une cheminée devant laquelle se dressait un canapé dans lequel Ginny était assise et regardait le feu crépiter. Hermione s'approcha doucement et s'assit.

« Ginny… » Celle-ci tourna son visage vers elle, elle semblait calmée. Elliot s'assit de l'autre côté du canapé.

« Excuse moi Hermione, je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à toi » elle avait les yeux un peu mouillés et Hermione attendit sagement qu'elle continue.

« C'est juste que… cette fille me fait sortir de mes gonds et me fait montrer une facette de moi que je n'aime pas… »

« Je suis bien d'accord ! Ça ne te ressemble pas »

« Je sais… » Elliot sursauta. Sa voix avait tellement tremblé ! Ce n'était pas coutume de voir Ginny Weasley verser des larmes, peu de gens pouvaient s'en vanter. Elle essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche et inspira un coup.

« Hey… qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Elliot gentiment en s'approchant d'elle.

« Rien… ne vous en faite pas, une petite baisse de régime, rien de plus ça va passer. C'est juste que… Drago me manque » avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête. Hermione sourit.

« C'est normal ! S'il te plaît Ginny, quand ça ne va pas, j'aimerais que tu nous en parles. D'accord ? » Ginny hocha la tête en souriant à travers ses petites larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

« Mais ça va, je t'assure »

« Bien… essaye de ménager cette pauvre fille un peu. Sa vie n'a pas l'air d'avoir été toujours rose… » Fit Hermione. Ginny grimaça.

« Je suis vraiment obligée ? » demanda-t-elle faisant rire Elliot.

« Ginny ! » sermonna Hermione.

« Bon, dans ce cas je vais essayer de l'ignorer » dit-elle.

« Venez, ils nous attendent pour la réunion » pressa Elliot.

OoO

Quand ils rentrèrent, en effet toute la troupe les attendait patiemment dans la salle commune. Elle était déserte et chacun des membres s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient. Mais ils cessèrent toute activité pour se tourner vers les trois futuristes qui attendaient leur attention. Tout le monde était là, même Emilie. Ginny nota qu'elle avait les yeux fortement rougis et intérieurement soupira.

Après tout, Hermione avait peut être raison ? Il faudrait bien qu'elles parlent et mettent les choses à plat toutes les deux un jour ou l'autre…

« Bien. Vous vous souvenez sûrement de notre petite discussion de la semaine dernière au sujet de l'expédition sans doute… je me suis renseignée sur ce château et j'ai trouvé des infos » amorça Hermione.

« Ça veut dire qu'on vient avec vous ? » demanda Sam.

« Ça veut dire que vous venez avec nous ! » confirma Ginny. Les autres sourirent.

« Bien… comme je vous l'avais dit la dernière fois, nous sommes venu récupérer quelque chose de très important et capital pour la survie de notre monde, de votre futur, que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de prendre et de détruire de notre temps. Cet objet est en fait un diadème, très connu d'ailleurs » expliqua Hermione.

« Ça a à voir avec la magie ? » demanda Charlie.

« Oui »

« Ce ne serait pas le diadème de Serdaigle ? » demanda-t-il. Ginny, Hermione et Elliot se concertèrent du regard et ce fut Hermione qui répondit.

« Si »

« Pourquoi vous est-il si important ? » s'enquit alors Flo'.

« Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Ce serait beaucoup trop long et ça changerait trop le futur. Tout ce que nous pouvons dire, c'est qu'il est important et que nous devons à tout prix le récupérer. Pour ça, je me suis donc renseignée d'après les souvenirs que j'ai de la dernière fois, sur le château. C'est en fait le château de Frydstejn en Tchéquie »

« En Tchéquie ? » s'exclama Elliot « pourquoi a-t-il été le mettre là bas ? » questionna-t-il ébahi en parlant bien sûr de Voldemort.

« Pour que personne n'y pense tout simplement. Le diadème à été le seul… enfin, le seul _tu sais __quoi _à ne pas avoir été caché par esprit de stratégie. Il voulait un endroit où personne ne penserait aller » répondit Ginny qui étonna même Hermione d'une telle déduction. Elles se sourirent et Hermione poursuivit son explication.

« Le château est situé sur une arête rocheuse au-dessus de la forêt, la grosse tour ronde du Frydstejn et quelques pans de muraille dominent les alentours. Il est inutile d'essayer d'escalader le rocher sur lequel s'accroche la tour nous avons essayé, mais ça n'a rien donné… évidemment il y a une barrière anti-transplannage, il nous faudra longer le mur d'enceinte, il y a un passage secret.

Le château est construit sur un amas de rochers et compte de nombreuses salles troglodytes qui s'ouvrent sur la vallée, les constructions alternent avec la roche. En 1432 les Hussites en firent le siège, en vain, son abandon remonterait au milieu du XVIe.

Frydstejn aurait servi de refuge pour des déserteurs et des persécutés. Je n'ai pratiquement aucun renseignement sur l'intérieur du château. Je me souviens des galeries que l'on a emprunté, mais il y en avait tellement que je suis incapable d'expliquer en détail lesquelles c'étaient… alors il faudra bien faire attention là bas, parce que les Dazzle-Wolf sont tout, sauf tendres… un seul bruit, une seule goutte de sang et vous pouvez bien prier tout les dieux de vous épargner ! Ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Si je vous demande de venir, c'est pour que nous puissions compter sur vous » termina Hermione.

« Tu peux compter sur nous Hermione, moi en tout cas je ne suis pas là pour rire » fit Charlie très sérieusement. Ce fut Ginny qui reprit pour la suite.

« Bien, ce qui va se passer là bas est très simple. On sera divisé en trois groupes et on se répartira le château. L'objectif est de retrouver le diadème et ce n'est pas un concours, il nous faudra être extrêmement prudents. Plus nous serons séparés et plus nous aurons de chance de le retrouver.

Je vais procéder à un tirage au sort. Il y aura deux groupes de trois et un groupe de deux. Le groupe de deux, sera composé d'Hermione et d'une autre personne. Elle peut parfaitement bien se débrouiller comme ça, elle connait les lieux, nous non. Donc voila il y a ici, trois petits papiers portant le numéro un, trois autre le deux et un seul autre le trois, celui qui l'aura sera avec Hermione. À vous… » Dit-elle. Elle passa avec le panier contenant les chiffres.

Dans un silence de roi, chacun déplia son papier et regarda le chiffre inscrit dessus. Au bout de quelques minutes, Charlie brisa le silence.

« J'ai le numéro trois ! » dit-il en brandissant le petit morceau de papier tout en se tournant vers Hermione avec un immense sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Hermione le regarda et ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux la fit rougir. Adeline et Ginny se regardèrent l'air complice.

« J'ai le un » annonça Flo'.

« Moi aussi » renchérit Emilie. Ginny se figea en regardant son bout de papier. Hermione comprit et lui lança un avertissement muet. La rouquine inspira.

« Et bien, on dirait bien qu'on forme la première équipe » sourit-elle. Emilie ne releva pas, même si on voyait franchement bien que ça ne l'enchantait pas. Elle préférait toutefois mieux Ginny que Sam. Adeline se leva alors prenant le bras d'Elliot et celui de Sam.

« Et bien voilà, nous sommes l'équipe deux les garçons, quelle chance ! » sourit-elle.

« Il y a quand même une chose qui me chiffonne… comment font les autres groupes pour savoir si un l'un de nous à retrouvé le diadème ? » demanda Emilie.

« Nous avons pensé à ça aussi. Hermione a mis au point lors de sa cinquième année, un système de pièces. Elles nous servaient d'alerte pour des… » Ginny regarda Hermione, ne sachant pas comment se dépêtrer sans en dire de trop.

« Oui, c'est une chose taboue ? Explique-nous juste le fonctionnement et non la raison pour laquelle elles ont été conçues » proposa Sam. Ginny lui sourit.

« Et bien, nous les ré-enchanterons et si vous trouvez le diadème, il suffira de nous le faire savoir. Les pièces de chacun de nous chaufferont et le chiffre de groupe apparaîtra dessus. À partir de ça, nous saurons qu'il nous faut sortir… »

« Et si l'un de nous à un problème ? » demanda Flo'.

« Nous sommes tout les trois dans un groupe chacun et nous pratiquons le sortilège de patronus. On saura quoi faire en cas de problème » dit Elliot.

« Quand avez-vous prévu de partir ? » demanda Adeline.

« Dans quatre jours… après le couvre feu »

« C'est impossible ! Le concierge et les professeurs rôdent dans les couloirs, on se ferait prendre » réfuta Charlie. Les trois se regardèrent.

« Je n'avait pas pensé à ça… » Grimaça Hermione.

« Oui, dommage que nous n'ayons pas…

Mais oui !!! » S'exclama Ginny son visage illuminé.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il nous faut la carte du maraudeur !! » fit la rouquine. Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina à son tour.

« Mais bien sûr… à cette époque elle est… oh ! Mais comment on va faire pour l'avoir ? » Ginny plissa les yeux.

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ma petite idée la dessus… attendez moi là » dit-elle en tournant les talons.

« Ginny, non ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Mais… elle monte dans notre dortoir ! » s'exclama Sam. Effectivement, Ginny montait quatre à quatre les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des premières années. Elle arriva à pas de loups et colla son oreille à la porte du dortoir. Elle entendit parler et rire à l'intérieur et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sans un bruit aucun, elle abattit sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

À l'intérieur, penchées sur un parchemin ouvert, deux têtes rousses presque l'une contre l'autre se relevèrent d'un coup en se cognant. Le parchemin se faufila sous l'oreiller et les deux enfants se frottèrent la tête.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? » mordit l'un d'eux. Ginny eu une moue malicieuse.

« J'aimerais vous parler les garçons » les jumeaux se regardèrent, étonnés. D'un commun accord, ils la suivirent hors du dortoir pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Ginny les attendaient, appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés.

« Voilà, parle » dit Fred.

« J'ai un service à vous demander »

« Notre _petite_ sœur à un service à nous demander, t'entends ça Fred ? »

« Tout à fait George » répondit son jumeau. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, légèrement amusée.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demandèrent-ils ensemble.

« Vous avez quelque chose dont j'ai besoin. La carte du maraudeur… » Dit-elle.

« La carte du maraudeur… » Fit mine de réfléchir Fred « ça te dit quelque chose George ? »

« Non du tout » répondit-il innocemment.

« Arrêtez de faire les imbéciles, je sais que vous l'avez là et vous étiez en train de vous marrer à regarder Rusard se faire embêter par Peeve » les deux petits garçons restèrent interdits un moment.

« Et qu'est ce que tu veux en faire d'abord de notre carte ? »

« Ça, c'est une chose qui ne vous regarde pas ! Et puis ce n'est pas _votre_ carte, j'en ai besoin c'est tout ! »

« Et on gagne quoi nous dans l'histoire si on te la prête ? » demanda George approuvé de la tête par son frère. Ginny se pencha alors en avant, juste à leur hauteur.

« Le droit de la récupérer et mon silence ! »

« C'est non ! »

« Dans ce cas, je m'en vais dire à Rusard qui a volé la carte, il sera ravi je pense… et puis franchement les garçons, si je veux, je la prends avant même que vous n'ayez eu le temps de le voir ! Je voulais simplement faire preuve d'honnêteté c'est tout, mais puisque vous le prenez comme ça… pensez à vos futures heures à récurer les chaudrons de Rogue » sourit-elle.

« Espèce de petite peste » marmonna Fred. Il entra dans le dortoir et en ressortit la carte à la main. De mauvaise grâce il la lui tendit.

« Merci les garçons ! Je vous la rendrai et personne ne saura rien à propos de cette carte, je vous le promets »

« Ouais… c'est ça » râla George.

« Je suppose que tu sais comment ça marche » ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

« Oh allez quoi, faites pas cette tête là ! Vous savez quoi ? À la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, je vous promets de vous ramener un super gros paquet de la boutique de farces et attrapes, ça vous va ? »

« Vendu ! » s'exclamèrent les jumeaux retrouvant le sourire. Ils se tapèrent tout les trois dans la main et Ginny redescendit retrouver les autres.

OoO

« Comment tu as fait ? » s'exclama Hermione tout sourire. Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil.

« J'ai passé un marché avec eux. Venez » dit-elle à l'adresse des autres. Tout le monde se réunit autour d'elle.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises… » Dit-elle la baguette pointée sur le parchemin vierge. Et ainsi, sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde, la présentation des maraudeurs apparut sous leurs yeux. Ginny ouvrit ensuite les autres morceaux du parchemin.

« Mais… c'est Poudlard ! » s'exclama Adeline toute excitée. Elliot sourit en coin.

« Qui à créé cette carte ? » demanda Sam dans le même état. Ginny lui jeta un regard malicieux et il sourit.

« Ah oui c'est vrai… _pas de question !_ »

« Voilà donc comment nous sortirons de Poudlard. Il y a sept passages secrets, on en choisira un et on sortira tous ensemble. Les passages mènent à Pré-au-Lard »

« Et on rentrera tous ensemble » termina Hermione. En se gardant bien de dévoiler ses craintes quant aux dangers de cette expédition.

« Méfait accompli »

« Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour tout le monde d'aller dormir. Elliot, ça ira ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Laisse moi réfléchir… oui, ça devrait aller ! » elle lui sourit et lui tapa l'épaule. Emilie lâcha un vague bonsoir et monta se coucher. Adeline raccompagna Elliot devant le portrait.

« Bonne nuit beau brun… »

« Tu ne peux pas m'appeler juste Elliot ? »

« Non, _juste Elliot_. C'est pas que je ne peux pas, je ne _veux_ pas c'est différent. À demain, sois prudent » dit-elle en lui claquant un bisou sur la joue, avant de refermer le portrait. Elliot sourit et secoua la tête. Cette fille était étonnante et lui plaisait de jour en jour. Non il n'était pas amoureux, mais elle l'attirait. Physiquement parlant. Les sentiments n'avaient pas leur place ici, du moins c'est ce qu'il se persuadait de croire… À l'intérieur, il ne restait encore une fois plus qu'Hermione et Charlie.

« Bon et bien… je vais aller me coucher » annonça-t-elle.

« Quand je te regarde, j'ai l'impression que tu as peur Hermione. De quoi as-tu peur ? » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

« Ces créatures sont extrêmement dangereuse Charlie. Je ne peux garantir la sécurité de personne dans ce château. Mais je ne peux pas vous empêcher de venir » Charlie sourit attendri.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter on sait être prudent » elle fit une moue contrite.

« Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu te trouveras devant une de ces bêtes »

« Me prendrais-tu pour un peureux ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Non ! » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Puis elle rougit de son empressement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien. On récupérera ce diadème et on vous aidera du mieux que l'on peut, jusqu'à ce que… jusqu'à ce que vous rentriez chez vous » Hermione cru déceler de la tristesse dans le ton de sa voix, mais elle ne dit rien.

« Bonne nuit Charlie »

« Bonne nuit » dit-il. Il lui fit un bisou sur sa joue en feu et monta se coucher.

Hermione en fit de même et c'est avec un petit sourire et une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac qu'elle s'endormit.

* * *

**Poudlard, 1998**.

Ce jour là, il pleuvait. C'était comme si le temps et le destin s'étaient alliés. Alliés pour rendre encore plus terne et plus morose ce jour funeste. Le temps reflétait les états d'âme de bon nombre de personnes présentes. Même s'ils n'étaient pas nombreux.

Trois jours avaient passé depuis la mort de Lucius. Trois jours de silence de Narcissa et de son fils. Trois jours qu'ils pleuraient tout deux en silence, sans bruit. Et aujourd'hui, ils devaient tirer un trait sur toute une vie. Vie qui n'a jamais été toute rose ou toute noire, mais une vie reste une vie. Au fond de lui, Lucius avait de l'amour pour sa femme. De l'amour pour son fils. Il s'était racheté, excusé en quelque sorte. Et aux yeux de la mère comme du fils, c'était un énorme cadeau qu'il leur avait fait.

Narcissa était en train de poser son voile noir devant son visage, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée.

« Entrez » dit-elle d'une voix terne.

« Narcissa ? » elle se retourna. Henri, tout de noir vêtu se dressait devant elle.

« J'ai croisé votre fils dans le couloir et je lui ai proposé de venir vous chercher, il revenait de l'infirmerie et n'était pas encore prêt » dit-il pour justifier sa présence. Elle hocha la tête et ne dit rien.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y assister vous savez Henri. Je sais que Lucius n'était pas porté dans tout les cœurs » dit-elle en se retournant, agrippant la table de ses deux mains pour s'empêcher de craquer à nouveau. Elle avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis trois jours : pleurer.

« Ne dites pas de bêtise, allons venez » murmura-t-il en prenant son bras. Elle le suivit docilement jusque dehors. Un grand voile blanc, magiquement tenu était élevé dans le parc. Abritant une petite rangée de chaises blanches. Comme à l'enterrement de Dumbledore, le cercueil trônait au devant des chaises. Il n'y avait pas de prêtre, pas de mage. Juste un groupe de personnes lui rendant hommage. Les temps de guerre ne lui permettaient pas de trouver un prêtre capable de faire l'oraison funèbre de son mari, mais elle tenait à ce qu'il ait une cérémonie, si petite soit-elle. Il n'y avait personne, comme elle s'y attendait. Henri la conduisit jusque la première rangée de chaise et elle s'y installa. Henri s'assis à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce Drago arrive et ne prenne sa place.

De minute en minute, tout le monde arriva pour s'installer sur les chaises. Les Weasley, au grand étonnement de Narcissa. Tous vêtus de noir. Harry, Blaise, Luna… Evelyn aussi, qui arriva et s'installa juste à coté de son père. Celui-ci la sentit tendue et se douta que cette cérémonie lui rappelait de bien mauvais souvenirs… aussi, il attrapa sa main et la lui serra. Étonnée, elle leva les yeux sur son père, brillants comme les étoiles dans le ciel mais ne dit rien.

Une grosse partie de l'ordre du phénix qui se cachait ici même à Poudlard était présent. Et tour à tour, les personnes connaissant le mieux Lucius – bien que personne ne le connaissait réellement – se succédèrent pour lui rendre hommage. Harry également, Drago qui ne fit qu'un bref discours. Arthur à la grande surprise de l'assemblée prit la parole. Narcissa n'en revenait pas de tant de solidarité.

Lucius avait fait tellement de mal à tout ces gens. _Elle_ lui avait pardonné, parce qu'_elle _était sa femme. Mais _eux _? Rien ne les obligeait à être là. Et rien que pour ce geste, elle était touchée profondément et en remerciait finalement son mari d'avoir enfin comprit où étaient ses vrais intérêts à changer de camps. Malheureusement, lui n'aurait pas le temps de découvrir l'amitié et le sens de la solidarité, mais elle oui. Drago y goutait déjà depuis pas mal de temps et elle languissait de découvrir toutes ces personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pour ainsi dire pas.

Quand ce fut son tour de dire quelque chose, elle monta sur l'estrade, soutenue par son fils. Elle ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, incapable de parler.

« Je t'aime » fut tout ce qu'elle prononça, trop bouleversée pour en dire plus.

Après la cérémonie, le cercueil de Lucius fut mis en terre et chacun y jeta une poignée. Narcissa passa dans les bras de tout le monde, Molly Weasley y compris et ces étreintes lui donnèrent chaud au cœur. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé ça.

« Merci » dit-elle à Harry quand il lui présenta ses condoléances.

« Nous sommes une famille et dans une famille on est solidaire Mme Malefoy, vous faites partie des nôtres maintenant et votre mari l'était lui aussi quoi qu'il ait pu faire par le passé, c'est le passé » lui dit-il.

Ils remontèrent vers le château, en chemin Evelyn glissa sa main dans celle de l'élu, comme trois jours auparavant. S'il était surpris, il n'en dit et n'en montra rien. Mais cette marque d'affection le fit sourire discrètement.

Un goûter était prévu pour clore cet enterrement et tout le monde se dirigeait vers la grande salle où les attendaient, sandwichs, café et thé. Ce fut une heure plus tard que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, interrompant les discussions discrètes qui emplissaient la salle. L'infirmière, visiblement essoufflée venait de débarquer. Tout le monde se retourna sur elle. Elle chercha Ron, le trouva et accrocha son regard.

« Miss Parkinson… » Ron sentit son estomac se retourner et son teint vira au blanc, il craignait le pire.

« Monsieur Weasley… elle s'est réveillée ! »

A suivre…

* * *

Voili voilou !! ^^

Alors ? Oui je sais, c'est moche pour Lucius… si ça peut vous consoler, ça n'a pas été facile de l'écrire ! Chapitre tout en émotions cela dit… Ginny et Emilie la trêve ? lol on verra hein ! On en apprend un peu plus sur Emilie et Sam, vous avez compris qu'il s'est bel et bien passé quelque chose entre ses deux là, reste à savoir pourquoi ne se passe-t-il plus rien ? hum… Evy et Harry avec un net rapprochement… Elliot qui se sent intrigué par la belle Adeline… Drago et la pauvre Narcissa passent une douloureuse épreuve… :-( je sais que je n'ai pas énormément parlé de Charlie et Hermione, mais vous noterez tout de même qu'ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble… je privilégie l'intrigue c'est vrai ! J'essayerai de me rattraper mais le prochain chapitre parlera de l'expédition :-P et le clou, Pansy est enfin réveillée ! Je vous dis déjà que le prochain chapitre verra revenir le traître aussi… mais je n'ai pas encore décidé si il révèlera son identité ou non, je verrais ^^

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas je suis toute ouïe =D

Review chiouplait !

Merci à tous, gros bisoux

Jess


	9. Ch8 Au coeur des ruines

Bonjouuur à tous !! Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous souhaiter une excellente fête de Pâques ! Mangez tout le chocolat qui vous est permis au diable l'indigestion =D

Pour poursuivre, je vous offre mes plus plates excuses pour l'attente de ce chapitre, mais je suis en plein stage pour l'instant dans une institution pour personnes handicapées mentales adultes profondes et sévères, autant dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps quand je rentre chez moi sinon de taper mon rapport lol !! Et puis ma correctrice a eu un big problème de boîte mail qui heureusement pour moi, est maintenant résolu ! =) enfin bref, finit de raconter ma vie xD place à la lecture, qui j'espère sera bonne pour vous :-) voici enfin l'expédition en Tchéquie…

Un énorme merci à ma correctrice **Sang de licorne **qui s'est démenée pour enfin me renvoyer ce chapitre corrigé lol

**Disclaimer : **même si je le dis à chaque fois, je le dis et le répète, je n'ai aucuns droits sur les personnages et lieux de cette histoire, sauf ceux de mon invention :-) ils appartiennent et appartiendront toujours à JK Rowling :-)

Enjoy…

**

* * *

draymione333 : tro tro tr bien jadore tjs aussi bien écrit. **_Merci !_** ca ma bien fait rire de relire le com q j tavai laisser et tes réponses ^^ **_voui lol_** hates de savoir se q javai de juste et ce q javai de fau ^^ **_au fil des chapitres mamzelle ! ^^_** biz et bonne continuation **_merki beaucoup ^^ bisoux !_

**Fan-hp7-fiction : oh non tu nous laisses sur notre fin c'est pas gentil ça! **_Je sais ! xD_** ton chapitre porte bien son nom! entre tristesse et amertume pas bien gai tout ça!! **_La perte d'un être cher n'est pas une épreuve facile non, pour personne d'ailleurs… :-(_** Mais j'aime toujours autant cette histoire tu as ce don d'aller chercher au plus profond de ton imagination c'est impressionant!^_^ **_oh ! *-* (rougis) merki beaucoup ça me fait plaisir !_** J'attends la suite avec impatience!! **_La voici donc…_** Bisous **_bisoux !_

**Ombrella-advadenia : Bonjour, par quoi commencer ? J'ai lu les 8 chapitres d'une traite et j'ai adoré ! **_Chouette alors ! ^^_** Le suspens est semé de façon à nous captiver continuellement et les intrigues amoureux nous poussent à lire le prochain chapitre pour  
découvrir se qui s'est passé entre Emilie et Sam... **_c'est ce que j'essaye de faire ressentir aux lecteurs et apparemment ça fonctionne ^^_** En lissant ton histoire une foule d'émontions m'ont pércuté, l'angoise, le rire, l'étonnement, l'espoir et la tristesse pour le dernier...Je ne dirai plus qu'une chose merci et bonne continuation... **_Mais non merci à toi ! c'est toujours un réel plaisir de lire et de répondre aux reviews ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise autant et j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas jusqu'à la fin ! Merci pour tout et bisoux !_

**Evrane : LA SUITE ta fic est super **_lol je te remercie !! :-) Voici la suite, bonne lecture…_

* * *

Ch.8. Au cœur des ruines.

**Poudlard, 1990.**

Le flux des élèves se bousculant dans les couloirs était toujours le même pendant les intercours, même à Poudlard. Toujours en bande, nos amis se rendaient à leurs cours habituels de la journée, sauf Ginny et Emilie qui étaient de la classe en dessous. Tout se passait comme d'habitude. Oui, sauf pour eux.

Ils semblaient nerveux, impatients, excités. Particulièrement Hermione qui ne cessait de réfléchir depuis la veille, ressassant en boucle leur plan dans sa tête, comme pour y trouver un défaut. Elle marchait, ses livres serrés contre elle, le visage concentré avec Charlie à ses côtés. Les autres derrière, discutaient comme d'habitude, bien que leurs visages trahissaient pour ceux qui étaient au courant, leur impatience et leur envie d'aventure.

« Hermione, tout va bien ? » celle-ci sursauta légèrement et soupira en se tournant sur Charlie.

« Ça va merci de t'inquiéter Charlie »

« À en juger par ce que je vois, je dirais que tu es tendue » sourit-il. Elle eut soudain l'air désabusée.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? » grimaça-t-elle.

« Comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! »

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur » avoua-t-elle.

« Hermione… tout se passera bien. Je sais que tu crains pour notre vie, mais nous venons en toute connaissance de cause »

« Mais si il vous arrive quelque chose, je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de me dire que je vous ai entraîné la dedans… Elliot avait peut être raison, peut être devriez vous tous rester et nous laisser nous débrouiller, ce serait plus prudent » paniqua-t-elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout les deux, ne se souciant nullement du flot d'élèves qui leur passait à côté.

« S'il te plait pas de ça ! On vient avec vous parce qu'on veut vous aider ! Nous sommes vos amis à présent et tu ne nous feras pas changer d'avis ! Le plan est en marche et ce soir nous partons tous en Tchéquie. Tu ne nous entraînes nulle part, c'est nous qui avons décidé de vous suivre, sans savoir de quoi il en retourne, sans savoir exactement pourquoi on doit récupérer cet objet. Nous vous faisons confiance ! A toi maintenant d'en faire autant pour nous. Arrête de stresser, tout ira bien et puis… » hésita Charlie en détournant les yeux.

« Et puis ? » demanda-t-elle cherchant à accrocher son regard.

« Je crois que je ne supporterais pas de te savoir là bas et moi ici » dit-il en rivant ses yeux aux siens. Elle rougit violemment, profondément touchée et remarqua à sa grande surprise qu'il en était pareil pour lui, bien qu'il se contrôlait mieux qu'elle. Il avait dû prendre sur lui pour lui avouer un truc pareil et elle devait s'avouer que ça la troublait autant que ça lui faisait plaisir qu'il s'inquiète pour elle.

« On devrait aller en cours Charlie, on va être en retard » dit-elle en brisant la magie de l'instant. Charlie reprit ses esprits.

« Tu as raison, allons y… » ils reprirent leur route vers la classe, en ne voyant pas le regard triste et résigné d'un beau brun Serpentard qui les avait vus à leurs dépends.

Le cours d'histoire de la magie était toujours aussi ennuyant, même à cette époque. La moitié des élèves somnolaient et Hermione griffonnait sur un bout de parchemin. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de s'assurer que le professeur ne regardait pas, puisqu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour ses livres et lança le morceau de papier à travers la pièce. Celui-ci atterrit sur le banc d'Adeline, qui en fronçant les sourcils l'ouvrit.

_Rendez vous à la fin des cours, dans la tour d'astronomie, il n'y aura plus personne pour mettre au point les dernières choses… fais passer aux autres._

Adeline hocha la tête et fit passer le mot devant elle.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? » chuchota Charlie en se penchant sur Hermione. Ils étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre.

« Il faut que l'on discute de deux ou trois petites choses encore pour ce soir, je leur donne rendez vous à la tour d'astronomie, après les cours et avant le dîner » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« Ne sois pas si anxieuse Hermione »

« Facile à dire » bougonna-t-elle. Il sourit. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle l'intriguait. Il observait en secret la moindre de ses manies, le moindre de ses gestes. Comme celui de se mordre la lèvre quand elle était inquiète. Ou cette manie qu'elle avait de toujours remettre sa mèche de cheveux rebelles derrière son oreille… il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il la fixait depuis quelques minutes alors qu'elle tenait vainement de prendre des notes.

Elle était vraiment perturbée par ce comportement. Que lui prenait-il donc de la regarder comme ça ? Décidément mal à l'aise, elle releva les yeux sur son voisin.

« Charlie ? Mais pourquoi tu me fixes ? » demanda-t-elle. Le jeune homme pris en faute se ressaisit. Il la regarda avec des yeux rieurs.

« Excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées » elle fronça quelque peu les sourcils.

« Oh… et tu pensais à quoi si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? »

« A toi et ta manie de mordre ta lèvre chaque fois que tu t'inquiètes» avoua-t-il spontanément, se surprenant encore une fois. Il était décidément trop honnête avec elle ! Elle rougit et replongea dans son parchemin pour cacher sa gêne. Son attitude était vraiment étrange avec elle. Elle se posait de plus en plus de questions à son sujet.

_« Depuis que je suis arrivée, chaque fois qu'il pose son regard sur moi, je le vois changer. Si je pouvais savoir à quoi il pense quand il me regarde avec ces yeux là… se pourrait-il que ? »_ La plume d'Hermione se figea dans ses notes et son regard resta fixe sur le mot qu'elle venait de commencer à écrire, yeux grands ouverts.

_« C'est impossible ! Pas en si peu de temps voyons Hermione, soit rationnelle ! Cela compliquerait tout en plus ! Non, ça ne se peut pas, je ne peux pas lui plaire, c'est grotesque ! »_ Elle secoua la tête.

« Tout va bien ? » s'enquit Charlie.

« Hein ? Oui, tout va bien »

**

* * *

Poudlard, 1998**

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Ron courrait dans les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie, ses amis et Mme Pomfresh sur ses talons. Lorsqu'il arriva, il se stoppa net devant les portes, tentant de reprendre contenance. L'infirmière le rattrapa la première.

« Monsieur Weasley, il faut que je vous dise… Je ne sais pas encore quelles seront les séquelles de ces mois d'enfermement et de torture, je ne l'ai examinée que partiellement. Du point de vue physique, elle va bien. Mais psychologiquement, je suis incapable de vous dire ce qu'il en retourne, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle ne m'a pas parlé une seule fois. Pas un son n'est sortit de sa bouche depuis qu'elle est réveillée et je suis venue immédiatement vous prévenir » expliqua-t-elle à bout de souffle. Ron hocha la tête, tout le monde arrivait.

Se donnant du courage, il posa sa main sur la poignée et l'abaissa pour finir par entrer, suivit de près par tout le monde. Il avança, la joie grimpant dans tout son être. Il allait enfin la revoir, elle était réveillée. Il avançait lentement, comme si ce fait était un rêve, il s'attendait à la voir encore inconsciente comme il en avait si souvent l'habitude depuis qu'ils l'avaient ramenée.

Le rideau n'était pas tiré et elle était assise dans son lit, regardant droit devant elle. Il arriva à sa hauteur et elle tourna son visage vers le sien. Un sourire illumina son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur. Pansy quant à elle semblait troublée, perdue. Elle avait le teint blême, il était inévitable qu'elle devrait reprendre des forces avant de pouvoir sortir définitivement de l'infirmerie.

Et il resta là, quelques minutes sans parler, juste à la regarder. Hormis son teint blême et les cicatrices à peine visibles de ces sévices passés, elle était comme dans son souvenir… belle, le visage doux… mais ce qui marqua Ron, ce fut la tristesse qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. L'incompréhension et l'inquiétude aussi. Il se promit à cet instant même qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour lui redonner le sourire qu'il aimait tant voir.

« Bonjour Pansy » dit-il doucement.

« … »

« Nous sommes tous très heureux de te savoir tirée d'affaire, tu n'imagine pas comme nous avons eu peur pour toi » continua-t-il toujours aussi doucement. Et elle ne répondait toujours pas. Elle se contentait de le regarder sans rien dire. Elle avait dans les yeux, quelque chose qui fit peur à Ron. Son cœur se remit à battre à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine.

« Tu es en sécurité maintenant Pansy, tu es avec nous et nous te protègerons, tu n'as plus rien à craindre… » dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Les autres restaient en retrait, n'intervenant pas. Quelque chose clochait et ça se sentait. Elle regarda Ron s'asseoir, toujours silencieuse.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« … » il se pinça la lèvre.

« Pansy… » dit-il en voulant prendre sa main. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et elle la retira vivement, apeurée. Ron ouvrit les yeux grands. Il se sentit tellement désarçonné qu'il ne sut quoi dire, que lui arrivait-il ?

« Pansy ? » demanda-t-il implorant. Après tant de temps passé à son chevet à espérer qu'elle revienne à elle. Il avait tellement prié et pleuré pour ça. Il avait besoin d'elle comme elle avait besoin de lui, pourquoi donc le repoussait-elle ? Il voulut réitérer son geste, mais elle se leva brusquement du lit, le visage apeuré. Ron se leva aussi, luttant contre ses larmes qui menaçaient de sortir. Drago fronçait les sourcils, avec Harry et Luna. Les adultes présents se regardaient en coin, une appréhension en tête.

Ron contourna le lit et s'approcha de la jeune fille qui elle, reculait.

« Pansy… j'ai tellement prié pour toi, pour nous. Je t'en prie, ne me repousse pas. Je vais t'aider à surmonter tout ça » sa voix tremblait d'incompréhension.

La jeune fille fronça alors les sourcils, ses yeux se plissèrent et elle le regarda attentivement.

« Mais qui êtes vous ? » s'exclama-t-elle faisant redresser les têtes de tous les jeunes.

L'appréhension se confirmait dans l'esprit des plus vieux : elle avait tout oublié !

OoO

C'était l'occasion rêvée ! Tout le monde était au chevet de Parkinson, il n'avait que cet instant pour y parvenir, personne ne remarquerait son absence… Granger et Malefoy, bien que l'année ait été interrompue à cause de la guerre et que Poudlard était devenu le lieu de la résistance, il n'empêchait qu'en début d'année, ils étaient préfets en chefs et avaient des appartements à eux. Il connaissait leur mot de passe, il lui suffisait de trouver un moyen d'entrer dans la chambre de Granger, c'était une autre histoire…

La silhouette vêtue de noir se dirigea donc vers les appartements et donna le mot de passe comme convenu. Le portrait le laissa passer, il pénétra dans l'appartement. Tout était impeccablement rangé, propre et ça sentait bon.

« Ces deux là sont décidément fait pour s'entendre » ironisa le traître. Il avança, sur le mur faisant face à l'entrée, il y avait deux portes. L'une menant à la chambre de Drago, l'autre à celle d'Hermione. Leurs noms étaient inscrits en lettres d'argent pour lui et en lettres d'or pour elle. Il inspira un bon coup et commença à énoncer toutes sortes de mots de passe, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Le traître serra les poings.

« Saleté de Gryffondor ! » pesta-t-il. Il se mit alors à faire les cents pas devant la porte qui restait close. Réfléchissant à un moyen d'y accéder.

« Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de la faire exploser, je serais immédiatement découvert. Comment faire… » Il parlait à voix haute, ça lui permettait de mieux réfléchir. Il se sentait pourtant coincé, sans ce fichu mot de passe, il ne parviendrait jamais à entrer. C'est alors que son regard tomba sur le bureau devant la fenêtre. Il y avait un parchemin ouvert dessus. Poussé par sa curiosité, il s'avança et prit le parchemin, c'était un mot d'Hermione.

_Drago, _

_Je sais que tu ne cautionne__s__ pas ce voyage, mais nous y sommes forcés, pour le salut de notre monde. Pour notre liberté. Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré rester ici et ne pas vous séparer toi et Ginny, alors que tu es resté si longtemps absent. Tu es mon ami Drago et tu es la seule personne avec Harry et Ron, en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Et comme c'est toi qui vis avec moi, je te laisse ici, le mot de passe de ma chambre, en cas de besoin. Il y a dans ma chambre, le reste de la potion que j'ai préparée, vous ne devez l'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence… je te fais entièrement confiance, n'en parle à personne. _

_Le mot de passe est : Gérard aime les poires._

_Prend bien soin de toi, je t'embrasse_

_Hermione._

« Gérard aime les poires ?! » s'exclama-t-il perplexe.

« Quel drôle de mot de passe » il se dirigea vers la porte à nouveau et énonça le mot de passe, mais rien ne se produisit.

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! » il serra les poings et jeta le parchemin à travers la pièce, frustré. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il ramassa le parchemin et le relut.

« C'est un anagramme… » Murmura-t-il. Il relut attentivement le mot de passe et chercha comment mélanger les lettres. Il conclut que le mot 'aime' et le mot 'les' n'était là que pour faire illusion, il repéra vite les deux restant et se reposta devant la porte déterminé.

« Garder espoir » dit-il a haute voix. Il entendit le verrou et la porte s'entre-ouvrit. Fier de lui, il entra. C'était une chambre très spacieuse, avec une baie vitrée et un balcon. Un grand lit de deux personnes, à baldaquin trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce. À droite, la garde robe et à gauche, la commode. Elle avait aussi un bureau, tout ici était impeccablement rangé, il n'y avait aucune trace du chaudron dont elle parlait. Il fouilla tout, mettant sans dessus dessous la garde robe et la commode, défit les draps, regarda en dessous du lit. Rien, il n'y avait strictement rien !

De rage, il balança la lampe de chevet sur le mur et au lieu de s'écraser comme elle l'aurait dû, elle passa au travers. Il l'avait trouvé… le placard caché par un sort d'illusion, il était là. Par terre, encore à moitié plein. Il y avait des fioles et il s'empressa d'y mettre toute la potion qu'il pouvait. Quand il eu finit, il ne restait plus rien dans le chaudron. En tout cas pas assez même pour un voyage. Il sortit de la chambre, laissant tomber le parchemin dans la salle commune et sortit également de l'appartement.

« Mais qu'est ce que ? » s'exclama une voix féminine. Il se figea. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas être découvert maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'il avait déjà accompli. Et avant que la jeune fille ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, il attrapa la lance de l'amure juste devant lui et la frappa à la tête avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes laissant la jeune fille étendue sur le carrelage en sang, inconsciente.

OoO

« C'est bien ce que je craignais, les sévices qu'elle a subit tout au long des derniers mois l'ont tellement traumatisée qu'elle a complètement occulté tout souvenir de sa vie avant l'enfermement » expliquait l'infirmière à l'écart de Pansy. Cette dernière était sur son lit, regardant devant elle l'air complètement perdue.

« Vous voulez dire qu'elle est amnésique ? » s'étrangla Ron.

« C'est bien cela. Ça arrive parfois, lorsque ce que l'on a vécu est trop traumatisant. C'est une sorte de mécanisme de défense psychologique »

« Mais elle se souvient de ses sévices ! Je ne comprends pas… ce serait pourtant ça qu'elle devrait oublier, et non le reste » pesta Ron.

« La psychologie est une science bien mystérieuse monsieur Weasley, croyez moi si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider à recouvrer la mémoire, je le ferais volontiers. Mais ni vous, ni moi, ni personne ne pourra y changer quoi que ce soit, cela ne dépend que d'elle… »

« Et si on lui parle de sa vie, de nous, de ce qu'elle était avant ? » demanda à nouveau Ron. Les autres se taisaient, écoutant attentivement tout ce qui se disait. Les jeunes, comme les anciens estimaient qu'il était légitime que l'on s'en remette à Ron pour parler du cas de Pansy. Ils seraient là, tous autant qu'ils étaient pour les épauler tout les deux, mais c'était à lui de prendre les décisions, c'était sa petite amie et même s'ils n'étaient pas encore mariés, Ron était tout ce qui restait à cette jeune fille, hormis ses amis.

« Ça l'aidera, bien entendu. Mais il faut faire très attention et ne pas la brusquer. Laissez là aller à son rythme » prévint l'infirmière. Ron regarda en direction de Pansy et celle-ci tourna la tête, leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

« Faites moi confiance, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider » dit-il l'air déterminé. Il s'approcha d'elle et tout le monde sortit de l'infirmerie, pour les laisser seuls.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda Ron. Elle hocha à peine la tête, alors il s'installa à ses pieds sur le bord du lit et avec précaution. Elle le regarda, ses yeux reflétaient l'incompréhension et il était évident qu'elle allait vouloir savoir, il était prêt. Oui, il était prêt à lui répondre et il y passerait des heures s'il le fallait !

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

« De quoi te souviens-tu exactement ? » demanda alors le jeune homme.

« Je sais que je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson, je suis issue d'une noble famille de sorciers, je sais ce qu'est Poudlard, mais je ne me rappelle pas y avoir mis les pieds… je ne connais pas tous ces gens, je ne sais pas non plus qui vous êtes, ni pourquoi j'ai été torturée durant tout ces longs mois. Je me souviens de trois choses en particulier, mais je ne sais pas la provenance de ces souvenirs, tout est tellement flou » elle parlait, sans s'arrêter.

« Trois choses dis-tu ? Je pourrais peut être t'aider, parle moi » elle inspira.

« Je me souviens d'une lune dorée. Je sais que c'est ce souvenir qui me faisait tenir et me raccrocher à la vie. Je sais que ça m'a aidée à garder l'espoir, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni ce que c'est… » Ron sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

« Je me souviens aussi d'un prénom qui m'a également aidé. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi, ni comment mais je l'ai en tête » tout le temps qu'elle avait parlé, elle avait gardé ses yeux rivés sur la vitre.

« Quel était ce prénom ? » elle le regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Ron… » Répondit-elle. Il sursauta. Les mains tremblantes, il sortit sa chaîne de sous sa chemise et Pansy vit avec surprise le pendentif en forme de lune se balancer au bout de la chaîne. Elle le regarda, ses yeux rouges de larmes. Ron rassembla son courage et la regarda dans les yeux.

« C'est moi. Je suis Ron, Ron Weasley » elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, à se dévisager l'émotion sur leurs deux visages bien présente. Ron cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Tu… tu as dit trois choses. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ? »

« 154 » dit-elle tel un automate. Ron fronça les sourcils. « Ceci ne me dis rien du tout, est ce que cela a un rapport avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, pas que je sache en tout cas. Écoute, je sais que tu es perdue et que tu as plein de questions, mais il faut te reposer, je reviendrai demain » dit-il en se levant.

« Je voudrais tant me souvenir… » dit-elle. Il esquissa un sourire triste.

« Je t'aiderais, je te le promets, dors maintenant » il n'osa pas l'approcher, il était peut être encore un peu tôt pour ça. Alors il sortit, sans jamais la quitter du regard. Quand il fut enfin sortit, il s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glisser au sol, laissant enfin sortir les larmes qu'il contenait depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée.

OoO

« Pauvre Pansy… » disait Luna alors qu'ils étaient de retour dans la grande salle. Le goûter pour les funérailles de Lucius était sur le point de se terminer, il ne restait plus grand monde à présent.

« Et pauvre Ron » enchaîna Drago.

« Ça va être dur pour eux, mais nous seront là pour les aider à se relever de cette épreuve, laissons du temps à Pansy » renchérit Harry.

« Comment va miss Parkinson ? »

« Mr Macpherson… elle est amnésique » répondit Harry.

« Je m'en doutais… après tout ce qu'elle subit, je le craignais plus que tout. Est-ce que vous avez vu Evy ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non monsieur, quand nous sommes partis pour l'infirmerie, elle a dit vouloir rester avec ma mère, pour me permettre de m'éclipser un moment prendre des nouvelles de mon amie » répondit Drago.

« Oui, je le sais mais elle a raccompagné ta mère jusqu'à ses appartements et elle a dit qu'elle vous rejoignait ensuite à l'infirmerie » continua Henri. Tout le monde fronça les sourcils.

« Mais on ne l'a pas vue » murmura Harry.

« Et elle n'est pas revenue ici » fit Henri.

« Nous allons aller la chercher » dit Harry qui tourna aussitôt les talons. Ils rencontrèrent Ron qui les rejoignait devant les portes de la grande salle. Ils lui expliquèrent brièvement la situation et Ron se joignit à eux pour chercher Evelyn. Luna était resté à la grande salle afin de ranger un peu, Blaise qui était occupé depuis la fin de la cérémonie à tout mettre en place dehors, se joignit à elle pour l'aider.

Quant à nos amis, ils marchaient dans les couloirs, un drôle de pressentiment pesant sur l'estomac de l'élu. C'était ridicule, que pouvait-il lui arriver ici ? Mais il y avait le traître qu'ils n'avaient pas démasqué encore… le chemin pour aller aux appartements de Narcissa était le même que pour celui de Drago et Hermione, c'était juste un peu avant. Quand ils arrivèrent en bout de couloir, le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il y avait quelqu'un étendu par terre. Il se mit à courir, suivit de ses deux amis et son pressentiment se transforma en angoisse quand il vit Evelyn, étendue sur le sol la tête en sang.

« Evy !!! » s'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber devant elle. Évidemment, elle ne répondit pas. Harry se pencha sur son visage, pour sentir son souffle sur son oreille.

« Elle respire encore !! » dit-il. Avec précaution, il prit son pouls.

« Son pouls est très faible, il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie » dit-il.

« Mais enfin qui a fait ça ?! » pesta Drago, alors que Harry soulevait déjà la jeune fille. Le sang continuait de s'écouler de sa tête, elle avait une énorme plaie.

« Faites ce qu'il faut, je l'emmène elle se vide de son sang ! » fit Harry. Drago et Ron hochèrent la tête et entrèrent dans l'appartement. Le morceau de parchemin était à terre et le sang de Drago se glaça. La porte de la chambre d'Hermione était ouverte. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et constata avec horreur que la potion avait disparut.

De son coté, Harry courrait. Il était à bout de souffle, mais il s'en fichait, il devait arriver au plus vite à l'infirmerie. Son pouls était très faible et elle respirait à peine. S'il lui arrivait jamais malheur, il s'en voudrait. Il regarda quelque secondes son visage blême et inconscient.

« Tiens bon Evelyn, je suis là je ne te laisserais pas tomber, on va te soigner tiens bon… » dit-il.

**

* * *

Poudlard, 1990.**

Tout le groupe se trouvait dans la tour d'astronomie, assis pour certains sur des poufs, d'autres par terre, Sam lui était accoudé contre la rambarde de la fenêtre et Hermione distribuait des pièces à chacun.

« Rappelez vous, s'il vous arrive une tuile, prévenez nous via cette pièce. Je les ai enchantées exprès, mais uniquement en cas d'urgence ou si vous avez trouvé le diadème… si nos pièces chauffent, pour quelque raison que ce soit, alors nous aurons compris et nous sortons immédiatement ! » elle ouvrit ensuite la carte et prononça le sortilège pour l'animer.

« Nous partirons par ce passage, après le couvre feu. Il nous faudra être très discrets » continua-t-elle.

« Et si on se fait prendre par Rusard ? » demanda Flo'. Ginny lui sourit.

« C'est bien pour ça que j'ai emprunté cette carte, elle nous indiquera où se trouve Rusard et éventuellement d'autres professeurs, il y a juste une chose qui m'inquiète… » dit-elle.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Adeline. Ginny regarda Hermione et grimaça.

« Peeves »

« Ah en effet, c'est un problème de taille si on le rencontre en chemin » fit Elliot.

« Je savais que quelque chose clochait ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? » ragea Hermione.

« Allons… rien ne nous dit qu'on tombera dessus et si tel est le cas, on avisera à ce moment là » dit Charlie en posant une main apaisante sur le bras d'Hermione.

« Si tu veux mon avis, nous sommes mal barrés… Peeves n'est pas le genre à s'attendrir et il ne nous aidera pas. S'il nous découvre, il s'empressera d'aller avertir les professeurs » expliqua Ginny.

« C'est vrai, mais Peeves est aussi un excellent négociateur ! Il suffirait de trouver quelque chose à lui donner en échange de son silence… » dit alors Emilie, accoudée au mur.

« Et qu'est ce que tu proposes ? » ironisa Ginny. Les autres se regardèrent, espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas encore de débordement.

« Je n'en sais encore rien, on dit toujours que c'est dans l'urgence que l'on trouve une solution de taille, on avisera si on le croise » dit-elle. Ginny hocha la tête.

« Bien une fois là bas, vous savez tous ce qu'il vous reste à faire… mais je vous en conjure mes amis, pas de bravoure inutile ! Ne jouez pas au héros, si vous rencontrez un Dazzle-Wolf, fuyez ! » implora Hermione.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour nous Hermione, nous serons prudents c'est promis » la rassura Sam.

« Bien, il est temps d'aller dîner, il ne faut pas éveiller l'attention » fit Elliot. Notre groupe d'amis sortit de la tour d'astronomie et se rendit dans la grande salle, la tension montant encore d'un cran à l'approche du couvre feu.

OoO

À l'heure convenue, nos amis vêtus de leur cape de voyage se faufilèrent à travers la salle commune. Elle était heureusement déserte à cette heure ci et c'est sans bruit qu'ils sortirent un à un. Elliot devait les rejoindre au passage secret, en espérant qu'il ne se ferait pas prendre.

Ginny ouvrit la carte.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises… » murmura-t-elle baguette pointée sur le parchemin. Les petits points apparurent et ils virent avec soulagement que Rusard était à l'opposé de leur position, ainsi que du dortoir des Serpentard, Elliot ne risquait rien. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs hormis eux et Rusard. Hermione avait tout prévu, la ronde des professeurs commençait une demi heure après, ils avaient largement le temps de sortir. Ils se mirent en route silencieusement, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensés. Ginny inspectait la carte souvent, mais Rusard restait hors de leur portée.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent au passage secret du deuxième étage, Elliot les attendait adossé au mur.

« On a un problème » dit-il.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Le passage est bloqué, impossible de faire bouger la statue, le mot de passe ne fonctionne pas » répondit-il.

« Oh mince… » fit Hermione.

« Il ne nous reste que le passage de la cabane hurlante » dit Ginny.

« Très bien, Rusard est toujours là bas, dans ce cas allons y » ils reprirent leur chemin et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Elle n'était pas encore fermée… au moment où Hermione s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, un caquètement retentit et Peeves comme ils le craignaient, apparut dans l'escalier…

« Le directeur va être ravi d'apprendre que ses élèves sortent en douce la nuit !! Oh oui, oui il sera ravi ! » dit l'esprit en faisant des cabrioles devant nos amis.

« Peeves s'il te plaît, ne nous dénonce pas c'est très important » supplia Hermione.

« Et qu'est ce qu'il en a à faire Peeves ? » rigola bêtement l'esprit.

« Il en a à faire que si il nous dénonce, on se vengera de lui » intervint Adeline en avançant. Peeves se mit à rire bruyamment.

« Vous ne me faites pas peur, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, je suis le plus fort et je vais vous dénoncer, lalala » dit-il à la cantonade.

« Ah ? Et si nous allions voir ce que pense le baron de ta dernière bêtise en date ? » fit alors Emilie. L'esprit se figea, perdant toute trace de joie. Visiblement, le baron sanglant lui faisait toujours le même effet, il en avait une peur bleue !

« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de sale gamins ! Je me vengerai ! » pesta-t-il en s'éloignant. Nos amis purent enfin respirer et soupirèrent de soulagement. Le répit fut de courte durée, car Ginny les ramena à la réalité.

« Vite ! Rusard arrive pour fermer les portes, il faut sortir » pressa-t-elle. Avec hâte, ils sortirent tous en direction du saule cogneur. Ils entrèrent dans le trou, traversèrent la maison et se retrouvèrent vite à Pré-au-lard… une fois arrivés dans le village, ils transplannèrent à l'abri des regards indiscrets et atterrirent enfin devant le château.

OoO

Il faisait nuit déjà, ils étaient dans la forêt, devant l'arrête rocheuse sur laquelle était situé le château. Il faisait froid aussi, heureusement qu'ils avaient mis leurs capes de voyage…

« Bien, comme convenu il va nous falloir longer la falaise, il y a un passage dans la roche qui mène au cœur de toutes les galeries du château… » expliqua Hermione.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu chuchotes ? » demanda Adeline.

« Parce que les Dazzle-Wolf entendent à des kilomètres à la ronde je te rappelle » Emilie leva les yeux au ciel, elle ne croyait toujours pas en l'existence de ses créatures.

« Suivez moi, je connais le chemin pour y entrer, faites attention et pas un bruit ! »

Ils se mirent donc en route et longèrent les rochers environ un quart d'heure. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une espèce de grotte, Hermione n'avait pas menti, il y avait une entrée. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour inspecter les alentours, il n'y avait rien à signaler. Elle leur fit signe de continuer et ils s'engouffrèrent les uns à la suite des autres dans la grotte. Ils devaient se suivre en file indienne, les parois étant beaucoup trop rapprochées, il était impossible de marcher en groupe.

« Lumos » murmura Hermione pour leur fournir un peu de lumière. Sam qui était à l'arrière en fit autant et ils continuèrent à s'enfoncer dans la grotte. Celle-ci commençait à monter fortement d'ailleurs. Ils marchèrent ainsi une bonne vingtaine de minute, avant d'en voir le bout.

Ils arrivèrent au centre d'une galerie en ruines. Le ciel était ouvert et il y avait des passages de tous les cotés. Hermione se tourna vers le groupe en inspirant un grand coup.

« C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent… comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne me souviens plus du chemin que l'on a emprunté mes amis et moi donc cherchez après une salle circulaire, avec en son centre une petite colonne détruite sur laquelle devrait être posé le diadème, mais je ne sais plus comment on y accède, je sais juste que c'est une ouverture dans un cul de sac » expliqua-t-elle.

« Très bien, alors séparons nous et n'oubliez pas vos pièces » montra Elliot.

« Soyez prudents, à tout à l'heure »

OoO

« C'est excitant n'est ce pas ? » s'exclama Adeline un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils inspectaient les environs du couloir dans lequel ils étaient.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Sam.

« D'être là, tous et de chercher après cet objet perdu »

« Oui, si on considère le fait que de risquer de se faire déchiqueter par un loup mutant est excitant, alors pourquoi pas » ironisa Elliot. Adeline ricana.

« Dis moi, est ce que tu es toujours aussi désagréable ? »

« Seulement quand tu dis des stupidités » riposta-t-il. Sam leva les yeux au ciel tout en continuant de marcher.

« Parce que tu es le plus intelligent de nous trois, c'est évident » railla-t-elle.

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! Mais je n'ai pas la niaiserie de trouver ça excitant ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser, le danger est véritable ici, tâche de ne pas l'oublier » Sam les regarda en coin et compta dans sa tête combien de seconde allait mettre son amie pour réagir… Elliot était le seul jusqu'à aujourd'hui à avoir su la mettre en colère en si peu de temps ! Elle marcha jusqu'à son niveau et le regarda les yeux noirs.

« Et moi je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me prendre pour une idiote, j'en ai assez ! Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, ni de quoi je suis capable, alors je t'interdis de me juger » Elliot sourit en coin. Il ne savait pas dire pourquoi, mais il aimait la mettre en pétard. Cette fille était très attirante et encore plus lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère ! Sam lui, gardait un œil sur les deux protagonistes, un peu plus sérieux cette fois. Ce fut au tour du Serpentard de ricaner.

« Il suffit qu'on te dise un tant sois peu de vérité et tu t'énerves, je n'ai jamais dis que tu étais idiote »

« Ne joue pas au plus fin ! » ragea-t-elle.

« Elliot… » prévint Sam, mais il ne l'écouta pas.

« Mais je ne joue pas. Je ne fais qu'analyser ce que tu dis tu sais. Si tu interprètes ce que je dis comme une insulte à ton intelligence, ce n'est pas de ma faute dans ce cas, il faut te poser la bonne question et te demander si ce n'est pas toi qui manques de confiance en toi, au fond tu te trouves toi-même idiote » se moqua-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un type qui court après un amour perdu ! » cracha-t-elle. Les deux garçons se stoppèrent.

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! » tonna-t-il beaucoup moins enclin à la moquerie. Toute chose touchant à Hermione ou à son amour propre montrerait un coté de lui qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup.

« Oh je t'en prie ! Tu crois que personne n'a compris que tu étais amoureux d'elle ?? Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Et tu te bouffes de l'intérieur parce qu'elle ne t'aime pas et qu'elle se rapproche de plus en plus de Charlie, tu es jaloux et tu enrages parce que tu ne peux pas aller contre ! »

« Comment oses-tu… »

« Assez ! » fit alors Sam.

« Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre petite chamaillerie, mais en l'occurrence vous êtes tous les deux stupides pour faire autant de grabuge alors que ces bêtes rodent autour du château ! Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour régler vos petites histoires, alors si vous le voulez bien continuons notre chemin et si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous supporter alors allez vous en, mais il est hors de question que j'y laisse ma peau pour vos âneries ! » dit-il en les dépassant.

OoO

« Ce qu'il fait sombre » chuchota Flo'.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? À la cour du roi Louis XIV ? Dans un château aussi lumineux que celui de Versailles ? » railla Emilie.

« Si tu pouvais mettre ton cynisme au placard ça m'arrangerait » ironisa son cousin.

« Monsieur est susceptible ? » se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

« Non, tendu » rectifia-t-il.

« Aurais-tu peur ? »

« Ça serait normal, tu n'as pas peur toi ? » rétorqua Ginny.

« De quoi ? De ces soi-disant créatures ? »

« Tu as le droit de ne pas y croire Emilie, mais crois moi quand tu en auras une en face de toi tu riras moins » continua la rouquine.

« Ça n'a aucun sens ce que tu dis, je n'y crois pas tu l'as dis toi-même, elles n'existent pas, alors pourquoi je m'en ferais ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ? » attaqua Ginny.

« Pour prouver à ton amie que j'ai raison et qu'elle a tort »

« Ce que tu peux être prétentieuse ! » s'énerva la cadette des Weasley.

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! » s'exclama Emilie.

« Parfaitement je le dis ! Je ne suis pas prétentieuse, car je sais ce que je risque en venant ici, et toi tu t'entêtes à vouloir avoir raison, mais c'est ta vie et même la nôtre qui sont en jeu là, il est temps que tu le comprennes ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de te battre au quotidien, sans savoir de quoi sera fait le lendemain… si tu es venue ici pour une promenade de santé, tu peux repartir tout de suite ! »

« Toute seule dans le château ? Tu aurais trop bon… » fit-elle en levant le menton.

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne risques rien, puisque les Dazzle-Wolf n'existent pas » rétorqua Ginny.

« Les filles, je crois qu'on a trouvé la salle… » intervint Flo'.

OoO

« Tu crois qu'on va retrouver des morts ? » demanda Charlie à la rigolade.

« Hein ? » s'exclama Hermione.

« Bah oui… Elliot a le don de mettre Adeline hors d'elle en moins de cinq minutes et Emilie et Ginny se battent comme des chiffonnières dès qu'elles se parlent » plaisanta-t-il.

« Ah tu parles de ça » souffla Hermione soulagée en croyant qu'il faisait allusion à autre chose. Charlie sourit. Ils avançaient plus vite que les autres et pourtant ne trouvaient rien de satisfaisant.

« J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que l'on marche et qu'on tourne en rond » soupira-t-elle.

« Courage » dit-il.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Charlie.

« Je t'écoute »

« Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez toi et Elliot ? »

« Il est à Poudlard depuis sa première année… mais nos liens se sont tissés réellement en 6ème année. Notre amitié n'est pas la même que celle que j'ai avec ton frère Ron ou Harry… Elliot est beaucoup plus un protecteur pour moi, un frère. Au début, je ne voulais pas admettre son amour pour moi ! Mais depuis peu, j'ai appris à vivre avec, tout en me posant des questions sur mes sentiments à moi… j'ai appris à gérer ses sautes d'humeur, ses paroles blessantes parfois… il est soupe au lait et je ne me formalise pas de ce qu'il peut me dire, il revient toujours pour s'excuser. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir s'il est distant, il n'a pas eu une vie facile » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je sais… mais j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il m'en veut. Qu'il est jaloux »

« Jaloux ? » s'étonna Hermione agréablement surprise qu'il pense ça.

« Oui. Il est très froid avec moi et il ne l'est pas avec tout le monde… »

« Pourtant, il n'a aucune raison de l'être… »

« Non, aucune raison… » répéta Charlie dans le vague.

« Tu es sûr que ça va Charlie ? » demanda Hermione de plus en plus troublée.

« Et bien… il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose Hermione » la jeune fille sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas dire ce qu'elle croyait qu'il dirait. Du moins, elle s'en persuadait. Ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher.

« Oui ? » il s'approcha, mais un bruit les fit sursauter. Un bruit de respiration. Elle était erratique et rauque. Ils se figèrent tout les deux.

_« Ils entendent le bruit et sentent l'odeur du sang à des kilomètres à la ronde… »_

Par chance aucun des deux ne saignait et s'il ne faisait pas de bruit, ils n'auraient pas d'ennuis puisque ces bêtes étaient aveugles, ils ne les verraient pas. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient aucun recoin où se cacher et qu'une de ces bêtes avançait dans leur direction. Le plus discrètement qu'il put et le plus délicatement possible, Charlie attrapa Hermione dans ses bras et ils se serrèrent contre le mur.

Ils regardèrent avec effroi la bête arriver à leur hauteur, celle-ci s'arrêta pile au milieu du couloir, reniflant l'air… elle ressemblait bel et bien au loup garou, ses dents étaient immenses et de la bave dégoulinait de sa gueule. Hermione se mit à trembler de tous ses membres dans les bras du rouquin. Sa dernière rencontre avec un Dazzle-Wolf avait failli coûter la vie de son meilleur ami et la sienne aussi.

Le souffle de la jeune fille s'accéléra, elle avait extrêmement peur, dieu seul sait ce qui leur arriverait s'ils étaient découverts ! Charlie plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en espérant qu'il s'en aille rapidement et bloqua sa propre respiration. La créature finit par s'en aller et les deux amis purent enfin respirer. Charlie enleva sa main de la bouche d'Hermione.

« Ne bouge pas… » murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Elle obéit et ne bougea pas, Charlie avait raison il pouvait être encore assez près pour les entendre. Elle se rendit soudain compte de la proximité de leurs deux corps et cela la fit rougir. Ils s'écartèrent enfin du mur et Hermione se rua dans ses bras.

« J'ai eu tellement peur » souffla-t-elle. Charlie rougit quelque peu, mais referma quand même ses bras sur elle.

« Il est partit maintenant, il faut continuer et être prudents maintenant qu'on sait qu'ils se baladent dans le château » elle releva la tête et ses yeux brillèrent d'émotion. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder, quand elle tourna enfin la tête pour reprendre leur route, quittant les bras protecteurs et rassurants de Charlie. Hermione soupira discrètement, il n'en aurait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour qu'elle l'embrasse !

OoO

Flo' pénétra dans la salle circulaire, descendant les escaliers menant à la colonne de pierre où était posé le diadème tant recherché. Les filles le suivaient, mais l'escalier était très incliné et vieux aussi, il fallait faire attention de ne pas glisser !

« Et c'est pour _ça_ que vous êtes venus dans notre époque ? » s'exclama Emilie effarée !

« Tu n'imagines pas ce que représente cet objet dans notre monde ! Il peut tous nous sauver » pesta Ginny en s'emparant du diadème pour le fourrer dans son sac. Emilie hocha les épaules.

« Flo', envoie le signale aux autres s'il te plaît, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici » demanda Ginny. Flo' s'exécuta et fit chauffer sa pièce. Ils remontèrent l'escalier, Emilie en fin de file quand il s'effondra. La jeune fille glissa et se retrouva pendue dans le vide, prête à tomber.

« Lili' ! » s'exclama Flo' en se jetant par terre pour l'aider à remonter.

« C'était moins une… » souffla Emilie une fois sur la terre ferme.

« Tu saignes… » s'affola Ginny.

« Oui et alors ? »

« Alors tu dois camoufler ça ! » la rouquine s'empressa de prendre son chemisier et d'entourer l'avant bras de son ennemie dedans.

« Ça ne sera pas suffisant, elle perd trop de sang »

« C'est juste une égratignure ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Une égratignure qui pourrait nous coûter la vie ! » s'entêta Ginny.

« Oh je t'en prie arrête avec ça ! » cria Emilie. Un hurlement à vous glacer le sang retentit et tout trois se figèrent. Les autres qui regagnaient déjà la sortie se figèrent eux aussi.

Ginny ne perdit pas de temps et se releva.

« Il faut partir, vite ! » eux n'avaient pas le choix, ils étaient dans un cul de sac, ils devaient reprendre par où ils étaient venus, il ne leur restait plus qu'a prier pour sortir sains et saufs ! Poussés par la peur et l'adrénaline, ils se mirent à courir. Ils arrivèrent vite à l'embranchement des galeries et ne savaient plus par laquelle ils étaient arrivés ! Ce château était un vrai labyrinthe de ruines.

« Par ici ! » cria Ginny tandis que les galops de ces sales bestioles se faisaient entendre.

OoO

« Ils arrivent ! Courrez ! » cria Elliot.

OoO

« Par Merlin ! Pourvu qu'il ne leur arrive rien » pria Hermione en courant main dans la main avec Charlie.

OoO

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Emilie à bout de souffle.

« Je ne sais plus par où nous sommes arrivés » répondit Ginny dans sa course.

« Attention !!! » hurla Flo' alors que devant les filles, un des Dazzle-Wolf courrait en leur direction. Elles se stoppèrent et repartirent dans l'autre sens, mais il y en avait un autre.

« Ils nous ont cernés » s'exclama Ginny. Emilie était muette de terreur. Elle qui ne voulait pas y croire en avait la preuve devant les yeux. Les deux créatures avaient ralenti leur cadence et s'approchaient de leurs proies avec une lenteur à rendre fous le plus saint des hommes.

« Ginny, envoie ton patronus, nous allons avoir besoin d'aide » chuchota Flo'. Le bandage de fortune qu'avait fait Ginny ne servait pas à grand-chose, Emilie saignait abondamment du bras, son sang s'écoulait goutte à goutte sur le sol. L'un d'eux renifla l'air, rejeta sa tête en arrière et hurla à la mort.

« Je prends celui de droite, prenez celui de gauche ! » s'exclama Flo'. Les deux bêtes se mirent à courir et Ginny eu le temps d'envoyer son patronus, avant de se retrouver propulsée dans les airs. Elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol, mais se releva aussitôt, alors que Flo' et Emilie se défendaient comme ils le pouvaient avec leurs baguettes.

OoO

« Charlie ! Hermione ! » s'exclama Adeline paniquée en les voyant arriver au carrefour d'une des nombreuses galeries. Deux patronus en forme de cheval les rejoignirent.

_« Au secours ! »_ disait la voix de Ginny. Notre groupe d'amis réunis se mit à courir en direction du brouhaha que faisaient les combats, angoissés à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si les autres Dazzle-Wolf les entendaient et rappliquaient. Elliot remarqua la main d'Hermione dans celle de Charlie, il détourna le regard et continua sa course.

OoO

« Aaaah ! » Emilie s'écrasa contre la roche.

« Lili' ! »

« Flo' attention ! » s'exclama cette dernière en envoyant un sort à la bête qui rechargeait sur lui, alors qu'il l'avait envoyé au tapis.

« Nous n'y arriverons jamais ! » s'exclama Ginny dos à dos avec Emilie et Flo'. Soudain, Flo' fut happé par l'un d'eux qui l'avait attrapé par le cou, sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. Il le renifla, recherchant la source du sang et grogna quand il ne trouva pas ce qu'il voulait. Il planta ses griffes dans son abdomen, Florien hurla de douleur.

« FLO !!!!! » hurla Emilie.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! » beugla Ginny baguette brandie. Il était rare de pouvoir tuer une de ces bêtes avec le sortilège de mort, ils étaient tellement rapides qu'ils en étaient presque intouchables… le deuxième se rua sur elle et bientôt ils entendirent des bruits de galops, les autres arrivaient. Emilie se précipita sur son cousin, tandis que Ginny s'occupait de l'autre en priant pour que ses amis arrivent et les sortes d'affaires.

« Flo'… » pleura Emilie en arrivant auprès de lui. Il respirait vite, le visage défiguré par la douleur. Elle regarda la plaie béante sur son ventre qui saignait à n'en plus finir. Il la regarda, incapable de parler. Avec des gestes gauches, paniqués, elle déchira un pan de sa cape et fit pression sur la plaie pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Flo' chercha son bras et s'y accrocha. Il souffrait le martyr.

« Tiens bon Flo', j't'en prie… » pleurait-elle. Des pas se firent entendre et elle vit arriver avec bonheur, Sam qui la rejoignit auprès de son cousin.

« Lili'… »

« Sam… il va mourir, il faut sortir d'ici » la horde de Dazzle-Wolf arrivait de tous côtés, ils étaient perdus. Mais Hermione se souvint de ce que Harry avait fait, mais là ils étaient beaucoup trop pour elle, elle allait avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

« La seule chose qui peut les éloigner le temps de repartir est le feu ! J'ai besoin d'un coup de main » cria-t-elle.

« Reste là Lili', appuie… »

« Ne me laisse pas Sam… » il prit son visage dans ses mains.

« Tu t'en sors très bien d'accord ? Ils ont besoin de moi là bas, nous allons nous en sortir… » elle hocha la tête et il rejoignit ses amis. Ginny n'en pouvait plus. Elle était épuisée et ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Aussi, Hermione, Charlie, Adeline et Elliot créèrent un immense mur de feu. Il était temps, Ginny vacilla et elle tomba à la renverse rattrapée de justesse par Sam qui la souleva du sol, elle avait perdu conscience. Il réussit tout de même à brandir sa baguette et à faire léviter Flo' à hauteur d'Emilie qui pouvait ainsi continuer à faire pression sur la plaie.

Ils se ruèrent dans le couloir, baguettes brandies pour éloigner les créatures et finirent par retrouver le chemin de la sortie. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la forêt où ils transplannèrent immédiatement devant les grilles de Poudlard, oubliant toute discrétion. Flo' et Ginny étaient en très mauvais état, ils devaient à tout prix être pris en charge, sinon ils allaient mourir…

**

* * *

Poudlard, 1998**

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la tête de sanglier, prêt à recevoir sa récompense. Au lieu de ça, il trouva un mot qui précisait que le rendez vous était annulé et qu'il devait se rendre au manoir des Parkinson. Le garçon soupira, mais se rendit aux toilettes pour transplanner.

Il se rendit devant la porte et frappa trois coups. Elle s'ouvrit sur la mère de Pansy.

« Nous t'attendions, le maître est dans la salle de réunion » dit-elle en refermant la porte. Le traître frappa.

« Entrez ! » lui intima le lord.

« Bonsoir maître… »

« J'espère que tu m'apportes des nouvelles, parce que les erreurs ne cessent de s'accumuler ces derniers jours ! D'abords ils remontent le temps, ensuite ils m'enlèvent 4 prisonniers dont deux importants ! Lucius s'est évadé ! » Voldemort enragerait et il se leva, l'air menaçant.

« Lucius est mort maître… et Pansy ne se souvient de rien »

« Soit ! Je veux qu'elle ne se souvienne jamais de rien ! Elle sait beaucoup trop de choses sur nous »

« Je m'occuperais de son cas, mais laissez moi le temps mon maître, il n'est pas facile de jouer les agents double là bas ! »

« Je me fiche bien que ce soit facile ou non ! Débrouille-toi » tonna le mage. Le traître s'inclina.

« Qu'as-tu donc à m'apporter ? »

« Le reste de potion, maître… »

« Voyez-vous ça… »

« Il y en a assez pour deux personnes, j'ai faillit me faire prendre et dans ma fuite j'ai cassé deux fioles »

« Deux c'est bien assez, ces fous vont apprendre qu'il ne sert à rien de résister… quand mon diadème sera récupéré et ramené ici, ils ne pourront plus rien ! » jubila Voldemort en s'emparant des deux fioles que lui tendait le traître.

« Je peux disposer maître ? Ils vont se poser des questions s'ils remarquent mon absence… »

« Tu as raison, va ! Et règle le problème Pansy, ensuite tu reviendras ici et tu partiras avec un de mes hommes… »

« Bien maître » fit le traître qui s'inclina avant de se tourner vers la porte. Alors qu'il touchait la poignée, la voix du Lord retentit à nouveau, il s'arrêta ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

« Tu as fais du bon travail Blaise… et tu seras récompensé comme il se doit ! » Blaise ne répondit pas et sortit de la salle de réunion.

À suivre…

* * *

Voili voilou !!

J'espère que l'attente en valait la peine… parce que je me suis démenée pour ce chapitre ! lol

So…

Dites-moi ? Je suis toute ouïe ! xD des questions ? Ce qu'il va arriver à Ginny et Flo' ? **Voix caverneuse : ils vont mourir dans d'atroces souffrances…. Muahahahahahahahah ** lol nan sérieusement, je ne sais pas encore hein je ne suis pas à la suite :-) Evy ? Ce n'était qu'un coup sur la tête voyons, je ne ferais tout de même pas mourir trois personnages d'un coup ! Lol Blaise ? Que va-t-il lui arriver à lui maintenant qu'on sait ? Savons nous toute la vérité d'ailleurs à son sujet ? Pourquoi ? À venir… enfin voila, moi je suis à court la lol donc si vous avez des questions, je vous écoute =D

Merci à tous d'être toujours si nombreux à reviewer, ça me fait chaud au cœur malgré les MAJ si espacées… alors merci du fond du cœur…

Review or not review? That is the question… (une chtite aller ?) *-*

Bisoux et à bientôt!!

Jess


	10. Ch9 Dans l'angoisse et la peur

Bonsoir à tous !

Ce n'est pas un secret, je mets énormément de temps pour poster et je m'en excuse mais sans trop rentrer dans les détails car je ne suis pas là pour ça, la vie n'est pas simple comme dirait ma belle sœur ! lol

Quoi qu'il en soit, mes problèmes personnels n'empiètent pas sur mon écriture au point de me faire abandonner c'est mon seul exutoire donc… désolée encore pour l'attente, mais ça risque de durer encore un peu, tant que je continue c'est ce qui compte non ? :)

So

Enjoy ! :)

**Disclaimer : **ouah ! y'avait longtemps lol tout les personnage et lieux de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à JK Rowling bien entendu… tous ? bien sûr que non ! Les jumeaux MacPherson, Emilie, Adeline et les autres personnages de mon invention sont évidemment à moi )

Bonne lecture !

_PS: _

**! ENFIN UN FORUM EN FRANÇAIS SUR FANFICTION NET !**

Il existe désormais sur ce site un endroit où discuter librement de nos passions communes : l'écriture et la fanfiction. Envie de parler de votre fandom préféré, de vos centres d'intérêt, ou simplement envie de jouer ? Vous avez des doutes sur la qualité de votre fic, vous bloquez sur un titre ou sur un mot ? En manque de reviews, vous avez besoin d'un conseil ou d'encouragements ? Vous voulez tout simplement faire connaissance avec les autres usagers de ffnet ?

Auteurs, ou simples lecteurs, ce forum est pour vous ! Rejoignez-nous vite !

_Compte : Forum francophone (/u/577456/)_

_Lien également dans mes Auteurs préférés_

_REPS : _Vous n'êtes pas intéressés ? Faites quand même passer l'info sur votre profil pour les autres !

* * *

**Cat" :****Rah C'est Blaise ! **_vui ! :-(_** Pourquoi lui ! **_ah ça…_** snif...c'est un de mes perso préférés !:s **_j'adore Blaise, et je n'aime pas le faire passer pour un méchant mais bon… peut être a-t-il ses raisons ? =P_** Fin bref. Rahh j'adore le susp"nce mais je le déteste à la fois =) **_oh vui comme tout lecteur qui se respecte ! xD merci a toi !_

**draymione333 : oua, pour de la révélation, c'est de la révélation de derniere minute lol. **_Lol à force tu devrais me connaître xD_** ainsi donc c'est blaise le traitre. interressant. mais serai t il par hasard un agent triple ? ou quatriple ? lol je verrai bien **_non ce n'est pas tout à fais ça lol disons qu'il a de bonnes raisons… sans en être de bonnes, oui je sais c'est compliqué lol_** en tout cas, j'ai adoré ce chapitre. bien écrit, de l'action, des  
révélations. miam j'aime. **_Dans ce cas j'espère que le suivant te plaîra tout autant !_** bonne continuation bisous **_merci beaucoup bisoux !_

**Alexia J'adore les histoire charlie/hermione et celle-ci s'annonce super! **_Merci beaucoup ! je suis ravie que ça te plaise :)_** vivement la suite **_que voici ! :D_

* * *

Ch.9. Dans l'angoisse et la peur.

**Poudlard, 1990.**

Le groupe d'étudiants débarqua à toute vitesse dans l'infirmerie sans ménagement. Alertée pas le bruit et les cris, Mme Pomfresh sortit en trombe de sa chambre attenante à l'infirmerie, baguette pointée droit devant elle.

« Par tout les saints sorciers, mais que faites vous là ? » s'exclama l'infirmière d'abord en colère d'avoir été réveillée de la sorte. Mais quand elle vit le corps de Flo' flottant dans les airs et sa cousine Emilie, compressant toujours la plaie béante de son abdomen qui laissait une traînée de sang sur son passage son regard se chargea d'angoisse. Elle accourut auprès d'eux, Emilie la suppliait de son regard rempli de larmes.

« Allongez-le ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Sam qui maintenait toujours le corps de Flo' en lévitation confia Ginny, toujours inconsciente à son frère. Charlie la déposa sur le lit le plus proche, pendant que Sam posait Flo' sur un autre lit.

« Allez chercher Dumbledore, j'ai besoin d'aide » cria-t-elle en examinant les dégâts qu'avait fait la créature sur le ventre de Flo' qui respirait à peine. Mais personne ne bougea, trop absorbé par l'état de leur ami. L'infirmière releva la tête.

« Si vous ne faites rien, il va mourir ! Écoutez ce que je vous dis, et allez chercher le directeur ! » Charlie sembla reprendre ses esprits.

« Veille sur elle je n'en ai pas pour longtemps » dit-il à Elliot qui se mit au chevet de son amie. Hermione suivit Charlie dans les couloirs, ils couraient tout les deux à en perdre haleine et arrivèrent devant la gargouille.

« Oh mince ! » s'énerva Hermione qui se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

« Peut-on savoir en quel honneur vous êtes encore debout à cette heure et ce que vous faites devant l'escalier du directeur ? » fit une voix doucereuse. Les deux amis se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec Snape.

« Professeur, Mme Pomfresh nous envoie, c'est urgent deux élèves sont grièvement blessés » dit Charlie d'une voix grave. Le professeur austère comprit que le temps n'était pas aux questions et prononça le mot de passe afin de les faire monter. Par chance, Dumbledore descendait à ce moment là.

« Professeur ! Flo' et Ginny, ils sont blessés et c'est très grave pour Flo', Mme Pomfresh vous appelle » déballa Hermione qui avait du mal à garder son sang froid. Le vieil homme hocha la tête et suivit les jeunes ainsi que le professeur Snape. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh inspectait la plaie qui ne cessait de saigner.

« Albus… j'ai besoin d'aide je n'y arriverais pas seule et il mourra si nous tentons un transfert à Ste Mangouste » dit-elle d'une voix grave. Emilie, à coté de son cousin lui tenait la main sans le lâcher des yeux.

« Je fais le nécessaire Poppy, faites de votre mieux… » dit le directeur qui se dirigeait vers la cheminée.

« Poussez-vous » fit sèchement le professeur de potions à l'intention d'Elliot. Il se pencha sur Ginny, toujours inconsciente et l'examina rapidement. Un silence pesant et morbide s'installait sur l'infirmerie, malgré toutes les personnes présentes.

« Cette jeune fille a un niveau de magie très faible, trop faible pour être parmi nous. Il semblerait qu'elle ait des côtes cassées et une fracture du poignet, ses jours ne sont pas en danger mais elle a frôlé la mort, que s'est-il passé ? » interrogea Snape de sa voix grave et froide.

« Elle s'est battue seule contre un Dazzle-Wolf » murmura Elliot. La lèvre de Snape trembla.

« Bande d'inconscients ! » tonna-t-il. Personne n'osa le défier, ou le contredire.

« Que vous est-il donc passé par la tête pour risquer une expédition aussi dangereuse ? » aucun ne répondit.

« L'heure n'est pas encore aux réprimandes Severus, nous verrons cela plus tard… un médicomage arrive pour vous prêter main forte Poppy, comment va-t-il ? » interrogea Dumbledore. L'infirmière concentrée sur sa tâche se pinça la lèvre.

« Mal » fut tout ce qu'elle répondit. La cheminée crépita et un homme d'une trentaine d'année en sortit. Il portait une blouse blanche et avait une trousse avec lui. Il se précipita sur le blessé pour l'examiner.

« Par Merlin, que lui est-il arrivé ? » questionna-t-il.

« Il a été blessé par un Dazzle-Wolf » répondit Sam la voix tremblante.

« Docteur… il va s'en sortir ? » demanda Emilie d'une voix remplie de sanglots.

« Je n'en sais rien » avoua l'homme qui se mit au travail. Flo' était encore conscient, il souffrait le martyr et sa respiration s'accélérait.

« J'ai… j'… j'ai… mal » hoqueta-t-il les yeux remplis de terreur. Emilie qui lui tenait toujours la main s'approcha de lui. De son autre main, elle lui caressa les cheveux, les yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser couler.

« Ça va aller… je suis là, le docteur va te soigner… n'ai pas peur »

« J'ai froid… »

« Tiens bon Flo' je t'en prie… » pleura-t-elle. Hermione sanglotait à présent. Elle se sentait affreusement coupable.

« J'ai besoin d'être seul mademoiselle, vous devez sortir » intima le médicomage.

« Je veux rester avec lui »

« Ce n'est pas possible » Emilie releva la tête, le visage ravagé de larmes et de peur vers l'homme à la blouse blanche.

« Lili'… »

« Chut… ça va aller… » mais elle sentait ses doigts lui échapper.

« J'ai …. J'ai peur Lili' » suffoqua Flo', tandis que le médicomage s'affairait à nettoyer la plaie avec des gestes paniqués, mais précis. Il devait faire au plus vite, car il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang.

« Flo'… » gémit-elle alors que ses yeux se refermaient doucement. Elle le regarda, les yeux exorbités s'attendant à ce qu'il les rouvre. Elle releva à nouveau la tête.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Docteur ? » le médicomage se pencha sur la poitrine du jeune homme pour écouter son cœur et prit son pouls en même temps.

« Son cœur ne bat plus ! » s'exclama-t-il en se relevant à la hâte.

« Quoi ? Non ! » elle se pencha sur lui et hurla.

« Flo' ? Non…. Flo' ! … j't'en prie… » se mit-elle à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ses amis assistaient au spectacle, impuissants. Elliot avait prit Hermione dans ses bras et Adeline s'était réfugiée dans ceux de Charlie.

« Ne me laisse pas… pas toi… » pleurait-elle. Le médicomage regarda Sam, comme une demande muette. Il pratiquait déjà le massage cardiaque, mais ne pourrait pas travailler correctement si Emilie restait là.

« Lili'… viens » dit-il, mais elle ne voulait pas le lâcher.

« Je vous en prie… ne le laissez pas mourir » pleura-t-elle. Le médicomage ne répondit pas, tentant de le réanimer. Et Sam tira Emilie de force qui se débattit pour retourner auprès de son cousin.

« Noooon…. Je vous en prie… » criait-elle alors qu'il l'emmenait au dehors de force, comme dans un film au ralentit, la caméra s'arrête sur chacun des personnages. Emilie dans les bras de Sam qui essaye de l'emmener, alors qu'il pleure autant qu'elle. Hermione qui sanglote dans les bras d'Elliot. Adeline qui enlace Charlie de toutes ses forces, celui-ci qui regarde le spectacle les yeux brillants. Ginny toujours inconsciente sur son lit, Severus et Dumbledore qui regardent le médicomage essayer de sauver leur élève et quand l'image s'arrête, s'est pour voir un jeune homme en train de mourir, étendu sur le lit avec les marques d'une créature terrifiante sur le ventre et un zoom sur son visage nous montre à quel point la vie est injuste et cruelle…

**

* * *

Poudlard, 1998.**

Elle entendait des voix. Comme des murmures au loin. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus les murmures se rapprochaient. Elle tendit l'oreille, essayant de déceler ce qu'ils disaient. Elle distingua deux voix qu'elle connaissait. À mesure que les voix se clarifiaient, un mal de tête sournois et douloureux s'insinua et elle gémit.

« Elle se réveille » entendit-elle, s'était son père.

« Evelyne ? » elle remua légèrement et tenta péniblement d'ouvrir les yeux. D'abords flou, un visage se présentait à elle, juste au dessus du sien.

« Monsieur, elle ouvre les yeux… » fit le visage en regardant ailleurs.

« Evelyne ? Tu m'entends ? » entendit-elle raisonner dans sa tête comme un écho. Elle grimaça et gémit plus fort de douleur. Sa vision était trouble et elle avait beau cligner des yeux, rien n'y faisait, la douleur était lancinante comme si quelqu'un frappait à coup de marteau sur son crâne. Elle se sentait mal, nauséeuse, sa tête lui tournait et la faisait affreusement souffrir. Elle se sentait partir dans tout les sens et ce qui devait arriver, arriva : elle vomit.

« Je vais chercher Mme Pomfresh » s'exclama Henri en disparaissant. Harry se précipita sur la jeune fille pour l'aider. Il l'aida à se pencher sur le côté de son lit, et lui tint les cheveux pour éviter qu'elle ne s'en mette partout. C'est là qu'il l'entendit sangloter et s'excuser.

« Pardon… pardon… » ne cessait-elle de dire entre deux régurgitations.

« Chuuut… ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas je suis là… » murmura Harry en lui épongeant le visage. Henri revint avec l'infirmière qui avait une fiole en main.

« Ma pauvre petite… tenez, buvez » dit-elle en relevant son visage et en lui administrant la potion elle-même. Henri nettoya le carrelage d'un récure-vite et Harry aida Pomfresh à réinstaller la jeune fille sur ses oreillers. Evelyne ouvrit finalement les yeux, et l'image lui revint petit à petit plus nette et plus claire, mais elle se sentait vaseuse, fatiguée. Elle avait la bouche complètement sèche et elle réclama à boire.

« Juste un peu » l'avertit Pomfresh. Ce fut Harry qui se chargea de la faire boire.

« Que… que c'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Elle s'aperçut qu'un bandage lui encerclait la tête et y porta sa main.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? » demanda son père. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je… j'ai ramené Narcissa… et j'étais en train de rejoindre les autres au chevet de Pansy quand… » elle fronça encore plus les sourcils, plongeant dans ses souvenirs. Le mal de tête s'atténuait peu à peu et ses idées se rassemblaient, cela était sûrement dû à la potion de Mme Pomfresh. Les images lui revinrent comme un flash back.

« J'ai vu… j'ai vu quelqu'un sortir des appartements de Drago et Hermione… mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire, ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Il m'a assommée avec la lance de l'armure » expliqua-t-elle.

« Est ce que tu as vu de qui il s'agissait ? » demanda doucement son père. Evy le regarda, perdue. Elle tentait de mettre le doigt sur un petit détail, même infime qui aurait pu les mettre sur la voie du traître… mais rien. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, elle n'avait eu le temps de rien que le néant l'avait engloutie. Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

« Non… je… je n'ai rien vu » hoqueta-t-elle.

« Ne pleure pas ma chérie, tout va bien nous avons organisé des tours de garde pour votre protection à toi et Pansy, il ne vous arrivera rien, il faut te reposer » dit-il en posant une main sur la joue de sa fille. Harry était attendri, jamais encore Henri Macpherson n'avait montré ses sentiments à ce point. Il posa un baiser sur son front et tourna les talons, laissant seul sa fille avec Harry. Celui-ci se sentait tout à coup assez mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas trop comment agir.

« Le prochain tour est pour Drago, il devrait arriver » dit-il finalement brisant le silence.

« Qui… qui m'a ramenée ? » demanda-t-elle encore confuse. Harry remonta nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez.

« C'est moi qui t'ai portée jusqu'ici » avoua-t-il. Elle le regarda, les yeux remplis de reconnaissance. Sans lui, elle serait peut être morte à l'heure qu'il est. Les portes de l'infirmerie grincèrent et Drago apparut devant eux.

« Salut ma belle, comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il en lui faisant un bisou. Elle sourit un peu.

« Comme quelqu'un qui s'est faite assommé » répondit-elle.

« C'est fini maintenant, tu ne crains plus rien il faut te reposer » dit alors Harry.

« J'y vais, le prochain est pour moi, à tout à l'heure » dit-il prêt à sortir, mais Evy le retint par la main.

« Harry ? » surpris, celui-ci se retourna.

« Merci… » lui dit-elle avec toute la sincérité et la reconnaissance du monde.

**

* * *

Poudlard, 1990.**

« C'est un cauchemar… » murmura Hermione alors qu'ils attendaient tous devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Pas un son ne sortait de la grande pièce, le silence était tellement insupportable.

« J'avais pourtant bien dit de ne prendre personne avec nous, ce combat n'est pas le leur » répliqua Elliot. Hermione leva ses yeux mouillés vers lui.

« Gardes tes reproches pour toi, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter » renchérit Adeline la gorge nouée.

« Il a raison… tout ça est ma faute » fit Hermione.

« Bien sûr que non » intervint Charlie à son tour.

« Bien sûr que si ! Elliot a entièrement raison, vous n'auriez pas dû venir »

« Ce combat deviendra le nôtre tôt ou tard Hermione ! » s'exclama Adeline.

« En attendant, vous n'étiez pas préparé à ce que nous avons vécu cette nuit »

« Vous ne l'étiez pas plus que nous Elliot ! Cesse donc d'essayer de moraliser tout le monde ! Tu crois qu'elle ne s'en veut pas assez ? Tu crois vraiment que tes remontrances vont effacer ce qui arrive à Flo' et à Ginny ? Non ! Donc il est totalement inconvenant et inutile de culpabiliser Hermione plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà » s'énerva Adeline le visage furieux.

« Je n'essaye pas de la culpabiliser loin de là… seulement, regarde le résultat ! Personne ne m'écoute jamais, vous aviez tous l'air de prendre cette expédition pour une excursion ! » s'exclama le jeune homme.

« Nous savions très bien le risque que nous prenions ! Ça ne sert à rien de chercher un coupable, nous le sommes tous » s'entêta la jeune fille. Un nouveau silence suivit cette dernière réplique. Un silence lourd de conséquences et d'angoisse. Les quatre adolescents relevèrent la tête au son de pas se rapprochant de l'infirmerie, c'était Sam.

« Comment va Emilie ? » demanda Charlie. Le jeune blond soupira.

« Elle est complètement secouée, je lui ai administré une potion de sommeil sans rêve que j'avais en stock dans ma valise, à son insu… elle dort maintenant » répondit-il.

« Cette histoire devient un vrai drame, mais qu'avons-nous fait ? » s'exclama Hermione les larmes coulant sur ses joues rouges. Sam la regarda peiné.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Hermione, nous sommes responsables de nous même, c'est nous qui avons insisté pour vous suivre »

« Mais j'aurais dû écouter Elliot et refuser ! »

« Nous serions venu quand même »

« Ce n'est pas juste » ragea-t-elle « ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, et s'il meurt ? »

« Les seules coupables sont ces créatures » répondit Adeline. Hermione mit ses mains sur son visage et secoua la tête.

« Tout ça est ma faute… j'aimerais tellement effacer cette soirée » pleura-t-elle. Charlie l'enlaça et lui murmura des mots réconfortants à l'oreille, sous l'œil douloureux d'Elliot qui ne pipait plus un mot.

« Est ce que l'un de vous a trouvé ce pourquoi nous étions partis ? » demanda soudain Adeline.

« Emilie m'a dit que Ginny l'a dans son sac » répondit Sam. Hermione et Elliot le regardèrent d'un même mouvement.

« Elle a le diadème ? » s'exclama ce dernier, Sam hocha la tête.

« Au moins, tout ça n'a pas été vain… » dit Elliot plus pour lui-même.

« Bien évidemment ! Il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse toi ! Peu importe que Flo' y laisse la vie, du moment que votre futur est sauvé ! Et son futur à lui tu y penses ? » hurla Adeline. Surpris, le jeune serpentard tourna de grands yeux orageux vers elle.

« Comment peux-tu dire de telles choses ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Depuis que tu es arrivé ici tu ne penses qu'à ça ! Tu ne te préoccupes pas des sentiments des autres, tu ne vois que l'intérêt de ton monde, peu importe ce que ça coûte… tu me dégoûtes » dit-elle avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir à travers les couloirs. Elliot resta planté là un moment, abasourdi car dans le fond, elle avait peut être raison et ça le répugnait. Il prenait conscience de son comportement goujat et inopportun et se lança à sa poursuite, sous les yeux peinés des trois autres, une longue nuit amorçait sa course pour l'école de Poudlard, une nuit où bien des destins étaient remis en cause…

OoO

« Adeline ! » cria Elliot en courant derrière la jeune fille « Attends ! » il la rattrapa en quelques enjambées et lui empoigna le bras pour qu'elle s'arrête.

« Lâche-moi ! » pesta-t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

« Calme toi, je veux juste discuter » lui intima-t-il. Elle cessa de se débattre et il la lâcha. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Écoute… je suis désolé » elle haussa les sourcils.

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ? Que veux-tu entendre bon sang ? » s'emporta-t-il à son tour sans en déceler la raison exacte.

« Je ne cherche rien d'autre que du réconfort Elliot. Au lieu de ça, tu passes ton temps à donner des leçons de morale et à nous reprocher de vous avoir aidé »

« Mais je ne vous le reproche pas » soupira-t-il.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça ? »

« Mais je _suis_ comme ça ! J'ai toujours fait tout tout seul dans ma vie, sans personne pour m'épauler, c'est _moi_ tout simplement »

« Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas » dit-elle un peu calmée. Il ricana.

« Tu peux rire si ça te chante, quoi qu'il en soit, je sais que vous vouliez bien faire, mais regarde le résultat ! »

« Et voilà, tu recommences ! Tu vois, c'est ça qui m'exaspère chez toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec de grands gestes. Elliot s'affaissa.

« Comment faut-il que je me comporte d'après toi, n'ai-je pas raison peut être ? » demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda quelques secondes et s'approcha de lui.

« Comporte-toi comme un être humain Elliot, ni plus, ni moins. Tu as le droit d'avoir des sentiments tels que la peur, l'amour, la joie, l'euphorie… au lieu de te cacher derrière une carapace qui ne te colle vraiment pas » dit-elle.

« Tu ne me connais pas »

« Oh si, bien plus que tu ne le crois » répliqua-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? » demanda-t-il sentant bien que la conversation prenait une toute autre tournure qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment.

« Je te l'ai dit, comme avec tous mes amis, du réconfort. Sais-tu seulement ce que ça fait de prendre une fille dans tes bras autre qu'Hermione ? De sentir que cette même fille peut te donner ce que tu recherches toi aussi ? »

« Et qu'est ce que je recherche d'après toi ? » demanda-t-il en éludant sa première question. Elle s'approcha encore de lui, jusqu'à atteindre son oreille avec sa bouche, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Tu veux te sentir aimé, tu veux de la tendresse… et tu te tortures car Hermione ne t'en donnera jamais ! Du moins, pas comme toi tu le souhaites. Tu t'interdis tout, de peur de la vexer. Tant qu'elle est heureuse le reste ne compte pas n'est ce pas ? Et bien je t'apprendrais que tu te voiles la face… toi aussi, tu as le droit de craquer, toi aussi tu as le droit d'être rassuré, ta vie ne s'arrête pas parce qu'elle ne partage pas tes sentiments » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

« Quand bien même tu aurais raison… ce que tu essayes de prouver ne changera rien aux faits. J'aime Hermione, ce n'est pas un secret pour toi, ni pour elle d'ailleurs et je l'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours » répondit-il sans pour autant repousser la jeune fille.

« Je sais, mais cet amour ne doit pas te fermer aux sentiments des autres. Tu mets des barrières autour de toi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi décides-tu de souffrir ? »

« Parce que j'ai l'impression de la trahir si je me laisse aller »

« Crois tu que c'est ce qu'elle veut pour toi ? Elliot ouvre les yeux » dit-elle ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre.

« Je ne pourrai pas te donner ce que tu attends de moi » continua-t-il admettant enfin que la jeune fille était amoureuse de lui. Il l'entendit déglutir.

« Alors fais semblant » termina-t-elle en l'enlaçant brusquement. Surpris, le jeune homme resta d'abord sans réaction, pris dans un combat entre sa conscience et son besoin de tendresse. Adeline s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, attendant patiemment qu'il réponde à son appel. Elle fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces, espérant qu'il ne la repousserait pas et ses espoirs furent comblés quand elle sentit deux bras fermes l'enlacer à son tour. Elle soupira de soulagement et les larmes retombèrent d'elles mêmes. Il la serrait si fort contre lui, qu'elle en étouffait presque, mais elle s'en fichait. Même si elle savait que tout ça n'était qu'illusoire, elle continuait d'espérer qu'il était sincère, elle s'en persuadait.

De son coté, Elliot respira le parfum de ses cheveux, sa main touchait la peau dénudée de son dos par une blouse assez courte et ce besoin de chaleur humaine s'intensifia lorsque de son pouce, elle traçait des cercles sur sa nuque à lui et il resserra sa prise de plus en plus fort, comme s'il s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage. Il ferma les yeux, respirant encore et encore son odeur. Une odeur tellement familière pour lui… il devait s'avouer que cette étreinte lui faisait le plus grand bien et pourtant, derrière ses paupières closes, ce n'était pas le visage d'Adeline qu'il voyait, mais bien celui d'Hermione…

OoO

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Sam, Charlie et Hermione assis à terre attendaient les nouvelles sans bouger, ni parler. Adeline et Elliot étaient partis depuis une bonne heure maintenant et les trois adolescents étaient resté silencieux tout ce temps durant. Assis l'un contre l'autre, Hermione avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Charlie, qui avait lui-même posé sa tête sur la sienne. De son coté, Sam gardait ses yeux rivés sur les portes. C'est dans cet état de léthargie que Dumbledore et Severus les trouvèrent en sortant.

« Professeur… » s'exclama Hermione en sortant subitement de sa torpeur ainsi que les deux garçons.

« Votre amie s'en sortira Hermione… » rassura Albus d'un ton calme.

« Et pour Flo' ? » intervint Sam. Adeline et Elliot revenaient vers eux et entendirent la conversation.

« Les prochains jours seront déterminants pour lui, ses jours sont encore en danger, le médicomage a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le moment, il ne peut en faire plus » Hermione saisit la main de Charlie et les épaules de Sam s'affaissèrent.

« Vous devriez rentrer dans vos maisons les enfants, vous ne pourrez rien faire de plus ici » leur conseilla le directeur.

« Je voudrais juste voir Ginny avant d'aller me coucher » demanda Hermione.

« Bien… mais cinq minutes » Hermione hocha la tête et entraîna Charlie à sa suite. Les autres repartirent dans l'autre sens.

« Que faites-vous là ? » s'exclama l'infirmière qui se trouvait aux cotés de Flo' en les voyant entrer.

« Juste nous assurer que Ginny va bien, nous ne restons pas » répondit Hermione. Le médicomage sortit du bureau de l'infirmière et la rejoignit. Visiblement, il restait pour surveiller l'état de santé du blessé. Hermione posa ses yeux sur le visage blafard de Flo' qui respirait à peine et elle tressaillit. Le médicomage tira le rideau sur eux et la jeune fille reprit ses esprits.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta Charlie. Elle ne répondit pas, s'approchant du lit de Ginny. Son sac à dos était posé juste à coté du lit, elle l'ouvrit et vit avec soulagement le diadème posé au dessus de ses affaires. Elle le referma et le mit sur son épaule.

« Si maman savait… » s'exclama Charlie en regardant sa petite sœur endormie. Hermione eu un sourire triste et remit une mèche de cheveux roux en place sur le visage de son amie. Elle lui baisa le front et se redressa.

« Repose toi bien ma belle » murmura-t-elle. Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie sans un bruit et sans se lâcher la main. Tout au long du trajet les menant à la tour Gryffondor, elle ne dit pas un mot, comme si elle se retenait de pleurer.

« Hermione… » elle ne lui répondit pas. Il soupira et s'arrêta. Elle le regarda, les yeux rougis et le cœur du garçon rata un battement quand elle éclata en sanglots. Il s'empressa de l'enlacer.

« Ça va aller… tu n'y es pour rien » murmura-t-il en la berçant et lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je m'en veux tellement » gémit-t-elle. Il resserra sa prise.

« Ils vont s'en sortir, tu n'as rien à craindre »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? » s'égosilla-t-elle.

« J'ai confiance »

« Je veux rentrer chez moi et que tout s'arrête, j'en ai assez » pleura-t-elle.

« Je sais… » murmura-t-il en la berçant toujours « et tu vas y arriver. _Vous _allez y arriver »

« Tu crois ? » demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« J'en suis sûr »

« Tu es tellement gentil Charlie… » dit-elle captivée par ses yeux bleus. Il sourit.

« Il paraît » et le temps s'arrêta. Comme transportés dans un autre monde, leurs regards ne se quittèrent plus, s'accrochant de plus en plus à l'autre. Leurs têtes s'attirèrent comme un aimant, lentement. Leur cœur battant à l'unisson, c'est dans une explosion de sensation électrisante que leurs lèvres se scellèrent…

**

* * *

Poudlard, 1998.**

L'infirmerie était calme, silencieuse. Seul le bruit de deux respirations paisibles trahissait une présence dans ces lieux. Pansy étendue sur son lit et recouverte de son drap blanc, dormait tranquillement. Evelyne, étendue elle aussi, son bandage enserrant toujours sa tête, dormait également. Assis sur une chaise, entre les deux lits, une silhouette gardait ses yeux braqués sur le lit de Pansy. Il avait attendu que l'infirmière entre dans sa chambre pour verrouiller sa porte et insonoriser la pièce. Lentement, il se leva sans bruit et se posta a coté du lit de Pansy, tournant le dos à Evy.

Il regarda la silhouette mince de la jeune fille dont la poitrine se soulevait régulièrement. Il détailla le visage qui avait reprit des couleurs après des mois de tortures. Il s'attarda sur la taille mince et sans défaut de cette si frêle jeune fille. Sa meilleure amie. Pour combien de temps ? Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il soupira intérieurement et souleva sa main à hauteur de son visage, dégageant une mèche de cheveux rebelle. Il s'apprêtait à tout perdre et il le savait. Dire qu'il s'en fichait serait mentir, le pincement de son cœur était bien là lui. Doucement, il laissa balader son index sur sa joue, comme une plume. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux brusquement. Il stoppa son geste, comme figé.

Pansy se redressa à la hâte, le regard apeuré.

« Chut, ce n'est que moi » chuchota une voix. Elle sembla se calmer un peu, mais resta sur ses gardes.

« Désolée… j'ai du mal avec les gens, pour moi tu es un parfait inconnu » murmura-t-elle à son tour. Le jeune homme sourit.

« Oui je sais. Je te regardais juste dormir, c'est difficile pour moi de te voir là, sans pouvoir te toucher, te prendre dans mes bras, tu es ma meilleure amie Pansy » la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre.

« Je sais… et j'aimerais tellement me rappeler. Dire que j'aime un garçon et que je ne m'en rappelle même pas » dit-elle penaude.

« Ça viendra » la rassura-t-il. Elle lui demanda d'allumer la lampe de chevet, ce qu'il fit. Son visage couleur caramel lui apparut et son sourire éclatant lui inspira la confiance.

« Tu sais, cette situation est très frustrante pour moi »

« J'imagine oui. Mais tu sais que nous sommes tous là pour toi, pour t'aider » dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit. Dans le lit voisin, Evy remua dans son sommeil.

« Oui bien sûr… mais je commence à me demander si mes souvenirs referont surface un jour, ou si je suis condamnée à reconstruire une nouvelle vie, avec mes anciens amis que je serais forcée de redécouvrir » avoua-t-elle. Il posa une main douce sur sa joue.

« Le temps arrange toujours tout Pansy » dit-il doucement en la regardant. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les chocolats du métis et fronça les sourcils. Une sensation étrange de déjà vu l'assaillit soudainement et tout se mélangea dans sa tête. Des images prirent forme devant ses yeux. D'abord floues, puis bien distinctes et l'écho de ce qu'elle voyait dans ses souvenirs se fit.

Flash back

Elle se trouvait dans une cellule portant le numéro 154.

_« Mais lâche-moi ! »_ elle se débattait de toute ses forces alors qu'on l'obligeait à entrer. Le mangemort referma la porte et elle s'accrocha aux barreaux de sa geôle.

_«Comment as-tu pu ? »_ s'exclama-t-elle plein d'incompréhension.

_« J'ai mes raisons »_ répondit le garçon.

_« Je croyais que tu étais notre ami Blaise ! »_

_« La vie est ainsi faite, chacun son destin » _répondit Blaise.

_« Pourquoi ? »_ demanda-t-elle la voix chevrotante.

_« Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise hein ? »_ s'énerva-t-il.

_« Comment peux-tu lécher les bottes de ce psychopathe ? N'a-t-il déjà pas fait assez de mal ? Sais tu ce qu'ils vont me faire ? N'as donc tu pas l'once d'un remord ? »_ demanda-t-elle s'accrochant aux barreaux de sa cellule comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle le vit hésiter, elle le vit se torturer, elle pu le lire sur son visage.

_« Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça »_ éluda-t-il.

_« Alors explique-moi ! Pourquoi agis-tu seul ? Nous pourrions t'aider… Blaise, je t'en prie ne me laisse pas croupir ici, je suis ton amie »_ dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer.

_« Je suis désolé… je ne peux pas »_ dit-il en rabattant son masque de mangemort.

_« Tu payeras pour ça tu le sais ? N'est ce pas que tu le sais ? Un jour nos amis découvriront ce que tu as fais et quel lâche tu as été… je ne te le pardonnerai jamais Blaise t'entends ? Plutôt mourir ! »_ hurla-t-elle. Et alors qu'il se retournait une dernière fois, elle vit ses prunelles chocolat, remplie de douleur et de chagrin.

_« Tu arriveras à passer au dessus de cette trahison crois moi, le temps arrange toujours tout Pansy, n'oublie jamais ça »_

Fin du flash back.

« Pansy ? » demanda-t-il la voix inquiète. Elle reprit ses esprits et le regarda apeurée, fronçant les sourcils.

« C'était toi » murmura-t-elle. Il rit nerveusement.

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Le traître… celui qui nous a vendu, qui m'a enfermée… c'était toi » répéta-t-elle.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes voyons… tu es fatiguée, tu ferais mieux de te reposer » dit-il en avançant sa main qu'elle repoussa.

« Ne me touche pas ! » dit-elle en se levant. Il se leva à son tour, baguette à la main.

« S'il te plaît Pansy… tu vas réveiller tout le monde » dit-il nerveusement en jetant un œil partout.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle confuse. Des images l'assaillaient. Images qu'elle ne parvenait pas à remettre dans le bon ordre pour le moment. Des souvenirs de Ron, de Drago, d'Hermione… tout se mélangeait et elle commençait à ne plus savoir où elle se trouvait. La seule chose dont elle était certaine c'était qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à Blaise.

« Tu es encore fragile Pansy, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis » tenta le métis.

« N'essaye pas de me faire passer pour une folle Blaise ! Je me souviens… de notre conversation lorsque tu m'as enfermée… qu'est ce que tu veux me faire ? » tonna-t-elle. Le jeune homme contourna le lit et avançait lentement vers elle, qui n'avait plus de baguette, rien pour se défendre.

« Mon intention n'était pas de te faire du mal Pansy… je t'aimais, je t'aime réellement comme ma propre sœur, mais je n'ai pas le choix tu comprends ? » demanda-t-il doucement comme s'il s'adressait à une petite fille. Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à cogner frénétiquement contre ses côtes. Qu'allait-il lui faire ?

« Qu'est ce que… qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » balbutia-t-elle.

« Ça aurait dû être sans douleur… ce n'est pas ma faute Pansy, tu n'étais pas sensée te réveiller » dit-il en secouant la tête, tout en avançant encore et encore. Elle reculait, mais fut bientôt coincée par le mur.

« Blaise… arrête »

« C'est trop tard, je dois le faire. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe là bas, ce qu'ils sont en train de faire subir à ma famille. Je n'ai pas le choix et si je dois choisir entre eux et toi, alors ça sera eux » termina-t-il en la saisissant par la gorge. Il avait décidé de ne pas utiliser sa baguette contre elle, puisqu'elle n'en avait pas. Il se détestait déjà assez pour ce qu'il était en train de faire. La jeune fille se mit à suffoquer, plaquant ses deux petites mains sur celles de celui qui fut un jour son meilleur ami et ses larmes coulèrent.

« j'…j't… en-prie » dit-elle déjà toute rouge.

« Je suis tellement désolé » dit-il. Et le pire c'est qu'elle vit dans ses yeux la sincérité qu'ils dégageaient. L'air ne passait plus, son cerveau privé d'oxygène se mit en stand by, le noir était en train de l'engloutir, elle allait mourir… Soudainement, elle retomba à terre, libérée de l'étau et elle toussa se massant la gorge. Elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps de se reprendre, qu'une main pressante s'abattait sur son bras.

« Pansy, vite »

« Evy ? »

« Pressons ! » dit la jeune fille. Pansy la suivit, enjambant le corps du serpentard étendu sur une marre de sang. Visiblement, elle l'avait frappé avec une lampe de chevet en cuivre sur l'arrière du crâne. Il n'était pas mort bien loin de là. Sonné, mais pas mort. Aussi elles coururent aussi vite qu'elles le purent jusqu'à la porte, mais Blaise se jeta sur Evy et ils tombèrent en avant tout le deux, lui sur elle face contre terre.

« Espèce de garce ! » siffla-t-il.

« Lâche-moi, AU SECOURS ! » cria-t-elle. Pansy s'arrêta.

« Ferme-la ! » dit-il en la retournant. Elle se débattit, mais il était plus fort quelle. De plus la blessure de sa tête ne l'aidant pas, elle avait du mal à regarder clairement son adversaire. Elle savait que les baguettes des malades étaient rangées dans l'armoire du fond et elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Accio baguette » murmura-t-elle. Elle la récupéra en deux secondes alors que Pansy se dirigeait vers eux, et expulsa Blaise à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie. Aussitôt, elle se releva et reprit sa course.

« Cours ! » cria-t-elle à Pansy qui reprit alors son chemin inverse. Elle courut autant qu'elle le put, mais sa vue se brouilla tellement fort qu'elle dut s'arrêter et reprendre son souffle. Elle titubait, sa tête la faisait tellement souffrir qu'elle accepta l'aide de Pansy qui l'épaula pour traverser le château. Arrivées devant la tour Gryffondor, Pansy se mit à taper tellement fort dans le tableau que la grosse dame hurla à l'outrage. Finalement il s'ouvrit.

« Pansy ? »

« Ron ! » s'exclama-t-elle en entrant avec Evelyne. Harry descendait les escaliers à moitié endormi et ce n'est que quand il vit Evelyne s'effondrer dans le canapé qu'il se réveilla complètement.

« Evy ! Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est Blaise ! Il a essayé de me tuer et il a frappé Evelyne… c'est un cauchemar Ron… je me souviens de mon emprisonnement, c'était lui depuis le début ! » s'exclama Pansy qui était en larmes. Ron vit rouge quand il remarqua les marques de strangulations sur sa gorge.

« Laissez-moi passer je me fiche de votre fichu mot de passe ! » entendirent-ils derrière le portrait de la grosse dame qui vivait une dure cette nuit. Drago entra.

« Qui vous a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il en voyant l'état des filles.

« C'est Blaise le traître Drago » lui apprit Harry. Le visage du jeune blond se décomposa. On pouvait très bien imaginer la déception qu'il ressentait.

« Allons-y… Pansy, reste bien ici avec Evelyne, ne sors sous aucun prétexte tu m'entends ? » dit Ron elle hocha la tête et les trois garçons sortirent de la tour, bien décidé à trouver Blaise et lui régler son compte.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, ils entrèrent dans la pièce dont l'armoire avait été fracassée par la chute du serpentard. Avec précaution, ils s'avancèrent vers la dite armoire et ne trouvèrent personne. La fenêtre était ouverte et une feuille siégeait sur le lit défait de Pansy. Drago la prit et la lut. Un seul mot y était inscrit.

_Pardon._

**

* * *

Poudlard, 1990.**

« Elle bouge, je crois qu'elle se réveille » dit Hermione.

« Je crois aussi » répondit Elliot.

« Je vais chercher Mme Pomfresh » effectivement, Ginny s'agitait et ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut éblouie par la lumière environnante et referma ses paupières un moment. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois histoire de s'habituer et tenta de se redresser.

« Hé la…. Doucement » fit une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille. Deux mains la repoussèrent légèrement sur ses oreillers.

« Tu t'inquiète pour moi maintenant MacPherson ? » railla-t-elle en le regardant, il sourit.

« Rêve pas Weasley. Seulement j'ai intérêt à te ramener en un seul morceau si je ne veux pas me faire arracher les yeux par ton petit ami » dit-il. Elle rit et s'adossa à ses coussins volontiers.

« Sans rire, tu nous a fichu une sacré frousse Gin' » dit-il. Elle grimaça.

« Je sais, mais c'était ça ou nous mourrions tous »

« Je sais » répéta-t-il « essaye de rester entière le reste du séjour » plaisanta-t-il, elle rigola.

« D'accord »

« Et bien vous voilà parmi nous jeune fille ! » s'exclama l'infirmière qui revenait avec Hermione.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Comme si je n'avais pas dormi depuis des jours »

« C'est plutôt le contraire ! » s'esclaffa Elliot.

« Pourquoi, ça fait longtemps que je suis là ? » demanda Ginny surprise.

« Trois jours miss » répondit l'infirmière qui finissait de l'ausculter.

« Bien, tout est bon. Encore cette nuit et vous pourrez sortir dès demain matin mais attention, pas de folie vous avez besoin de repos ! » dit-elle, puis elle les laissa seuls.

« Où est le diadème ? » s'empressa-t-elle de demander à voix basse.

« Il est toujours dans ton sac, dans mon armoire du dortoir » répondit Hermione sur le même ton. La rouquine fit la moue.

« Il faut le cacher ailleurs »

« Oui mais où ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Moi je pense qu'il faudrait le mettre à un endroit où ils seront sûrs de le trouver dans notre époque et de leur faire passer le message » murmura Elliot.

« Ce n'est pas bête mais comment ? » demanda Hermione.

« J'en sais rien » avoua le jeune homme. Les portes de l'infirmerie grincèrent et laissèrent passer Sam qui rejoignit le lit face à celui de Ginny, derrière le rideau fermé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit avec une Emilie plus blanche que jamais, abattue et qui apparemment ne dormait plus depuis quelques jours. Sam la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et rejoignit nos trois amis.

« Bonjour la belle au bois dormant, vous voici donc enfin réveillée » sourit-il. Et pourtant, son sourire sonnait tellement faux.

« Bonjour Sam… comment va Flo' ? » s'enquit Ginny.

« Il est mal en point… on ne sait toujours pas s'il s'en sortira ou non, mais nous gardons espoir » répondit-il las. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air de dormir.

« Et Emilie ? » demanda Hermione vraiment inquiète.

« Comme tu as pu le constater, elle se laisse complètement aller. J'ai dû venir moi-même la chercher pour qu'elle aille dormir en promettant de rester au chevet de Flo' et de venir l'avertir au moindre changement. Elle passe toute ses journées et ses nuits auprès de lui au détriment de ses propres besoin. Si elle continue, c'est elle qui va se retrouver sur un lit » soupira-t-il. Ginny fronça les sourcils.

« Au risque de passer pour une sans cœur, pourquoi ce met-elle dans un état pareil ? Je veux dire, c'est son cousin ça oui je sais. Mais leurs liens sont tellement forts on dirait… » Sam soupira.

« Je crois que le moment des explications est venu, je sens qu'elle va me tuer quand elle ira mieux mais tant pis, je vais vous aider à y voir plus clair sur elle » dit-il alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit de Ginny.

« Emilie n'a pas toujours été aussi ronchonne. Moi je me souviens de cette fille pétillante, souriante, espiègle… elle était entièrement comme toi » dit-il en s'adressant à la rouquine qui en fut surprise.

« Cette fille, je l'ai connue lors de ma deuxième année, elle était en première et son grand frère lui était en troisième année. Elle a toujours eu cet air hautain et froid vu de l'extérieur, mais à l'époque elle ne s'en servait que pour les étrangers car quand nous sommes devenus amis, c'est une toute autre jeune fille que j'ai découvert. J'ai très vite succombé à son charme et je suis également très vite tombé amoureux. Nous avons vécu une histoire tellement fusionnelle par la suite elle et moi, qu'il m'est difficile encore aujourd'hui de me dire que tout est terminé. Je m'entendais très bien avec son frère, David. Il était à Serpentard, et sa petite sœur était tout pour lui. Il faut savoir qu'Emilie est la dernière de sa famille et a été élevée avec cinq frères, un peu comme toi Ginny.

Quoi qu'il en soit les autres avaient fini leurs études, il ne restait plus que David et il ne voyait que par elle. Il m'avait d'ailleurs mis en garde quand nous nous sommes mis ensemble, fin de quatrième année » il sourit en y repensant.

« Tout a commencé à déraper en début de cinquième. Leur père est décédé d'une méningite foudroyante, il est des maladies que même la magie ne peut pas guérir. Bref, j'ai été là pour elle bien évidemment et elle s'est appuyée sur mon épaule. Après ça, elle n'a plus été la même. Son sourire se faisait rare, elle se renfermait. Quand enfin elle a commencé à aller mieux, un autre drame est venu bouleverser sa vie vers la fin de l'année, peu avant les examens. David était donc en septième et elle en cinquième. C'était un match de Quidditch, le dernier de la saison. Serdaigle contre Serpentard. Il a reçu un cognard dans l'épaule et a fait une chute de plusieurs vingtaines de mètres, il n'a pas survécu » le ton de la voix de Sam était tellement douloureux que les deux filles en avaient les larmes aux yeux. Ils n'avaient pas vu Charlie entrer entre temps et écouter l'histoire d'Emilie avec un gros pincement au cœur.

« Et là, elle a complètement changé. Notre histoire a encore duré deux semaines à peu près, mais je la sentais s'éloigner. Je la perdais jour après jour, sans savoir réagir. J'ai tout essayé pourtant. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, je lui montrais que j'étais là et encore aujourd'hui elle me dit qu'elle le sait. Mais la douleur l'a emporté sur son cœur et elle m'a quitté.

« Aujourd'hui, Flo' est tout ce qui lui reste ici. Ses autres frère ne se préoccupent pas d'elle comme David le faisait, ils l'aiment sans aucuns doutes oui, mais ils ne sont pas là avec elle Flo' si. Il ne remplacera jamais David, mais le peu de complicité qu'elle a pu retrouver avec lui, lui a redonné goût à la vie. Même si elle m'a toujours évité depuis. Voilà ce qui l'unit à Flo'. Il a été là pour lui donner ce que moi je n'arrivais pas à lui donner après la mort de David. Il a réussi là où j'ai apparemment échoué. Elle a peur et je la comprends. S'il lui arrive jamais malheur, je n'ose imaginer les conséquences désastreuses que cela aurait sur elle et sa famille, sans compter nous, ses amis » termina-t-il.

« Je… » Ginny étais tellement choquée qu'elle en resta sans voix.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et puis vous vous ressemblez tellement toutes les deux » dit-il en la regardant.

« C'est tellement triste… pourquoi s'isole-t-elle de tout le monde ? Ses amis l'aideraient bien au contraire de ce qu'elle croit ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Ça nous, on le sait. Mais elle met des barrières et tant qu'elle s'obstinera à les laisser fermées, alors je ne pourrais rien faire de plus » dit-il tristement. Hermione regarda Charlie qui avait les yeux remplis de chagrin et une envie soudaine de le prendre dans ses bras l'assaillit. Pourtant, elle garda contenance et ne bougea pas. Ses joues s'empourprèrent même lorsque le regard du jeune homme se fit insistant et détourna la tête. Ginny qui n'avait pas loupé une miette de leur manège se promit mentalement d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec son amie.

« Bon, je vous laisse, il faut que je fasse un devoir en histoire de la magie. À tout à l'heure » s'exclama Elliot qui effleura la main d'Hermione en passant. Sam rejoignit le lit de Flo' laissant les deux frères et sœurs seuls avec Hermione.

« Je comprends maintenant son comportement » dit Ginny en grimaçant.

« Oui. Si j'avais vécu ce qu'elle a vécu, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais » compléta Hermione.

« Emilie est une chic fille. Elle doit juste retrouver confiance en la vie » argumenta Charlie.

« Oui… mais apparemment, la vie a décidé de ne pas lui faire de cadeaux » renchérit Ginny.

Soudain, un bruit de fracas énorme retentit dans le couloir. Tous sursautèrent et se ruèrent au dehors où une foule d'élève s'amassait déjà pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Une armure était la source de ce bruit et un corps remuait au milieu des pièces métalliques. Hermione s'approcha, en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se pencha vers la personne et écarquilla de grands yeux étonnés.

« Blaise ? »

À suivre…

* * *

Voila voila ! J'espère que cette suite était à la hauteur de vos attentes… on en sait plus sur un peu tout le monde, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu lol trop la flegme de vous proposer des questions donc si quelque chose vous chiffonne, faites le moi savoir :)

J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire, malgré le temps que je mets pour poster un chapitre…

Je vous embrasse et vous dit à très bientôt

Jess


End file.
